Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 War of the Bands
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Alvin and his siblings and friends are being invited to Japan, to participate in the biggest Battle of the Bands at Hokkaido, but before they are able to take this Chance by the collar, worse things are Happening and the wellbeing of a thousand of Chipmunk is endangered, will the Munks be able to defeat the danger and rescue themselves and their new Friends. Read to find it out!
1. Intro to AATC 4

Okay Guys as promised i had watch the 3. Movie of AATC and i had now started to write for AATC4 i hope you will like it, a small word to the first 2 Chapters:

Well the first two Chapters are actually not really part of the Moviestory, (when it ever will come as an Movie) , but they are more like Bonus Chapters on the DVD, like a Making of and a Introduce of The two bands, well the first Chapter is actually about The Boys part of Munkstyle, i had Changed the Story a bit for the Movieversion, well i think you guys will still like it , so the first 2 Chapters are about my oC but the Following Chapters will be the real story of the Movie okay so if you want to read the introduce i have nothing aaginst;P.  
>so to Chapter 0.1 is actually about the Meeting of the Munkforce one with their Manager JD, its alot like the Meeting of Alvin and his Brothers with Dave but still a bit different , well the chapter 0.2 will be about the meeting of the Girlspart of Munkstyle, Girlish Diamond, with their best Friend Jennifer Wilkinson and the Meeting with the Boys, actually the both Managers begans to fall in love slowly as well ass the 4 sister with the 4 boys. <p>


	2. What want a Chipmunk more

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

Chapter 0.1 what want a Chipmunk more?, Forming a band.

December 29. 2008 (7.00pm) Hokkaido

It was a very cold Night of December this year, the people spend there last lazy Days before Christmas with rather Shopping or with relaxing in front of the Television, having no clue what´s happening outside.

"RJ, how long must we still running through this Snowhell, it´s so damn cold out here, I think we were better in our Treehouse, don't you think so?" Kiro asked his Brother, they were escaping out of there Treehouse because it was so dang cold in there and they know they never could survive down there especially not with their Baby brother Ginro and their Cousin Yugo, which were also Escaped along with them.

"As if I didn´t know this, Mr I'm so Obvious, and no, as you know we would rather die in our Treehouse by that Snowstorm out in the forest, you had seen how much Force it cost us to come from the Forest until here, we were almost blowing away by the Storm!" RJ answered angrily, he still was only the Middelchild by 2 Minutes while Ginro came 5 Minutes after him, but he always takes the Decisions of surviving, Food search or whatever other Things to do.

"But I`m so tired ,as well as Ginro and also Yugo is getting more and more tired from taken Ginro Piggyback while he sleep, if we didn´t find somewhere to sleep we not gonna survive and-!" Kiro said back shyly but got cut by RJ, he never has that much self-confidence to talk back to his younger Brother , what it needs to Manage a Family he never really know or had , even when he was the Oldest out of the Brothers ,while Yugo is the oldest by Five Minutes earlier than Kiro so he´s normally in Charge but as a matter of fact he is quite immature BUT, and here it comes, he is damn smart and knows almost everything about the world, but most of Time he only shows his immature annoying and Mischievous Side, but he also can be very Caring and defend his Cousins from all Danger, he is very Strong for a chipmunk from seven years .

Ginro on the other side was more the Baby of the family, he always was there to cut Fights between the Two most stubborn of the Family which was RJ and Yugo, who somehow all day were in a Fight , but they loved each other like Brothers even with the Fight.

As Kiro ,also Ginro loves to eat that's why he eat the most of the food they had when he was still a baby but now he learn to slow down.

So Kiro was getting cut off by RJ.

"If you haven´t a better Idea on how to survive then please shut up and help me searching for a place to sleep okay , if possible somewhere near a house or even a farm is better than nothing , if it´s okay with you we also can take a Pub in mind, but I would rather not sleep somewhere were the air is pested with Cigarette smoke , (sighing) sorry Kiro I don't want to scream at you but I have more problems than a tired brother and a Tired Cousin, when we not find a Place to sleep ,we defiantly don´t gonna survive this Night, and I really like Life with you Guys, you make my Life interesting!" RJ said knowing that Kiro was true they slightly run out of force but then they now give up they gonna die out here for sure, suddenly he discover a door that open to reveal an old Lady which bring out the Garbage, without more words RJ grabbed Kiro and Yugo´s pawn and darted over the street, almost getting killed by Cars, Motorcycles and trucks, and reached the Door before the Old Lady turns around to re-enter the House and closing the door behind her.

"We made I guys, but we still need to find somewhere a place to live, where we find Food and somewhere, where not at any Minute the door opens!" RJ whispered to his brothers, while climbing up the Stairs, they had made it in an old Apartment in the Western Style, like a Highway Motel.

Suddenly an door opened and a Guy came out, he also came out to throw away the Garbage, well the 4 Chipmunks darted without a second though in the Room, and hide themselves behind a Commode.

"Awesome we found a Place to stay, so now we gonna search some food and a place to sleep, I guess that's more than we want at the moment, a place to sleep, warm of course, and well I think this Guy defiantly have some food in here, well now guys everyone search something to eat , in double-teams okay, but remember it´s better to not getting seen by the Human…!" RJ stated but gets cut off by a Friendly voice, which sounds a bit surprised.

"Well I think for that it´s a little bit too late, little dudes!" suddenly the Guy from before stands behind them, causing RJ to jump, but the Guy doesn't look that Dangerous, he goes down on a knee and looked from Chipmunk to Chipmunk , which were still frozen dead in their Tracks.

"Hi, I am J.D and what are your Names, little dudes?" The Guy asked holding his Finger to the Munks, which answered politely.

"Well, eh, hello there, my Name is RJ, this is Kiro, my Older Brother, this is Yugo my Cousin and the oldest of us and this little sleeping dude is my baby Brother Ginro." RJ answered while everyone of the Munks shake his Finger expect of Ginro who is still asleep.

"So you guys are Chipmunk if I remember right!" The guy Called J.D said, to the much Unexpected of the Boys.

"H-h-h-how do you know that, we didn't Tell you didn´t we?" RJ stated very confused and a bit suspicious.

"Oh that's easy there is that band, and, well I think it´s easier to show you , you guys just follow me ok!" And with that J.D leave to the living where just now was shown a concert of Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Boys have heard from them but never thought much of it, until now they see them performing on their concert.

"Whoa, that is so awesome they really rock the house, damn I wished I could play Guitar, I bet I would be famous enough to feed every one of you!" Yugo stated he was so fascinated by Alvin Seville's Guitarplay, he already try to copy the moves of Alvin, so he has now discovered Airguitar, what takes the Interest of J.D ,but as then Kiro begins to copy the Movement of the Drummer , he got more than interested.

"Hey guys wait a moment okay I gonna search you something?" He said, leaving the four boys a bit confused but still too fascinated from the whole Concert on TV, he searched in the sleeping room something and found it soon, meanwhile RJ and the others began to sing the Song the chipmunks on TV sing, finally also Ginro awakes and the others tell him what had happened.

RJ: Christmas, Christmas time is near

Yugo: Time for toys and time for cheer

Kiro: We've been good, but we can't last

Ginro: Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

RJ: Want a plane that loops the loop

Yugo: Me, I want a hula hoop

Boys: We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late

Suddenly J.D came back with an old looking Shoebox.

"Wow, guys this is awesome, you almost singing as good as the Dudes on TV". JD stated he was very impressed by those four little dudes.

"Naturally, well I think every Chipmunk can sing if he wants too, c´mon boys we are still not finished!" RJ said, proud of himself, he and his Brothers and his Cousin were gifted with very good voices , so they were really good in singing, and Ginro has an Acoustic Memory mind, he can remember himself on almost everything he ever heard, it works like a Photographique Mind but only in an Acoustic Way.

RJ: Want a plane that loops the loop

Yugo: I still want a hula hoop

Boys: We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

"Whoa, guys you were Awesome, here I had brought you something, well first of, you must know that my Father is an Engineer for music instruments and well, we are together the ones who designed the Chipmunks Instruments, well I think this Prototypes here still worked, I just need to put this here in and this in here and voilà, now c´mon try it out!" And with this words he takes some Chipmunk sized Instruments out of the box, a tiny Keyboard, an little DJ desk, a Drum pack, actually techno drums (electric Drum pads) and a tiny Black Guitar with matching red Strings, it has a somewhat cool design as well as all the other instruments, Yugo goes straight to the E-Guitar, while Kiro walked to the T-Drums, RJ was first a bit suspicious, but walked over together with Ginro to the other Two Instruments.

"Which one chose you RJ?" Ginro asked his big Brother, he always was Ginro's Idol.

"Well I think I gonna take the Thing here!" He gestured and walked over to the DJ Set.

"Okay then I guess I gonna take this one!" And with that Ginro walked over to the Keyboard. They were with USB so it becomes the same effect like real normal sized Instruments.

"Okay guys just try to play a song which came in your mind, with a DJ desk in."

Just then the Chipmunks newest single were Played and the 4 Boys rocked along with the guys on TV, it was magical, they never played Music but it was like they always had, the Instruments were so easy to handle, and I makes a Hell lot of fun for the 8 Munks, they sing and played together in perfect Unison, not one Mistaken riff or a false slay, it was heavenly.

RJ: Yeah, in the place to be, Chipmunks from the M.I.C.  
>Witch Doctor,<br>Ginro: I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
>RJ: I told the witchdoctor, that you didn't love me too<br>Yugo: And then the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
>Kiro: He said that<p>

_**Boys:**_ ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang<br>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang<p>

Yugo: Yo DJ rock this Party

RJ: I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
>Ginro: I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice<br>Kiro: and then the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
>Yugo: He said that<p>

_**Boys:**_ Ooh eeh come on ooh aah

Ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang<br>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang<p>

RJ: You been keeping love from me,  
>Yugo: and that´s not very smart. <em>(very smart)<em>  
>Kiro: So I went out to find myself,<br>Ginro: someone to tell me how to win your heart.

RJ: My friend the witchdoctor, he thaught me what to say  
>Yugo: My friend the witchdoctor, he thaught me what to do<br>Kiro: I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Ginro: Oh, baby  
><em><strong>Boys:<strong>_

ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang <em>(come on and)<em>  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang<br>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the tingto the tang to wallawallabingbang  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang <em>(come on and)<em>  
>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, to the ting to the tang to wallawallabingbang<br>ooh to the eeh to ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

"Wow this was even much more impressive with the DJ desk, hey was it okay to figure out the Instruments, because those were originally thought for the Chipmunks on TV but Alvin, the one in the Red hoodie never figured out the Dj desk, or the Keyboard as well as his Brothers and well they send it back but other than destroy it we had pack it in a box on the attic, and well we always knew someday someone gonna need this and well I think I was right, lol, Oh Man , im such an idiot, I was way too much in the Thing , sorry you guys are probably starving!" At the very instant Ginro´s Stomach began to growl badly as well as everyone else, they completely had forgotten of the fact how hungry they were.

"I gonna look what I have, you guys want to join me?" JD asked politely, not knowing what exactly the Munks are eating.

"Wait should that mean we are allowed to stay in here?" RJ asked politely but still suspicious, he hates bad surprises." I mean not to be rude but can we really trust you, no offence but I just want to know?"

"No prob man, well yes its getting Kind of lonely in here I mean I live here alone, there is no one other than me, my Dad and my Mom and Sister living in Tokyo, and I am here in the University of Hokkaido (actually really existent) to study Japanese, Management, Graphic Design and Music, originally I would go to America but after the Chipmunks outed themselves my father was sending down here with the whole Family, well and its Beautiful here so yes I really like it here, the only bad is that I see my Family only every Half year in the Summer breaks of School, because of the distance, my Family always takes the Plane , well after all Hokkaido is so around 599 Miles away, I don't know the exact Number of Miles but its defiantly over 500 Miles."

"And how does it comes that you can speak so normal, I mean we are speaking Chipmunks for crying out loud, you should be like, OH MY GOD MORE SPEAKING CHIPMUNKS, AAAH!, lol" RJ asked still a bit suspicious.

"I think all this time with the Chipmunks make me kind of immune against Chipmunk surprises, lol." JD answered simply which was the Truth; RJ could read it in his eyes.

"And you not gonna hurt us and really share your Food with us?" RJ pushed him Further.

"What reason should I have to hurt you and for hells sake, when I finally find something to eat in here, then I'm gonna share it, hmm I think I need to go to the Grocery Store tomorrow, so what, ah, I got it, here is it, well I hope you guys likes MIKADO (chocolate sticks)."JD asked shoulder shrugging, no clues what else to give them.

"MIKADO, we love it, we once found a Package of them in the Forest, it was like the Heaven on earth." Ginro said.

`He´s kind of cute so, well I think this is something needed by every Chipmunk band, one sweet one lol, well I just hope Shinrao and Koyouya are not mad with me, or attack them´.

At the same Instant two Akita dogs entered the living from JD´s Room, they walked over to the Chipmunk which froze instantly, but the two dogs only sniff on them then turn around on the back and wanted to get crawled by one of them.

"Wow this is actually pretty impressive; normally the two hate everyone I know!"

"Well I think he knows that we´ve no Intentions in hurting him" Ginro said, while climbing on the dogs stomach and crawling him, while the others do the same, by the other one.

"So here you go, suit yourself, c´mon in the living!" JD said while walking in the living throwing himself in the Couch in front of the Television, while the Munks climbing up on the couch next to him, he put an blanket over the 4.

"You guys must freezing, so here we go I hope you don't mind if I suddenly fall asleep, I just had a very exhausting today in school and my Job in my Fathers Firma as an Apprentice didn´t help much at all to the Exhaustion." He said while stuffing himself full with Popcorn.

"Thank you and no we don't mind at all, I mean we got a new Friend, a Place to sleep, Food, what want a Chipmunk more?" Ginro said after eating his Chocolate stick, he already had eat the half of his box with the Chocolate sticks in, he had swear to himself to slow down but he was just so hungry at the moment, but the others don't mind it at all, they Know the Fact that Ginro gets more hungrier at the winter , but he already eat the half of what he normally had eaten in the Years before.

"I, uuuumh, guess so, god I'm so tired, you guys want to watch TV or do you wanna sleep?" JD said after a long Yawn, he really has overdo himself today soon he was asleep.

""No I think we are as tired as you, running through the Snowhell out there has exhausted us as well, I think weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, , gonna go sleep as well!" RJ said while yawning as well, while Yugo jump from the Couch and run over to the TV to shut it down, after doing so he jumped back at the couch and pull the Blanket over himself while falling soon asleep.

The 4 Munks now have some days after them , Days go over to Weeks , Weeks to Months and faster than they Know they were together with JD for now a Year, after he Had graduate from his School, he Take a Full time Job in the Firma of his Dad, The Munks instead were send off to Elementary school to learn from the World and Japan, the Favourite Lesson was off course Music , but then The more the Munks have to do for the School the more Money they had to spend in School for Books materials, Grocery, Cleaning utensils , and so on and the Cost for the House rent, so JD Slowly ran out of Money, that's when the Munks decided to do something for JD to thank him for All the time, they use their Talent of Music to win in Manny Battle of Bands, and soon they become much More Famous they created their own Label together called `SparkZ Entertainment´, they were famous and happy but also had some Villains, so like their first Manager Shinosuke Akasura, who had try to make as much Money with Them not caring for their Health (sounds familiar), but they escaped and after JD made his Diplome in Management he became the new Manager of the Chipmunkband, now famous as Munkforce one , they became clothes made by JD and his Sister Annabeth, she love the Munks from the first moment on, and spent as much as time when she was down here in Hokkaido, she was a master in mouth propaganda , she probably do everything for the Boys popularity in Tokyo by telling her Friends about the 4 Munks but she always had a Crush in every one of them , mostly in Ginro, he like them really much as well as JD´s parents, His dad always said things like `finally you learn to take responsibility for others´, he only joked but earning a very bad glare from his Son every time he did so. While Yugo totally was L.h.f.A.o (if you know for what LMFAO Stand when I think you will figure it out!).

The Following half year was amazing until that Day which changed their Life forever.


	3. Our friend with the Guitar

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

_**Chapter 0.2 Our Friend with the Guitar, Meeting the Future**_

July the 15. 2009 (03.00 pm) Tokyo

It was a Warm Summer in Tokyo, the Sun seems to get hotter and hotter , and the People try to hold themselves Alive with much Ice cream and cold Softdrinks, and in all this Chaos , sitting under a Park tree , plays a Street artist on a Guitar, while Sweating herself to Death.

Yes this Street artist was actually the 21 years old Girl Jennifer Wilkinson, and she hates her Job especially on Summer days, but she need the Money to pay her House rent , beneath her Job in the Old library of Mrs Fukusaki , she plays every day ,after Work , here in the Park, she was actually coming from Australia but after she Arrived here some robbers had steal her Pocket with all her Money, while she waited on an Taxi on the Airport , luckily she had already pay her Apartment for the Following 6 Months, so she had enough time for searching a workplace, but still playing on her Guitar was everything for her, the feeling of getting lost in your own play was amazing , but the Money she received all day was just enough for a small Amount of Grocery to buy.

"Hm seem like I had no Luck today, well I guess, for a Box sushi it works!" She said while standing up and walked over to the Sushi stand still having her Guitar on her back, she would never leave her alone, she earn it from her Mother, on her Deathbed, she promised to always take good care of her, it has the Name Stonesoul an old Native Name, she heard from Charlie, an old friend of her Family, she know him since she was a Baby.

After paying her Food she walked over to her Place under the Tree, she lays The box down and sunning herself a bit in the summersun, without paying attention on her food, so she didn´t see the tiny furry Hand reaching in her Sushi Box, and taking out Two pieces of Sushi, she didn´t see the little Furry thing darted over the place, to an corner and Back to her, She Noticed that there were two pieces Vanished, when she wanted to eat one of them.

"What the..?" She turn around, to look on the other side, the Tiny Hand meanwhile try to grab another one, but she accidentally drop one as she try to grab a Second one, that doesn´t goes unnoticed by Jennifer, she turns around and see a tiny Chipmunk staring at her Frozen dead in her Tracks, gulping and slowly try to walk back slowly she turn around and darted over the street, while Jennifer was straight on her toes.

"Hey you, give that back I had hard worked for that!" She screamed while running over the street, while keeping the rest of her Sushi box straight, closed, in her Arms, she running after the Chipmunk girl, she recognized two long braids of Hair at the said of her Face, until she can no more, but she´s not willing to give up, so she darted behind the Chipmunk, until she has her there where she wanted her to, in a Corner, the Chipmunk didn´t know where to go anymore, she was trapped.

"Got ya, so now give me back my Sushi, you have no way to escape, I had worked Damn hard for that and I don't want to Hurt you, so just give it to me back!" She said while trying to grab the Chipmunk but the tiny rodent darted between her legs, and darted in the opposite way looking back to Jennifer.

"Too late, sorry but I need this" She said to the much Unexpected, of Jennifer, 'Do I have Hallucinations or did that Chipmunk Girl just teasing me´.

"Oh no, you not gonna go away so easy, I not gonna give up until I have back my Piece of Sushi." Jennifer screams while speeding, again, after the tiny Girl.

"Try to catch me, old hag!" The Chipmunk girl said smirking looking back not looking forward, where a Huge Bulldog stand, which has a really great Killer intent, she bumped hard in him, and suddenly feared for her dear life.

"Oh god, out of everything I could crash in, I must be a Bull dog!" She screamed, while she´s running away, screaming in her high pitched but still deep voice, for a Chipmunk from 8 Years it was nothing new to have a, a littelbit deeper, Voice then the Younger Chipettes, that's how the Girls are Called , the Boys are called Chipmunks while the Girls are Called Chipettes.

And again she was cornered in, but this time she was sure to be the Meal of the dog.

"Please someone help, I just want to Feed my sisters, why must I die a way like this, I didn´t deserved this!" The poor tiny Chipettes began to cry, didn´t seeing that someone chased away the Bulldog, until she feels something under her Feets, she looked up and look right in the Face of Jennifer, who looked a bit worried.

"Hey, everything okay, little girl?" She asked worried, she didn´t know if the Girl was in Shock or not, so she asked her politely, she had heard what the girl said, Sisters, so there were more of her, that's probably why she had steal the sushi.

"Yes, sniff, im sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to feed my little Sister, they are starving and you had that sushi and , im sorry (Head Hung),I just wanted to feed them , but then that Dog, I thought I gonna die!" She cry in Jennifer's shoulder, while Jennifer patted lightly her back, she feels bad for screaming at the Little Chipette, she just wanted to feed her Little sisters.

"Do you show me, where your sisters are, I would like to meet them?" She said having a Good idea.

"Oh, Okay , I guess I have no choice, after all you had saved me from that Dog , you could have letting him killing me but you had saved me, I really owe you a lot so , well here we go I guess, just return to the Place with the tree I gonna Show you where they are, but please don´t hurt them okay, they are still too young to go stealing , that's the only way to keep them alive " The girl said while drying her tears.

"Of course im not gonna Hurt you and your sisters, I would rather just meet them maybe I can bright up your life a bit with my Music!" Jennifer asked , not knowing if that was actually the only thing she wanted , to sing to some speaking Chipmunks, but she had heard from the Alvin and the Chipmunks Band, they are really famous but she for herself was not so in that hype, sure, she liked their music but going straight to every Concert, only to scream the living daylights out of her , wasn´t really her thing, the only Time she was going to one of their concerts was last Year when they had arrived in Australia, it was one Month before she Travel down here , her little sister has dragged her in, so she was Forced to listen, actually she like it she also buy the CD but she rather liked the Country Music or even the Visual key here in Japan , but still her own music she liked the most.

Soon they arrived at the Tree, Jennifer all day plays.

"So where are they now?" She asked the tiny Girl.

As Answer, the Chipette whistled twice, which was a Code under the sisters, suddenly there was a Voice.

"Sayari are you there Sister!" And out of nowhere stepped a second little girl and then came two other girls behind her, they made their way over the girl and pull her in a Bear hug, crying in her shoulder.

"We thought you were kidnapped, or worse, k-k-k-k-killed!" the one with the Blond hair cried in her Sisters Chest.

"Shssh, everything is gonna be okay Sakura, I made a friend, and she has that very delicious Sushi I had given to you before, hey what are you doing there Reika!" She asked her Middelsister, which is actually the second of two Middelsisters, which climbed on top of Jennifer's head, while looking around, in wonder.

"Hey, sisters look, I can see the Grand Water from here!" The Girl called Reika said still in Wonder.

"You mean the ocean and please come down not that you gonna hurt yourself, okay, god Taya help me please!" She asked her sister, which were way too much fascinated by Jennifer's Guitar.

"What is that?" She asked politely, she was the first Middelchild 1 Minute before Reika.

"That is a Guitar, it´s to play music and-…!" She said but got cut off by the little girls.

"Music we love music, it´s so wonderful especially the music they are playing here when that Girl over there is dancing to!" they gestured to a Group of Butoh Dancers (Google it).

"Oh you mean traditional Japanese Music, yeah it's beautiful, but I stand more on Country or on Music with an Acoustic Guitar in, just like this."

And that's when Jennifer begins to sing the song you and me from Millow.

I wish you smelled a little funny  
>Not just funny really bad<br>We could roam the streets forever  
>Just like cats but we'd never stray<br>I sometimes wish you were a mermaid  
>I could raise you in the tub at home<br>We could take a swim together  
>On weekly day trips to the bay<p>

Oh you and me  
>It would be only you and me<br>Oh you and me  
>It would be only you and me<p>

I wish you were a little bigger  
>Not just big but really fat<br>Doors you would no longer fit through  
>In my bed you would have to stay<br>I often wish that you had feathers  
>I'd keep you in a giant cage<br>All day long I'd sit and watch you  
>I'd sing for you and that would be okay<p>

People say there are plenty of fish  
>In the sea, baby, all I do is wish<p>

I wish you were a little slower  
>Not just slow but paralyzed<br>Then I could plug you into a socket  
>So you could never run away<br>I really wish that you were smaller  
>Not just small but really really short<br>So I could put you in my pocket  
>And carry you around all day<p>

"That was amazing, you are a really good musician, do you think we can try it also one time." Taya asked her politely.

"Sure why not I didn´t see everything against if it suits you." And then she began to play a song her and the Chipettes, who had told her that it was the only one they ever know in English, it was the Song Ring of Fire from Johnny Cash.

Taya: Love Is A Burning Thing  
>Sayari: And It Makes A Fiery Ring<br>Reika: Bound By Wild Desire  
>Sakura: I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire<p>

**CHORUS: The girls along with Jennifer.  
><strong>  
>I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire<br>I Went Down, Down, Down  
>And The Flames Went Higher<br>And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
>The Ring Of Fire<br>The Ring Of Fire

**Repeat INTRO Twice  
><strong> 

The louder the Girls sung the more they Catch the interest of the Park visitors, and the tourists and soon they had a Small amount of People around them, the feeling of performing for such a Huge amount of people begins to please the 4 Chipmunk girls, they have a good time with Jennifer.

**Repeat CHORUS **

Taya: The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
>Sayari: When Hearts Like Ours Meet<br>Sakura: I Felt For You Like A Child  
>Reika: Oh, But The Fire Went Wild<p>

**Repeat CHORUS  
><strong>  
><strong>Repeat CHORUS <strong>

Girls: And It Burns, Burns, Burns!

"!" The crowd cheered and the Yen pieces just seems like flowing in the guitar bag like there was no tomorrow, the Girls where proud of themselves, little they Know that someone watch them closely.

"Well I think that would be very interesting for J.D, Annabeth, I think it was finally worth that you go shopping every weekend in here." Annabeth, JDs little sister said to herself while stuffing her I Phone in her bag , as soon as she had done that she walked over to the Girl with the Guitar.

"well hello there, that was very impressive, may I ask you what your names are?" She asked politely, while Jennifer stuffed the Guitar back in her Guitar Bag.

"You may and my Name is Jennifer, and these little Girls are Reika (Hi), Sayari (Hello there), Sakura (Hello) and Taya (Hi), well can I ask you for your Name?" Jennifer asked politely.

"My name is Annabeth and I think my Brother J.D would be very interesting in your Girls, he has the same like you but only with Boy Chipmunks!" Annabeth said excitedly, it was now One Month That also the Chipettes have outed themselves, and now singing and performing along with the Chipmunks, and she thought of a Super idea, now that she had discovered this second Group of Chipettes.

"really, I mean you are Serious , really he knows Boy Chipmunks, cool that is Awesome, I wish I could meet him." Jennifer said, she had heard about a Boy group of Chipmunks from Hokkaido, the Munkforce one Band, as well as the Girls, but they were not sure if it would be the same one; they had a Fable for these Munks.

"That would be Awesome, if you be here tomorrow I gonna introduce him to you, he comes down from Hokkaido along with the boys for visit, just promised that you are here and I will take him here okay, please?" Annabeth begged, she has a plan but it only worked then these Girls are still there tomorrow.

"I guess I will be here, I had a feeling that tomorrow will be a Giant Day and-!"

"Awesome thank you (3X), I gonna said to my brother!" and without another word she darted away.

`Hm a strange but somehow cute girl, hmmm, well I think it's time to go home´.

"Hey, im leaving now home, you Guys want to join me?" She asked the 4 Chipettes politely, not knowing if they trust her.

"sure why not, if we stay out here, we so or so landing again by the stealing and I´m tired of all that Crap, I mean I'm normally a very polite Girl. " Sayari said, she hates to steal or to be not Truthful, but she does it for her sisters, so they gonna Survive.

"well c´mon , climb in my Bag. It's a very long march till my house." And so they made their way to Jennifer's home, she probably live somewhere in the big city, after all she had earn enough Money to pay a Taxi, and to go to the Grocery market before it Closed, while doing so , The 4 Chipettes tell her their Story, they were originally from Australia, but they were kidnapped by a few Poachers, luckily those were captured by the police, and the other Animals were freed by the Animal rescue but the 4 were accidentally, holding for an Asiatique Race of Chipmunks (lol), so they were send of down there.

After telling their history to Jennifer, she tells about her Life, but they getting more and more Tired and soon they were asleep one beneath the other, while Jennifer´s Parrot Kazooie, Watch over them, she named him so , because her Brother loves the Game Banjoo and Kazooie and the Parrot looked just like the Bird in the Game.

The other day Jenifer and the Girls walked over to the meet place were already stand Annabeth with a Good-looking Joung Man by her Side. 'Probably her brother, JD was his name when I remember right´ Jennifer thought while making her way over to her.

"Well hello there Annabeth, well I guess this is your Brother, JD right!" And at the same instant the Boys made their way up on JD´s Shoulders.

"And we are the Munkforce one boys; I guess you had heard from us. „Yugo said while try to flirt with Jennifer, but then he see the Girls coming out of Jennifer's Pocket and also climbing on her Shoulder, he was a loss of words, especially when he saw Sayari, the only Words that Escaped for a long time was , "Wow , she´s so beautiful" , RJ on the other hand, darted over to Taya who was now sitting on the Stonewall beneath them, he take her pawn in his , making her Blush, and Give her an somewhat old fashioned but still immense cute Handkiss, making her blush like a Tomato, after the procedure he asked in an Fake French accent.

"Enchanter Mademoiselle, may I ask you for your name?" RJ was master of the Situation he has the Girl right where he wanted her to be, in his Arms and blushing to the Blood.

"My name is T.B, Taya Blaze Wilkinson; Jennifer has adopted us since yesterday, may I Ask you, what's your name Handsome Chipmunk?" She asked seductively, `You´re not the only one, I know this Game by Heart too, sweetie´, She Thought , with a Smirk.

"My Name is R.J, Ryoga J. Dawson., may I have the permission to buy you something to drink?" RJ asked Politely, he ruled the whole conservation, like a Master.

"Sure why not" ` I wonder how long he can keep up on me´, Taya thought, while darting over together with RJ to the Kiosk.

Ginro was fascinated by that and speeded to Sakura who sitting under the tree, he had picked some red roses without spikes, and he presented them to her.

"For a beautiful Flower which smells better than every Rose on Earth, would you like to tell me your Name, My lady?" He had a Feeling that her Name was familiar to a Flowers Name.

"I´m Sakura and you are?" She asked him politely back, `he's really cute, wow, and from near he seems to be even more handsome than on TV.

"Oh, where my Manners are, my Name is Ginro, Ginro Dawson" he replied he handle the Conversation as good as RJ.

Then last one was Kiro who sprinted shyly to Reika, which sitting on the same place now, where Taya sat.

"Eh,uhm, ehem, well Hello there, i Guess, ehm, my N-N-Name is Kiro, and you are Miss Reika, if I remember right, on what Annabeth told us."

`So cute, it seems like he is very shy, I think I gonna break the ice directly on the start´ and without other thought she grabbed Kiro by the shoulders and pulled him in a passionate Kiss, he froze first but slowly master the situation, until he Kiss her much more roughly he couldn´t hold himself, she does things with her Lips, he had never thought it was possible.

As they parted away Kiro was out of Breath, and Reika Blushed and giggled uncontrollably , she knows exactly that she was in love with him, only this Kiss has shown her how much , this Kiss was so , Perfect.

"Wow. That. Was. Perfect." Kiro, only a Loss of Words any more, Reika, still giggling uncontrollably, she has a Question on her Lips, but she wanted him to ask her.

"I know this c-c-c-came so sudden b-b-but , I would l-l-like to know i-i-i-if you wanted to be my Girlfriend?" `Wow, way to go Kiro´ he though while mentally Facepalmed himself.

`So cute, he is still shy, well I think I need to push him more´ Reika thought,` how do shall I -, Yes that's it, I need to tease him more until he open up more´, and she smirked an devilish Grin .

"Well maybe, maybe not, that's for me to Know for you to find out, you know how it works, impress me!" and with that she pulled him back in a Passionate Kiss , which fast come to an all Make-out Session, and Kiro was more and more in the Thing, he began to know how he feel about Reika, the Sparks run through both their Bodies uncontrollably , he feels like he´s floating ,and she already was on Cloud Nine, nothing could disturb them , the whole time they Kiss was the time of their Life, they feels like they become one , like they suddenly were one Person, two Parts impossible to exist without the other one.

"I love you Reika!" Kiro managed to get out then they finally parted away, they had make out for exactly 10 minutes.

Meanwhile Yugo has regained his face after 5 minutes in pure Trance, he shake his Head and walked over to Sayari.

"Well hello there beautiful Girl, I hope you are not waiting on someone special, I had much time left, so why don't you come over here a Little so we can talk, I-…" he wanted to continued but get cut off by Sayari putting her Hand on each Cheek, forcing him to look straight in her Face, " don´t talk, just shut up and kiss me already!" she said and forcing her Lips on his, he was in a little shock of her rough attitude, but from one second to the other he turned the Game, and he Kissed her ,the Make-out session of the Both lasted for about 20 Minutes, they enjoy it like it was the Heaven on Earth, and all Sayari could Say was , what she was thinking right now.

"Damn, where have you been all my Life, you really let me wait?" She said in playful Anger while blowing up her Cheeks like a Squirrel with a Mouth full of Nuts, crossing her Arms and turns playful away.

"Well im so sorry but it doesn´t matter, because I like hell sure knows how to make it up to you!" Yugo smirked devilish, than pull her in a more roughly kiss.

Finally Taya and RJ came back to the place where everyone else was , they had drunk the soda RJ had buy, on the Kiosk desk to not accidentally drop the can.

"I think we really had miss the whole thing" Taya stated while looking at her Sisters Making out with RJ brothers, from what RJ had tell her he normally was the one with the most Courage, but now she thought he only has try to impress her, well he failed badly.

"What the heck is going on here? Seems like we stepped in a Chipmunk Make-out Orgy?" RJ couldn´t believe it, his brothers actually got their first Kiss right before him, he was damn Jealous, watching his Face also Taya knows he was so jealous, well she wasn´t better, her Sisters kissing the Boy of their Dreams right in front of her, she was just as jealous as RJ probably was now but she didn't say a Word, she glanced over to RJ which glanced back at her.

"I think we are much more matured then those Kids, don't you think so too" RJ said knowing that all he said was a damn Lie but he was afraid , what would she say would she dumb him, or physically beat him up when he Kiss her, but before he could think anything more, Taya said the very unexpected.

"I don´t care at all!" And with those Words she wrapped her Arms around his Neck and pulled him in such a Passionate kiss , he completely lose control of her Actions, he sit down on the wall and pulled her on his lap until suddenly he feel over and she on top of him, both blushed madly, and kiss each other when they parted away both where out of Breath.

"You know I kind of like that Position of yours!" He said smirking when he regained Breath.

"I guess you're a Maso type, you like to be dominated by a Woman" She said somewhat seductively, he couldn´t hold back a laughter making her blush.

"I gonna make you feel better!" She said and Kiss him much more roughly, until she almost sucked away his Face, she released him then she too was out of breath.

"Are you a Goddess? Cause I for sure think I'm in Heaven" RJ asked completely under her Spell, he could take his eyes of her and she enjoyed to get his Attention so much, she always has a Very slightly Crush on the Leader of Munkforce one, well she was the leader of her Family, still they had now the Name Wilkinson but she longed to add his surname to her, Mrs Taya B.W. Dawson, sounds nice.

"No not really, more like a Devilgirl in heavenly Disguise, I gonna show you what I mean!" And again they find each other in their Arms.

Finally it was Time to part away and to go Home for Both Family's, still the boys, same as the Girls didn't wanted to part away, but they promised to see each other again tomorrow. And the day after and so on and so on, until the Day, where JD asked Jennifer , the long awaited Question, and soon after, they were Officially a Pair as well as all the Munks with their counterparts, after receiving New instruments the Girls rise up to Japans Number one Girlgroup Girlish Diamond, and soon both Groups were Famous in whole Asia, and they were always together, they had the best time of their life, no one could ever parted them away, hmm no one , well that's what they had thought, sure they were Happy together But an Event that proved hard their Friendship to 2 other Bands was about to Start , and it was at the Time were our Story begins.

Chapter End.


	4. Let the Battel Begin

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

_**Chapter 1 Christmas Quest, The Invitation.**_

December the 24. 2011 (12.00 pm)

"Fellas, Girls, I'm back home, can you help me with the Cooking? " Dave said while closing the door behind him, setting the Grocery on the Kitchen table, then he glanced over to the Pictures of their last real Vacation , it was now One and a Half Year after the Adventure on the Island, and things are getting better, even with Alvin, he learned to take responsibility for his actions, and he show his Caring side more , also with Brittany he stand on good terms, he had make a few tries to make her his Girlfriend, but never really succeeded, but he now knows that she like him, but she just wasn´t ready for a straight Relationship, but she told him to not Give up, someday when she feels herself More comfortable with it, he shall ask her a second time, Simon and Jeanette, on the other Hand, are now more and more bonded since the Time on the Island, after Simon show his courage on rescuing Jeanette she love him more and more, until he finally had the Guts to ask her if she wanted to be His Girlfriend, she accepted and Both were now a Pair for two Months, to the great relief of their Siblings but also to Alvin´s Anger.

"Good morning Dave, sure thing, we gonna help you so let me see ah yes, we do it so, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon, you gonna Decorate the Table, I gonna take the Plates and everything, Theodore, and Eleanor, you guys helping Dave to cook okay, everyone knows his Mission, okay let's begin!" Alvin smirked , after he make his plans while thinking about the consequences, the others agreed more often on his Plans, sure the Mishief never really leave him, but he lower his temper and think his plans always two times over before announcing them , to the great relief of Simon and Jeanette.

It was really slightly that the unwanted Trip on the Island had changed Alvin completely, because almost getting killed by a Volcano, had shown him how far his rude action could bring him, sure he never has the intention to bring them all in such a Danger but still he never really came over the fact, that he thought, that everything was his Fault.

Eleanor and Theodore on the other hand had given up to prove him right, cause he never really listen to them, sure he like it to take some good advices from Theo, yes actually it was not anymore the other way around, because Theo and Ellie, they were still in their Friends/Lovers Borderline Relationship, but they know that they each have Feelings for the other one, so they trying to get their Relationship to a Straight point while Dave and especially Claire help them.

Claire was now officially back in Dave's Life, he had ask her to be his Girlfriend at the end of a Concert, he had write the words on the Screen were normally the Close-up of the Boys and Girls were shown, that was Actually Alvin´s idea and it was a High Success.

" Alright guys , You know today is Christmas Eve and Claire is coming over ,probably with Presents as well as Ian, but I don't want you to overrun them ,okay, you guys gonna wait till 20.00 pm, okay, then we can open our Presents, got it ?" Dave asked, actually Ian has apologized very hard to the Chipmunks until they finally forgive Him, with Dave´s permission , he was allowed to come over, after all he was still an old friend of Dave, but Dave still keep a close Eye on Ian, But the man really has Changed, after he fall in love with Zoe, the girl from the Island, he was much more calmer, he has sold Zoe´s History at Hollywood, and the two were now famous, for Ian , he has given up on Music and started his carrier in the Movie Industry.

"No problem Dave, we gonna behave ourselves, even Alvin has agreed to take it easier this Year, probably the Days on the Islands has doing good on you!" Simon stated smirking, he knows how much Alvin hate it to be remembered at that Time.

"Well I guess for you too Mr Simone, gaining a little bit more courage can do Wonders, not Jeanette?" Alvin smirked, he knows that Simon hate his reckless Time when he was Simone, duh it was because of the Neurotoxin, he received by that Spider on the Island, but he has learned to take things more easier and to be also a slight bit more active than Before, he also gained a bit of Humour and lowered his bitter Sarcasm, and becomes a bit more like Alvin, Courageous and more relaxed but he still was Simon, A Bookworm and Genuise.

"I guess so!" Jeanette said kissing Simon on his Nose, which make him blush very hard, while Alvin gets more and more Jealous, while Brittany only Smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, get a Room you two!" Alvin said still jealous.

"Alvin watch your Language „Dave warned holding a firm glance ad his Red cladded Son.

"Sorry Dave" Alvin said simply, he finally learned to say sorry without disgust, it was normal for him since the incident on the Island.

"So Guys, is the Table ready?" Dave asked the Munks on table, while Brittany sat down the last Knife and Simon and Jeanette the last Glass.

"Table is ready!" Brittany said while sitting on her place, while the other Chipmunks walked over to their Place.

"Okay so what have you done today, guys?" Dave asked while filling the Chipmunks Plates.

"No, nothing Special, reading Books, playing Videogames, or playing in the Snow, nothing that interesting!" Said the Six Chipmunks in Unison.

"Well, my day was-…" Dave began but was cut off by a ring on the Door.

"Who could that be, it's too early for Claire or Ian?" Dave asked himself while walking to the Front door, and opens it.

"Mr Alvin Seville? " The postman asked.

"That´s my Son, one Minute please, ALVIN!" Dave shouted, to the Kitchen.

"Yes Dave?" Alvin´s Answer came straight out, thinking he had done something bad again.

"Can you come for a Moment?" Dave asked him, while Alvin was on his Way to the Front Door.

"Already on my Way , what's up Dad" Alvin asked, since those gruesome days on the Islands, Alvin sometimes called Dave Dad, something that not even Simon ore Theodore, for some strange Reason, do.

"The Postman has something for you!" Dave said, with a Confused Face, he still has no clue what´s gonna await them.

"Hello Mr Postman, how can I help you?" Alvin asked politely.

"Well I have here a very huge Package for you, from Japan!" The postman said, to Alvin´s much Unexpected.

"Eh, what, from Japan, well I don't know how this will belong to me, I Hadn´t command anything in the last year, especially not from Japan?" Alvin said as much surprised as Dave," I swear it Dave I haven´t command anything!" Alvin said.

"I believe you Alvin there is also no Money going off from my Bank account, I had checked last Night, but from whom could it come?" Dave asked himself.

"Well, by looking at the Name, it comes from a Firma called, Dreamdance Manufacturing, you know them?" The postman asked while putting the Package down on Dave´s Front porch.

"Not that I know, Alvin?" Dave asked his son, who sit on His shoulder.

"Never heard of them, but I think they had something to do with Music, I mean Dreamdance, for dancing you need Music, right!"

"I guess so, well never Mind, were do I need to subscribe?" Dave asked the Postman politely.

"Simply here Mr Seville!" The Postman said, touching the Place were Dave should write his Signature.

"Okay thanks Mr Seville, have a Nice Day, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" The postman said, after Dave gave his Signature, and received the Package, and then he walked to his Post car and drove off.

"That was strange, well never mind, let´s go in and Look what this is, okay Alvin?" Dave asked while picking up the Package and walking back in the House.

"Hey Dave, Alvin, What took you so Long?" Theo asked then he and the others stepped out of the Kitchen, they already do the Chores and everything, while Dave and Alvin's Plate stand still on the table.

"This package, neither I nor Alvin Know what it is, but it was addressed on him?" Dave answered his Sons, Question, while putting away his plate in the Microwave.

"Okay? But then who had command it then, and especially from, what Japan, Alvin what the…"Simon stated and get firm cut off by Dave.

"Simon watch your Tongue! " Dave said angrily.

"Sorry Dave!" Simon said embarrassed.

"It´s okay, so now let's look, what we got!" Dave said while Opening the package, revealing some plate looking like a miniature stage, large enough for the whole six chipmunks to stand , with still enough space between them , together with was also a Manual, and a few , things which have a slight similarity with some futuristic Glasses.

"Hey Dave you forgot something, whoa, look at that, Instruments, but hey they have all an USB cable, maybe to connect with this stage like thing." Alvin said when he looked in the Box, climbing in and out with an Guitar with USB Cable, looking like the instruments from the Videogame Band Hero.

"What says the Instructions Dave?" Simon asked while scanning the Whole thing Suspicious.

"Here stands, plug in the Stage and put in the Video game, Ultimate Testbattel, then put on the Game glasses and follow the Instruction. Hm, this is actually simpler than I thought!" Dave stated while following the written Instructions, he plugged the machine in, started the cd, Connect the instruments.

"Alright Fellas chose your Instruments, put handle them with care alright?"

Soon they all had chosen their Instruments, Alvin of course on the Lead guitar, Simon takes together with Jeannette the Two Keyboards, Theodore takes the Drums, Eleanor the E-Bass and Brittany, standing on the second E-Guitar, they had drawn Lots for, so one of them had to stand on the Instrument she or /he doesn´t know, well the faith fall on Brittany, which was introduce by Alvin in how to handle the guitar.

"Well I hope we can handle this, okay we are Ready Dave, put the machine on" Brittany said glancing over to Alvin which gives her Thumb ups making her blush a little.

"Alright guys here we go, everyone has his glasses on, okay let´s Start!" And with those Words Dave started the Machine, the Stage lighten up and suddenly Voices fill the Room like they were on a Festival suddenly a person appeared, it looks so real I was like he really stand there.

"Wow I think this is Hologram technology, and a bit of 3D, what is that for a machine?" Simon asked no one in Particular but Dave answered his Question in the same instant.

"The Name of the Machine is 5D.2011, hmm, I think what you guys are seeing is actually the 5. Dimension, 3D Technology paired with Hologram Technology." Dave said , while Simon was a Loss of Words.

"Welcome, this is the Beginner level, please Name your group and enter the Quest." The person of the Videogame says while waiting, the Chipmunks discuss over a Name and finally came up with: "Munkettes, we call us Munkettes!" Alvin says, while looking at the Person.

"Your group is now Registered under the Name Munkettes, please choose the Grade of Difficulty, The Choices are Expert, Normal and Beginner, Chose wise!"

"Which one do you want guys, I think Expert is good but Normal also goes with me, it´s your Choice?" Alvin said while looking at his Siblings and his Friends.

"I think better is Normal, we never know what Expert means for these Japanese guys!" Simon said, a bit suspicious.

"Allrigth, we chose Normal mode!" Alvin said.

"A wise Chose, my friends, now the only thing left is the Genre of Music, for Choice we have, Pop, Hip-hop, House, Techno, Folk, Partyrock, All kinds of Metal, and All Kinds of Rock, please Chose your favourite Genre and your Alternative Genre!" The Silhouette says.

"I think we all know which Genre we choose, not Guys!" As everyone nodded, Alvin turned to the Silhouette and spoke: "We chose Rock as alternative and Pop as Main Genre!"

"The Genres are registered, welcome to Ultimate Testbattel; this Battle against our Hologram Band shows us your Strengths and Weakness and help us to set you in the right Category, with the Registration in this Game you are registered in the List for the ultimate Battle of the Bands at the Hokkaido Yawnbreaker Festival, the War of the Bands, which will start in 2 Months on the 24. February, You will fight against the 15 best Chipmunk Bands of the world , the Winner of this Battle will Fight against Japans Best Chipmunk Tag team Band Munkstyle and has the Chance of 1.000.000 in their own Currency, we hope you have Joy and we gonna see you at The Festival, after winning this Simulation Battle or impressing us with your Skills, at that case it doesn´t matter if you win or not, but you must at least beating the score borderline, but try to beat the Highscore in this Category, then you will officially set up for the Battelquest. Well then her we go!" And with these Words the Silhouette disappeared and a few More Silhouettes appeared with Instruments.

"Well Guys let´s gonna get this Party Started!" Alvin shouted excitedly ready to take everything what it needs to be the Best of the World together with his Family.

Chapter End

**A/N.: thanks for reading you know guys, Read and review please. **

**Ps: if this Story ever gonna come as a Movie I would like to have My cover song of New Divide from Linkin Park , the Song Tell me you are the One , for the Scene then the Munkforce One Boys ,or the J-Munks, meets the Girlish Diamond Girls, or the J-ettes. If you want to read the lyrics to that Song then wait for the next Chapter of Family Bonds 2, I had embedded it in there! **


	5. Difficulties

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

**Chapter 2: Fighting against a Machine, New experiences.**

The Testbattel was about Start and it was meant to be a Hard one, something that not even the Munk-ettes had expected, They had decided to take first the Contest of Pop Music, and that was definitely not a Child game, something, also a once so confident red cladded Chipmunk had to admit, the Holograms are very hard Villains for them.

First song was Move like Jagger, the Munks were forced to copied every Move the counterpart, the Holograms, are doing while constantly Playing Guitar ,or any other Instrument they were on, and paying attention to the Scorebar, if she went to much in the red Area the song was Stopped and the Victory goes on the Holograms, the Tutorial explained.

Move it like Jagger Maroon5

_(Oh, ah,.. oh)_

_**Simon:**_  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>And in from my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away<br>And make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

_**Alvin:**_  
>You wanted control<br>So we waited  
>I put on a show<br>Now I make it  
>You say I'm a kid<br>My ego is big  
>I don't give a shit<p>

_**The Boys:**_  
>And it goes like this <em>(Oh)<em>  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
><em>(Oh)<em>, kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you all<p>

The moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_(Oh)_, I don't even try to control you  
><em>(Oh)<em>, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
>With the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

_**Jeanette:**_  
>Baby, it's hard<br>When you feel like  
>You're broken in scar<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

_**Brittany:**_  
><em>(Oh)<em>, so get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here _(oh, yeah, yeah)_

_**Girls:**_  
>And it goes like this <em>(Oh)<em>  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
><em>(Oh)<em>, kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you all<p>

The moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_(Uuh, oh)_, I don't even try to control you  
><em>(Oh, yeah, oh)<em>, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
>With the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger _(Yeah, yeah, yey, yeah)_  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

_**Eleanor:**_  
><em>(Oh)<em>, you wanna know  
>How to make me smilie<br>Take control  
>Own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this _(Ey)_

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe  
>Oh baby, rub me right <em>(Yeah)<em>

But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this _(Ey, ey, ey, yeah)_

_**Theodore:**_  
>And it goes like this <em>(Oh)<em>  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you _(Take me by the tongue, oh)_  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you all _(Yey, yeah)_

The moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger _(Oh, yeah)_

Everyone:

I don't even try to control you _(Oh)_  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you <em>(Oh, oh, oh)<em>  
>With the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

It seemed so easy, but almost like anything easy I was meant to cost the Chipmunks and especially Brittany, who was still trying to cope the Movement to the song, the last nerve. She always liked Maroon 5 but now she only hate the Group to what they were doing to her and her friends right now, after the Band Barely Win this Game by not more than a few inches above the red Mark on the Cheerbar, and exactly 10 Points over the Score borderline, Alvin was already exhausted he never had thinking to make a Multitasking performance, usually they just danced to the Music in their own way. Alvin asked Brittany how she was doing so far, he sees that she was equal exhausted, so maybe he could cheer her up a bit. At least he hoped so.

"Brittany are you okay? , god I never thought that performing makes me so exhausted, I mean I usually made 10 songs on one Concert before I'm exhausted like this, but this is just too much!"

"Yeah but we never had to look after a Scorebar it's like Guitarhero but much more difficult, I didn´t want to know how it would be if we had taken the Expert level, luckily we decided to take the Normal mode!" Brittany replied, looking at Alvin who gave them choice without already signs them for the Expert mode how he for sure would made it, if he never had matured and Calmed down like h does since the Island days, normally he wasn't that much of a Choice giver but he had also his times, but she was glad for this one.

"I really asked myself which song comes next?" Jeanette asked Simon, and as soon she said, the Silhouette in front of the Silhouette group, stepped forward, definitely the Leader.

"Well done my Friends, well here comes Test number two for Alternative Rock, you had Choose Rock n´Roll, well here we go, hope you can keep up with us, let's Build this City on Rock n´ Roll!"

And soon as said, they Played the music , and the Munks struggle to keep up but they do their best.

Starship, Build this City:

The Boys: We build this city  
>we build this city on rock and roll<br>we build this city  
>we build this city on rock and roll<p>

Alvin: Say you don't know me  
>or recognize my face<br>say you don't care who goes  
>to that kind of that place<p>

Simon: Knee deep in the hoopla  
>sinking in your fight<br>too many runaways  
>eating up the night<p>

Theodore: Marconi plays the mamba listen to the radio  
>don't you remember we built this city<br>we built this city on rock and roll

The Girls& the Boys:We built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<br>we built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<p>

Simon: Someone always playing  
>corporation games<br>who cares they're always changing  
>corporation names<p>

Alvin: We just want to dance here  
>someone stole the stage<br>they call us irresponsible  
>write us off the page<p>

Theodore: Marconi plays the mamba listen to the radio  
>don't you remember we built this city<br>we built this city on rock and roll

The Girls & Boys: We built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<br>we built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<p>

Theodore: It's just another Sunday  
>in a tired old street<br>police have got the choke hold  
>and we just lost the beat<p>

Simon: Who counts the money  
>underneath the bar<br>who rides the wrecking ball  
>into our guitars?<p>

Alvin: Don't tell us you need us  
>'cause we're just simple fools<br>looking for America  
>calling through your schools<p>

Don't you remember (remember)

Theodore: Marconi plays the mamba listen to the radio  
>don't you remember we built this city<br>we built this city on rock and roll

The Girls and the Boys: We built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<br>we built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<p>

We built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<br>we built this city  
>we built this city on rock and roll<p>

We built we built this city  
>we built we built this city<br>we built we built this city  
>we built we built this city<p>

We built we built this city  
>we built we built this city<br>we built we built this city  
>we built we built this city<p>

They sang the Song very well but the whole performance was one only disaster, because they don't see the Original video or how to dance it, well after all it was not really a Dancing Track, while here on stage the Hologram performing it masterlike, but they still had Won this Battle, but what they don't know is that the next Song was a song neither of them knew, but they really try it and almost Made it but they laid still 5 points under the Score borderline.

What im made of by Crush 40.

Alvin: I don't care for what you're thinking as you turn to me

Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free. (Set me free)

Simon: I can fight the feeling to resist it for a while.

But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind

Theodore: Is it me? You say ... you're looking for

Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for...Here for.

Boys:

Try to reach inside of me

Try to gain my energy

Let me show you just

What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity

Trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now

Jeanette: Like a million faces i recognize them all

And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (as they fall)

Brittany:In the face of reason i can take no more

One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor

Eleanor: Is it me? (Is it me?) You say (you say) ... you're looking for

Let me show you who I am and what I have in store...in store.

Hey! Hey! Yeah!

Girls:

Try to reach inside of me

Try to gain my energy

Let me show you just

What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity

Trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just

What I'm made of now

You can't take another lifelong try.

You can't take another try.

Instrumental.

Everyone:

Try to reach inside of me

Try to gain my energy

Let me show you just

What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity

Trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just

What I'm made of now

Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm Made of)

Try to gain my energy (Let me show you what I'm Made of)

Let me show you just what I'm made of

"Damn five more Points and we had made it, well after all we have win two battles out of three so it were still 3 to play, one rock song and 2 Pop songs!" Alvin said, confidently to win the Next battle.

"Do you want to keep on or would you rather Paused the game to regain force?" The silhouette from before stands now on the Stage, asked them.

"Yeah I think we should take a Short break!" Alvin said getting Nods from everyone.

And the Next half our, everyone just chilled and relaxed on the Couch.

**A/N: thanks for reading please be gentle and push the green Button below so I got inspiration to continued this Story, you know READ and Review, please, thank you.**


	6. Stragtegy Change

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

**Chapter 3 Holding on, final Success, off to Japan**

During the short Break of Thirty Minutes the Chipmunks have a very heated Discussion about the past 3 Songs.

"Man those songs are really hard to perform in this Multitasking thingy, I mean usually we always have fun but at the moment I only feel tired of singing and performing, but I think this is just that they want, to test if we can Hold on until the end!" Jeanette stated, sadly she really has a hard time first off she need to figure out the Keyboard she had taking hold of, because it was the one thing that reminds her on a Piano and also because Simon plays it too, so she has someone she could talking to.

"You right sweetheart, it test us if we don´t lost the lust of singing, if we had to make our music enjoyable not only for us but also for our fans, sure they love us but to be honest how many actually really understand our music, I think this is what those Yawnbreaker guys has thinking of then they had made those invitation game, to see how many bands only try to please the fans and themselves, and ,on the other side, how many of them try to send a Message to the crowd, to tell them that their Music means, not only entertainment but really art, this is the message here, Music is not just Entertainment but also Art, the songwriter wants to make the People understanding what he wants to share in the Lyrics, the meaning and expression in every single word!" Simon figured out and he was damn right even, suprisely, also Alvin admit that.

"You´re right Simon, I mean if people enjoy our music and songs without understanding them, well it's like we only did the half of our Mission, to kill the Boredom of everyone, we want to make them understand, and now I understand, I mean we also every time only dancing around how it comes over us, but if we want to send a Message we need to make our Choreography understandable, that's also why this Testbattel is so difficult even when we are in the Normal mode and not in the Expert mode, and why we do so much Multitasking, I think the Cheerbar who is always only a few inches over the Borderline means, to show us How many of our Fans really understand what we are Dancing and Singing." Alvin stated thinking hard about it until he suddenly jumps up, making everyone jump as he yelled out what he just had Find out.

"God we are so Stupid, even the smartest of us, I only have Figured it out now, man im so Dumb!"

"Finally your admit it!" Simon grin, a dirty Smirk on his Face.

"For the Hell, Heaven and the entire World´s sake, Shut up Simon!" Alvin shot him and Angry Glare.

"Stop it both of you, so what have you find out Alvin?" Brittany asked her red cladded Counterpart, looking lovely to him; he was somehow cute when he was happy.

" Well we always have only low amount of Cheerscore at this game right, well we also only Copy the Movements of those Holograms, but what if we follow exactly what we found out now, and make our own Performance to make the imaginary Crowd understand what we mean, when we only copy the others we never gonna give the People a straight meaning of what we mean by singing and dancing to this Song, you understand, we need to dance in a way so also we know to what message we dancing, we could dancing to a Pop song but if we by ourselves get the Message of it is something completely other than everything we had made before, I swear im sure when we are Dancing to the Message we gonna Burst the Score up!" Alvin said with so much Confidence in his eyes, he almost blinded the other, he seems to Glow from all his confidence.

"Well I don't know but you know what, let's give It a Try Babe!" `Oh god did I just said that loud´ Brittany thought, she only was so in his Spell somehow and didn´t even recognize what happened until she has done it.

"Uh, ehm, well Brittany , thank you I guess?" Alvin said a bit confused.

"Well after all we had still 3 Song left, if we lost it isn´t that dramatic; just let us try it out?" "Alvin begged, to the amusement of Brittany!

"He´s even cuter by Begging, I think I fall seriously for him, shall I tell him, I really don't know?" Brittany asked herself, but couldn´t think of an answer.

"Okay Alvin we try it out, so I think your break was long enough, okay everyone in Position and then, here we go," Dave said listen to the whole conversation, he had already decorate and set up the Table, and was now beginning to cook, but he also don't want to miss the performance of the Six. so he set the Food on Low Flame.

"Allrigth, let´s go!" Everyone cheered while getting in position; the Silhouette announced that the next Song was the last Rock song.

" Do you want to Continue the Testbattel?", "Hell yes!", " Alright here we go this is the Last Rock song, now Give Your Partner a Kiss and tell him, I was Made to loving You Baby, Lets rock!"

And at the Same Instant Kiss´s I was made to loving you sounded out , finally the Munks try out Alvin's Strategy, with a Mega Success.

Alvin: Tonight I wanna give it all to you

In the darkness there's so much I wanna do

Simon: and tonight I wanna lay it at your feet

'cause girl I was made for you and girl you were made for me

Yeeeaaahh

Boys: I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me

and I can't get enough of you baby can you get enough of me

It was a Complete Success Alvin's Strategy has shown it to them all, the Score Boosted up immediately, as soon as he walked over to Brittany , looking in her eyes while singing his Part, leaning on her side in a way where he still could Sing but also Play Guitar, it was not a Simply performance but this was actually what he feels, the Song show his very inner picture of his soul, of what he wanted to do, Anything for Brittany to show her how much he Loves her, the song Matches to his actions, this was what he meant and also Simon saw it now then he played alongside with Jeanette looking lovely only at her while somehow , he played Keyboard without looking it was like the Music he hear and the love for the purpelcladded Chipette, guided his Fingers over the Keyboard by themselves.

Eleanor: Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes

feel the magic there's something that drives me wild

Alvin: and tonight we gonna make it all come true

'cause girl you were made for me and girl I was made for you

Finally also Theodore found his courage, between the batting he Gestured to Eleanor to come over, she saw it and walked over to him, he gestured to come nearer and then he did the very Unexpected he kiss her while Batting, it was like Simon`s Action, he Batting without looking play every Note right, while kissing the Girl of his Dreams, and they enjoyed it damn very, after they Parted away, Eleanor looked shyly to Him while Playing straight Guitar , the Music and the Magic of love guided her Fingers to the right Movement on the Bass.

Everyone: I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me

and I can't get enough of you baby can you get enough of me

I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me

and I can't give enough to you baby can you give it all to me

Oh can't get enough oh I can't get enough oh I can't get enough

I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me

and I can't get enough of you baby can you get enough of me

I was made you were made I can't get enough no I can't get enough

I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me

and I can't get enough of you baby can you get enough of me

And the Score burst up to nowhere, they made it better than expected, and after the Song ended Brittany couldn´t hold it anymore, she Jumped in Alvin´s arms and Kiss him Passionately after they parted away, they blushed madly but it feels so good, and they for sure don´t regret it.

"So let me Guess, then I know ask you, you wouldn´t regret it, not? " Alvin asked his Maybe Girlfriend.

"Absolutely not!" Brittany answered, she has decided, she took the Chance which was given to her.

"Brittany, do you want to be my Girlfriend?" Alvin asked Confident.

"If you matured more, just joking hell of course I will, I had just needed to make it clear to myself!" Brittany said truthfully.

"Well I will do my very best to matured but I think I had made good Progress in doing so, not?"

"Of course my Heart, I must admit that you were just so super sweet all the time, and I'm very thankful for that!" Brittany giggled while pulled him another time in a tight Kiss.

"Well I think, you have the Choice Guys , get a room or Continued the Battle im confident that we gonna win the last battles also than this one." Simon stated smirking to the Both Couples, while looking from Couple to couple. Theodore was still kissing Eleanor but slowly parted away.

"Well done my Friends, you really had made us sweat, so here we go with the next Pop song, and you know guys, sometimes when the Life is cruel to you, you just got to Escape to the Stars." The silhouette stated again speaking a random thing with the Title of the next song embedded in.

Cinema Bizarre- Escape to the Stars:

Alvin: I'm sick and tired of this so-called life,  
>Without room to breathe,<br>I toss and turn in my bed all night  
>Am I the only one who finds no peace?<p>

Simon: What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<p>

Everyone: Escape to the stars (to the stars)  
>Feeling so free<br>Just you and me  
>Escape to the sta-a-ars<br>Chasing a dream  
>All that we need is to believe<br>Escape to the stars

Alvin does like he was running from one to the other, only to find someone who can give him an Answer on his Question.

Alvin: I've always been the one to speak my mind  
>Strove against the stream<br>Take on the system or leave it behind  
>And you will find a new reality<p>

Simon: What are you waiting for?  
>What are you waiting for?<p>

Everyone: Escape to the stars  
>Feeling so free<br>Just you and me  
>Escape to the stars<br>Chasing a dream  
>All that we need is to believe<br>Escape to the stars

He looked sad, clutched his head and shakes it slowly, as on, if he couldn´t believe that that was him, while turning to Brittany, who smirked at Alvin´s somehow true act.

Alvin: Overcome gravity  
>holding you down<br>on the ground  
>Free from insanity<br>No one else is around

Alvin "Searched" to someone but "couldn´t " find anyone

Escape to the stars,  
>Feeling so free,<br>Just you and me.  
>Escape to the stars.<br>Chasing a dream,  
>All that we need is to believe, (dragging the last word in a Length.) <p>

Everyone: Escape to the stars, (to the Stars)  
>Feeling so free,<br>Just you and me.  
>Escape to the sta-a-ars.<br>Chasing a dream,  
>All that we need is to believe,<br>Escape to the stars.

After the last verse and Instrument sound, everything was silent then suddenly I was like the Crowd cheered on a Festivals, it seems to be so realistic.

"Wow good job Simon!" Alvin praised his brother who now gets a very thankful expression on his Face.

"Well thank you Alvin, you did also a great Job, good Thinking of the Strategy Change; it really helped us.

"God job my friends well I guess we came to the End of it , so no more words here we go with our Moves, c´mon and beat it, alright.

Michael Jackson Beat it

Alvin:

They told him don't you ever come around here  
>don't wanna see your face you better disappear<br>the fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear 

Alvin show some Boxing moves while singing at the moment he hadn´t to play Guitar but only singing

Simon and Theodore:

so beat it just beat it

Brittany:

You better run you better do what you can  
>don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man<br>you wanna be tough better do what you can 

Brittany sang to Alvin while holding him tight so he couldn´t go away.

Eleanor and Jeannette: so beat it but you wanna be bad

Everyone:

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>just beat it just beat it  
>just beat it just beat it<p>

Alvin:

They're out to get you better leave while you can  
>don't wanna be a boy you wanna be a man<br>you wanna stay alive better do what you can 

Alvin sang to Brittany while holding her close to his Face

Boys: so beat it just beat it

Brittany:

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
>you're playin' with your life this ain't no truth or dare<br>they'll kick you then they beat you then they'll tell you it's fair 

Brittany sung with a played sad expression on her Face, this text was so Alvinish somehow. It was like it was sung for Alvin, before he had Calmed down and kind of Matured.

Girls: so beat it but you wanna be bad

Everyone:

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>just beat it beat it  
>beat it beat it<p>

Beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<br>showing how funky strong is your fight  
>it doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it beat it  
>no one wants to be defeated<p>

After they ended the song, the Cheer bar was on the very top, they finally made it.

"Alvin you are a Genius, your Strategy made it, we have Won I'm so Proud!" Brittany kissed him on his Lips while holding him thigh in a Lovely Bearhug.

Everyone nodded in Acceptance.

"I must admit that you actually really did it this Time Alvin, good Job!" Simon said and he means it truthfully.

Suddenly Music Filled the Room and on the "Screen" appeared the words " You Won", and also the Silhouette was back and it seems like she had shrunk , but then the Chipmunks looked closer they see that the Silhouette Bowed to them , they were stunned, and suddenly the Silhouette Takes colour and suddenly a Chipmunk with Coat in a Tron legacy Look stand right Before them , his eyes were Hidden behind something looking like Futuristic Glasses and he had a Kind of Headset on, he straighten and he seems to be a bit taller than Simon, suddenly also the other Silhouettes appeared and they also turn into Colour , where previously stand only a few Cold-withe Silhouettes stand Now a Group of 4 Chipmunks and 4 Chipettes, but they weren´t definitely not some ordinary Chipmunks, the First one has Black Rastas with Red mixed in, he has dark brown fur, while the Chipette next to him has Blue Hair well at least I was kind of Turquoise (French spelling) , then the Chipmunk next to her has Black hair and two red Strains of Hair around his face , the Chipette next to him which seems to belongs to him , it was very slightly, she had her Arm around his Waist and he one Arm around her Shoulder so do all the others , somehow everyone Hung on one Munk/Ette ,well back to the Chipette , she seems to be the craziest of them , she has wild merged Black hair with Red endings and standing in all directions like Alice Cullen from Twilight.

Then was there A Chipmunk much Taller than The other one with the Red strains he seemed to be a giant for the Chipmunks of Alvin, and then his Muscles, `Damn´ was everything Alvin could think of then he saw them, well he has also like the other Chipmunks black hair and a few hair on his Forehead which were leaf Green , his "Girlfriend" has Big Glasses like Jeanette and almost her Fur Colour only a slight bit darker, she wear two thick braids on each side of the Hair the rest was long and flows down like a Waterfall, she has a Knowing experience like Jeanette but also her "Boyfriend" next to her has it but also something other, like it was Mishief combined with Wisdom.

The last two were a bit shorter than the others but still a few inches taller than the Munks , very minimal the one has Complete red hair and black ends than the Girl has Hair in the Colour of Cherry blossoms.

The Munk with the Rastas walked in the Centre and bowed again to the Munks than he Spoke through the headset.

"Welcome, my friends my name is Ryoga, im the Leader of the Boys part of the Group Munkstyle, im glad to invite you finally to the Yawnbreaker Festival here in Hokkaido , where this year the Best Chipmunk bands of the World Fought for the Title, Kings and Queens of Music , well as you had seen we had given you Guys the Choice of which Music style they want because here we Crowned the winners of each Category, and this ones have the Chance in an Ultimate last Battle to fight for the very last Masterbattle which they fought against us Japans best Chipmunkband well at least this is what we´re called, (laughs) well if you know we had made for the two Category's, Rock and Metal, different Niches because in the last years the Rock as well as the Metal have changed slightly, well in this Category also the different Niches will be Crowned, from Symphonic over Pagan to Heavy Metal and from Rock over Party Rock to Hard Rock , well for the other categories its always just one Band or solo artist who wins.

Well for the Yawnbreaker festival, it is a large Festival which we Celebrate here in February with Stands Fair park attraction and Firework, for the Music is the once Called Battle of the Bands, were the Best Musicians of Asia fight against each other for the Crown of the Asia King of Music, well this year we had Change it a Bit , Last time we also Participated and we actually Win, so we get the Title Best Chipmunkband of Japan, but it was lonely, I mean to be the only Chipmunk Band tag team in Japan so we had decided to ask the Manager of the Festival if we can Change the Subject of the next Battle on the Festival this Year, so that also we can Mess us with the Best Chipmunkbands of the World, we send Invitation in form of an International Ranking Game which can later use as a normal Game console , more about that you find in the Extras explained by Sayari and Yugo,(gesture to the Two tall Chipmunks the Girl with the Glasses waved happily while also the Huge Giant nodded.

So now how does the War of the Bands work, this is probably a Question most of you Guys had well here is the Explanation from my Girlfriend Taya." The Chipmunk finally ended and let his Girlfriend the Chipette with the Turquoise Hair enter the Centre, she waved happily and also Bowed, she then begins to explain.

"So my Friends, well actually there are chosen so around 8 Bands for each Genre and Niche, then we make intern Battles to see who is the Best of them, then we Makes a Battle of the Different Niches so like Party rock against rock or so that's why we wanted you to Choose your Genre and the Side genre in the Game, so we can set you in the Right category, and also to see which Genre of the Two you play is the better one, for the Expert mode they had to Choose 4 Genres for the same system, well and then comes the Battle of the Genres where the different Genres Fighting against each other and this one is Crowned as the best Music band of the World, then they fight against us the Moderator of this Battle and then when they Wins they are getting Crowned as the Kings and Queens of Music , its simply like that and after the Battle we also has as End Highlight of the Festival the Hokkaido Dance Parade, the largest techno/dance party of the world, the Whole Island will be Shuffling that's for Shure, well I hope you Guys are actually really coming , here are the Tickets and if you come we see each other at the Festival, we are waiting for you , and then it´s called let´s Fight, we thank you already for the Battle, the Airport Service is already Booked , as well as the Hotel we had taken only the best ones for you guys, the Earning of the Festival will go to The African School foundation to build new school and to help the People of Africa, and the Poor lands, again we hope you can Come and we actually all become friends , well then Stay happy , Hold your Head up Good bye and Sayonara!"

And with this Final Words the Chipmunk Hologram vanished without a Trace, Simon was stunned, he never had seen something artificial looking so real, like the Machine, suddenly only The Chipmunk Called Yugo and the Chipette Called Sayari standing in front of them and next to them stand a Menu which mean Game Manual, Print Ticket, Infos about the Yawnbreaker Festival, Munkstyle ´s little Juke Box, Current Ranking.

" Guys I think we look at the Manuals later les enjoy some music not , what do you think?" Alvin asked he was Curious at what those guys are up to for music.

"Sure why Not, lets look , eh what the heck is that there are mostly songs in parental advisory man that sucks!" Brittany stated angrily , as she found an odd titled song," just let us listen to the songs with low volume , what Dave don´t know don´t make him scream at us not, so here we go ."

Chapter end.

Listening to Danza Kuduro by Munkstyle, (A/N im still trying to get my Videos I made on Youtube but my Internet sucks sorry Guys. )


	7. The Sign of Trust

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

**War of the Bands**

**Chapter 4 Why I had Changed ,the Sign of Trust, Precious Treasure.**

**A/N: this is a Chapter is actually completely edited due to a Clash me and Hillsy21 had so if you still want to look at the original Dream Alvin has I recommend you the Story Alvin´s Harmonica, but here is now my own made dream for Alvin, this is my Imagination, no one else has written this alright maybe it has some parallels with Alvin´s Harmonica but this is Actually only the Story Chapter The sign of Trust. **

Alvin lays on his bad, fully awake, as a matter of Fact he couldn´t sleep, but not because he had a bad dream, no it was something other; it was the Reason of his sudden Change in behaviour why he suddenly regret everything he ever done bad, like stranding himself and all the others on an Island and the Accident in Paris, he must shudder every Time he remember himself of it. But he also has some Good Memories like then Brittany Comforted him then he had the doubt that Dave would search for them, when she teasing him to turn into Dave, or then she said thanks to him for saving Jeanette.

But the Greatest and Dearest Memory he had was the Memory from 2 weeks after they returned Home from the Island. He loved these Memories, thought it started worse but ended good for both Sides, because it Show him that Dave still love and trust him in any Way.

Flashback:

**Alvin's gruesome Nightmare**

It was Cold and Dark, so dark, you couldn´t see your own Hand before your Eyes, and so Cold that it seems like your Breathing freeze in your Lungs, and clenched your Lungs like an Iron Chain.

Alvin had a Feeling he always had then he watched a Horromovie then the Monster crept up from behind to rip you in pieces. Freeze your Blood and let your Brain overtaken by Fear.

Yes, Alvin, the Awesome one , was afraid, and that for a reason, he had that dream now Four Times shortly after and it creeps him every time, because even then the Start was all time the same the Content of the dream always changed to the Worst he ever need to go through, he was afraid of what takes place this Time, he had to admit but the Dreams affect him more than he shows, he slowly gets more and more depressive, but the last Dream gave him the Rest, it was the worst Nightmare of all Nightmare he ever had in his live, he had cried after he finally reawaken, but this time, it would finally be over , everything, but he just didn't know this yet.

"Alvin Seville, how could you let us die, why did we have to die in vain, you still don´t learn to behave you, you never learnt and you never will, now we are dead and you has brought us in this hell, you the only One who has still his live, it´s Time to pay for it, Alvin Seville!" Suddenly Dave´s voice Hundred times reinforced, in a creepy ice cold ripping manner, suddenly a storm , an ice cold storm whipping around Alvin, it feels as if still alive in the Womb, his Skin gets ripped from his Bones.

Suddenly it seems that he fall down, ever so deep, and deeper until he could see fire around him, `this must be what the Hell looks like´, Alvin though highly scared, completely unexpected the refrain of Ghostriver from Nightwish, played in his head while he Feel even Deeper.

`He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down

The river wild will take your only child

He will go down he will drow drown deeper down

The mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town

He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down

If you want me, then do come across´

`Why does such a Thing happen to me? ´ Alvin asked himself; while he suddenly landed hard on the back pressing the breath out of him, as soon as he could stay again a new Voices reached his Ear.

"You asked yourself why does something like this happen to you, easy, cause you deserve it, this is the loss of everyone who is like you, immature and good for nothing, only a Pain in the Ass and totally unworthy to live, wouahahahahah!" The new voice, the most creepy he ever had heard , laughed out loud like all of Alvin`s misery was actually a Clown show, or something else you Could laugh about, even when Alvin couldn´t laugh about, but the voice seemed like it already roll itself on the Floor cause of the Laughter.

"Who are you and what the heck am im doing here, why am im here answer me, goddamn!" Alvin screamed.

"Goddamn, wouahahahahah, good Joke man, well like you see you´re here, I'm here I think you could Guess where we are." The slicing Voice replied.

"Show yourself, where are you and who in God´s Name are you?" Alvin screamed again, earning another flood of laughter.

"Wouahahahahah you´re Hilarious man, I couldn't take it anymore, I rarely had laughed that much in my past, first he cursed him and then he prays to him, awesome, well I wouldn´t be so , so I got the Honour to Introduce myself" the Voice said, and suddenly there stand a strange Man with Ash grey skin and a Long nose in a creepy bloody Joker costume, and in his hand he held a Sceptre with a Miniature Skull on top.

"Well hello there, my Name is Jester and welcome to Hell, I got a Little present for you, don't be Shy , just take it, I know it´s gonna please you, Wouahahahahah!" And with those words, he raised a Hand and a giant Face appeared right behind that Jester Guy, but it wasn´t some ordinary Face, Hell no it was Brittany Face , covered in Blood without Eyes, but only two Bloody Holes, where they were once.

"Alvin!" the giant Bloody Face reached out to grasp him, and Alvin was Paralyzed he screamed the pure soul out, until he Suddenly, see light and feel a Comforting softness under him, sweat bathed he look around, and see the door, his Nightstand and the worried Faces of his Siblings and Dave.

"Alvin is everything alright" Theodore asked, but was taken aback then Alvin suddenly broke completely down in Tears, Dave reached out and pick the little shivering and Crying fur ball in his hand and into a Comforting Hug, while stroking his Back with two Fingers, normally Alvin would say things, like he were not a Pet, but at the moment he doesn't care he just need to feel everyone was still around, Dave released him of the hug and put him on the Bed so that everyone could hug him once, then it was Brittany´s turn Alvin literally hung on her begging her to not leave him alone, Brittany after all didn´t mind she liked Alvin, even with all his personalities, and she care about him, after all he was her Counterpart, it was only normal for her to Care about him when he feels so bad like now, she just never admit it but she like it to take care of him in such Moments, then Alvin totally loses Control, she pull him in a loving Hug and whispered in his Ear.

"No fear, I'm here now, Alvin, no one is gonna Harm you until I am still a live, come on calm down Honeybear!" `Wait what, Honeybear, what the heck, why do I call him like that, like we were in some kind of Cheesy Romance, sure he looks fine, he's Muscular, highly trained, good looking, Handsome, and he has a wonderful Body shape and,…, wait , Oh My God, what the heck am I'm thinking, what the hell is wrong with me, I couldn´t possibly fallen for Alvin, No way even if he's Annoying , lovable Cute, handsome like hell, OMG ,what the heck is happening to me, argh never mind I just need to let go and then I will stop those dumb Feelings´ Brittany thought to herself but then she hear the weak whisper of Alvin, she was far away in a Dream with him.

"Please! Promise me to never leave me, Brittany!" Alvin whispered weakly hugging hear to Death, he shivered like leaf, she just couldn´t deny it any more, she loved to hold him in the Arms as if he belongs to her, but she just don't know what to do , first off she need to learn more about this new Feelings.

"Alvin, I promise it to you, I never leave you, you belong to me and to no one else, but I need first about these feelings, I need time but I am here at your side, whenever you need me, okay?"

"Okay I guess, im sorry for waking you up, Guys, I had just a terribly Nightmare that grief me, but I´m fine now, Im sorry to bother you, a just one thing Dave and Brittany can I asked you something in private?" Alvin asked with a fake smile.

"Sure why not, guys would you mind letting Brittany, Alvin and me alone for a few minutes?" Dave asked his other Childs.

"No, actually not, we gonna go watch a bit TV until you are finish." With these words, Simon and the others leave to the living.

"So Alvin what can we do for you, do you need something, or what, tell me?" Dave asked his oldest son, while Brittany sit down on the Bed.

"Well, I just wanted Apology again deeply of all the mess I had Caused last week, I just don´t want you to think that something like this will ever happen again, I swear on my own live I never gonna mess again like this, I had learned my Lesson and I swear to myself that I will behave from now, on I know that you still think I would always be immature but I have seen how far all my Actions of the past Years brought us, I almost got us killed and, no let me finish Brittany, so I gonna make a Promise to you Dave I will behave and do whatever you say from now, until it comes again a Situation where I must break the rules for the sake of the others, but I will behave I know that I could do that, I just need you to trust me Dave!"

Alvin said confident that Dave would trust him if he proves himself.

"So you want me to trust you, alright but before that I have something, wait a minute!" and with these Words Dave headed to his room.

"So Alvin, what was it you wanted to tell me!" Brittany asked her red cladded counterpart, batting her eyelashes seductively, `What the f**k am I doing here, am I trying to flirt with Alvin, am I really fallen that hard in love with him, that I had no control over my own body anymore then im around him´ Brittany asked herself, she was scared what this new feelings are leading her to do, but her Brainstorming got interrupted then Alvin blurted the most unexpected Feeling of his.

" I love you Brittany, I`m in love with you since I first saw you and I couldn't hold myself any longer I just need to tell you, I wanted just you to know how I feel!" Alvin said blushing madly he had held it in so much but now it slipped out, he couldn´t take it back anymore, she now knows his deepest Feeling to her.

" I know you probably regret to ever meet me, but I just wanted you to know that I always will be there for you, I love you forever Brittany, Brittany do you want to be my Girlfriend?" Alvin asked hopefully but must fast learn that the live is not always that easy.

" I´m sorry Alvin, but I don't know , I mean is it even possible, you and me together, without fighting every Minute of an hour, and then what if something goes wrong in our relationship, what if it affect our Relationship we have all the Time since today , would we hate each other , what would that do to our Siblings, im sorry Alvin I just can´t at the moment , but I would love you to try to get me, please don't give up so easily, I may have said no now but what about the Future, we still have years before us, but I gonna tell you this, maybe im ready in a Few Months then I had let sink in the whole thing I will give you my Promise that I will have a decision then, but now I have to go now, beauty must be uploading, and you should go as well sleeping soon I hope you can sleep peacefully, bye til morning, Girls move your sexy Butts up here we go sleep again!" Brittany shouted to her sisters, while quickly kiss Alvin, on his cheek, making him blush in progress.

"I fully understand Brittany!" Alvin said confident but still a slight bit disappointed.

After a while Dave came back with a little package and a big Case, behind his back.

"So, Alvin you said you want me to trust you, well then I will try I have here something I would give you when you older and more matured but then you think you want to prove me that you can be responsible, then I will do my best to Trust you, so here open the Box Alvin." Dave said happily while giving his son the small Box.

As soon as Alvin open the box he was a Loss of words, he never had seen something so Beautiful it was amazing alone the fine Design and the Gravure, in front of him, there in the Box lies the most precious Thing he ever had seen, a Acoustic Guitar, tiny in chipmunk sized, made of pure Platinum with matching Gold-plated steel strings, Alvin couldn´t believe it I was so wonderful, words couldn´t describe what he was feeling looking at his Father's treasure.

"It´s Beautiful Dave, where do you have it from, that must cost an immeasurable Amount of Money." Alvin was in pure wonder.

"For my Sons nothing is too expensive for me, unless it's something that I think has no use at all, but this has a Very good reason I had bought it, this is for you Alvin, I hope you don´t mind it, I had bought it to give it too you the day you become an Adult matured young Man but it think then it would be too late, don't you think so." Dave can clearly see the Sparkles in Alvin's eyes or maybe it were only the Tears of joy he let fall.

"F-f-f-for me are you serious Dave?" Alvin said still taken by surprise and pure Awe.

"Yes Alvin, this is from me for you, come on play with you old Father, Alvin, I´m sure that this would be Save by you, it now belongs to you, come on read the Gravure on the Back of the Guitar and on the Neck." Dave explained to Alvin, as soon as his Son takes a hold on the Guitar, he turns the Back towards him to read the Gravure, it says, ` Whenever you seem lost play by myself to find yourself again´, and on the Bridge stands `Played to lead the lost Souls´.

"My god it´s so wonderful, I never thought you want to give something so Precious, I mean I rather lost it or it get stolen , are you sure you really want to give it to me?" Alvin asked second, still not believing that this precious Treasure shall belong to him.

"Yes Alvin, I want you to trust me like I trust you, I had Chosen to give it to you, and I will be sure I don't gonna regret my decision, so do you wanna play, well better go to the Studio room!" Dave said heading out of the room, Alvin slowly and carefully put the Guitar back in the case and made his Way to the home studio, where his Father awaits him to play a while with him.

Alvin was now sure Dave had forgave him, and now proofed if he could trust Alvin, `this is his Sign of trusting me, I gonna protect it with my life´ Alvin said to himself and he Mean it.

Flashback End.

Alvin smiled at the Memory of Jamming alongside his Father, he smiled whenever he remember on the Sign of pure Trust in Dave´s eyes, slowly Alvin reached inside the Back of his Hoodie, into the Small Pocket he has Made and Take out the Small Black guitar case were his Treasure Dave has gave to him was hidden from the outside, only the Seville's and the new Seville's, the Girls know about, as well as Claire, but this were all who knows about, this tiny real Expensive massive Platinum Guitar, it was the wonder fullest object he ever Held in his Pawns, alone the making out of Gold strings ,the whole fine Design and the Signature " Whenever you seem lost play by myself to find yourself again", _ It was so precious to him, _it´s the Evidence that Dave Trust him, and he never gonna lose it, he had swear to himself and the World, to protect His Fathers Sign of Trust and to Make the Others Life better was now his Highest Priority, and he Swear to himself that he gonna behave and gonna do everything to avoid, messing up this new Adventure in Hokkaido.

Alvin smiled and he picked up the Ticket from His Nightstand, this Precious ticket, is the Way to finally take the World in their hands, and to meet new Chipmunk Friends,` Maybe we can be Friends with those Munkstyle Guys, they seem to be interesting, and they have a cool sense for music, even when a Bit Dirty, but ,hey then their Human Manager means that's okay then I think even Dave can´t say anything against´. Alvin snickered, and took out his IPod, and put the earphones on, he listen to the Song Children of Frost from Munkstyle, it was the Cover version of the Same named song From Indica, he has now explore Two new Favourite Music Genres, Symphonic Metal and Mystery Rock, it was Awesome, with the Violins and the Keyboard, it was Like you listen to Opera and listen a matching Metal instrumental Track on it, he like it and he must admit those Munkstyle Guys actually have a good sense in Music. And the Music videos are awesome, the one of Nemo was awesome and also the Original from Nightwish, that Finnian symphonic Metal band, nothing but Awesome.

Later that day, after they had Print out the 7 Tickets, and listen a Bit to the Music, it was Evening and Claire, Ian together with Zoe and Toby and Julie (was that her name?) came over, for the Christmas meal, Toby obviously was Fascinated by the 5D 20.11, but he was disappointed that he couldn´t Play duh to the fact, he has his Game controller not with him, what was the Best because they were sure Julie had would ripping his Head off, if he had bring it ,man that Boy for sure, never Learns; well with Ian was it okay , like we said , since he had learnt to Love Zoe he was much more Calmer than before, after she had letting Checked herself completely trough by a Psychologist ,she regained her Maturity back and her Brain, somehow she still was a bit crazy but Alvin thought it was just due to the shock that she was since Nine Years on that Damned Island, without someone to speak to.

Also Claire has wonderful News she was send-off together with the Chipmunks, to report about the Yawnbreaker Festival, so she was the official Tour Photograph of the Chipmunks, and she, (drum twist) she was Pregnant, she and Dave became a Kid and the Munk and ettes a little Brother, after Dave finally has Signed the Papers for the Adoption of the Chipettes, they were officially part of the Family, but it doesn't Matter because Alvin would for sure never leave Brittany, as well as Simon don´t gonna leave Jeanette or Theodore Eleanor, they were all Family/ Lovers, and even than everyone out there Gossip around their Relationship, no one knows exactly what's going on.

Alvin Put the Ticket back on the Nightstand, then put away his Guitar back in the Case and the Case back in his Hoodie/Backpack, until he heard a rustle from the other side, he knew what this means.

"Alvin Sweetheart what's up, don´t you can sleep?" Brittany asked groggily while rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"I´m afraid Brittany, no, even much more, I´m still terrified!" Alvin said truthfully and let his ears fall, then his ears twist when he heard Brittany climbing down her ladder and climbing up his, suddenly she stand before him.

"Well hello there Beautiful!" He smirked making her Blush shyly, `she is so cute when she Blush´ Alvin thought.

"Oh you old Charmer, tell me Honey what is it that grief's you, was it a Nightmare or do you have eaten too much." She laughed, with Alvin´s Change also Brittany´s behaviour has changed, she was much more Softer than ever Before, and she wasn't so snobby anymore, also the constant Fighting of both of them fell to a Minimal size, of one light fight per Month, but this was Quickly solved, She couldn´t handle any more to stay mad at him for more than a Half day.

"No, Sugarpie, it´s just, well, I fear to mess up our trip down to Hokkaido again, like I did by our last real Vacation, I just don´t want to Disappoint Dave anymore, or Simon or even Theodore, I'm sure he is embarrassed of me as his big Brother." Alvin let his ear fall again, all the time he never had Cared about the feeling of his Brothers, never he has taken interest of Simons feelings when he did something terribly false, but he knows also Simon knows what Fun was , well somehow, he smirked by the Memory of Simons Face when the Servant bring him his Casino Chips and Dave was the first Time in his live disappointed in him, well that time actually it was Simons own Mistake, so he couldn´t Blame Alvin for it.

Or that time when Theodore has doing Bungee jumping and somehow stuck in the end with his Head in the Sand, he had should avoid it, even when I was Funny to look at , or that Time when Eleanor fell and sprained her leg, instead of having fun, he had should help her out of the Cabin like a Gentleman, especially when he knows how high it was for a Chipmunk, but no, he rather must have made fun of them all because they were Scared, he has done some very bad actions, and he had not helping at all to their whole situation, until Dave was almost getting Killed by falling from that Tree bridge, even though he had helped to rescue Jeanette out of the Fangs of an Insane Zoe, well she at least has thanking him for also saving her, by helping him setting up a Romantic Dinner for two for him and Brittany, it was worth at all she had tell him that there was no one else she would rather have a Relationship with then him. But still he feels bad for the other entire things, like the Accident in Paris.

Yes he has done some Bad thing in the Past but also a Few good things like saving the Chipettes brighten their days, building a boat to escape from the island, starting Dave´s Carrier new, but still he has that little Doubt, he never knew what everyone was thinking about him deep in them.

"Oh Honeybear, you know for sure that that so not true, your Brothers love you no matter what, they can't being without you so like I couldn´t be without any of my Sisters or you Guys, we are Family, Friends and you are my Counterpart, best friend and Boyfriend, how would I ever existed without you, sure there were times that I would strangle you sometimes, but you all-time made it up to me and to your Brothers and that is what counts, to admit your Mistakes and to solve problems the best you can. I´m sure it´s strange to hear those Words from me, but also I had need to learn things like I should care more about others than myself. That Beauty and Talent isn´t it all, and to take your jokes more easier than rather explode in Anger, crap like that, but I love you Alvin and I know everyone else love you too on their own special manner, don't let Doubts of yourself rule your life, Life is there to enjoy it because we all live just once, so let´s enjoy our time together, okay!" Brittany said, then reached for and Kiss Him on his Fore head.

"I guess you´re right Brittany, I´m sorry to bother you with my crap!" Alvin said while hugging her tightly.

"Don't be, I'm here for helping you by such problems, that's why I am your Girlfriend, even when we both don´t show it that much, I know we´re the most Caring Chipmunks ever we just need to prove it to us and all our beloved Friends and Family, I decided to be Your Girlfriend because I love you and because I care about you, and I think you Chose me because of the same, not?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yes and No , Yes I Chose you because I love you and I Care about you, but No I still could have other Girls, BUT I couldn't imagine someone other on My Side than you, even when it sounds now mean and somehow Cheesy but you belong to me Brittany, and then I once have you I don´t let you go, slip or Fall, I care about you and I would always be there for you, Brittany Seville!" Alvin said leaning in.

"Me too, Alvin Seville, you know I kinda like this Name, if it only where in another Way!" Brittany Sighed, while leaning in too.

"I love you Brittany, I always do since the day I first saw you!"

"And I love you too Alvin, I always do since the day I had laid first my eyes on you even before I saw you alive.

Slowly Alvin leaned in more, slowly they came nearer only inches away, then he spoke the most unexpected for the Young Chipette.

"If I only weren´t a Chipmunk from only 7 years, I could easily ask you the Question of Questions!" Alvin said to her, making her Blush.

"And that would be what?" She smirked in almost touching his Lips.

"Brittany Seville will you marry me?" Alvin said afraid of scaring her, but she didn't back away.

"Yes I do, but in a few years sweetheart, we are still too young." She breathed heavily in pure Lust, she longed for the feeling, his Lips touching her.

"Aww, you´re a Killjoy, Love killer!" Alvin Smirked and stated in played Disappointment.

"Dirty You!" Brittany said, then she finally crashed her lips on his and Kiss him Passionately, Alvin answered with embracing her, while she wrapped her arms around his Neck pushing him further down, deepening the Kiss in Progress.

The two of them stayed like this until they fall asleep.

Chapter end.

_**A/N: I like that Chapter, even when it first had a Roughly start due to a Clash with Hillsy21, about the idea of making his Story Alvin's Harmonica part of this story, because the Story has Matched so good in the whole Content of Chapter 1 til 4, well im sorry but this the reedited Version, for the ones who watched first in that Mode with Alvins Harmonica im sorry but I had taken, a new Content of Alvin's darkest Nightmare, and in it its also a Dialog of a Hyper georgous Game I have here at Home, Jester is actually here a Mind damaging Version of Devil May Cry´s original Jester the Joker Demon of Hell, I liked the Dialog especially when he Introduce himself, it was awesome that's why I had used in here. **_

_**So now something important, I really would like if you guys ask me to put on your OC bands here in, because its getting kind of Difficult to make 8 Bands each for all the different Genres. Well you probably asked now, Why didn´t he ask us just, well I don't gonna do that anymore, because Fanfic Writers are somehow damn incorporative, so if you want to have your Band as one of the Different bands in this Story ask me, but I don't gonna ask you especially anymore, so please Read and Review an I love constructive Reviews, but Reviews of haters gonna get burned directly, when you have to say something against my story then tell me Precise what it is, if you have something against me tell me about PM not over Review I don't want to give the fellow readers a Bad, preview over my Stories.**_


	8. New Friends and New Foes

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**Chapter 5 A dream like a Game, First Sign of Friendship, Language Battle, let´s be Friends, New Foe!**

14 February 2012, in Alvin´s dream, on Board of the Japan Airline 502 

It´s happened again, but this Time he wasn´t alone, he still had the feeling that someone stands by his side, he turns to any direction, until he finds what he searched for.

"Well hello there Alvin, I see you still haven´t enough, well, well, then, my friend, get ready for Round two, whoahahhaah!" And suddenly there was a Face behind him again, but this time it wasn´t Brittany´s, no but a giant gruesome Baby Face stand behind Jester, drooling Blood and with Bloody eyeholes,` this is even more sicker than last time´ , Alvin thought, while Jester still laughs his Ass of.

"But this time let´s make it a Bit interesting, I hope you Guys can find us, whooohhahahahah!" And with these words, he vanished leaving a Horde of gruesome Monster behind.

"Who does he mean with Guys?" Alvin asked, no one in particular, when suddenly he felt someone touching his Shoulder, but it wasn´t a creepy cold long clawed hand but a Comforting, auburn furred tiny Paw, which rested on his, Shoulder, gently squeezing it, giving him warmth and the feeling, that someone is here who cares about him, Alvin turns around to look into those gorgeous beautiful ice-blue Eyes, right behind him stands Brittany armed with a Chipmunk sized Machine Gun.

"We are here to help you Alvin, we don´t leave you alone in this here anymore, we gonna settle this together, you, me, we all." Brittany sais and in the same instant an oil lamp was lit, lighten up the Whole Area behind Brittany, there stands everyone, Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, And Brittany, but also those guys from Munkstyle, well after all Alvin didn't Mind, due to the Fact, that they were sightly Armed and here to help him.

"Head up High man, we are her to help you guys out, but don't ask us why the heck we are in your dream, we for sure have no idea why, but we are glad for every time where we really can spank some monsterasses, well here we go I think, take this Alvin and then let´s go, in my view, this wouldn´t become so easy to go through, so better prepare yourself for the Worst." And with these words the Tallest of the New added Group, gave him some Machine guns and a three provisional revolver.

"I hope you know how to use it?" Brittany asked him, worriedly, due to the Fact that she didn´t really know it.

"Yeah I know it, did you?" Alvin asked her back, when she looked down at her feet, blushing in embarrassment.

"No, not really!" Brittany answered looking to the side, when suddenly she feels Alvin's Pawn on her cheek.

"No need to be embarrassed Brittany I will show you!" And with this Words, the Game started , Monster after Monster vanished when get shot, ever so further they come, Hall for Hall, Cave for Cave, Monster for Monster and a Whole lot of Side Bosses, until they reached the end of the Dungeon, where a huge Castel ruin stands, while they entered, the doors behind them Closed themselves with an Almighty "Bam".

"Well hello there I really asked myself, when you will arrive here, I couldn´t even finish my Tea!" Jester stated, through gritted teeth's when he stand up from the Table, he had sat on, sipping on his Tea, reading the daily horrorgazette, suddenly the Table burns down to ashes, and Jester began to stretch himself.

"Ah, so a good Tea after Hard Work does good, well I think since all of you are already here, I can kill every one of you on one instant, well; well my friends, welcome with me our good friend Baby Face."

And just like last time Alvin had this dream, Jester, again, raised his Hand mumbling something, then suddenly the Giant blood-drooling Baby, this time in full corpse which make this dream even more sicker, appeared behind Jester.

"Alvin Seville, and all of you guys, it's Time for you to Die!" Jester screamed happily paying no attention on his surrounding, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he feels something from the Side, touching his Head, he turned his Face towards, and his mouth standing Wide open when he saw what was about to happen, Alvin stands before him holding his Revolver on Jester´s Forehead.

"Not today Sucker" Alvin growled and pull the trigger of the three provisional Revolver, pressing the bullets through Jesters Brain, if he ever had one, so evil how he was.

"Bang!"

"Bam in your face, Jester!" The crazy Girl of the Munkstylegang said snickering.

"Watch out Reika we´re still not done, I think right now the Party is just about to start!" the Chipmunk with the red strains said.

"Aww Kiro you such a Killjoy" Reika said smirking, "I just wanted to celebrate the death of that sucker a little, but you´re right, so let the Party rock!" And with words she wanted to jump forward, but she meet an outstretched Arm.

"Wait Reika, there comes more!" And as soon as their Leader said this, a new horde of Monsters gathered around the bloody Baby.

"Shit, alright we need to destroy them but what should we destroy first?" Simon asked and pushes his glasses back on nose, after cleaning them.

"You are the genius, Simon, think of something!" Alvin stated back a bit annoyed.

"And you are the Gamer Mind, Alvin; you should know the solution better than me!" Simon replied equal annoyed back.

"Stop it both of you, we need to find a solution and we don´t need you two to start Fighting!" Jeanette stated looking a bit angry, she probably was a bit terrified by her whole surrounding, and then the Munkstylegang, who said, they didn´t suddenly turn around and leave them or worse, helping the monsters to kill them, since the days on the Island and the bad experience with Zoe, show her to be more carefully and have made her a bit suspicious of others, out of Family and close Friends.

"Jeanette is right we need to fight them all at once. So or so we need to find the exit, we must fight them one way or the other, there is no other way over those things!" Eleanor stated out firmly, still she´s hanging on Theodore´s Arm terrified.

"No fear Ellie, we will find an Exit, Alvin and Simon knows, what to do, not guys?" Theodore asked his Brothers equal terrified than Eleanor.

"As a matter of Fact, this is the first time I have no idea what to do!" Alvin blurted out weakly.

"Arggggggh" Simon groans in pure annoyance, as much as he love his Brother, sometimes he just want to kill him for his low Knowledge, now when he should know what he should do, he after all plays those games often, wait no that's not really correct after all Dave forbid him to play such games with Monsters and zombies in, mostly Alvin play Music games or Racing games, s***t so it´s not really Alvin´s debt that he has no clue what to do.

"Well I had a Propose!" The girl with the Glasses said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Which propose Sayari?" The Chipmunk with the Black and green hair asked his Counterpart.

"well Yugo as a Matter of Fact we need to destroy those Demons of guilt, but im sure that the Shoutendoji, that's that Soul corpse of lost and wandering souls, will attack us as soon as we gonna do that , well I think it´s also on reverse when we attack the Shoutendoji , so all we got to do is to fight them all at once, but as a matter of fact such a Strong Ghost beast as the Shoutendoji, isn´t very easy to kill, because they can reproduce every limb and part of their Body even the head, and then the Head is apart from the body , he will attack us alongside with his Body, we need to somehow cut is whole Body in pieces all at once so he has no time to reproduce himself, but before we need to Kill the little Monsters, so two nor three of us must stay here to disturb the Baby, long enough for us others to Kill the rest and then we all attack the Baby as once to cut him down in Pieces, alright everyone got it?"

"Alright!" Everyone replied, they all stand in one circle, while were surrounded by the Monsters, suddenly the Music of Robot rock/ oh yeah appeared from nowhere like a Fighting game music while fighting against a Boss opponent.

When suddenly one of the Monsters break out and Reika was the first one to attack she spins around and slice the Monster with her sword she had carried the entire Time on her back, in two Pieces leaving blood all over the Floor but not on herself.` Eww´ was all to hear by the rest of the Girls, expect of Reika while all the Boys hollered something like, `Nice Move Reika´ , or `Awesome Move Babe ´This actually came from her Boyfriend.

"Suckers like you need to get punched, everyone Suckerpunch!" She screamed happily jumping into the monster Crowd around her, while the Chipmunk called Kiro, nearly getting an Heart attack when his Girlfriend vanished in the Monster crowd, make his way over to her with his Twin blade, he jumps into the crowd slicing everything in the way until he finally was next to his Girlfriend.

"Sweety, you really need to learn to lower your temper, you nearly give me a Heart attack when those damn losers jump on you, and luckily you are so agile. " Kiro stated at her angrily, while hitting one of the Monsters yaw with bare hands, making it scream in pain.

"Sorry honey!" Reika said while giving him quick a Kiss on the Cheek while she attacks two Monsters at once, letting them scream and turn to ashes, for both, boy and girl it was more like a Dance.

"How the Hell does they do that?" Alvin asked no one in Particular, but gets an Answer from The Leader of them.

"Nothing but the Beat, Alvin, when you listen to the beat of the music and the beat of your soul you will know all the right Moves by Heart, try it out!" And with those Words also he Jump together with his Girlfriend in a Crowd of Monsters, shooting every now and then but mostly slice them with the scythe he bears.

"Alright let´s give it a Try, Guys, That can´t be that Difficult. But we need to pay attention on the others Moves so we don't accidently shoot ourselves, alright better every one of you guys Takes Swords ore other Slice instruments, alright?" Alvin asked, then everyone take a Sword, Spear, Machete or whatever, until Brittany asked Alvin.

"What about you, Alvin don't you need a Sword?" Brittany asked him Confused, he had said to them to not actually shoot themselves but still he was the only one who carried a Ten Provisional Machinegun, called a Mortar.

"No because someone needs to stop the Baby until you guys are done with the Monsters!" Alvin said held his pawns on her Cheeks admiring her Beauty.

"Stay save Brittany please promise me that" He said while giving her a quick Kiss on the Lips.

"I will do so, I guess, please be save yourself, and don't get eaten, alright!" Brittany said sadly, when she leaves him to join Theodore and Eleanor.

"No fear, he will be save around us" Yugo stated out, while taking his own Ten shots Machinegun on his shoulder like it was light as a feather.

"Guys I will try to program a new Rhythm, alright?" And so Sayari, looks in the air, suddenly appearing like she´s in a kind of other reality, and suddenly the music Changed to Eye of the Tiger, and at the same instant she was back here, taking her Chipmunk Size huge Katana, and goes in position to attack, while Alvin and Yugo disturbed the Baby while Shooting from Both side on it so it couldn´t decide which side is more Annoying, suddenly the baby makes both Hands to Fists and beats both in Alvin´s direction, who escaped the Situation by Jumping in the other Direction and so escapes the beats by a hair's breadth, quickly Yugo darted over to him helping him up, and Shoots again on the Baby.

"That Thing begins to go on my nerves!" Yugo said through Gritted Teeth's as the Baby beats the floor once again, suddenly a Scream which freeze Alvin to dead sounded, he turns to see the most terrifying picture he ever had seen, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany, standing trapped in a Corner with Monsters all around them , their weapons laying behind the Monsters, Alvin was Paralyzed , he didn't know what to do, should he leaves the Two Chipmunks he barely Know behind to rescue his Family or should he stand where he was to save all the others , but it was for Brittany , Theodore and Eleanor, he just couldn´t let them Die.

"Yugo catch!" He screamed over to the Munk with the Machinegun, tossing his Machinegun over to him, he didn't even look but catches with one Hand and fired both at the Baby; he turned his Head to Alvin.

"Go save the Girl you love and then Place your Ass back here, alright, and now to us my little "He said turning back to the Baby, fire off the guns at the Ghostbeast like there was no Tomorrow.

Alvin didn´t need to be told twice, he speeded in an incredible speed over to His family, picking up the Machinegun Theodore once had, Slide between the legs of the Monsters, an firing everything that the Gun gives on the Monsters, they all screamed in Pain and fall all to Ashes. Once also those Monsters were gone, only the baby was everything that still applies to be holding off, finally everyone was back in one Group, while the baby tries to get over to them, while crawling the Floor shakes furiously.

"You saved us Alvin, thousand thanks, "Eleanor stated out happily, giving Alvin a Hug followed by Theodore.

Brittany instead jumping in Alvin´s arms, and Kiss him passionately, holding him tight.

"Thanks for saving us Alvin!" Brittany said when they finally parted away.

"How would I live if you were gone Brittany, I need you, more than you can Imagine!" Alvin stated while Brittany blushed.

"So you rescued me because of Self survival instinct" She shoved him playfully in the side, making him Blush and Laugh a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have found this here, do you think it´s gonna help us." Brittany held up something looking like a Chain of a chainsaw, so around 10 Meters long.

"Wonderful, you have found a Razor chain, now we can cut that Sucker in Pieces all at once." Ryoga stated while gesturing over to the Baby.

And so they were on their way to finally destroy the Baby demon, luckily it was so slow, because of the others making fun of him from every side, it doesn´t pay attention to the 4 Chipmunks which jumped from every side over him, until almost every part of his Body was covered with the Razor Chain. Then the Two Strongest Chipmunks which appeared to be Alvin and Yugo, pulled on the both Chains end, together with their Siblings, suddenly the Chain comes in Motion, Squeezing the Baby while constantly Ripping it Skin open revealing Blood and no flesh, but dark emptiness in it , covered with skin made of the lost wandering souls of the Hell, suddenly the chain ripped the baby completely in pieces which gave angry Screams until the one and final Screams which it made while burning down in Ashes , suddenly the ashes turn into a Peace sign while floating in the Middle of the Room shrinking shorter until it was a Chipmunk sized Necklace, Ryoga take it in his Pawn and reached to Alvin.

"I think this belongs to you, see it as a First Sign of Friendship, it think, you finally find your inner Peace!" Ryoga said , while putting the Necklace over Alvin´s Head, he then held out his Pawn, and said with a Sad voice, "here ends our way together but im sure we will have a great time together soon. "He said, while Alvin take his Pawn and shake it, while all the others do the same by their new Japanese friends.

"Hey we still didn´t know all your Names!" Alvin said while they began to vanished.

"My name is Ryoga; this is Taya, my Girlfriend." He said taking the Girl with the turquoise Hair by her Pawn, making her Blush, she seemed to have soften her Mood from her once so hard expression in her face, she had when they were fighting against the Monsters.

"My Name is Reika and this here is my Boyfriend Kiro" The girl with the crazy appearance stated while gesturing smiling to the Chipmunk next to her, the one with the red Hair strains.

"My Name is Sakura and this is my Boyfriend Ginro, "The blonde furred Chipette with the Cherryblossom coloured hair stated, gesturing to her red haired Counterpart, which pick her up Bridal style and spun her around, while she laughed.

"Hi my Name is Yugo and this is my Wonderful honey Sayari." The giant Chipmunks said while kissing the Girl with the Glasses and the two thick braids.

Suddenly they were disappeared.

"well I think for us it´s also time to wake up, so well I think we should going, see you guys "Theodore stated while everyone nodded, and suddenly Everyone expect Brittany was gone.

"Well now they are gone, well I again want to tell you how thankful I am for saving me." Brittany said while kissing Alvin on his nose.

"Well like I said I love you and I can´t live without you, Brittany I need you, like my own personal Drug." Alvin said while telling her the same words Robert Pattinson alias Edward Cullen said to Bella Swan alias Kirsten Stewart.

"Hey don't steal other Guys sentences of their Movie!"

" I thought it matches the situation, well honey what do you think, shall we leave this gruesome Place and wake up!" Alvin stated though he already knows the Answer.

"Hell yes, its creepy here." Alvin smirked and Pick her up bridal style and walked with her together to the Light of a new Day.

**In the Plane somewhere over Japan.**

After a Five Hours out of sleep, the chipmunks and Chipettes finally awake from there long sleep and there crazy Dream.

"That was strange; I dreamed I was in some kind of sick horror Game, with you guys and those Hologram types, which help us to fight against a Giant, creepy Baby." Simon stated while yawning and stretched.

"Yes me too, god I´m still shivering." Jeanette stated, while Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, to give her a bit body warmth.

"That was a gruesome dream." Theodore and Eleanor stated out in unison.

"Yeah right, but to say it were actually a nightmare, I think that would be a bit exaggerated, I mean, hell, we had machineguns and we were fighting like pros!" Alvin said when he was fully awakened while Brittany stands up from her resting place; she was sleeping curled to a ball of Fur, her Head on Alvin´s Chest.

"You´re right and after all we made new Friends!" Brittany stated to Alvin.

"Yeah but do you think we made them really I mean we were in a Dream!" Jeanette stated.

Alvin would say something but gets interrupted by Simon.

"Alvin where do you get that Necklace?", "what do you mean, I uhmm, what where does that come from, I didn't remember wearing this before!" Alvin stated out.

"Well Alvin you hadn´t wearing it before , I had put it on, there was that nice steward who said that he sells presents for us and the passengers and that this necklace seems to sting to you, he said something like you seems to found your inner freedom or something like that. I have honestly no clue what he was talking about, but I thought it would please you, does it?" Dave stated out while looking with concern to the red cladded Chipmunk, who inspect the tiny necklace with a Peace Sign on it, it was the same like the one in his dreams made of the Ashes off this entire Monsters they had killed.

"Yes Dave it pleased me, it's like a first Sign of Friendship with another land!" and with this words he and Brittany relaxed watching the movie until they landed.

**Tokyo Airport, 12.00 pm 14. February 2012**

"Hello, here talks your pilot we will landing soon on the Tokyo international Airport, we kindly ask you to put on the seat belts, we wish you a pleasant stay in Tokyo!" the pilot speaks in the Microphone, while all the Passengers put on their Seat Belts.

As soon as the Plane lands and stood still, the Munks together with Dave and Claire, make their Way to the publican at the airport, when they, walked over to the X-ray Scan, the officers snickered at the Chipmunk and the Chipettes while they scanned the luggage of the Chipmunks.

"I really asked myself about what those guys were laughing?" Alvin asked no one in Particular, while they waited to the Taxi, which drove them down to their Hotel. As soon as they stand before the Building they were a Loss of Words, they stand there in Awe, until Dave cleared his Throat.

"I think we should enter, don't you think so too?"

"Well yes, I guess, after all this is for what we were coming down here, not?" Claire asked, while she was Still in Awe about this Place, the Golden Palace Hotel in Tokyo, The luxuries Hotel in whole Tokyo.

"Damn, this Place is Gorgeous." Alvin stated, while eyeing Dave normally he would already insult him but not this time, because this was probably on everyone´s Mind.

"Well Guys here we go, I guess."

And with those Words they entered the Hotel.

In it, it was even much more Impressive, it was like every free space was polished to the Bone, shimmering like Gold.

"Whoa!" Was everything you could hear from the Munks, while Simon and Jeanette were a Loss of Words, Theodore and Eleanor make their way over to the Buffet admiring the stylish made food in the Wooden ships, arranged as faces or other Sculptures.

Alvin smirked to Brittany as she admired herself in the polished Surface.

"you know Brittany all this gold doesn't Match you, because no Gold on Earth can compare with the Beauty of Yourself, I Admire you Beauty as a Bonus to your personality and the Love I hold for you, inside this Tiny heart, but even if you can´t see it my Love is much bigger than myself. I Love you Brittany and I wanted to give you something, so close your Eyes, and don´t peek, okay!" Alvin take out the Tiny Box he had Buy on the Airport, it was a Wonderful present for the One and a Half Month but also for Valentine's day, he take out the Single rose he had Taken from the Flower Case, on the Airport, he has it all the time in His Luggage, but it was save, not a Broken Leave.

"You can open Your Eyes, Brittany!" he stated, And then she finally open the Eyes, she was a Loss of Words.

"Happy one and a Half Month together and a Happy Valentine´s Day, a Rose for My Beautiful Lady, and a Collier with Matching Earrings for the Love of my Life." He said then he gave her the Rose and Open the Box revealing a Collier with a Wonderful heart shaped Medallion, she opens it revealing one time The Entire Family, and on the Other side a Photo only With the Two of them When they were Performing on the Music awards, One and a Half year ago, after the Island Trip.

"Alvin, it's so Beautiful, I Love it, wow I still can´t believe, that we are together since only One and a Half Month, it seems like we are together all my Life." Brittany stated while Hugging Alvin tight, she love the Presents and she loved the Munk witch has given it to her.

"Arrggggggggggggh!" A Long groan in annoyance sounded and everyone turn their Head to the Direction which it comes from, seeing Dave trying to talk with the Reception Guys, which apparently only had a Low Knowledge of English, and Dave seems to get more and more frustrated per second.

"What's up Dave?" Alvin asked his Adoptive Father, with Concern.

"Nothing just those Guys, who doesn't get what I said, I try to check us in but they don't understand a Single word English" Dave sighed, while looking down to his Son.

Suddenly the Door opens revealing a Man in his late 20 and a Woman equal old maybe a bit younger so around 25 while the Man seems to be more 26-27, they had Some Giant Back on their side.

"Alright, guys time to come out!" The Man said and in the same instant 4 Chipmunk Boys, crawled out of the back, while 4 Chipettes crawling out of the Handbag of the Women.

"It's about time; I thought I get the cabin fever!" The Girl with the Wild Merged Hair stated, panting sitting herself against the others.

"JD makes a Note to never take us again like this while you guys are running." her , obviously, Boyfriend Stated.

"OH C´mon Kiro it wasn´t that bad." The guy called JD, stated, this was then finally the Chipmunks and Chipettes recognized them as the Munkstyle Gang.

Alvin darted over to the Hill of Panting Chipmunks all on one Pile, still taking breathe furiously in.

"Uhmm hello, I don't want to Bother, but are you Guys by any Chance the Munkstylegang?" Alvin stated nervously, he didn´t Know how they would react.

"In Persons, why, wait, oh my Gosh you´re Alvin Seville, wait that Means that the Seville's are Already arrived, well they are the Seconds after the Italian Twin blades." Ryoga stated out.

"We need to tell JD." Taya stated towards Ryoga, which made his way over to the Man Called JD.

"Hey JD you can check off the Seville's, they are Arrived." Ryoga tells his Caregiver.

"Alright where are they, I need to Meet their guardian to settle up the Times in which they Can Play?" JD asked his Little Brother, Instead of being their Father figure; he more appeared as the Big brother of everyone.

"Well the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, are over here but it have no idea on where their Guardian is." Suddenly a new Groan was heard.

"I think I know where he is!" JD stated making his way over to the Reception.

"Mind if I help you Mr Seville?" JD asked the Man which getting only more frustrated by second.

"Mind if I ask you who you are" Dave stated out still angry about the Receptionists.

" Oh where are my Manners, my name is JD Dawson, Moderator of the Yawnbreaker Festival for this Year and actually one of the Guardians of the Munkstyle, mind if I Introduce my wonderful girlfriend Jennifer Wilkinson.

"Well hello there, my name is Dave Seville and this is my Girlfriend, Claire Wilson!" Dave stated out, introducing Claire with JD but as soon as she sees Jennifer, both women's were a Loss of Words.

"Claire, you?" Jennifer asked dumfounded.

" Oh my Gosh Jennifer it's you, we haven´t meet for an Eternity, since our College Day I think, I remember the last day I had seen you was at our Graduation Day.

"How have you been?" Claire asked her old Friend.

"Wonderful, I have meet JD Years ago; I think we are together since… Two years was it, not Honey?" Jennifer asked her Boyfriend, who has a Heated Discussion with the Receptionist, While Dave stand beneath a bit lost.

"Two years exactly, we meet in July 2009 and together we were since February 2010!" JD said without looking, he need to give this Receptionists a Firm piece of mind, he talk to them in his Japanese Skills he had owned all this Years , he was being in Japan.

"So I gave them now a Piece of Mind, your room is directly next to ours, so we can pack out and then I gonna show you the Auditorium where your Kids can Rehears, alright!"

"Thanks, that's too nice from you!" Dave stated, stirred by JD´s hospitality.

"Only the best for our Guests, I hope you have a Wonderful stay, here in Tokyo until we Fly down to Hokkaido, which will be in 10 Days, so now I must excuse myself I need to phone the local Stagebuilder to ask about the progress in the construction work, I really Hope we could settle everything before the Begin of the Festival. Well If you have any other questions you could ask Jennifer about, Mr Seville (shakes Hand), and Miss Wilson (shakes Hand), we will meet later, goodbye." JD said then they climb up the Stairs to their Room, they decided to go eat a Bit, while chatting a Bit, after they had Place all the luggage in the room.

"Goodbye Mr Dawson!" Dave and Claire said in unison, and then turned to Claire's Friend Jennifer.

"So Jennifer now you can tell me everything, every single dirty Detail of your life since today alright?" Claire said slightly curious about what had happen to her old Best friend, and while they walked in the Restaurant they completely forgot the Munks which have finally regain their breaths and looking at the adults with annoyance.

"I guess they forgot us completely, well never mind, so I think we should introduce ourselves!" Ryoga stated, turning to the Chipettes and the Chipmunks.

"Believe it or not but we kind of already know who is who, we, now I'm sure you gonna laugh at us, but we had some kind of strange dream, where you guys appeared in to help us to, uhmm, solve some problems!" Simon stated as a matter of fact, but other than Laughing, they only Nodded.

"Yes we thought so , dreams of such a kind are forerunners of a Good friendship as a Matter of fact we shared the same dream. And I also know the peace sign , it´s the same like in our dreams, the same I had given to You, not?" Ryoga stated with curiosity, earning a Nod from Alvin.

"Guys let´s drop this Topic , you guys want to see something Awesome, we gonna show you the rehearsal auditorium of the Hotel it also serve as Concert hall, c´mon this way!" And with this way Reika stormed to the elevator, trying to push the Button, bu she couldn´t jump high enough until Kiro help her.

"Let me help you Sweet heart, allez Hop!" And with this words he throw Reika in the Height so she could push the Button, then she landed back bridal style in his arms, she Kissed him and Giggle on his Blushing face, while Brittany lean over to Taya.

"Hey, Taya are they always that way?"

"Yes, Most of the Time but why not, I mean I know my ´Sister is so much in love with Kiro, so as I am with Kiro's brother Ryoga, not sweetheart?" She said snuggling to her boyfriend, which gave her a glance with pure love in his eyes, all the Chipettes awed, and look to their boyfriend who stand there with their Arms wide open to take them in a tight Bear hug, well the Girls jumped without second Word over to their Boyfriend, and kiss them holding them tight.

"I guess they are equal in love with each other like us!" Taya and Sayari and Sakura smirked snuggling to their Boyfriends which look at them with pure Love.

" Hello , come on you lame-snails, we have not the whole day to rehears, the Italian Twin blades have their rehears Time in 2 Hours, and who said that there will not come anytime another band, c´mon!" Reika urge them.

"Alright chef, we come" Ryoga laughed and make his way with the others to the Elevator, before the Doors close everyone was in, the only Thing was again the Buttons but not for Reika.

"Guys, care to give me a Helping Hand?" She asked while everyone climbed on everyone, with Yugo on the ground, building a Ladder for Reika, she climbed carefully up to not accidently scratch her feet through someone's Face, the Chipmunks and Chipettes standing in Awe about the artistic Skills of the Munkstylegang, as soon as Reika pushed the button, they climbed one after the other back down.

While the Elevator, ride up the, they listen to the Music then it changed to a wonderfully silent Ballad.

"Oh my gosh they play our Version of slow love slow, wow I never thought I will hear it in a Hotel like this!" Reika stated then she recognizes the Music. The Music seems to come from some old Hollywood Classic Movie but it has a Strong voice in.

"Who of your Girls sing that song and who plays Piano?" Brittany asked the J-Munks and ettes.

"Singing does Sakura here, and Playing does Ginro" so a Ballad of our youngest Lovepair!" Taya said proud, while rumple Sakura`s while Ryoga does the same by his little Brother.

"Yes my Baby brother has incredible Keyboard Skills!" He stated looking proud at his little Brother which look up to him.

"Don´t be so modest Ryo, you have incredible DJ and Guitar Skills, and you are our Mastermind!" Ginro said hugging his oldest Brother.

"So I guess you are all Brothers and you all Sisters?" Theodore stated out of the Blue.

"Kind of but Yugo here is actually our only Cousin, but for us he is like a Brother" Kiro stated, shyly it was the first time he Speak to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, expect of the little Hello at the Start.

"Sorry but Kiro is a Bit shy around Newbies or People out of family in general!" Ryoga said to them when he sees their surprised faces.

"Never mind, so what are you up to at the moment expect of the Festival!" Eleanor asked curious, while they walked out of the Elevator, they didn´t see the cleaning Staff which looked at them very close, with a deadly Glare.

"Well, Eleanor at the moment we are on our new studio Album Symphonic and Mysterious, it contains Much Symphonic Metal Songs!" Reika stated happily.

"Symphonic Metal, ah you mean that kinds of Music like those Nightwish guys are doing, it's Awesome!" Alvin and Brittany said in unison, making the other Laughs.

"Not hehehe, hey you guys must looking out for the New Album of them Imaginaerum, its awesome, so wonderful, I can´t describe it!" Ryoga stated out making the J-Munks sigh in pure Content it was slightly that they were Hardcore Nightwish fans, so they don´t allow anything against it, but that would be Simon without his Sarcasms and Dry Humour.

"Well for me it's a bit too loud and I, well I don´t know I think Opera mixed with Metal didn´t match and…!" He wants to go further but get Greeted not only by bad glares of the Munkstylegang but also by Alvin and Brittany´s Maddest glance, which they normally only Shared when they are really angry with their siblings, well today all eyes were on Simon, but it please him not a bit.

"You better shut your Mouth Mr Know it all, when you have nothing Progressive to tell us, alright!" Taya stated in pure anger, earning an angry glance from Jeannette.

"Hey stop calling my Boyfriend so okay, I`m sure he wants to apology!" She stated , holding a firm Glance on Simon which sigh and Apology, after all also Jeanette has taken a liking in the Music , she likes the Ballads or the instrumental like Last of the Wilds, or the Titlesong of the Invitation Game, the Instrumental Imaginaerum which was a new instrumental ballad by Nightwish.

"Okay everyone Calm down, we all don´t want to Harm everyone, okay we all wanna have a Good Time, so Let´s be friends not Foes by the Start, no one's will harm us, no one of us will harm each other so let's stop this Topic, just let us go to the auditorium and have a God time alright!" Theodore and Eleanor try to solve the Fight with success; Simon apologizes for what he said.

"Okay, okay, I´m sorry for what I said and well after all I must admit Nightwish isn´t really something for me but I have nothing against it, so I think this should be okay, are we Friends again!" Simon said hopefully, earning nods from the Munkstylegang, While Ginro sighed and trace his Pawn through his Red Hair.

"I guess we completely overreacted, im sorry for all our Behaviour, but we just love Nightwish so much I mean what exactly can you say against its awesome, gorgeous, like from another World, the music as well as the whole Symphony, it just filled my Heart, with warmth, when I listen to Nightwish its like I look in Sakura Eyes while she sing a Ballad to me, it just make my Heart stop and put it back in action by all the Love I feel for her, Nightwish Knows exactly the beautiful Art of Music, they are Art, Thuomas Holopainen is like a God to me!"

"And Tarja Turunen the former female Nightwish lead singer is my Idol, I love her Voices and just her whole Style, it´s sad that she was thrown out the group because she was getting too snobby, because she's a wonderful singer and I love her as an Artist so much!" Taya said truthfully, she really worshipping Tarja as a Goddess.

"Yes and I love, the new Lead singer Anette Olzon, her voice give me the Power to carry on , and when I play Violin for one of their Play I just feel myself like I'm part of Nightwish, to incarnate her Voices is awesome!" Sakura stated out.

"Just as Question which Instruments are you playing!" Simon asked out of curiosity.

"Well for Symphonic metal and Hard rock, I Play together with Ginro the Keyboards, well all our instruments has Names, so my Two Keyboard are called Eliora and Melody!" Ryoga said and added out of the blue, "Hey sorry but you guys also can call me RJ if this is easier for you!"

"We will!" They all said out happily over RJ´s trust in them.

"So my Keyboards are called Shangri-La and Laxorus!" Ginro explain.

"I am the drummer of the Band; I play a Techno drum which is called Technobreaker.

"Im playing together with Sakura the Violins, I play Semi acoustic while Sakura play completely electric Violin, mine is called S.Y.K, stands for Smiling Young Kitty, rrrr!" Reika stated while imitating a Kitten.

"And mine is called B.S.P, stands for Big Sister´s Present, Reika has designed it especially for me, and I love it." Sakura stated hugging her Sister while, she spun her around laughing.

"Sayari and me are Playing the two Electric Guitars, mine is the Lead Guitar Electromaze" Yugo tell the Chipmunks and Chipettes, while they try to take everything in that they were told.

"And mine is Called Thundershock, it was former Yugo's guitar he had presented it to me, then he teach me in Guitarplay."

"And I'm Playing the E-Bass called Stormpride; it's actually the Prototype of your Guitar Alvin, the Black Beauty!" Taya stated taking Alvin off Guard.

"Wait how do you Guys know which Guitar I use?" Alvin asked suspicious.

"Everything to the right time, well here we are I guess, this is the Auditorium, c´mon lets enter" Taya said.

And so they made their way in.

"No one wants to Harm you, well I wouldn´t be that sure about!" Suddenly the Cleaning staff, from before said while he Looked around the corner to the Auditorium.

"You had messed the last time with me, I so gonna take my revenge on you, you filthy Rodents, but first off, I need a Plan!" taking of his Cap, the staff revealing Shinosuke Akasura, the J-Munks First Manager and evilest Opponent.

"You know how it rolls, Revenge is Sweet!" He said placing his Cap back on his head, mopping the floor while laughing and yell at a few Hotel guests who looked at him suspicious, making them go away thinking he´s Crazy.

Chapter end.

**A/N: OH oh , Shinosuke is back, well its nothing huge to say about him, but he's like a Japanese version of Ian but double so evil, well I hope the Chapter please you guys, when yes please Review okay.**


	9. A Special Surprise for you

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N, Jay chapter 6 of this stories is out, I hope you guys are hanging on, on this Story, those of you who like dirty Stories also can read my newest M rated Story Dirty Picture 1 , Big Girl you are beautiful, for all the Alvinor fan´s out there, so here I go, I Guess, lets rock the Auditorium and get us what we Writers always want, Reviews, thanks already. Something other, in this chapter some of you maybe would be a bit confused so here I said I before that will happen, the whole Munkstyle gang is actually, 5 years older than the Chipmunks or the Chipettes, wich mean here in this Story Alvin and the Other are 7 Years (human years, I come with a common thing here, a Chipmunk Year is here actually Two human years so the Chipmunks and Chipettes are normaly 14 years old), while Munkstyle are 5 years older so they are 12 Years old ( 24 in human time).**

**Chapter 6 Audition Time, a Special Surprise for you, singing to my Love!**

As soon as they enter the Auditorium, they were a Loss of words, there where Seats everywhere and in the Middle was a huge stage, the Munkettes were a Loss of Words and they stood there in full Awe, Scanning the room up and Down every single Corner of it.

"This place is Huge!" Theodore stammered.

"This Place is awesome!" Simon said, a Word he almost never said, due to the Fact that Alvin always uses it for almost everything.

"This Place is the Heaven on Earth!" Alvin screamed happily, earning a giggle from Brittany.

"C´mon Guys, let´s get started I can´t wait to hear you Guys singing!" Reika screamed from the other Stage were a thing looking like a curved Desk, which had some letter on every side and the middle. On the Left side were Reika stand was written the Letters RS, while on the Right side the Letters RJ stand,` so maybe the spot for Ryoga, Alvin thought to himself, while in the Middle of the Desk stand the Letter SK.

"Hey RJ what's with those Letters?" He asked his new Japanese Buddy.

"they are the Initials to our Stage Names, RS stands for Reika Shino, SK for Sayari Kohaku and RJ stands for Ryoga Johnson, further we have YN which stands for Yugo Nakahara, then GC, for Ginro Cresent, TB for Taya Blaze, and SF and KF for Kiro and Sakura Futarari, they both always act like Siblings, Kiro actually had trained her in Drums then they Perform as Girlish Diamond." RJ explained to them.

Wait Girlish Diamond, you mean then the Girls perform by themselves?" Brittany asked RJ which nodded.

"We have actual three side projects, one time, Munkforce one, which are my brothers and I and one time Girlish Diamond, which are actually the girls alone without us, and then we have another one, which you gonna see now." RJ said with a Smirk.

"And why do they stand around that Desk?" Theodore asked.

"Well if you want to know you have to go around the Desk, so C´mon I will show you.

RJ leaded them around the Desk and they were a Loss of Words all over a Gain, there were Two DJ Desk, with Mixers and two Turntables on each DJ Desk and Two Keyboard embedded in this Desk, it was the Tiniest DJ Desks they ever had seen. But that really took away their Breaths was what stood in the Middle, the Tiniest Soundselector Mix desk they ever would see in their Lives, it was just made for a Chipmunk to handle.

"What the Hell, is this really working?" Alvin asked excited.

"Yep can I Introduce to you, this is Electrobeat our U.B.H.S.T. Station, for Electro, Dance and Techno, as well as Ultimate Bass hunting, this will set in Action for the Finals in Techno and Partyrock in the Expert class, also for the After-the-Battle-Party, the Dance and Techno Party , the Highlight for the End of the Yawnbreaker Festival!" RJ stated as a Matter of Fact.

"U.B.H.S.T., what the Heck is that?" Brittany asked Yugo who stand right next to her.

"ULTRA BASS-HUNTER SPEED-TECHNO!" Reika screamed out, with pure fire of Longing and the force to play Music right now, in her eyes.

"C´mon Guys I can´t wait anymore, I need Power right now, get on your Instruments, I`ll drive insane, if I can´t push up the Turntable immediately.

And so the J-Munks all go in Position to make the Floor vibrate.

"Here we go, Are you ready, then Put your Hands up in the Air, Put your Hands up, Put your Hands up!" Reika screamed in her Microphone as soon as the Machine was connected to the Electric.

"Put your Hands up in the Air, Put your Hands up, in the Air,

Put your Hands up in the Air, Put your Hands up, in the Air,

Do you like this, How about this one?" Reika and RJ chorused in unison while Reika has changed the Voice in complete Electrovocals, there was a New sound then they began to play, the Munks has here it once but neither of them New the Name.

Infinity Guru Josh Project:

RJ: Here's my key  
>Philosophy<br>A freak like me  
>Just needs infinity<p>

Sayari: Relax  
>Take your time<p>

Reika: And take your time  
>To trust in me<br>And you will find  
>Infinity, infinity<p>

( Both Reika and RJ scratched like pros and Sayari rounded the whole madness with her sound selector skills, and Kiro rounds it up with the Batting, man, the sound was Awesome.)

And take your time  
>To trust in me<br>And you will find  
>Infinity, infinity<p>

RJ: The time goes by  
>So naturally<br>While you'll receive  
>Infinity<p>

Ginro: Here's my key  
>Philosophy<br>A freak like me  
>Just needs infinity<p>

Sakura: Relax  
>Take your time<p>

Reika: And take your time  
>To trust in me<br>And you will find  
>Infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity<p>

And take your time  
>To trust in me<br>And you will find

RJ: The time goes by  
>So naturally<br>While you'll receive  
>Infinity<p>

"That was Awesome, Guys, another one please." Theodore begged.

"Sure why not, Girls, your turn, Commander Reika, what is your order?"

David Guetta Commander:

Reika: Dancing (6X)

Taya:

I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
>you see the way he keeps me safe<br>with the treble and that bass  
>I fell free enough to party hard<br>this dress won't go to waste  
>feel like I own the place<p>

Sayari:  
>V.I.P to to be the boss<br>you see the way these people stare  
>watching how I flining my hair <p>

Sakura:

I'm a dancefloor lover  
>baby there's no other<br>who do it like I do it yeah

Reika:

From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander (2X)<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...  
>I-I'll be your Commander<br>I'll provide the answer

Sayari:

Ain't no reason to celebrate But you know we gonna have a ball  
>Champagne spillin from the wall<br>and i'll be Partying til hella late  
>but i ain't worried not at all<br>i just give my driver a call _(yeah)_

Taya:

tell him pick me up at 8am  
>no we ain't stopping right here<br>we'll take the Party to the crib  
>Let's go all night baby <p>

Sakura:

you won't find no Lady  
>Who does it like I does it yeah<p>

Reika:

From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...

Sayari:

It's Jam packed  
>so DJ where you at<br>I know you got my back  
>so make that bass attack<p>

Taya:

Let' make these people move  
>you know i need soom room<br>to do what i do  
>I'm bout to act a fool <p>

RJ:

turn the lights on

Reika:

From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...  
>I-I'll be your Commander<br>I'll provide the answer

"Whoa!" Was all heard a long time from the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"That." Theodore begins.

"Was." Simon Continued.

"Outstanding." They said all in Unison.

"Maybe, but we still not done here we go, you know what, J´adore Hardcore."

Scooter J´adore Hardcore:

Ginro:

I like the way it's hard, I love the way it's loud,  
>No one understands what the Heck I am about.<br>Just step into the place, and hear what I say,  
>I spit with the lyric, no time for delay.<p>

Yugo:

Slam rock with the jungle man to man, with the jam,  
>You know who I am.<br>When me come me coming rough, you know I'm above,  
>Be there. Ah Yeah!<br>I drop it medium rare, yeah!

Reika: J'adore Hardcore  
>Yugo: Doin' it together!<br>Reika: J'adore Hardcore  
>RJ: C'mon!<br>Kiro: Sing it!  
>Ginro: Yeah!<p>

RJ:

For sure I got my plan, don't really give a damn!  
>On my own mission, I fight like a man.<br>Doin' it for myself, not for the industry!  
>Check 'pon the rhythm, and to the M.I.C.<p>

Kiro:

Slam rock with the jungle hand to hand, comin' above!  
>'Cause I got the jam.<br>When me come me coming rough, I got the stuff,  
>Be there. Ah yeah!<br>Let's shuffle in the air, yeah!

Reika: J'adore Hardcore  
>Yugo: Right!<br>Ginro: Yeah!

RJ: Raise your hands up to the roof...  
>Kiro: Raise your hands up in the air...<p>

Ginro: Raise your hands up to the roof...  
>Yugo: Raise your hands up in the air...<p>

Everyone: And Again!  
>Sayari: C'mon!<br>Sakura: Sing It!  
>Taya: Yeah!<p>

While they perform they do like Scooter the Melbourne Shuffle dance in perfection, they grabbed the Munkettes and danced, they had a Wonderful time with them, it was funny to look on.

"You think we´re done yet, heck no we all now, Jumping all over the World!" (Still Scooter)

RJ:

Encore, Hardcore**[2x]**  
>Rock you down to the floor<br>Posse saw ya on the border  
>Jungle jumper under order<br>Every minute, every hour, got the power  
>Take a shower, brand stuff<br>Screaming lord, wicked and tough

Right now

Say Lord have mercy

**Chorus: Reika: **

I've got the money  
>I've got the place<br>You've got the figure  
>You've got the face<br>Let's get together  
>We're jumping all over<br>all over the world

(Everyone: jumping all over the World)

I've got the music  
>I've got the lights<br>You've got the figure  
>Full of delights<br>Let's get together  
>We're jumping all over<br>all over the world

RJ: Let me here you (Jumping all over the World by everyone Else)

I've got the position  
>I've got the name<br>You've got the power  
>To drive me insane<br>Let's get together  
>We're jumping all over<br>all over the world

RJ: Everybody (Jumping all over the World by everyone Else)

I've got the money  
>I've got the place<br>You've got the figure  
>You've got the face<br>Let's get together  
>We're jumping all over<br>all over the world

RJ: All together now

(Jumping all over the World by everyone)

"Heck that was awesome" Theodore said as he finishes dancing/shuffling with Eleanor.

"And we still not done, People always asked us, How do you do, and I said to them, The Question is, What is the Question?" (Again Scooter ^^)

Reika:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you<p>

RJ:  
>Start the danger<br>Rearranger  
>Not so cool<br>Mercy  
>I'm the vapour<br>On the radar  
>Get up on the mic and shout it<br>Yah  
>Move it<br>I spit bricks got the kicks in the mix  
>My pricks long out the rigs<br>Party of bricks like Jackie X  
>No diggedy diggedy HP<br>I'm the bad boy, roll MC, so sexy

Reika:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Taya:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Sayari:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Yes

Ginro:

Jump that beat  
>Jump that beat<p>

Wont let you go  
>Me got the flow<br>Mash up the show  
>Shalak<br>K nami nama  
>Like a hammer<br>A burning candle  
>Fixed up with the spanner<br>Move it  
>I slip chips<br>Rapping in da mix  
>Wanna see your flips<br>Spit, kicks  
>For da hits<br>With the lyrical tricks  
>No diggedy diggedy diggedy, listen<br>Got a late night - early morning mission

Sakura:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Reika:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>How do you do

Ginro:

Yeah  
>Jump that beat<br>Jump that beat  
>How do you do<p>

RJ:

Jump that beat  
>Jump that beat<p>

Wonderful bars fat like Michaels arse!  
>This is an announcement: Please refrain from not smoking<br>The question is  
>Hi there<br>What is the question?  
>Yeah<br>Here we go  
>Alright<br>Big up the crew

Brittany:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Eleanor:

How do you do  
>Uh huh<br>I thought why not  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Just me and you and then we can<br>Na na  
>Na na<br>Just like before and you will say  
>Na na<br>Na na  
>Please give me more and you<br>Alvin:

How do you do

Can I have a light please?

"Okay enough of this, now we do some pop, C´mon Alvin sing with me, you know Taya and this goes not only to her but to everyone, I can´t live Without you!" RJ screamed excitedly, "Tell me Yugo, is RJ always the one to announce the next song?" ,Alvin asked Yugo, "Yes I know what you mean, but he just love Music, when he plays Music or sing to Taya he seems to be a different person than before, he drives Crazy with music, that's pretty much by everyone of us, by me is it so then I can get my Guitar to its Limit.

David Guetta Without you.

Alvin: ( Instinctively, he goes to Brittany and scoop her in his Arms, holding her Face, stroking her Cheek with his Thumb, give her a Sweet Kiss and adore her Grace, looking blushed and spellbound in her Eyes, while RJ does the same at the same instant.)

I can't win, I can't wait  
>I will never win this game without you, without you<br>I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<p>

RJ: ( he take Taya by her paw and dance with her, slowly to the rhythm of the music, while he keep looking straight in her Face, everyone does the Same with their Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Soon they all danced, tight by their beloved Ones.)

I won't love, I won't love  
>I will never make it past without you, without you<br>I can't rest, I can't lie  
>All I need is you and I, without you<p>

(Both, Alvin and RJ, go on their Knee and both take a tiny Box out of their Hoody, they Opened , Alvin revealed Diamond Earrings, he had save his Money like a Scrooge to Buy Brittany them, she always wanted them but never had enough Money, well Brittany was somewhat happy over the Present, she Squealed and giggled as she let herself spun Around by Alvin, RJ on the other hand has decided that it was Finally Time for him and Taya, As he opened the Box , Taya began Instantly to Cry big Tears of pure Joy, in the Box was, embedded in bright Red Silk and Black Velvet a tiny Chipmunk sized Diamond Ring , he sang the song to the End before he Asked her the most important Question of his Life.)

Both:

Without….

You! You! You! You!  
>You! You! You! You!<p>

RJ:

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we were strange without you, without you<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right

Alvin:

I can't take one more sleep this night without you, without you  
>I won't sob, I won't cry<br>If you're not here, I'm living life without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you<p>

Without….

You! You! You! You!  
>You! You! You! You!<p>

"Taya, my heart, you know me now since Years and I must say that it were the Wonderfullst Years I had in my Life, I Love you more than you can Imagine, Everyday then I wake up I must Thinking about you, your Laugh, your Giggling , your sweetness whenever you´re Blushing, your touch and your Whole person, it´s like I could read your Mind whenever I Look in your face, I see love, Love for me, For You sisters, my Brothers, Love for everyone, and I Know this will never Change, we are now together since Two years and a Few Months, and I loved this Years with you like no other, you teaches me too laugh, to wake up with a Smile on my Face cause I know you will always there for me , so will I , I thought that it was Time that we go with the Society and the World and God in Unison, so I Ask you today, Taya Blaze Wilkinson, would you Marry me?" RJ asked the Squealing, Crying, Laughing Chipette, the Girl of his Dreams and the Chipette he first has as a Girlfriend , then hopefully as a Wife, and someday as the Mother of his Childs, he loved Taya more than his live, he would instantly Die for her to save her Life if it were necessary.

"Yes RJ, my Answer is Yes, God I can´t believe it, that you just ask me, I feel so happy, you made me the happiest Chipette in the entire Universe, I love you so Much Ryoga Johnson, and I will always Love you!" Taya said truthfully, she was moved to tears, by all the Love the chipmunk before her had for her, this small Gesture was all she needed to know that he always would be by her and never leave her.

RJ still on his Knee, gently Take Taya´s Pawn in his, and slipped the Ring on her finger, where he beautiful sparkles like he had only began to sparkle as soon as she wear Him. It fit like it belongs to her all that Time.

Everyone Clapped, suddenly the door open for the Auditorium, causing the Munks to turn around to see a Tired, exhausted looking Dave.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Theodore asked him as he speeded over to him with Eleanor.

"I could ask you the Same, I had searched for Hours, Claire and Jennifer goes shopping for the Dance, and asked if you want to join them?" Dave stated almost collapsing while sitting on a Chair.

"OH we almost forgot to say that, yes before we fly down to Hokkaido, we have arranged a Little dance evening in a Private Restaurant, so we still have 10 Days, but I would rather Buy everything today than at the Last Minute, so im with it!" Reika Stated earning Nods from all the others, "YES we come too!"

And so they made their Way back to the Lobby, where Claire, Jennifer and JD waited.

"And where exactly were you now, dudes?" JD stated a bit angered.

"In the Auditorium, since you Guys had completely forgotten about us we thought, we could also start to Rehears!" RJ stated truthfully, but get interrupted, by Jennifer screaming as soon as she saw Tayas New engagement Ring.

"Taya, where get you that Ring its wonderful, wait a Minute?" She looked on the Ring, then to Taya, and then to RJ which has Taya in his Arms, and Back to the Ring, her eyes god as large as Tennis balls.

"Oh. My. God. You, you, you ask her?" She stuttered at RJ which only nodded in response, suddenly there was an almost High-pitched scream, then Jennifer took Taya in a Hug like Gesture.

"Oh my God I can´t believe it, he finally asked you, oh Taya you have no idea how much I am Happy for you, I always know he someday came with the Question, Congratulation Guys.!" She said sincere, and also JD came along as he get what was happening.

"Finally asked her , not little Bro, man I am so glad for you, I hope you enjoy your new Life, but please don´t leave us guys, we need you and we gonna celebrate this in a Big Party, okay!" JD asked RJ.

"Sure man, God JD really how could I ever leave you guys, you are our Family without you we are nothing, not Taya!" RJ asked his new Fiancée.

"My words RJ, My Words." She replied.

"Wow I still can´t believe that you proposed to her, I alwas though I would be the first one, damn now I have to overthink for a new Strategy, you had taken my Idea!" Yugo whispered as he took his cousin/Brother in his arms to Congratulate, but then the Boys all joined, even Alvin and his Brothers.

"We feel with you Yugo, it was actually also our Idea, but what could we do I mean it was after all RJ´s one Chance. So he took it by the collar." Kiro whispered to Yugo, but RJ suddenly had an idea.

"Wait boys I have an idea how you can do it still soon, uhmm do you mind if you would do it all at the same time, okay maybe not at the same time but at the same day?" RJ asked curious, while Taya was still hugging her sisters and the Chipettes.

"No actually not, suit with me, Yugo" Kiro asked his cousin.

"No, no problem with that!" Yugo replied then he looks to Ginro.

"Suit with me, tell us your Plan, RJ!" He asked his big Brother, which peeked to the Girls, as soon he said they were almost done he said to the boys.

"I only said this now, After Duet Present, I gonna explain the whole plan, later okay?" He asked earning Nods from all of them.

"Alright, is everybody ready, so C´mon we go to the Clothe Shop!" Jennifer said, and so they made their Way to Tux and Dresses, for an new Experience called Dress hunt.

**Chapter end**

**A/N: and again an Chapter over, man I'm fast not, well I hope it pleased you, look out for the next Chapter, Chapter 7 Dress hunt, how the system rolls, A Plan as evil as him.**

**I Hope my little Surprise suite you, well I gonna keep on this here because I have currently no ideas for the next FB2 Chapter , if you have ideas I would love to hear yours, so again for all Dirty Story Mixed couple lovers, I recommend my new story Dirty Picture 1 Big Girl you are Beautiful all for Alvinor fans, deep feelings, adult material in explicit description and hell yes a Lot of Humor, you know and I said it all time because this story still has not enough Reviews, I had taken the advice of my good friend/Writer companion Simon Seville, to make the Chipmunks and Chipettes the main thing in the Story and my OC´s only side importance, but I make two Chapter which I devote to them, So this would be This one with the engagement of RJ and Taya and the Chapter 8 where the other gonna Propose to their girls, already as preview to this you can read Familybonds 1 chapter 5 Marriage bells are ringing, its almost the same Content but naturally a bit different. Until then Sayonara and Arigato. Read and Review please!**


	10. Dresshunter is a Freaky Job, Like GI s

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: Hello Guys I´m back with a New chapter, I hope the last one has Pleased you, hey please check out my Two Stories, I think I'm in love with her, and , should I tell her, they are good and Contains one personnage of Chipmunks Generation 2 in his early 16, please check it out, until then Read and review.**

**Chapter 7 Dresshunters is a freaky Job, Like G.I.´s**

"Alright Guys, here we are, okay before we going in, we make one Thing clear, This here is War, This is nothing you ever will see in America, so better prepare yourselves, for almost getting stomped, scratched, clawed, and getting ripped to Death, because Japanese Human Girls are completely crazy, but it's nothing Equal than a Chipmunk Dress Shop, they had made Dresses and Tuxes extra for Chipmunks, and I can tell, there are no other Chipmunk Bands in Japan, but that shouldn´t Mean that there are no Chipmunks at all, this is the Famous Chipmunk dress and Tux Shop here in Japan, then you Guys and we had Outed ourselves, the Chipmunk "Band population" is exploded, from everywhere Chipmunkbands suddenly Outed themselves, and Tonight at the Dance battle, the best dancers will be Chosen, and then the Dance King and Queen will be crowned on the Day of the Official dance, so every Band which is already here will come in here to get a Dress, but also normal "Bandless" chipmunks are invited to come, and naturally every one of them wants to shine at the Dance, so this will be an All-out attack War for dresses, for the Men's it wouldn´t be that Bad but they are more here to encourage and Help, us right Guys ?" Reika stated holding a Council of War with the Boys and Girls, while pacing hard from one side to the other, as soon as she asked the Boys, they were full activated.

"Activated, Setup, and ready, to get you Lady's the best dresses ever, okay boys we will need this, this is an Invention of Sayari and me, it will help you to save the Dresses, so here we have Miniature Canons with automatic Trap nets, each of it has 5 shots, it´s meant to be for Catching Chipettes who somehow managed to catch the Dresses we had searched for our Lady, Miniature Taser with just enough Power, to let Chipmunks go K.O without Harm for one hour, here we have sucker gloves , for climbing up Walls ore high shelves and tables, when needed to, and here we have my Favorite, the automatic extendable Miniature gripper picks, you can use it in two ways, you see the Soft Picks here, they are hard enough, to have a Strong Hold on every Surface or Thing they Can grip, but still Soft enough, to not Harm Anyone, so you 1. Can use them to Grip on Things to swinging you around from Table to Table just like Tarzan, You know Tarzan Guys?" Yugo asked then he has taken the Same Position as Reika first had, Pacing Up and Down, looking from Time to Time, to the Boys.

"Yes we know, we kinda have some Experience of swinging us from Thing to thing, once done it as we fight over a Mango (remember the Mango Hunting Scene in Chipwrecked)!" Alvin laughed and all the Boys and Girls of the American Chipmunks Laughed with him, Most of them remembering the Fight, but Brittany only remembered on the Scene then Alvin crashed against the Palm tree, well Alvin remembered himself at the Scene then Brittany was tied on the Palm tree, they looked at each other Smirking, still not knowing what the other is Thinking.

"Alright, so now to number 2, you also can use it as a Grip on Chipettes who try to get away with a good Dress, as long as you get a Dress everything is allowed, expect of Killing or seriously injuring you opponent, Fights with other Chipmunks wouldn´t be unnaturally, don't show Mercy, they also don't want to, as soon you find a God dress protect it with your Live, okay, so we now teamed up in Pairs, so Sayari with me, Brittany with Alvin, Reika with Kiro, Sakura with Ginro, Jeanette with Simon, Eleanor with Theodore, and Taya with RJ, so like I said everything is allowed, expect of Fighting against our Groups, If you find some Support Dresses, bring them along, so every one of you get a Backpack, and remember, don't show any Mercy, this here is Dress-War in its Natural Form ." Yugo stated, heading to each one of them a Backpack and a tiny tool Belt with the different Utensils in.

"Ah and one more thing Guys, always stay with Your Girl, there are some Crazy Chipettes which will treat you to injure your Girlfriend, just to get you to give them the Dress, alright and don't forget the Accessories, like matching rings, earrings, jewelry, and what else will match, Stay Strong, Stay save, and most of all, Stay Alive.

As soon as they had everything, they climbed out of the Car.

"Okay Boys and Girls, Stay Safe and don´t get injured too much, we will see us back here in two Hours alright, and Yugo Honey." Jennifer says to them, while holding a fake Smile, in a way you know to not do anything wrong, at Yugo.

"Uhmm yes Jennifer!" Yugo stated out fearfully and suspicious somehow.

"Please try, to not Burn this Place to the Ground!" Jennifer said bittersweet to him, making him shiver, while she keep fake smiling at him.

"Hey it was an Accident, you know that!" Yugo stated out sarcastically.

"Sure Honey!" Jennifer said before walking away with the others. (Dave, Claire and JD)

"She begins to creep me slowly out, I had said to her it was an Accident!" Yugo whined, while getting smirks from the others expect Alvin.

"I feel with you Yugo" he said Comforting, doing some kind of Chipmunk gangster Tap.

"You are a real Friend, Bro!" Yugo said while Man-hug Alvin.

"Well here we go I guess" Reika stated enthusiastic. (Switching to a Slow-motion Scene of the Munks walking towards the Shop, while they do that and enters the Shop, Rock that Body is played, in Chipmunk style.)

As soon as they Open the door, and see the Chaos around of Squeaking Chipmunks, screaming and chaotic running Chipmunks, they all almost laughed there Ass of.

"This place is the Paradise" Alvin and Yugo stated out Grinning at each other, While Simon sighed, and Theodore slightly was shaking.

"Seriously, do we really have to go through this Chaos?" He asked, still shaking like Leaf.

"Okay a little Plan Change, I see you are afraid, Theodore, so would You Mind to take Reika and Kiro with you, so you will be Save, but remember little Dude, to keep being Strong for Eleanor, you want to make her Happy so get a Gorgeous dress for her, Alright?" RJ asked then he look to Reika and Kiro, they Nodded to him, and Kiro ruffled Theodore´s hair like his Older Brothers always do.

"No fear, Bro, I will help, with Reika and Me you have the best Bodyguards you can have, not Sweetheart?" Kiro asked his hopefully, soon to be Fiancée.

"Sure, you two would be as safe as in Abrahams Lap, but now don´t ask me who the hell this Guy is, I just hear the Sentence from JD!" Reika Stated, hugging them both Quick.

"Alright Guys, lets rock The Shop!" And with this words they Split and do their Thing.

It was a very hard battle, the first Clash have Sayari and Yugo, some Crazy Chipette Girls try to catch Sayari but Yugo scoop her in her arms, and Swing him, with help of his Grip Spick, to another Table far away from the Girls, they had managed to gather a sparkling Red dress which you can tied like a Corset on the Front at the Chest.

"Everything alright Sayari?" Yugo stated to the Girl in his Arms, kissing her.

"Yes, thanks for the Help, Sweet heart, well I have a dress but now I need to have some matching Jewellery, do you help me?" She asked her Boyfriend, which was, still she don´t know this, determinate to make her his Wife.

"How could I not, you are my Girlfriend, and nothing gonna keep me away from Helping you!" Yugo tell her, kissing her, he set her back on her feet.

"Let's go to the Rings" And so they made their way over, little they know that someone is watching them.

"Sorry Dude´s but I can´t let you get away with the dress, my Boss want have!" Suddenly a voice erupted from Behind them; they turn around, to see a strange Chipmunk, which glared at Yugo´s Backpack.

"You said something Dude!" Yugo asked him, over towering him with his huge body, which bring the other Chipmunk to shiver and sweat nervous, he take a few Steps back, and suddenly Whistled, and as soon as he did this, here appears 4 other chipmunks.

"Get the dress, Miss Sanaki, wants to look gorgeous for that Yugo guy from Munkstyle!" The first one said, and then the others attack.

"Shit, there are too much of them!" Yugo stated trough gritted Teethes.

"Mind if we give you a helping Hand Yugo" Suddenly Alvin´s voice, sounded from above, they all looked up, to see Alvin and Brittany on the Shelf Next to the Table, using their Sucker Gloves.

"Absolutely not, we could Use some Help here!" Yugo stated out happy, he was glad to see Alvin and Brittany.

They climbed down quickly, and made their way over to them, taking out The Net canons, "you guys don´t mind, not?" he asked rhetoric, while shooting of one of the Net, catching two chipmunks at once.

"So, who´s the next one" Alvin asked nobody because the other were already escaped.

"Flies!" Alvin screamed behind them. He then went to the catched ones.

"You want to be free?" He asked while the two violently nodded, "then tell your boss, to rather go out for a dress by herself than trying to steal from other People, got it?" Again they nodded.

"But before you go, tell your Boss, that Yugo Nakahara is already taken" Yugo stated and looked lovingly in Sayari´s eyes.

As soon as they were free, they run away.

"Hey thanks for your Help Alvin!" Yugo, again, makes the Tap with Alvin.

"No prob, Bro, and what have you already gathered?" Alvin asked curious.

"A vest and a beautiful dress for Sayari, and you?"

"A dress and a few Accessories like a Sparkling Pink Scarf."

"Cool man, we about to go to the Rings , you Guys wanna come with us?" Brittany asked.

"Sure why not" Sayari stated taking her pawn.

"Never thought that Shopping could make this much Fun, not Brittany?" Alvin asked then he slung his arms around his girlfriend making her giggling, she kissed him on the Nose.

"I always told you and you said that now?" She giggled.

"But I must admit, I feel like a G.I. with all our Gadgets!" Brittany said while he smiled at Alvin.

"Yeah but we…, wait did you hear that?" Alvin asked curious, they stay Quiet and hear someone laughing and someone crying, they peered around the Corner, to see a Group of Chipmunks Dragged by some Major Chipmunk Bullies.

"Oh No, we need to help, c´mon!" Sayari and Brittany stated in Unison, they all scurried to the Group.

"What are you doing here, leave them alone" Brittany said. Standing in Front of the Bullies, which only Hollered but as soon as they see the others, their laugh began to die down in an Instant, especially then they see Alvin and Yugo.

"We only have some fun, what you want to do about, we are in the Majority?" The one, slightly the Leader, stated out sarcastly.

"This!" Alvin and Yugo stated and shoot of their Net canon, they Trapped 4 of those guys but there were still 2 who try to get away, Yugo shoot his, Grip spick to them and Catched one of them on the Foot, he drag them to him and also throw a net over him.

"You guys are okay?" Brittany and Sayari asked the Group.

"Kind of, I think that Mira has sprained her Leg?" The chipmunk, definitely the Leader, said Concerned, while holding the Named Chipette in his Arms bridal style.

"I said to you it´s nothing Mason, only a Small Scratch!" The Girls stated out weakly.

"Aha, earlier it heard itself definitely Different. You screamed like you were stabbed so don´t try to turn it down, Got that!" The Chipmunk called Mason told her sarcastly.

"I assume by your Names, that you must be Mason Turner and Mira Sevuro, is that Right?" Sayari said, to the Chipmunk groups Surprise.

"How do you Name our Full Names?" Mason asked Sayari suspicious.

"I`m Sayari Kohaku, and this is Yugo Nakahara, we are Members of Munkstyle, and your tutors from now on, along with the others of our Band, you will getting Tutored together with The Munkettes, to which these two are belonging.

"Wait Tutor, no one told us that we need a Tutor?"

"Well now you know, excuse me but you has the worst Score in the Testbattel, so we decided to take you under our Wings, so you will have a Real Chance in the Battles, without already lose on the Start, we don´t want to Mobbing you but I can tell you on both of your sides, Normal and expert the Opponent, will be doing Everything to win, they will the last drop of Musically Talent sucked out of the Hands, they don't know mercy, but we will discuss that Later, better tomorrow alright, so is this the Rest of your Group!" Yugo asked Mason, Yes this is, Kim Manoah our Keyboarder, Aisha Narachelli our Drummer, and Charlene Smith our Bassist and Neil Cambridge our Lead guitarist. And together we are Seed of Emotion." Mason explained but got cut off by Yugo and Alvin Yelling.

"CHARLENE/ AISHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They stated out in Unison Everyone was looking at them with strange looks, expect two Chipettes, which almost Screamed.

"Alvin/ Yugo, I could ask you the same!" they stated out in Unison.

"Alvin/Yugo who is this?" Sayari and Brittany were confused.

"Sayari honey, you know who she is, she´s my sister, I had told you about her, don't I? (Remember Yugo is The J-Munks Cousin, and Aisha is his Sister).

"You mean your Sister which has, Leave you at the Age of Five years to live with her friend, so you were going to stay with your cousins!" Sayari asked him and him Nodded.

Brittany takes the now a glance to Alvin, to see him keeping his Glance away from Charlene while she tried to speak to him.

"C´mon Alvin you know we didn´t were Meant to be!" Alvin keeps staring at the Blonde Chipette with a Dark stare.

"Alvin would you like to introduce your Friend to me!" Brittany asked with curiosity.

Alvin sighed, "Brittany, meet my Ex-girlfriend Charlene " he said bitterly still taking no glance at her, but Brittany suddenly had a Stone in her Throat.

"Your Ex? I didn´t know that you once had a Girlfriend" Brittany stated a Bit hurt.

"I know, but not even Dave knows about her, she was born together with me and my Brothers, her Parents set her up with me in a Relationship, forced I must said, then they Vanished along with my Parents, Two years was everything okay, I began to became feeling for her, but then she had done the unforgiveable to me!" Alvin was now staring a cold Glare at Charlene, who get now much more uncomfortable from second to second with the Whole situation.

"What had happened, Sweetheart?" Brittany asked but before Alvin could reply to her Charlene stared confused at Alvin.

"She´s your Girlfriend?" Charlene asked, scanning Brittany from head to Toe, then smirked and turn to Alvin.

"Man, lucky one, you made a Great Choose, she looks Gorgeous." Charlene came over to Brittany and Hug her, to Brittany´s Surprise.

"I hope you make him happy, happier I had never could do!" Charlene whispered to her, and Brittany was stunned she always Thought an Ex-girlfriend would be some Kind of Upset, hateful against the Boys new girlfriend, and trying to destroy their Relationship, but No Charlene wasn´t that type of Girl she was friendly, nice and well Brittany could see why Alvin's Parents Put her together.

"Just as a Question what exactly was happening between you?" Alvin turned around to give Charlene a Glare which told, `One word and you are dead' but Charlene has no fear.

"I , and I know you now will hate me for this one, well I had Broken up with him, not on purpose, but I figured out ,wrong to myself, that Alvin was uncomfortable with our Relationship due to the Fact that we were forced Together. So I broke up with him, so he could search himself a Girl but I think I had completely Misunderstood him, but im glad to see that Alvin is happy with you, Miss, uhmm how was your name again, Blitna, Brita, Brittany was it not." Brittany nodded, and Charlene sighed and looked up to Alvin. His Expression softens a Bit, he then Sighed and, walked to her Hugging her.

"Charlene I didn´t really can forgive you, to What you had done to me, but I'm somehow Glad you done, I mean because you had leave me, I am what I am now, World-famous Rockstar in love with the Girl of my Dreams, The Chipmunk Pop queen Brittany Seville, and I couldn´t be any Happier, well and I admit I had missed you, I asked my self often what had happen to you if you are save or not!" He says while letting go and standing now beneath Brittany.

"Well I wasn´t also Lazy in the Last few years, I was in the school back in L.A. on an all-Girls School , and I have some Friends, that is also where I Had meet Mira, she was a Grey mouse that time and the Centre of rude Rumours, I had one Time seeing that she get bossed By some Cheerleaders so I had been the backup for her, since that day we´re Friends, short after I had meet my New boyfriend for 4 Years now, Neil care if you come over a Second!" She shouted to the Grey cladded Chipmunk in a Grey Hoody with Jeans shorts in Chipmunk size he was as huge as Yugo. they were currently Walking Back, to the Vendor, to buy there things, when they were going Around no one seems to notice them, they had Rings enough as well as Jewellery, then they Made it to the Vendor they Had Buy there things and were now on the Front Porch, while waiting for the others, Yugo keep checking over walky-talky with the others, they were Fine and Already everyone by the Vendor to buy their Stuff, they had amazingly Much Dresses and Tuxes gathered.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Neil, the second Chipmunk of the Band Seed of Emotion, asked his Girlfriend.

"Neil, meet Alvin Seville and Brittany Seville, my Ex and his Girlfriend!" Charlene said to him. He shacked their Hands and then suddenly the Door to the Shop open and Reveal the others, Alvin directly recognized something on his Baby Brother.

"Theodore what happen, where do you get the Blue Eye?" Alvin asked his Baby Brother which smiled to him.

"I received then I was trying to get a Girl off Eleanor while Kiro managed to held all the others away, but it's nothing Important, I had saved a dress for Eleanor that is everything that Counts" he looked lovingly to Eleanor, she gave him a Kiss on the Nose, making him Blush.

"RJ, do you mind to meet the other Group which we decided to Tutor?" Yugo asked him, and together they made their Way to The SoE Band, minutes Later, Jennifer and the others came.

"Hey dudes, and have you gotten everything?" She asked but go caught off then Dave saw Theodore´s Blue Eye.

"OH MY GOD THEODORE; WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Dave screamed a scoop the Tiny Boy up on eyelevel to scan the Blue eye.

"I had a Little Clash with a Female Eleanorlover" Theodore said smirking at his Joke.

"God what was that just for a Shop, hm well Never mind, Shall we drive back?" Dave asked getting Nods from every one, they waited until the Guardian of Seed of Emotion came and they made their way to the Hotel in two Taxis.

**Chapter end**

**A/N: jop again a Chapter finish I hope this one has Pleased you, and yes Charlene here is the Original Charlene of Crocodile rock as an CGI Chipmunk**

**I Honestly have seen too much Stories of her, being the Bad one so I though I gonna make her Neutral and guilty, and friendly, for this Time. Not a Bitch, hateful and manipulative like in most stories. Well I also set up Seed of Emotion as the Band in the Beginner Class, what for Music they are making well they are in the Category Emo- and Hardrock, well I hope you still like it when yes tell me, then not anymore, please tell me what Grieves you on this chapter, until then Read and review, and please someone read also my other storys who still have no really amount of Reviews. Like, I think I'm in Love with her and the sequel I need to tell her, thanks until then.**


	11. The World we are living in

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

War of the Bands

A/N: Hello my People, this is a very dear Chapter, not that I have no idea what else to write, but this is actually something Personal, I had written like you know a few songs for Munkstyle and also for Seed of Emotion, and this Chapter is Devoted to the Themes which we maybe not hear or see on the TV, but this are actually themes which are somehow hiding in the World, maybe you will agree with me, maybe not, this are a few rehearsal songs from Munkstyle as well as Seed of Emotion who will come first, I hope you will still read this story even then you don't will like this one Chapter, this songs are written by me and I take full responsibility for it, if you like one of this songs and want to set in one of your Stories, just ask me alright.^^ hopefully coming soon with a new not so Depressing Chapter until then, Read and review.

Chapter 8 C.O.W. ,The world in which we are Living, Life and Love today.

The Munks were after this crazy Shopping tour in the Chipmunks Room, everyone, S.o.E as well as Munkstyle were there as guests, they had decided to show the Chipmunks as well as S.o.E what they would learn in the Tutoring by Munkstyle.

"So guys, I know you think your Performing, is gorgeous, well it is nothing to Say against, your Fanbase speak for itself, but there is still the Problem with the Sense, every Music track has his hidden Message, okay maybe Techno not, okay but almost everyone, you Guys know Aerosmith, well then yes you will also know the Song Don´t want to miss a Thing, you know that it is a Lovesong, so who wants to Show us how they want to sing it if they would Choose that song?" RJ asked, then Alvin shot up.

"Uh, Uh pick me, I want to sing it", Everyone laughed.

"Alright Alvin, you will sing it!"

Don't want to Miss a Thing Aerosmith

Alvin:

I could stay awake, just ton hear you Breathing,

Watch your smile while you are sleeping,

while you are far away dreaming

I could spend my Life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment with you is a Moment I treasure!" Alvin sang with pure Heart, but not enough to make RJ happy.

"Thank you Alvin that's enough, okay so the song was good, good singing job Alvin, but there was one thing What had miss, you know what" RJ asked, the other Munks, think of what maybe could have miss even Alvin , well not all Munks, expect of the J-Munks, which only Facepalmed themselves. .

"Alright, I don't get it , I mean my Performance was perfect, not Brittany!" Alvin asked Brittany who nodded, but RJ sighed.

"Alvin I said something was Missing, you said the Right word only a Second ago!" He waited , Alvin thought about.

RJ sighed again, "Alvin what I miss was your Performance, you had only Sing, that's good, singing is good but without performance the whole thing is senseless, wait a minute, Taya would you mind, to help me a bit?" She nodded and came over to him, as soon she was near enough, RJ looked in her Eyes, lovingly , Sink in her Leaf green Iris, and was Washed away, like in trance, he began to lift his hand up Taya´s Cheek, he caress her Cheek with his Thumb, making her blush , he was in a Trance of pure affection, then he Begins to sing, the verse Alvin has Sing before, in his own Way.

Taya, you need to know, that at night I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,

Gonna Watch your smile while you are sleeping, whenever it's me You seeing.

(RJ kissed Taya, while holding her Close to his face, admiring her Beauty.)

Í would like to lay beneath you, while you are far away dreaming

I could spend my Life in this sweet surrender, whenever I think of you

I could stay lost in this moment forever, and ever until the eternity.

( He begins to Whisper the Song still loud enough in her ear, Taya sighed in Pure Content, while Alvin's Yawn Dropped, this was not simply a Performance , no this was Acting, acting with all your Soul.)

Well, every moment with you, every so special moment, my Dear, is a Moment I treasure!"

RJ, kissed Tayas Ring, a Gesture that means to them that you will love her forever and that you never regret to ask the Girl.

"That was Awesome RJ you really show me!" Alvin said, while RJ came a new Idea, "Yeah but you know what, let´s talk about this when the Dance is Over alright, so maybe we could check out some song of you Guys , come on, maybe we could help you a Bit to inspired you to new Songs." He said gesturing to the S.o.E. Musicians.

"Why not, well we have here our First Song, Mad thing Called the World Today. Well here we go.

Mad Thing Called the World today, by Munkstylecreator for Seed of Emotion.

Part 1

Mason:

Hatred has Seeding, across the world, so bright.

Messed up the Heart of Human, send so many, to the Light.

Mira:

Slicing and ripping, and stabbing trough the Masses,

We killing now, everyone, no need any more for classes.

Charlene:

Castles and Kingdoms, all burn down in flames,

Leaving nothing but ashes and so many souls in ages.

Neil:

This is the world we living, a sick place to be,

Where Madness and sadness rules, for much Hatred to be.

Refrain:

Kim and Aisha:

Once called the Abyss, is now this place here,

The Hell on Earth finally, before me, has Appear.

This is the life; we follow, towards the endless Way.

This is the Mad thing called, the sick world of Today.

(Guitar Battle and Drum solo)

Part 2

Charlene:

Love is overrated, that's we once had said.

Now we are searching for the last one Bit, of it.

Mira:

Racing over the world, to find a safe place to be.

We need to escape from all this evil, we once had feed.

Aisha:

Save me from Madness, save me with your love,

Save me from Sadness, send me your helping Stuff.

Refrain 2X:

Boys 1x and Girls 1x:

Once called the Abyss, is now this place here,

The Hell on Earth finally, before me, has Appear.

This is the life; we follow, towards the endless Way.

This is the mad thing called, the sick world of Today.

"Hmm good text the Text matches the World situation with all their senseless War in the World, I love that Song, but we need to find a Melody, not guys?" Reika asked the others, which nodded.

"Well the next one is one I once had written for Mira; I hope you will like it.

A World to escape the Routine- by Munkstylecreator.

Mason:

They once call it, the world Today, but all i see ,

Is Untruth, hatred and saddness in thee.

Mira:

Once they said, to love you next, now we Fight,

And killed the one, we always asume, as the one for us, the Right.

Kim:

Once they call, out the Storm , now they only, call out War.

Once they scream, out off pain,i can still, hear their soar.

Refrain:

Charlene and Aisha:

what has happening to Us , to our World.

The seed of hatred, planted, by only one word.

Hatred circels around the world, consume our heart.

Chain our Souls into darkness, with the feeling, beaten hard.

Neil and Mason:

one day for sure, i had promised, for so long to you,

we gonna escape from here , escaping, together with you.

Would you be here for me , to keep us goin,

would you be my World, to escape, this sick and sad Routine.

Would you give to me the feeling, i thought i had lost.

would you be there for me ,loving me for every Cost.

Part 2

Kim:

Once they said, the word is Tabu, now we love to say it.

Seeing wath it could cause, i had forgotten about it.

Neil:

Cause all we are tripping in, all this Misery,

is actually our Loss, its the Reality.

Charlene:

We had try to solve it , but failed, right by the start.

Now we have to pay ,to live with it, and that damn Hard.

Refrain:

Mira and Aisha:

what has happening to Us , to our World.

The seed of hatred, planted,by only one word.

Hatred circels around the world, consume our heart.

Chain our Souls into darkness, with the feeling, beaten hard.

Mason and Kim:

one day for sure, i had promised, for so long to you,

we gonna escaping from here , escaping,togheter with you.

Would you be here for me , to keep us goin,

would you be my World, to escape, this sick and sad Routine.

Would you give to me the feeling, i thought i had lost.

would you be there for me ,loving me for every everlasting Cost.

Drum and Guitar solo 0:50 Min

Refrain:

Mira and Mason:

what has happening to Us , to our World.

The seed of hatred, planted,by only one word.

Charlene and Neil.

Hatred circels around the world, consume our heart.

Chain our Souls into darkness, with the feeling, beaten hard.

Kim and Aisha:

one day for sure, i had promised, for so long to you,

we gonna escape from here , escaping,togheter with you.

Mason:

Would you be here for me , to keep us goin,

would you be my World, to escape, this sick and sad Routine.

Everyone:

Would you give to me the feeling, i thought i had lost.

would you be there for me ,loving me for every Cost.

"Wow, man its better than the last one, I now know why you had written it for Mira, because she is the World which you can escape , losing yourself in her spell, like I used to whenever I look at Kiro.

"Well here is now the Last , "EMO" Song, we had made the other songs are still not Done, well here we Come with our Masterpiece, her is C.O.W.

C.O.W. By Munkstylecreator

Part1

Mason:

Ignoring the cries for Mercy, that's we once had Learned,

To holding on strong, there´s nothing, for us that will hurt.

Neil:

Nothing more inside our Souls, could you hear our sound.

Drilled to kill the love in the world, and the Peopel all around.

Kim:

This is the Life we living, this all we had learned,

without any Feeling, on this Planet, until it Hurt.

Refrain

Everyone:

C.O.W. do you hear our sound, C.O.W. killing people all around.

C.O.W. can´t you hear our Soar, C.O.W. we are the Children of War.

Part2

Mira:

Driven to kill our friends, in this sick Game,

to sort out the willings, going through eternal pain.

Charlene:

leaving burning towns behind us, still hearing there cries.

there is no one who can save us, can´t hear anymore our own cries.

Aisha:

draged into darkness, forever we will fall,

until we waking up to follow, our final call.

Refrain

Everyone:

C.O.W. do you hear our sound, C.O. people all around.

C.O.W. can´t you hear our Soar, C.O.W. we are the Children of War.

Bridge: (spoken)

Mason:

cant you hear us, driven into darkness, we for sure never, see the light again. even thought we are guilty,

Mira:

we couldn´t feel your pain, we were drilled to this, most of us already fall insane.

God has forgot us, couldn´t we choose our own destiny, to fight for sinless reasons, no one would have it that way, no one of us.

Everyone:

We are the Children of war, drilled to go killing around, if you can hear, the guns calling, you now know, this is our Sound.

Refrain 2x

Everyone:

C.O.W. do you hear our sound, C.O.W. killing people all around.

C.O.W. can´t you hear our Soar, C.O.W. we are the Children of War.

"Holy shit this was Gruesome, no not the Song but the Topic of the Song I mean Children as Soldiers, I know somewhere are still a Few of them, it's a Critical Theme in the World but I honestly hasn't seen any News like that in the Last Months, it seems like It was getting missed in the TV by purpose" Sayari stated, thinking about, the Meaning of that Song was definitely clear, it´s about the Feeling of Child-soldiers.

"This is a Good song, when we now can get a Video for this, I think this will be as good as a Black Veil Brides Song. And those Guys are Famous, so I think when you Make further any Songs like that, which enclosed the World situation, this would also be listen more, Cause you trying to send a Message, get rid of this Madness and Build on Peace, Freedom, and Love, its good, its Fantastic." RJ said and he mean it.

"Hey, something other , don't you Guys have any New Songs, or songs you Had Write and Love, to Sing." Theodore asked the J-munks earning Nods from the other ones, The boys Smirked, that's What they had Waiting For.

"Sure we have, we Have a Few new songs For our Girls." Ginro stated, Yes this was RJ`s Plan to sing to their Girls and To ask them the Question, of Questions.

Kiro-Tell me you´re are the one.

( Kiro walked over to Reika, took her pawn in his and gesture to follow him, they made it in the Centre of the Room and then Kiro sing to her. )

I remember that Time, then my eyes finaly meet yours

I remember that Flash,and it was love at first sight

Like a heavenly Sign, the Fate has finally found us

And you Voice was all i heard and our Love begans to burn

Refrain:

(He kissed her passionately and looked in her Beautiful Blue eyes, he was like RJ before in a Trance, he couldn´t take his Eyes of Reika, he lived only for this one Moment, slowly he made his way down to one Knee, he take out a Box but before he revealed he took Reika´s Pawn while singing and Kiss every Finger.)

So give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

Let the first glance, dont be our last,

give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

dont let me wasted my time , on searching someone else,

Across this loveless Hell.

(He caressed her Cheek and gave her a Kiss on the Forehead making her Squeal in excitement and joy, slowly tears began to form in Reika´s Eyes.)

There was so much inside, the Memories of you and me

There was nothing to hide , the sparks fall on us like snow,

and the day you leave, just like the world ends right before me

And you Voice was all i heard and our Love begins to burn

Refrain:

So give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

Let the first glance, dont be our last,

give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

dont let me wasted my time , on searching someone else,

Across this loveless Hell.

And every fight, and every lie,

took you farter away, from the home of my

and each regret and each of your kiss

just tell me ,how strong our love is

And you Voice was all i heard and our Love begans to burn

Refrain:

So give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

Let the first glance, dont be our last,

give me reason ,why it should be,

Tell me you are the one,

dont let me wasted my time , on searching someone else,

Across this loveless Hell.

OHHHHHH, Across this loveless hell (3x).

Kiro revealed the Tiny Box to the Girl of his Dreams, he open it revealing a beautiful Diamond, ring with a Rubin in it, it was a wonderful Ring , the Girls awed, and Kiro began to speak.

"Reika, since the Day I saw you for the First time, I was in your Spell, you had helping me to know what fun is , I had Promised my love to you, and today I kneeling here to strengthen this Promise in an Unbreakable Bond, whenever you are in Trouble I will stick with you, whenever you seems to not know what to do, I will be there to show you the right Way, I will be there for you whenever fear take you over, I will be there to Comfort you in Good as well as in Bad times, all I need is your Answer on this Question, Reika Shino Wilkinson, would you Marry me?" He couldn´t even really end because Reika literally flew in his Arms, kissing his Face.

"Yes Kiro, o hell, Yes, there is no one I would rather be than you my Heart melting Romeo!" Reika said admiring Kiro she kissed him passionately, then they Parted away, Kiro slipped the Ring on her finger, everyone Cheered the boys man hug each other's, and the Girls Hug them in an Group hug, everyone was there and they all were happy for both of them, little they know that there will be still Two other surprises.

"Okay Yugo its you turn which song has you wrote?" Sayari asked him and he said to her while picking her up Bridal style.

"For you my dear I had Write the Song, Sailing under your Flag!" He stated out and soon then he has explained the other what to do, they all hummed the tune while Yugo sang to Sayari.

Yugo. Sailing under your Flag.

(Ohohohohoooooo ohohohohohohoooooo ohohohoohhoooooooooo hoohoohohoohohoooooo) first Taya alone then With the instruments. ( seemanslied-Subway to sally)

Sailing under ,Your Flag, with your Soul, guiding me

To the Beach, of long lOst Memories, so far away from our home

I had Swear, To return, You just have to , belive in me.

For the one, I love Forever, For the one, i´ll never Leave,

I had gave you my promises, to Return, only for You.

Refrain: ( Yugo set Sayari on his lap while singing in front of the others which used as a Chore, he danced with her a slow Dance)

You are what, keeps me alive, youre the One i want here now

Forever with you, never leaving you, Never Give up, never Backed down

Laputa melody filled in and takes control

I had waiting, for so long, only to, sailing under your Flag

I had waiting, to return , never leaving you Again

For eternity, with your Soul,guiding me

I will sailing forever with you on my Side

(Laputa melody going over in Shanti.)

(Instrumental Solo with Taya and Yugo Voice guiding)

Refarin 2X

Yugo goes down on on knee, he took Sayari´s pawn, kissed it and take her down so she was now on eye level with him.

Sayari Kohaku Wilkinson, I still can remember the first day I had meet you, I was for 5 Minutes in pure trance, I admired every single hair of you, I love you more you could imagine, and I want to make you happy as much as I can, Sayari would you make me also so happy, happy to be in live with you, I will swear that you will be my Queen and I am determinate to treat like you deserved to be treating, gently, Carefully, with love, and spiced with a lot of new Memories , Sayari Kohaku Wilkinson will you give me the Honour to marry me, and making me the happiest Munk on Earth?" Yugo, traditionally, open up the Box and revealed a Ring, a wonderful pure Golden ring with a Wonderful amethyst in the middle, I has the Words, "Forever there if you need me. "On the sides

"God Yugo of curse I will marry you, there´s nothing to say against each other I would forever stick on your side, someone needs to take care of you?" She smirked then he slips the ring on her Finger, it fit perfectly. "Oh my God, now we need to plan Three Weddings, that would be Awesome. Taya squealed.

"Well we are still not done, so you have the Choice Sakura, first the Ring or thirst the Song?" Ginro said, kissing his Girlfriend on her Lips.

"How about both at the same instant, Honeymouse !" Sakura said she hugged Ginro so hard he almost faint due to the lack of Fresh Air,

"Sakura mind to not kill me already?" He asked smiling.

And so he began to sing while he laying on the floor in front of Sakura, it was funny.

( he kissed her, while she sat on the arm of the armchair, looking down)

Her hot breath ,gently Caressed my Lips

As a Girl, without Fear and Doubt.

the one for me, for an Eternity.

(then Sakura seems to be in trance as well as Ginro they danced a slow dance while Ginro keep singing.)

Shes looking deep, into my lovestrucked Eyes

Her Lips meet mines and togheter we are one.

Refrain:

With a Soul of Gold, so bright and so Old

Like a Friend from Acient times.

She is without Doubt so fearless

In this world of dark Lonelyness.

With her Heart of an Angel, so alike,

She helping me finding my Love for her

Oh with her soul and a Big Angelsheart!

Ohoh yes, Her heart of an Angel, thats what let her Soul shine so Bright.

My Feelings come flowing over her,

i want to spend every second with her

Like a Ghost , she followed me in my dreams,

and Like the Sun, she Light up my Day.

I Couldn´t Imagine, to be ever apart,

From her loving heart, Like an Angels so Bright.

Refrain: 2X

With a Soul of Gold, so bright and so Old

Like a Friend from Ancient times.

She is without Doubt so fearless

In this world of dark Loneliness.

With her Heart of an Angel, so alike,

She helping me finding my Love for her

Oh with her soul and a Big Angelsheart!

Ohoh yes, Her heart of an Angel, that's what let her Soul shine so Bright.

Everybody Clapped to him, he has write a wonderful song, and Sakura was only a Cascade of tears of Joy anymore. She saw Ginro kneeling in front of her, seeing the Beautifullest Emerald Gold Ring in her Life, it was a bit Expensive than the other one because of the Emerald, but it was worth it, as soon as Sakura had the ring on, she grabbed Ginro by his Collar and pull him in a Bearhug with the widest Smile ever, kissing him passionately.

"I think this will be a wonderful year;" Mira said to herself.

**Chapter end**

**A/N no more words, please Read and Review.**


	12. We re Sexy and You know it, Let s Dance

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N hello: everybody I'm back today we look forward for the Dance were we test the best Dancers and further are now a few new Chipmunkbands arrived one of them are the Moldavia Sonor, a Moldavian Chipmunkband out of three Chipmunks and one Chipette, further we have the first Chipmunk villains for our Dudes, the Group Chinese Passion, its actually a Chipmunkband with Five Chipmunks and a Chipette, you could guess who it will be, …, Jep you right it will be the Group around miss Sanaki, the one dudes from the Dresshunters Chapter, well which others will come you need to find out, so read and Review.**

**Chapter 09 Asian Seducer Girl, We´re Sexy and You know it, Let´s rock the Dancefloor.**

The Munks were currently in the Room to dress up for the Dance, after the Girls had chosen each a beautiful Dress, they were about to make each other the Hair and Make-up, and so on, simply what Girls do when they want to seduce their Boyfriends or like in the J-ettes case, their Fiancé, while doing so they somehow came to speak about what they had going through at the Dress Hunt.

"Really?" Eleanor asked Brittany.

"Yes, I swear but Alvin let them standing where they are without a Second glance, it was somehow Funny but it hurt me to see what for an Influence he had on Girls, I mean what when someone tries to Steal him away from me and he will give in."

"Erase this Thought directly off your Mind got that Brittany!" Eleanor stated Shocked, no this wasn´t true, her sister just can´t suddenly having Second thoughts about a Boy who love her with all his Heart.

"Ellie what do you…?" Brittany tried to ask but get cut off by her Baby Sister.

"Don´t you dare to ever think this again Brittany, you know for Sure that Alvin always loved you, he had spent Months with asking you, annoying you to be his Girlfriend, I think you still remember the Beautiful, Candlelight dinner he had set up for You and Him, I don´t know but if that isn´t true Love I don't know what else to say!" Eleanor insults her Sister.

"Wow a Candlelight Dinner, God, why Leader Boys are always so Romantic, I mean RJ and Me also had made a Wonderful Candlelight Dinner in one of the Most Wonderfullst Restaurant here in whole Japan, it was our first date ever and J had pay all of it by himself, this was the first sign for me that he really mean it, that he is truly in love with me." Taya melted almost away, in the Moment of pure Affection for her Fiancé.

"I know exactly what you mean Taya, Mason has invited me over to his Room that Time also having a Candlelight Dinner, and he even Had cooked by himself, it was Fantastic!" Mira was only a loss of words anymore, while remembering.

"Ha-ha, tell me Sista, you had made a Face afterwards as if you were chained on a Bench and someone had put you in a Smile and freeze it on your Face, I honestly never saw a much more Lovestrucked Face ever again in my Life." Charlene smirked playfully Butt-shoving her leader girl.

"Yes but not only the Leader Boys, but every one of the Boys is just so sweet in his own Way, and I know for sure they always want to stick together with us." Jeanette, making Brittany saying something she will be first embarrassed but then Proud of.

"Yeah, I guess you Girls are Right, I mean he even kind of Proposed at me and he was so sweet to me lately, I mean that must mean something!" She said but got cut off by both her Sisters.

"WAIT, WHAT, HE PROPOSES TO YOU!" They cried out in pure shock.

"Ehm well, sort of I guess maybe he was just caught in the Moment!" Brittany thought about it.

"What does he have said, do you still remember the Words!" Taya asked her curiously.

"Well yes to be honest he had did it two days ago the day before we were going to the Airport!" Brittany said earning Awws from the Girls.

"Well he said when he just weren't a Chipmunk from 7 Years, he could easily asked me the most important question, I asked him what he meant, because I really hadn´t know it, well and then he asked me if I want to Marry him!" Brittany stated out squealing.

"What have you said?" Everyone asked her with the Worse Hidden Curiosity ever.

"I said yes and…!" She stated wanted to tell them explicit what she said.

"OH MY GOD!" he Girls cried out and they all Hugged Brittany almost to Death.

"Said maybe in a Few years because we still Kids!" Brittany continued but get overtone by the Cheer and the clapping, she sighed and thought for herself, `Great, now everyone thinks that me and Alvin will Marry each other so soon, I mean I do had said yes but I also said maybe in a Few years, because im sure Dave will hate us if we get married soon, damn nice play Britt´, she thought Sarcastly.

The Girls, chatted a bit until, Sayari came to the Point then that Guy at the Shop, stated of that miss Sanaki wanted to look good for Yugo.

"I mean im so sure that not only that Sanaki Girl will try to steal him away from me, I honestly don´t have a Clue why our fans just don´t get that Yugo and Me are together, I mean, Paparazzi, they know every Single detail in the Life of Rockstars, and Popstars, and then they don´t know something so simply like the Love of two Chipmunks, seriously where is there the Sense."

The Girls sighed.

"Yep this Evening it will be hard for the Boys, extreme Hard to avoid any Flirting Girl, but you know what to do then something like that happens, you need to flirt in Manners which will make the other Girls Blush to the deepest Red!" Sayari said, smirking and chuckling evilly.

"Like seducing him with only your Voice, putting on the so damn Famous Bedroom Glance, being a little boastful about your relation, just so the other Girls get it" Reika sated, while Sayari has finished her hair, instead of her usual Wild merged Hair, she has now Long, wavy, black red, down flowing Hair. The next one Finish was Taya, she had become an Stylish Ponytail , with the most of the Hair on her Head while two thick Strains were falling on the Sides of her Face, lightly Curled, beautiful shining in the Light.

"But seriously I mean how shall we avoid to meet any interested Girls, I mean we can´t protect our Boys forever, or else we only literally hang on them not able to Chatting a bit with other Groups!" Mira pointed out, and she was right.

"I know what you mean but I know these Asian Seducer Girls, all too well, as soon as you let down your Guard, you will see them literally Jumping on your Boyfriend, well after all we will have a quiet enjoyable Night, due to the Fact that we are the Entertainers for this Evening!" Sakura said, she has finishing with her Styling, curling up her Hair to locks it looked beautiful.

"I know what you mean; well I guess we only have to fight that Fight for the Sake of our Relationship!" Charlene offered and she was so dang Right, they had to Fight for their Relationship, well in Love and War everything is allowed.

"You´re Right Charlene, as long as the Boys behave themselves everything will be Alright." Brittany stated out Hugging Charlene which hugged her Back.

After they were Finish they made their way down to the Lobby only to be blinded by Handsomeness.

"Whoa, Boys you look Awesome!" Reika shouted out Sincere, the Boys , all dress up in the Tuxes , and Alvin even in his white so like every Leader Boy, They all had Gelled their Hair Back, expect of Kiro and Yugo, Kiro simply Put his Hair together in an Tight Ponytail, while only Allowing the two Strains in red to stay at their Place. Yugo has placed and gelled his Hair Back only the Green stripes were so gelled and dragged to one Side of his Face, that it making it looking likes a Curtain for one Eye.

"Nope you look Gorgeous; we just wanted to match to you!" Yugo said he was determinate to get in Their Special Fight with the Girls.

"Don´t be modest, you guys look stunning!" Sayari said knowing exactly what Yugo wants to do, god why didn´t he Just ask them , instead of setting up this little Battle.

"Nope you are far more beautiful than we are, stunning, so don´t fool us!" Yugo said.

"Yugo, Sweetheart do you mind to stop this!"

"Nope, I know you want it Sayari!" He smirked, earning confused Glances by S.o.E and from the Munkettes.

"You really want me to go there, Honey!" Sayari stated out with a cocky Smile.

"Oh yes Sista, I know you so determinate to do so!" Yugo smiled his seductive Smile.

"Okay now it´s on!" Sayari stated out heated.

"C´mon, my Love, give it to me, I so gonna beat your sorry Ass this time!" oh Yugo has making her hot for a Battle.

"Bring it on, Honey, you will eat ground!"

"As if, Kiro, Reika, RJ, give us the Beat!" He gestured to the Trio while they Walked up the Stage, Kiro went to the Drums, while the other Two went behind the Desk, after they had Meet the Boys, they were driving upwards to the Auditorium.

"Sure man, I hope you Girls are ready!" RJ said.

"Because we know no Mercy, same for you Boys" Reika stated gesturing to the Boys.

"And now no more Words but show us how sexy you Guys are!" Kiro stated from behind the Drums.

Sexy and I know it (Edit).

Girls:

When we walk on by, the Boys be looking like we damn fly High  
>We pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah<br>This is how we roll, ponytails, Curls and Skirts out control  
>For you Boys with the big Ego<br>An like Angelina Jolie rock out the club, yeah

(Ahhh) Boys look at these faces (x3)  
>We put on Make-up<br>(Ahhh) Boys look at our bodies (x3)  
>for you we will be hot<p>

When We walk in the spot, (yea) this is what we seeing (okaay)

Every Girl for herself: Everybody stops and they staring at me

Girls;  
>We got a passion in my lips and we ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...<br>We´re sexy and You know it (x2)

(While singing the Girls drive the Boys crazy they sway and Shake their hips from side to side in an Dam seductive Mode, every Now and then they Caress the Boy´s Cheek with their Tails, while they Looked Lovestrucked in their eyes, but as soon as the Girls Part was over they Quickly Kissed the Boys , sending them back on Earth, and walked to the Side, to let them have their Parts.)

Boys:  
>Yo, when We´re at the mall, security just can't find us at all<br>When We´re at the beach, we in a speedo hiding the blushed cheeks (whaat?)  
>This is how we roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and we still get service (watch!)<p>

(Ahhh) Girls look at our bodies (x3)  
>w-w-we work out<br>(Ahhh) Girls look in our Eyes (x3)  
>w- w-we love you.<p>

When we walk in the spot, (yea) this is what we´re seeing (okaay)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at us<br>We got a passion in our Hearts, for you and We ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
>Boys:<p>

We´re sexy and You know it  
>Boys: Ayyy<br>we´re Sexy and You know it

both Groups: Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea<br>Do the wiggle, Girl 

Girls:

I do the wiggle, man (yea)  
>We´re sexy and You know it...<br>Ayyy, yeah 

Boys:  
>(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)<br>I-I-I work out  
>(Ahhhh) Girl look in my Eyes (x3)<br>I-I-I love you.

Both Groups in unison:  
>WE´RE SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT.<p>

Sayari and Yugo as well as Brittany and Alvin , looked deep I ´n their Eyes as well as Mira and Mason, Taya, Kiro and Sakura hadn´t really paid Attention, they were way to much occupant with making Sweet Eyes to their Counterparts.

"That was sure funny!" Theodore said, but suddenly the Munkstyle Boys walked all on stage to their Instruments.

"We have a Little Surprise, this here is written from all of us to especially our Girls, but it is meant, to be from every Boy to the Girls which they Love, I hope You will love it, You know I always knew that Love is a SPEEDGEEK!"

Spoken By RJ:

I want your Beat, I need some Speed,

To turn the doubt, and light us up.

Every time I need to live it. , You give me the Power

For every Minute, for every Hour.

Yugo´s Part.

C´mon let´s light up the Speed,

You known for sure,

increasing your Heartbeat.

In a Sea of eternal Motion,

let´s do some Love,

it´s the best Solution,

I had worked out for sure.

got to rise up, to the top, this Tension,

to see you moving, with so much Passion.

Refrain:

Our goal, is to increasing your Speed.

To hearing ,the Sweet sound, of your Heartbeat.

Pounding so fast, only for us.

Never Backing down, never biting the Dust.

Rising up, to the Limit, this awesome Power.

Like a Speedgeek doing it, every Minutes of every Hour.

Would you Follow to my Home.

To let us fallen into Love, all alone.

Kiro´s Part.

It´s only us, an no one else at all.

You never be denied, I never let you Fall.

Keeping you a secret, hiding you from the World,

Everyday and any time, I will tell you the Word.

You know for sure, I never let you be gone,

forever you belong, to me all alone.

Refrain:

Our goal, is to increasing your Speed.

To hearing ,the Sweet sound, of your Heartbeat.

Pounding so fast, only for us.

Never Backing down, never biting the Dust.

Rising up, to the Limit, this awesome Power.

Like a Speedgeek doing it, every Minutes of every Hour.

Would you Follow to my Home.

To let us fallen into Love, all alone.

Ginro´s Part.

Got to find a reason, why I had this Feeling.

I want to taste more, to take it, to the Highest Ceiling.

I wanna fly, with you so high,

up to the Sky, Rising to the Top, Higher than High.

Speed it up, Speed it up,

We all now Shuffle, around you Block,

Speed it up , speed it up,

Rise it all, to the Top.

C`mon, and push me, to fly with no Fear

Like a Dove.

Lets speed it up, and rise it up here,

All for you, my Love.

Refrain:

Our goal, is to increasing your Speed.

To hearing ,the Sweet sound, of your Heartbeat.

Pounding so fast, only for us.

Never Backing down, never biting the Dust.

Rising up, to the Limit, this awesome Power.

Like a Speedgeek doing it, every Minutes of every Hour.

Would you Follow to my Home.

To let us fallen into Love, all alone.

RJ´s Part.

C´mon, I will take you Higher, ever so Higher

Higher than Higher, No Limit, no Timer.

My Heart's so hot, to the Point of Melting,

You´re for sure, from Heaven Sending.

Falling away for you, in pure lovestrucked Trance.

I love you Baby and you´re Hot sure, no Offence.

Never had loved you more, there´s no Complaining.

I want to feel you, Kissing me, until I will Fainting.

Refrain: (2X)

Our goal, is to increasing, your Speed.

To hearing ,the Sweet sound, of your Heartbeat.

Pounding so fast, only for us.

Never Backing down, never biting the Dust.

Rising up, to the Limit, this awesome Power.

Like a Speedgeek doing it, every Minutes of every Hour.

Would you follow me, all the way to my Home?

To let us fallen into Love, you know for sure, all alone.

"Aww thank you Boys, that was outstanding!" Reika said hugging Kiro, with tears in her Eyes, so does every other Girl of Munkstyle.

"They are always so cute together, man boys we need to write some fluffy stuff for our Girls sometimes" Theodore said admiring the whole scene, then RJ came over to them, he had hearing Theo´s Commentary.

"If you want we could help you by writing some fluffy Songs for your Girls, the same on you guys!" He said then he turns to the S.o.E. Boys, who nodded, they were determinate to write something nice for their Girls.

Suddenly the door to the Auditorium began to open and a hell Lot of Chipmunks began to flood in chatting with each other, being here to enjoy some dancing, to enjoy the Atmosphere of so many Chipmunks on one pile.

"Wow I never thought there were so much of us out there!" Alvin said stunned by this Picture, he never had seen so much Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"And to be honest only a 3. Of them are into Bands, the most of them are Bandless , still in trees or even with Humans living, there are some of those guys who worked together with human, like in JD´s Father´s Firma were they build the Guitars do some new reparations on the 5D simulator Prototype, the human version of the 5D20.11, they were used for the littlest tiniest works like the Electronic of the Instruments, some of them are tester Chipmunks for the newest Chipmunk Ware, like Notebooks, Pens, Handy and all the other Crap the Firm's in Tokyo Create for Chipmunks, but there is no other Firma who is allowed to build the Instruments of Chipmunks, and well the designer of the Instruments standing right before you, that also why we knew what for Instruments you had Hold of, but I must say I am somehow Disappointed that from all the Instruments we had created for you guys, always only the Guitars were taken, that´s why we gonna tutoring you too in how to play the Different Instruments, you had done very well on the Simulator, but to be honest we had Programed the three different difficulty grades in the Instruments so they are easier to figure out in the lower Grades than in the Expert Grade." Yugo stated, proud of all the Work they had made , of all the Heart they had put in the Instrument designing.

"Well and we even have Chipmunkmodels for the newest Chipmunk Mode on the Market, but hell the most of them are really snobs, to be honest they are even Worse than Human Models." Sayari continued.

"But the absolute awesome are the Chipmunk Choreography Crews, Chipmunk dancer´s who can help us to teach you in the choreography which will match to the Music, I know some of the best ones." RJ said and he begins to web ideas.

"Can you show us some of them" Alvin asked.

"Sure why not, if you want I also can show you some Models which I know they are Okay." Sakura stated.

"And I gonna show you some other DJ´s I know , some of them will be part of the Battle some of them not, well I know you want to probably know them now, but First we need to make the Floor vibrate." Reika stated out, then they began to pack out the Instruments, when Sayari packed out Thundershock, he was mesmerized by her design.

"Holy Munk this is a Guitar, wow I never saw something like this" He said admiring the awesome Design of it, still Black with Red Strings hard but still soft enough for heavy Metal and Hard Rock.

"Wait, what you mean you never saw her, that´s impossible, Dreamdance had once send them to you guys, long before we were famous, but you had refused them with all the other Instruments ,expect of two guitars all the other instruments were send back on the firma, and well one Year after we became them." Yugo asked confused.

"Well I have no clue, I mean I hadn´t give her back and, wait, me not but, oh no! DAVE!" Alvin screamed then he realised that Dave had take the decision of sending this awesome guitar back.

"I can´t believe it either, I mean I could had learn the Keyboard before I ever had taken part in this Battle, why the hell had I refused to play them" Simon said admiring the Shine of Eliora, Melody, Laxorus and Shangri-La the 4 Keyboards. He was equal Mesmerized than Alvin but not only Him but also Jeanette, but as soon as she saw the Violins she was far away.

"Holy Munk they look absolutely Incredible" She was a loss of words.

She looked ad B.S.P and then to Y.S.K., and she had her mouth open looking pretty Dumbfounded.

Well Theodore was not in a better State when he saw Kiro building up the T-Drum, Technobreaker.

"WOW, Holy Munk" He said , mesmerized by the Designed and the many Pads Kiro take out of the Boxes, so around 15 tiny Pads, all with different Functions.

"OH My God It´s Awesome" Suddenly Brittany´s Voice erupted then she saw Taya´s E-bass Stormpride, it was pure White with Black electric sparks on it, Alvin comes over and stopped next to Brittany, and in perfect Synchrony their Yaw´s dropped, letting look both of them somehow stupid.

"Okay stop looking our Instruments and enjoy the dance, we need to Start the Party, so enjoy and stuff yourselves to the Bottom full with Food." RJ said as he shush them playfully of the Stage as soon it was empty, they begin the Dance.

"Lady´s and Gentlemen, Friends from all around the World, I´m Honoured to be the one to start with this, officially the Dance Contest, May the best Dancer´s Win, we will Prove you in all kinds of Dance, from salsa over waltz, to Shuffle, I hope you can Keep up, Companied you will be by Us so no more Words, just let the Music Take our Soul and Guide our Hearts to the Heaven, let us falling back on Earth, Reborn to finally find love in Singing and Dancing, so here we go with the Dance and with our cover of our Idol Band, Here is our Version Of Nightwish's Slow Love Slow." RJ said and then Ginro began to Play on a Black piano, with Sakura laying on top, singing to him but also to the Public, well after all it only has the Shape of a Piano but playing he actually does on Shangri-La, while being accompanied by Mainly Taya and Kiro.

Nightwish Love Slow Love:

Sakura:

Come and share this painting with me  
>Unveiling of me, the magician that never failed<p>

This deep sigh coiled around my chest  
>Intoxicated by a major chord<br>I wonder  
>Do i love you, or the thought of you?<p>

Slow, love, slow  
>Only the weak are not lonely<p>

Southern blue, morning dew  
>Let-down-your-guards, i-love-you's<br>Ice-cream castles, lips to ear rhymes  
>A slumber deeper than time<p>

Slow, love, slow  
>Only the weak are not lonely<p>

It was Beautiful, all thought the Text was Short, Sakura sang it so well and so beautiful, it was Magical, we could see how Ginro was easily Mesmerized of the Sweet Glances he and his Fiancée shared, But it was the Music which gave this song Soul and Heart and let the Chipmunks and Chipettes dancing Close together in Pairs´ so also Our Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin held Brittany in her Arms , he honestly never had done Slow dances before, always complaining that it would be difficult from him, to do something slowly but he actually managed it very well, but like we know RJ this was only the Beginning.

**A/N, well this is it for this Chapter hope you enjoyed it if yes please read and Review (all though I know that it´s unnecessary to told you Guys So, because you actually never did it. -.- )**


	13. My Songs for My Heart, I wanna Marry You

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N, oh my god already 13 Chapters, ^^ and still only 5 Reviews -.- man I am somehow disappointed, well what ever at least I have fun with writing it, so here we go with the 13 Chapter and the Dance, pssst, this time we have a little Theonor Chapter.**

**Chapter 10 Dancing with your Girl, My songs for my Heart, Under the Moonlight, I wanna Marry You.**

Everyone has a very Good time, but most of Theodore has one, he loved the moment like no other one, he smiled down to the Chipette in his arms, she wear a sparkling dark green dress with a black belt around the Waist, while he had his best Gala Tux on, he grinned then he kissed her forehead making her Giggling, God he loved then she does that, her voice sounded so sweet, whenever he heard her saying something he heard the Angel bells ringing.

"Eleanor you know, you really look beautiful today!" He stated out she smiled brightly and gives him a Kiss on the Cheek, making him Chuckling.

"You´re very Welcome!" he said, she smiled leaning her Head, eyes closed, against his Chest, he looked on her with a Loving face, he loves her so much but he doubt that he show his love enough to her, he had long thought about a Song but there wasn´t anything what he could sing for her, or at least something suitable, to be honest he hardly know any love songs, he was more for rock songs or pop, but he never sang any Love song, okay Witch doctor and You really got me , kinda was a Love song but seriously , how could he sing something that everyone already knows, he want to sing something personal , something he just had written for her, and only for her, but he never was a real good songwriter, but he had tried whenever he was going to the Toilet today he had worked on his song, he hoped he could end it before the Dance was over, well and then there is still the thing of singing, how the heck would he sing without his brothers.

"What are you thinking Theodore?" He heard her from his chest before he looked down on her.

" I thought about how many luck I have to know a Cute Girl like you!" He said truthfully, again she giggled, and kisses his Nose, he ignores the silently clapping Chipmunks around them, he looked up the Stage to see Sakura singing to both Ginro and The Public, god when he just would be like Ginro, showing his affection in a Song, even though it was a Cover song, well maybe he can sing a Sweet song to her, or even a Duet, well he need to give it a Try.

"Ellie, can I ask you something?" He asked shyly.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked him lovingly, still resting her Head on his Chest.

"Would you someday like to sing a Duet with me!" he asked taking his full Courage together.

"Sure, I see no Problem in there Honey" She said, and kissing him.

"Success so now I need a Song!" he thought then he got an idea, the Munkstyle gang currently has ended their play so he will go to ask RJ what to do.

"Uhmm sorry but I must go for big Boys, would you mind to stay here; I will be back in an Instant!" he asked her, pushing Thumbs in his inner self.

"Sure, who must, must I guess!" She said smirking.

So he made his Way to the toilet, he turn around to see Eleanor looking at Brittany and Alvin, he scurried over to RJ and the others.

"RJ I need your help!" He stormed to his new friend.

"Sure how can I help you Theodore?" RJ asked him curious.

"I want to sing a Song to show Eleanor how much I love her!" He said without Hesitation.

"Sure, but how can I help you there?" RJ asked a bit Confused.

"I need a Song but I hardly know any Love song, only our songs and she had heard them enough I guess, but I need something I can Sing by myself, a Solo!" Theodore stated out, and RJ began to think about the Quest then he suddenly get an Idea, but he need to ask you something.

"Alright I think I know some, but first of I need to know how much you love Eleanor!" He said taking Theodore a bit of guard.

"I Love her, very, I just can´t describe it!" He said.

"Is there a special Feeling you have whenever you look at her?" RJ pushes.

"Well, whenever I see her smiling face, the Shine in her eyes, and whenever I feel the Pure Love and happiness she Seems to give to her surroundings, I just feel myself beloved and Happy!" Theodore asked, getting a bit confused.

"Could you seeing yourself at her side then you are Older; would you like to someday marry her?" RJ said, asking the Key-Question.

"Yes definitely!" Theodore said without thinking, he didn´t need to he know it, he said it without doubt nor fear, he was dead-proof about this, someday he will ask Eleanor to be his Wife.

RJ Whispered, the Name of the Songs, he had thought about, in his Ear, and Theodore fell of all the Clouds.

"But I have no clue about the Lyrics!" He said fearfully, will his Plan fail.

"No Prob Dude, come over here I have my Lyric-Book with me, I have the Songs in here, I know exactly which song RJ had chosen, I also can give you a little Crash curs in singing it!" Ginro said to him.

"Thank you, I also wanted to ask you something Ginro, how do you do to make the Plays you do always so wonderful, I mean all your Performance you had done before, was awesome."

"It´s simpler than you think Theo; you just need to let the Soul-Music-Resonance take over you!" He said, while Theodore was completely confused.

"Soul- what?" He asked.

"Soul-Music-Resonance, means you need to let the Melody take over you, in return the Music will guide you and Lead you to the perfect Tone of your Voices, it will help you to understand the Music and the Lyric, as soon you understand you can put all your Emotion in the Song, making the Song Alive, and the actions you do in this special State of Trance, Actions which matched to the Music, because the Sound moves your Limb, The Song is the Puppet-Master, The Melody are the Strings and you are the Puppet, the Melody is Specific, that why it is Called the Puppet-Master Principe. One Puppet Master, Many strings and one puppet got it?" Ginro explained, and Theodore was a Loss of words, Ginro had explained it so simply that even Theodore had understood it.

"Improvisation is also always a good part of a Song." Ginro explained further.

"Alright million Thanks to you RJ and also to you, Ginro", After Theodore had read the Lyrics, he was Fascinated, it tells about what felt deep within, he was so determinate, to make a good performance for Eleanor.

"Excuse me, Can I have you attention Please for one more time, I have here a special announcement to make, can I have Miss Eleanor Seville please on the Stage, Miss Eleanor Seville, please!" RJ said in the Microphone, as soon as Theodore told him so, he decided to gonna Sing the four songs to her, hoping for the Power of Love and Music, to not mess up badly.

"What is it RJ, by the way have you seen Theo, I can´t find him anywhere?" Eleanor asked, but got waved off by RJ.

"Im sure he will be soon at your side, he can´t be any far, so I have here something for you an Anonymous Lover of you, he gave it to me, and he said he wants you to open it as soon as you are in the Crowd again!" RJ said smirking internal to his plan.

"OH, Okay!" And with words she takes the Letter, and makes her Way downstage.

"Hmm, I asked myself what will await me!" She asked herself while opening the Letter; she looked confused at the Letters which were written on it.

`Turn around and look at the Stage´ was written in a Script she don't know, but she does as told only to see Theodore standing on Stage together with RJ, he waved to her , and RJ announced something making her Heart jumping happily and filled it up to the Bottom with full Love.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a Special guest here on our Stage, it will be a Premier on this Stage, tonight we have Mr Theodore Seville live on Stage, Unplugged and together with the Munkstyle Gang doing his First Four Solos ever, today he wants to sing to someone he thought she was a Friend, but he have to see, that she was so much more to him, This is Dedicated to Miss Eleanor Seville from the American Girl Group Chipettes!" He said and a Light Cone falls on Eleanor, making her Crying in Both Excitement and Pure Love and Happiness, her Family and Friends have stopped their Dance, walking over to Eleanor and holding her in a Loving Hug, to watch the Youngest Seville Brother singing to his Love, he never could deny.

"Here is Mister Theodore Seville and he has something he wants to telling the World, enjoy it my People!" He shouted and soon the Music begins to Play and Theodore began as from Ginro explained to take in the Melody before singing, he always was good in Remembering on lyrics.

Taio Cruz-Telling the World

(Theodore looked lovely at Eleanor who looked Back Tears of Joy streaming down her Face)

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know <p>

(A Light Cone Wandered with Eleanor as Theodore Gestured her to Come Upstage, as soon she was next to him, he took her hand and goes on one Knee kissing her Hand like a Knight, he stands up, while keeping singing, he wants to give her his Soul through this four Songs, he had Chosen in Ginro's Song Book.)

She's the one she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one she's the one  
>I say it proud<p>

Ring a bell Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell Ring a bell 

(He took her Hand, spin her around and held her to the Public, Showing them how much she means to him.)

I'm telling the world  
>that I've found a girl<br>the one I can live for  
>the one who deserves <p>

(He kissed her Nose, before continuing, making her Giggling and blushing shyly, he put a Pawn on her Cheek adoring her Grace while singing lovingly to her, he could sense some Awws from all the Girls in the Public, and a Few Whistles from some Boys)

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<p>

She's the one she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one she's the one  
>I say it proud<p>

Ring a bell Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell Ring a bell

I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<p>

To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life <p>

(Theodore danced with Eleanor slowly, while the Munkstyle Gang sing the Background Vocals.)

Munkstyle:  
>Oe oh oe oh<br>Yeah yeah  
>Oe oh oe oh<br>Yeah yeah  
>Oe oh oe oh<br>Yeah yeah

I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves (2X)<p>

To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<p>

Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah (2X)<p>

As soon as the Song Ended, the Crowd Clapped and Applauded to them like there was no tomorrow, the Boys Whistles along with the Girls so also the Munkstylegang, S.o.E and the Seville Family, but logically Theodore was still not done.

"Wonderful, Theodore but you know we are still not done, tell her our next Song, Young Friend!" RJ said, not taking the Choice to announce the next Song, he wanted and needed to let Theodore say the Words which belonged only to Him this Time.

"You´re Beautiful!" He said to Eleanor, the Crowd was a Bit confused until they got it.

Taio Cruz-You´re Beautiful

(Before Theodore Began to sing , the roof to the Sky opens itself, due to the Fact that the Auditorium also can be used as a restaurant under the Stars, revealing an wonderful, Clear, Star-Night)

I think the stars are especially bright tonight  
>And I love the way they shine<br>Reflecting inside your eyes  
>It's you and me forever<br>That's what I know for sure  
>My heart is here for you<br>Just like an open door

(Theodore sing gesturing first to the Stars, then caressing Eleanor Cheek, then he fold his Hands over his Heart and open his arms for her to lean on his chest, which she didn´t need to be told twice.)

I can't say in any better way  
>Hard to explain<br>What you mean to me

You're beautiful

And I can't find  
>Any better light<br>You design any better sing for

You're beautiful

(Eleanor only began to cry harder, she loved both Songs, and she was curious what the Chipmunk of her dreams have other Surprises in Petto.)

I feel the sun  
>He's especially warm today<br>Well I guess you may

I guess the rain, go and come back another day

You know I love your smile  
>But that's all I need for me<br>And living my life with you,  
>It's just like a fantasy<p>

(He kissed her lips gently, making her blushing due to the fact that they were live on stage and everyone could see them, but she wasn´t embarrassed nor did she mind it, she loved every moment she could spent with him .)

I can't say in any better way  
>Hard to explain<br>What you mean to me

You're beautiful

And I can't find  
>Any better light<br>You design any better sing for

You're beautiful

I can't say in any better way  
>Hard to explain<br>What you mean to me

You're beautiful  
>You're beautiful<p>

(He kissed Eleanor for one Minute after the Song, accompanied with all the Cheer of the Public.)

"Wow, I , I don´t know what to say Theodore!" Eleanor stammered, she was still crying of pure Love.

"Then don´t say anything, My Love and let my Songs find Their Way To your Heart!" Theodore said to her holding up her Chin planted Kisses all over her Face.

"RJ you turn to announce the next Song!" He said and RJ was hot enough for it.

"Let Beauty fall over you like a Cascade, and then you feel the magic whenever you look in his Eyes, because here is Theodore for you, with Every time we touch!" RJ said, and a new cascade of Tears streamed down of Eleanor Eyes, the Song was her Favourite Lovesong, from one of her Favourite Groups.

Cascada-Every time we touch.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dream<br>Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive <p>

(Theodore Take Eleanor's Pawn and Wiped away her Tears.)

'Cause everytime we touch  
>I get this feeling<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch  
>I feel the Static<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I reach for the sky<br>Can't you feel my heart beat so  
>I can't let you go<br>Want you in my life 

(Theodore scoop her in a Big Hug.)

Your arms are my castle  
>Your heart is my sky<br>They wipe away tears that I cry  
>All the good and the bad times<br>We've been through them all  
>You make me rise when I fall<p>

'Cause everytime we touch  
>I get this feeling<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I swear I can fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side 

(He looked lovestrucked in her Eyes.)

'Cause everytime we touch  
>I feel the Static<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I reach for the sky<br>Can't you feel my heart beat so  
>I can't let you go<br>Want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch  
>I get this feeling<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>Need you by my side

"AWWWWWW!" The Public goes wild and they clapped happily, for the Munks in Love, Theodore Glanced to his Brothers and Friends to see them holding up all Double Thump-ups for him. He smiled a face stretching Smile, he loved this Moment and he loved the Chipette in front of him, the Chipette he would Love forever and never Leave, Eleanor!

"The next Announcement is your ultimate Turn, Theodore!" RJ said Smiling to him.

"Hey Eleanor, you know what I want to do?" Theodore asked her, then she Shook her Head, he goes on one Knee, and take out a Tiny Chipmunk sized Gold Ring, he had Buy him secretly during the End of the Dress Hunt, then Eleanor and the others Headed for the Exit Door.

Eleanor Squealed and jumped by the sight of the Gold ring, it doesn't Matter that they were still Teens, they can Engage themselves whenever they want, but they all know Marrying comes then they are older.

"Eleanor I wanna Marry you, and if you say Yes, I make you the Happiest Chipette on Earth, I gonna lay the Universe to your Feet, I will give you an Ocean of Love and I will Sing my Face on both Sun and Moon, so I could still Watch, Day and Night, over you even then I`m gone, I will never Leave you and always stick to you until the Death Part us, Cause I hope you know for Sure, I Love you Eleanor, so I ask you today on this Dance in front of all the People we hopefully be Friends with, in front of the People who are already our Friends and on Top in front of our Family." Theodore said still holding up the Ring.

"Eleanor Seville, Will you marry me and make me the Happiest Chipmunk on Earth!"

Eleanor cried almost fainted and tried to get the Word out between of all the Sobs and the Tears of Joy, finally she has get her together enough to say it, "Yes Theodore, yes I would Love to Marry you, so much like I love you!" She gives him a Big Bearhug which he returned with spinning her Around laughing and Crying, the Public and the Seville as well S.o.E. ,Munkstyle, the Workers, Servants, Barkeeper and the Whole Chipmunk Company Cheered to the new engaged Chipmunks, they cheered even Louder when Theodore slipped the Ring on Eleanor´s Finger, the Crowd was Loud enough to burst the Ear of an Human.

"We still have one song left, for you Eleanor, now that you know, I wanna Marry You!" Theodore stated out looking in her eyes falling in Trance before she giggling released him with a Kiss.

Bruno Mars-Marry You

(Theodore smirked by the Lyrics he had to Sing, but he loved the song and it matched this situation like no else.)

It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

(He looked deep in her Eyes, and she began to Sing along with him, until they Do an Duet.)

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Eleanor leans her Head on his shoulder singing to him and the Crowd.)

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.  
>If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.<br>No, I won't blame you;  
>It was fun girl.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

(Theodore looked at Eleanor lovingly while holding her in a Lovely Tango poses while singing the following verse)

Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby.  
>Just say I do,<br>Tell me right now baby,  
>Tell me right now baby<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

They ended the song fading slowly, stretching the last word in the length, as soon as the song over they were washed away by a Shockwave of Cheer causing them to fall on their Butt, they laughed then they saw each other, the fur a Mess, but they had loved every moment of this song even they sang from the leaving they could easy joking about because they know they will never leave each other.

**A/N: Theonor, hach I love them, I hope it had pleased you Guys, I would like to hear your Suggestion of it. Well still the same;) Read and Review ((d{^.^}b)) .**


	14. Will you Marry me again, Chinese Trouble

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: And today we get further with the dance, today also other Groups will performing, and a Battle over a Munk will break out, who will win, further we see what Alvin thinks about Brittany, he propose again and this time right, hach Love is awesome.**

**Chapter 11 Troublemaker, Chinese Passion, Love is a Battlefield, Dissed**

"Wow" Was all what Alvin could think of when he saw his baby Brother performing for his Girl.

"And this will be mine Part to fill in" He said to himself as soon as Theodore ended the Last song, I gestured to him to throw the Microphone over, Brittany looked me with Confusion, the light Cone which once belonged to Eleanor, came over to them, he looked with a, cocky, devilish Smile at Brittany , and then also he began to sing to his love.

"Brittany , you know I once asked you and I would like to ask you a second time, but before I will take an good advice I learned today from my baby brother, when you want something, take it all and don´t give anything back, these Songs are dedicated to you Brittany, because you are this Something, you are IT!"

Jason Derulo-it Girl:

I've been looking under rocks and breaking lucks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a manic insomniac  
>5 steps behind you<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award  
>That's how much you mean to me<p>

( Alvin stroke Brittany's blushed Cheeks, he hold her near his body and planted kisses on her Nose, making her Giggling.)

You could be my it girl  
>Baby you're the cutest girl<br>Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<p>

(Brittany danced together with Alvin both were in a Ring of Chipmunks, who clapped to the music, they all enjoy a wonderful time.)

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

(RJ and the others turn on the music high)

Alvin Rapping:  
>You can't help but turn them heads<br>Knockin' them dead  
>Dropping like flies around you<br>If I get your body close not letting go  
>Hoping you're about to<br>Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
>You're done!<br>They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk  
>Like a TV show playing reruns<br>Every chance I get  
>I'mma turn you on<p>

(Before singing the Chorus he kisses Brittany's hand going down on one knee like a Knight, after kissing he let her hand go, and let his Head down, bowing before her like she was the Queen and he had swear eternal loyalty to her, she lifted his chin and kissed him, he jumped up picking her up bridal style and spin themselves around, singing.)

**[Chorus]**  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shiest girl Lovin' you could be a crime  
>Crazy how we fit girl<br>This is it girl  
>Give me 25 to life<br>I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my it girl  
>You're my biggest hit girl<p>

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

**[Bridge]**  
>Can't seem to stop you from...running, running<br>Through my, through my mind, mind  
>Just keep it coming, coming<br>Til I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl...  
>Hey baby...<br>Don't you know, you're my it girl

(everybody begins to dance with their Partner, those who haven't one search themselves a Partner, they were all a wonderful Community, everyone help everyone.)

**[Chorus]**  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the smile girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh<br>Let me play it loud

"I hope it had pleased you!" Alvin said to Brittany, which nodded enthusiastic.

"Then you will love this one, because you know, you and I are , forever Troublemakers!" And as soon he said the words , the Munkstylegang began to play the song.

Taio Cruz-Troublemaker:

I saw when you arrived  
>Looking like a super model<br>Your shape from the side looks just like a coke bottle  
>I love the way you ride<br>Put that thing on full throttle  
>So get get get get up on the saddle<br>(Alvin sang spinning around Brittany, and then he takes her in an New age tango style.)  
>I wanna see you move like they move it in Jamaica<br>Pretend that I'm a dinner, she gon' me my salt shaker  
>You ain't tryin' to hide it<br>Girl you're a troublemaker  
>And I'm a troublemaker, maker, maker, maker<p>

(Brittany laughed and kiss his Nose making him chuckling.)

I throw my hands up  
>If you believe in me now<br>I keep my hands up  
>And do it all for the now<br>I sing and

Oheohoeoh  
>Oheohoeoh<br>Oheohoeoh

Sexy lil mama  
>It's really nice to meet you<br>Can I be in you classroom  
>And be your private teacher<br>If I bring on my camera  
>Would you be in my feature<br>Cuz we gon' do some things  
>Hope your dad ain't a preacher <p>

(The whole room laughed, while clapping and Dancinbg around)

I wanna see you move like the movie in Jamaica  
>Pretend that I'm a dinner, she gon' me my salt shaker<br>You ain't tryin' to hide it  
>Girl you're a troublemaker<br>And I'm a troublemaker

I throw my hands up  
>If you believe in me now<br>I keep my hands up  
>And do it all for the now<br>I sing and

Oheohoeoh  
>Oheohoeoh<br>Oheohoeoh

I love the way you dance  
>Oh, it makes me crazy<br>I wanna see you move  
>So just let it go baby<br>I feel like we can do this  
>If you wanna go with it<br>Let's take it to the top  
>Push it to the limit<br>Take it to the top  
>Push it to the limit, limit, limit<br>To the limit, limit, limit

( Alvin rapping, his is Eyes never leaves Brittany)

I throw my hands up  
>If you believe in me now<br>I keep my hands up  
>And do it all for the now<br>I sing and

Oheohoeoh  
>Oheohoeoh<br>Oheohoeoh

"Yep that what we were, are and ever will be, but for me you are even much more, you are my Star, my Love, for me you are Miss Sunshine!" Alvin said lovely to Brittany, while lifting her Chin, she blushed bright red and he chuckled at her, he was so much in love with her, and he wasn´t afraid to show it.

R.I.O. Miss Sunshine.

I, I'm getting high  
>When I get my eyes on you like a spy<br>When you go up I'd never let you down  
>Girl, we got something going on on the ground<p>

(Alvin takes Brittany´s pawn and dance with her a Quick dance , over the whole Auditorium, the munks around have open a Hallway for them, it was funy to look at.)

G-g-g-girl shake that booty, don't stop!  
>Let's get crazy, get up!<br>And have some fun tonight!

My-my-my-my heart is breaking  
>Oh, I feel you're taking me high<br>Miss Sunshine  
>(My little Miss Sunshine)<br>(Alvin stopped and look to all the Chipmunks in the Auditorium, they had made it on the Stage and they get the full blinding power of the Spotlight.)

Everybody in the club tonight  
>Can't you see Miss Sunshine<br>Girl, I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
>And it feels alright<p>

My baby, keep moving on  
>And do it till the break of dawn<br>So come on, get it on in the club tonight  
>Won't you be Miss Sunshine?<br>(Alvin stroke Brittany, who turned blushing giving him quick peeks from the side she had turned to snuggle in his Pawn.)  
>I, I'm a blithe Observe that Girly like a Satellite, she turns me on (C´mon) and burn the roof. (Miss Sunshine) C´mon pretty lady, go on and make your move<p>

(Alvin circles around Brittan always one arm around her waist , then he again sing to the Crowd.)

Oh my god , can´t you see that Girl. how she rules my World , she´s going on tonight  
>My-my-my-my heart is breaking<br>Oh, I feel you're taking me high  
>Miss Sunshine<br>(My little Miss Sunshine)

Everybody in the club tonight  
>Can't you see Miss Sunshine<br>Girl, I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
>And it feels alright<p>

My baby, keep moving on  
>And do it till the break of dawn So come on, get it on in the club tonight<br>Won't you be Miss Sunshine

I, I, I like this girl  
>The way she's dancing and she's moving around me<br>I, I came in just to party and to make this lady see  
>Look that time I know it's time for you to know that you'd be mine<br>My little Miss Sunshine

Oh my gosh, if you see that girl  
>How she rules my world<br>She's going on tonight

And my heart melts away like ice  
>Girl, you're taking me high<br>Miss Sunshine

Girl, you keep my fire burning, burning  
>Girl, you keep my fire burning<p>

Alvin place first a hand over his Heart, than kiss her on her lips long, for about 5 minutes nothing but Kissing his arms folded around her neck, so her´s.

"After, the next Song I will sing together with you, I gonna ask my Question one more time, and this time in the right Manner." Alvin said, he thought of the ring in his Hoodie Pocked where his guitar was, he smiled this time she needs to say yes no but , no fear and no doubt about his Love to her.

"C´mon Britt let´s craze out, because you know and that is mean for both of us, The Club can´t handle me!" Alvin said and Brittany smiled brightly she could this Song by Heart and to sing it with the Munk she loved would be just so Awesome like he would say, she laughed then she thought about that.

Flo rida- Club can´t Handle me.

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeahhhhh)_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeahhhhh)<em>

_(They both sang together while Alvin sang the first Verse.)_

**1st Verse: **

Hey  
>I own the light and I dont need no help<br>Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
>Stuntin go wild cant handle this plan<br>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
>Top like money all the girls just melt<br>Want to many all know me like Twelve  
>Look like cash and they all just stare<br>Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
>Fall out coz thats the business<br>All out its so ridiclous  
>Zone out so much attention<br>Scream out im in the building _(hey!)_  
>They watchin I know this<br>Im rockin im rolling  
>Im holding, I know it<br>You know it

( He looked in her eyes while both singin the chorus not sensing all the other Peoples in the Room doing the same alongside with the Munkstylegang.)

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeahhhhh)_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeahhhhh)<em>

_(Alvin gestured to Brittany to go ahead, and so she does the second Part)_

**2nd Verse: **

Hey  
>Still feelin myself im like outta control<br>Cant stop now more shots lets go  
>Ten more rounds can I get a Kato<br>Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
>Came to party to I came no more<br>Celebrate coz thats all I know  
>Tip the groupies takin off their clothes<br>Grand finale' like superbowl  
>Go hard run the show<br>Thats right wild out got money to blow  
>More light more ice when i walk in the door<br>No hype I do it big all over the globe  
>Yeah!<br>I said it  
>Go tell it<br>Confetti  
>Who's ready?<br>Im ready!  
>You ready!<br>Lets get it!

(Everyone)

You know i know how  
>To make em stop and stare as i zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me i go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeahhhhh)_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)(RJ and Reika from Munkstyle)<strong>_

**Verse 3: **

(Alvin and RJ as well as Mason sang together the third Part)

You got me watchin now _(hey)_  
>Got my attention now <em>(hey)<em>  
>Got everybody in the club wanting to know now<br>I am a ladies man  
>Come and be my lady and..<br>We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
>Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere<br>Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
>Fly you all around the world<br>What you want baby girl  
>Are you ready to go now!<p>

_**(put your hands up!)**_ (Reika and RJ)  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeahhhhh)<em>  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_

_**(Everyone)**_

You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone outt<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all outt<br>The club can't even handle me right now _(yeahhhhh)_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
>The club can't even handle me right now <em>(yeahhhhh)<em>  
><em><strong>(put your hands up!)<strong>_  
>Lets celebrate now<br>_**(put your hands up!)**_  
>You know who shut it down<p>

Everyone laughed then RJ shut the music in the same instant down.

"So Brittany I think I need to give you something, something that belong to you for a Long time!" Alvin said and took out the Ring, he had Buy, in the afternoon before.

"This is for the one it rightful belongs, this ring is my Promise to love you at any cost to always be there for you then you need any art of comfort, then you are lost I will be the one to find you and Guide you home, wherever you got a problem I will be there to help you to solve it, I doesn´t matter where why and what until there is still live in me I will help you forever, cause my love to you is everlasting , I will always watch over you Brittany, so I want to ask you again this time Properly, Brittany Seville will you marry me?" Alvin asked finally to the love- and tears-stricken Chipette, she answered as quickly as the Tears and sobs allowed.

"Yes Alvin I would love to be your wife, I Love you so much, wow I can´t belive that you asked me already Twice, but I must admit this time you really got me, I can tell for me and as well as for Eleanor we glad to have such wonderful Boys on our Side!" Brittany said with pure Love in her eyes, as she looked to the Munk who she just told to be his fiancée.

"Alright enough of that, now it´s my Turn to have some romance!" A completely new unfamiliar Voice stated suddenly out, the Munks all turn around to see another Chipette with a Group of Bodyguard Chipmunks on her side, she wore a Bright red dress almost the same than Sayari's, with an Corset Décolleté, but other than Sayari she has a bare Chest open while Sayari wears a Purple tank top under the Dress.

"And who are you if I may ask!" RJ asked curious, and a bit annoyed of interrupting the cute Scene Alvin and Brittany were about to build up.

"My Name is Chitosei Sanaki, and I am here to meet the Munk of my Dreams, Yugo Nakahara from Munkstyle, and who are you!" The Chipette answered snobby, taking RJ to a Whole other Level of Avoiding.

"I am Ryoga Johnson- Dawson, Leader of Munkforce One and Male Leader of Munkstyle, and I think you are a Bit off on this Place, so I tell you this in all Friendship I can bring up for such a Snobby person like you!" RJ said, while all the other Chipmunks droop their Yawn expect of The Munkstyle, they know about the Attitude of RJ to turn down any Snobbery by the Start.

"yugo Nakahara is not aviable on the Single market because he is already taken and he loves the Girl more than every thing and that since Two Years.

"And what exactly make you saying that?" The Yugo Lover asked suspicious.

"Not What but Who, Sayari would you like to tell her" RJ asked his Cousin´s Fiancée.

"With Pleasure, so my Friend first off, No way you will get Yugo, second I really need to Praise you for your Courage to tell that right before Yugo´s Fiancée, if you search a Munk then please, search one out of the Public, but don´t you try to hook on already taken Males!" Sayari stated Nose to Nose with this Snobby Girl, a Murderous Glare at the Chipette.

"And you think you will be that Fiancée?" The Chipette Smirked and suddenly burst down in laughter, which making Sayari almost jumping on her Throat if there wasn´t Yugo, who was there to held her Back.

"Actually , Yes, she´s my Fiancée even then you don´t believe it, but I am already taken, I had told that to your Servants, but I think they were too dumb, to get the Message to you!" Yugo hissed holding a struggling Sayari in his Arms.

"Oh you mean those idiots from yesterday who had tell me first that they don´t get the Dress and then they said that there were two Munks who beat them up and make them understand that Yugo Nakahara were already taken, but you don´t get it, you belong to me, forget that old Snipe!" Sanaki said looking at her ah so Perfect nails, earning one of the Maddest Glares ever.

"DON´T YOU DARE TO EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Yugo yelled on top of his lungs to her, making her flinching.

"Why you are now mad at me, you were supposed to loving me at first Sight?" the Rich Chipette asked.

"I really have no clue, and also no interest to know, what the Heck will be going on in your Head, but I will never fall for such a cheap Slut. You should Know that then I once got a Girl I don't let her go, I will never leave Sayari!" YUGO growled.

"Okay, Alright then the hard way, I had tried to avoid it but I think it's no use, so I will just do it. You (gesturing at Sayari) I challenge you, the Prize is Yugo-san, got it!" Sanaki stated, while all the Munks looked in disbelieve, expect of the Munkstylegang who only looking in pure disgust.

"Alright, if I had to, I will do it for the sake of my and Yugo´s Love, I will take, with whatever you try to Hit me!" Sayari said with Fire in her Eyes.

"Alright every one of us chooses 2 Random areas where we look who can please mister Yugo better than the other one." Sanaki said nose to nose with Sayari, an Angry Expression on her Face, which was nothing against Sayari´s Killer Glare.

"You really have no idea, how much I need to take myself back to no accidentally beat you up. " Sayari stated, since she was the oldest Sister she wanted to be a good Idol to them.

"So c´mon bring it on Doll, I need to perform for my Love!" Sanaki stated and Sayari almost loose herself, if there weren´t Yugo who hold her still in his grip and squeezed her Shoulder gently to calm her down.

"Alright Girl, Let´s do it, first off, we make a Cooking-Battle, got it !" Sayari smirked, she knows how those girls are Cooking, letting the work all doing by others and then get the praise, but not with her.

"Alright Guys bring us the Ingredients for a Wonderful Sushi 10piece Plate, every one of us cook and make 10 different Sushi's but all the Ingredients need to be used, so it also can come some other things." Sayari stated out, she loves cooking and knows many Recipes for Fish and Rice.

"Alright, so when I give the Signal you will start!" RJ stated after the Cooking Munks bring in 2 chipmunk-sized Tables, Knifes, Kitchen Gloves and everything that you need to cook Fish rice and Sushi.

_**( I have no clue of how to cook, so I simply skip that part, if someone could say me over PM how to do it, I will edit the Chapter but not now, sorry )**_

"Everyone Ready (both nodded), everything set up ( again nodding from both of them), Allrigth and …START!" RJ shouted and so the Two Chipettes show their cooking skills, well one more than the other, to be honest Sanaki had no really clue how to cook, due to the fact she never had done it before, so she simply put the fish without any Second thought in the Pan, and began to cook rice, which ended up as something unidentifiable, and well from the fish not to speak, it burn down in the Pan.

Well Sanaki was definitely a bad cook; other was Sayari after a Half hour she had her ten Sushi´s already finish while she now makes some Fish soup after making Fish-Andalusia Dip for the Sushi.

"Finish, who wants to taste?" Sayari asked while Sanaki gave up , she Glared at Sayari who respond her with a simply Shrugging ,

"Alright we choose someone neutral, hmm who do I take…, hey you there, you with the Black Tux and the Red Rose in the Pocket!" The Light cone falls on a Chipmunk who stand near the buffet but was turned to the Stage, It seems he had no real Partner today, he accidently dropped his Cake he had, gesturing at himself and gulped due to the sudden Attention, well all eyes were on him.

"Yes, you, would you please come upstage?" RJ asked gently, while the Munk make his way over to them.

"So , what´s your Name!"

"Uhmm, Marc Callaghan, and well I would like to taste the Sushi!" He responded.

"And just as a Question, with who are you here, we don´t want his Girlfriend to be mad at him for tasting other women's Food!" RJ stated out making the other Munks and Ettes Laughing, while Marc blushed, he mumbled something under his breath still not quiet enough.

"What was that?" RJ asked.

"Uhmm, I´m here with no one, I have no real Girlfriend!" Marc said sadly and Blushing.

"AWW, okay no fear we gonna find someone for you, well first you can take some delicious Sushi!" RJ said and Marc began to eat the Sushi´s, he nodded at every new sushi and smiled more and More, after that also Yugo take some Sushi with dip, he Smiled and Kissed Sayari, RJ meanwhile turned to Sanaki´s kind of Food, he looked in disbelieve, the Rice seemed to be alive well it moved in the Pan and the fish was already in the Garbage, It was black from burning, Sanaki let her head hung, while RJ just shrugged.

"Maybe you can´t cook but you may can play in another Area better, but right now we count 1:0 for Sayari, so now it´s your Choice, which area Sanaki?" RJ asked.

"Playing Classic Instruments!" Sanaki smirked not knowing that that was also a good area of Sayari, due to the Fact that she also plays Cello in the Orchestra instrumentals of Nightwish or other Symphonic metal groups.

"Alright have you a Classical Instrument you want to play for us?" RJ asked curious whit what that Girl tries to Beat Sayari.

"I play Harp!" Sanaki shouted out, and as soon she said that two of the Bodyguards bring in a Harp especially made for her.

"Alright play us a Tune!" RJ said and Sanaki began to play a wonderful Harp play.

The Munks all were stunned and have Tears in her Eyes, even Sayari, even though she tried to hide it but she love Orchestral Music as same as Hard Rock and Symphonic Metal, the Play took ten Minutes, when Sanaki was finish the Chipmunks in the Room all Clapped even Sayari, she Took the Microphone from RJ.

"As Much hate I should have for you I must say I really had loved your Play!" She said and then she took her Cello, she sat herself in front of the Crowd, and began to think , what to think, she then began to imagine the Instrumental Play of Imaginaerum from Nightwish, she began to play her Cello and again all the Chipmunks were driven to Tears, an Draw for sure.

"Okay it's called 1 : 1 for both sides, Due to the fact I can´t say that one of the Both´s Play were bad, they all were pretty awesome, but due to the Fact that Sanaki had first make us cry and, as much as I like Sayari, but she didn´t make an any better Play than Sanaki, that´s why the Point this time goes to Sanaki, everyone agree with me? (Both nodded) ok so a Draw but we are still not done, due to the Draw we will make one last Battle and the winner gain two Points and is so the Winner, this battle will be a Song battle, every one of you will sing one Song for Yugo, got it?" RJ asked they both nodded and began to think about which song, they both told RJ and he agreed, well what else could he do, it was their Choice.

"Alright Sanaki since you are the Challenger you go first!"

"Alright well I will sing Girlfriend to you Yugo, and well if you want you can participate too!" She said to Sayari, thinking about the background words, (You know then Avril Lavinge sings No way, No way.)

Avril Lavinge- Girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way No way (Sayari)  
>I think you need a new one!<br>Hey Hey You You

(Sanaki gestured to Sayari who has her Yaw on the Ground)

I could be your girlfriend (Gesturing to herself)

Hey Hey You You  
>I know that you like me<br>No way No way  
>No, it's not a secret<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

(She walked to Yugo who takes steps backwards, so he somehow gets chased from her over the Stage)

You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>you're so addictive  
>Don't you know<br>What I can do  
>To make you feel alright<p>

Don't pretend  
>I think you know<br>I'm damn precious  
>and Hell Yeah<br>I'm the overtaking princess  
>I can tell you like me too<br>And you know I'm right

(Yugo shook his head in great Disbelieve while getting chased by Sanaki.)

She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>and that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Hey Hey You You  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way No way (Sayari stepped in front of her, singing the background)  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey Hey You You  
>I know that you like me<br>No way No way  
>No, it's not a secret<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I can see the way  
>I see the way<br>You look at me  
>And even when you look away<br>I know you think of me  
>I know you talk about me all the time<br>again and again

(Yugo hide behind RJ who smiled comforting at him)

So come over here  
>and tell me what I wanna hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name<br>ever again

Because  
>She's like so whatever<br>And you can do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about

(Sanaki tries to get to Yugo but always get stopped by Sayari or someone else)

Hey Hey You You  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way No way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey Hey You You  
>I know that you like me<br>No way No way  
>No, it's not a secret<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<p>

(Yugo begins sightly to get Mad)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<p>

Hey Hey You You  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way No way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey Hey You You  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

_**(No Way - No Way!) **_Both Sayari and Yugo screamed on top of their lungs.

Everyone looked at them, both panting hard but Sayari tries to hold Yugo back, you can tell he was furious.

"How the hell can say that Sayari is stupid, to the Girl I love for Two years without the tiniest break , do really think that Song or any other song will winning me over , I don't believe what I even just heard coming from you, I will let this Battle falling down as soon as Sayari had her song, I need something to calm down or else I gonna strangle you for insulting her, got it!" Yugo screamed on top of his Lungs, all the other Chipmunks flinched, no one spoke a Word, the Munkettes were all stunned they never saw someone loving his Chipette more than he who wants to strangle other Chipettes for her, but here he stand, the Ideal, the Dream-man of every Chipette, holding to his Girl forever and ever.

"Don´t you dare to ever face me and my Family and especially my Fiancée again or by God you will regret it, and now off the Stage!" Yugo said and gestured to her to walk off, he was not mad anymore no he was red from the Blood boiling, his face almost a Big Ass Tomato.

"Okay before my friend beat you up, I will calm him with my song!" Sayari said giving Sanaki a very bad look, one which said, I honestly have no need to hold him back but I do it because I care about his Future.

"So here is my song for you Yugo, cause you´re Simply the Best!" Sayari said to him and Yugo begins to calm down as soon as he look in her Eyes.

Tina Turner- Simply the Best.

I call you when, I need you and my heart's on fire  
>you come to me, come to me, wild and wired<br>oh you come to me, give me everything I need

(Sayari brushed her tail against his cheek in a seductive Mode and then trace a Finer from his chest up to his Chin turning his face gently to her, kissing his Lips.)

Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
>speak the language of love, like you know what it means<br>ooh and it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong babe

(Sayari take Yugo's pawn and dances with him a bit, he spin her around and let her fall in one Arm her Head over the ground, she placed a Pawn on his Cheek and stroke it with her Thumb, the whole performance just Bright up with pure Love.)

You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
>better than anyone, anyone I ever met<br>I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you said  
>tear us apart baby, and I would rather be dead<p>

In your heart, I see the start of every night and every day  
>in your eyes I get lost, I get washed away<br>just as long as you´re here in my arms, I could be in no better place

(Sayari wrapped her two Pawns around his neck and looked lovestrucked in his Eyes while he hold her in his strong, comforting Arms)

You're simply the best better than all the rest  
>better than anyone, anyone I ever met<br>ooh I'm stuck on your heart I hang on every word you say  
>oh tear us part, no, no, baby, and I would rather be dead<p>

Each time you leave me I start losing control  
>you're walking away with my heart and my soul<br>I can feel you even when I'm alone oh baby please don´t go.

(Sayari Kissed he lightly on the nose, meanwhile Taya began to play the Saxophone)

Oh you're the best, ooh, better than all the rest  
>better than anyone, anyone I ever met<br>ooh I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say  
>Oh tear us apart no, no, baby, and I would rather be dead<p>

Oh you're the best

(Sayari kissed him on his Lips for exact five Minutes, the whole Crowd cheered to the Kissing Munks but also to the Performance of both of them.

Meanwhile, Sanaki swears revenge, she stepped out of the Auditorium, steaming from Anger, she didn't recognized the Cleaning staff who had seen the whole procedure, he somehow felt sorry for the Poor Chipette, even though People always say he had a Heart of Stone.

"They are pretty bad, those little sucker, not little Girl!" he said to the Chipette making her Jump a little, she looked up to look in an Man's face, not older than End 30.

"Yeah I know, they just got me finish, I mean I love Yugo but that Fiancée of him is so mean!" She began to cry, while the man knees down and scoop her in his hand on eye Level.

"You really do love that Guy not?" The Staff asked, smiling, spreading out comfort. "Yeah, I do Love him!" Sayari said still crying, now in his Shoulder, she didn´t care that she didn't even know the man, he give her comfort in this black time and that is all she cared about now, not even her Bodyguards were back on her side , she lost also her Group the Chipmunks from the Chinese Passion group, so she thought about starting a Solo carrier under the Name of Chinese Passion, but first of she need a Plan to get Yugo.

"Maybe I can help you by winning him, what do you think?" the Man asked , he smiled evilly, while Sanaki begins to think about, the man was sure nice to her but he had that Grin that makes her freezing but still she want to have Yugo for her alone.

"Alright, but before i need to know your Name?" Sanaki asked reaching out a Paw, which the Man gently took and Shook.

"My Name is Shinosuke Akasura!" The man said putting his cap a bit back.

"And your Name young Lady?" He asked charming.

"Sanaki, Chitosei Sanaki!" She said to him shaking his Hand, both of them Grinned evilly, then they think about their Pact.

**A/N: and another chapter is ready, so wait for Chapter 12 alright, I hope you still like it then yes, PLEASE leave a Review on it okay.^.^**


	15. Deep feelings and Bad Ends

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: well hello there my friends you have long waited well here are now the Newest Chapters, today we come to the End of the Dance, to a Threat evil as everything before and a Plan which could rip the Friendship and Family feelings in pieces.**

**Chapter 12: One more Love, Dancing to the Feeling, happy ending dance, Worse End.**

"Alright people let´s all come down again, so Marc, can I call you so* getting nods from the Munk*, I have promise you to do something against your problem of being here alone, so one question, can you singing?"

Marc was completely taken by surprise but he answered truthfully.

"Uhmm yeah but to be honest I can´t really good singing, only a few tracks!"

"OH no problem, just tell us which song you want to Sing and we will play it as good as we can for you!" RJ said to him, and he tells him the song.

"Uhmm I would like to sing, When the rain begins to fall, if there is any Chipette who wants to sing with me!" Marc asked hopefully, but no one seems to be interested, he let his head hung.

"Uhmm if you like, I would love to sing it with you!" Someone said and suddenly all heads turned to a Chipette, who stands by another group of Chipmunks and Chipettes, it seemed that everybody in the Group, expect of her, have a partner.

"What are you thinking Marc, would you like to sing with this Beautiful Chipette?" RJ asked the fully stunned Munks, who has his Yaw on the Ground drooling.

"I would love to sing the duet with her!" He said still lovestrucked.

"Well then young lady, would you like to come over here?" RJ asked and the Chipette makes her way over to the stage.

"And what is your name, if I may ask?" The Chipette chuckled , as soon as she was o stage next to Marc..

"You may, well my name is Esmeralda Cortez and I am the leader of the chipmunkband Moldavia Sonor, and I would love to sing that song with you Mr Callaghan!" She said seductively, in her Spanish accent, she was not a player, but she seemed very interested in the munk who still stand with a goofy grin next to her, his eyes following every movement of her.

"And what do you say to that offer Marc!" RJ asked the lovestrucked munk holding the micro in front of him.

"She´s so beautiful!" He said in trance, while RJ wave a pawn in front of him, no reaction, he shrugged and seemed to have no clue what to do.

"Well you are very handsome yourself, Mr Callaghan, thank you!" Esmeralda told him, chuckling and kissing his cheek which seems to bring him back on earth.

"Well are you ready for the song guys?" "RJ asked while both nodded still locking eyes together, making RJ shrugging and gesturing to the others to play, and so the last performances of this dance began.

Jermaine Jackson feat. Pia Zadora, and when the rain begins to fall:

(As soon as the music begins, Marc lifted Esmeralda´s chin and trace a pawn over her cheek which she snuggled in, she felt so save in his arms, he began to sing to her, only to lead her to one of the wonderfullst duets ever.)

Marc: Like the sand can seep, right through your fingers, so can all your day  
>As those days go by, you'll have me there to help you find the way.<p>

Esmeralda: The way I feel with you I know it's got to last forever.

Both: And when the rain begins to fall  
>you'll ride my rainbow in the sky<br>And I will catch you if you fall  
>you'll never have to ask me why.<br>And when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life You know that we can have it all and everything will be all right.

(Marc rested Esmeralda´s forehead on his own, while singing to her, well this is what love at first sight means, and he kissed her nose, making her giggling.)

Esmeralda: Time goes by so fast  
>You've got to have a dream<br>To just hold on. 

Marc: All my dreams of love began  
>With the reality of you. <p>

Both: You and I believe  
>that all our dreams will last forever.<p>

Both: And when the rain begins to fall  
>you'll ride my rainbow in the sky<br>and I will catch you if you fall  
>you'll never have to ask me why.<br>And when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life you know that we can have it all and everything will be all right

(Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Marks arms while he rested his own on her hips, together they dancing a slow dance, Esmeraldas head on Marc´s Shoulder with an expression of pure content on her face)

Marc: Though the sun may hide  
>We still can see<br>The light that shines for

Both: you and me

Esmeralda: We'll be together all that we can be.

(for the Chorus they sing in one Micro, Esmeralda hanging in Marc's arms, his face inches away from hers only enough place for the Microphone )

Both: And when the rain begins to fall  
>you'll ride my rainbow in the sky<br>And I will catch you if you fall  
>you'll never have to ask me why.<br>And when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life You know that we can have it all and everything will be all right

. . .

(Both put a pawn together, fingers intertwine into one another, looking into each other's Eyes only to find love happiness and pure Lovefeelings.)

Both: And when the rain begins to fall  
>you'll ride my rainbow in the sky<br>And I will catch you if you fall  
>you'll never have to ask me why.<br>And when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life You know that we can have it all and everything will be all right

"Nothing but wonderful, I love performances with so much feeling in it, well, uhmm well I think we will make soon an end to this party, not because we want to but we must also think about the other hotel guests so I think we should sing two more songs and then we are done okay." RJ said looking in the crowd only to see a few munks yawning, as much as the J-Munk want to play more, also they sightly getting tired.

"So I think we should end it with two epic songs from Nightwish, well here we go with Ghost Love Score, enjoy it!" RJ shouted out and they began to play, and now also the Cello of Sayari comes in action, but not for long only for the instrumental breaks.

Nightwish- Ghost Love Score:

Taya:

We used to swim, the same moonlight waters  
>Oceans away, from the wakeful day<p>

Munkstyle:  
>My fall will be for you<br>My love will be in you  
>If you be the one to cut me<br>I'll bleed forever

Sayari:

Scent of the sea, before waking afterwards  
>Brings me to thee<br>Into the blue memory

Munkstyle:  
>My fall will be for you<br>My love will be in you  
>If you be the one to cut me<br>I'll bleed forever

Into the blue memory

Taya:

A siren from the deep came to me  
>Sang my name my longing<br>Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
>Worth everything I may ever be<p>

Sayari:

The Child will be born again  
>That siren carried him to me<br>First of them true lovers  
>Singing on the shoulders of an angel<br>Without care for love n' loss

Taya and Sayari:

Bring me home or leave me be  
>My love in the dark heart of the night<br>I have lost the path before me  
>the one behind will lead me<p>

Munkstyle:

Take me  
>Cure me<br>Kill me  
>Bring me home<br>Every way  
>Every day<br>Just another loop in the hangman's noose

Taya:

Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
>Every way, every day<br>I keep on watching us sleep

Sayari:

Relive the old sin of  
>Adam and Eve<br>Of you and me  
>Forgive the adoring beast<p>

Sayari and Taya with Munkstyle in the Background:

Redeem me into childhood  
>Show me myself without the shell<br>Like the advent of May  
>I'll be there when you say<br>Time to never hold our love

Munkstyle: 11X  
>My fall will be for you<br>My love will be in you  
>If you be the one to cut me<br>I'll bleed forever 

"OH my God it was awesome!" Someone screamed and a few others whistles, while the J-munks panted hard, this was the most difficult but also the most epic song of Nightwish, the masterpiece of Thuomas Holopainen, Ghost Love Score.

"We did it, god I hope I have enough power for the next song!" Reika said fully exhausted letting the arms falling, the play on the violin was awesome even though not as awesome as by I want my Tears back, from the new Album which they still practice to play on the Festival.

"Ha-ha, no way, you having no power for a song is simply impossible Reika ,you are the most powerful girl in our band , you have always enough power for doing things!" Kiro said making her blushing damn hard; she snuggled to him while he kissed her Head.

"Yeah we know how much of awesome our girls are just let us doing the last song, I want it to be over I need to go to rest or else I seriously will fall down from stage!" RJ said tiredly.

"So guys the last song for today, here is Wayfarer!" RJ said and announced the second Nightwish song they wanted to sing, because this is the end of the Dance and the other, still hold under top secret, Track will be played the Night before the War of the Bands begins, it's the official pre-opening for the battle-quest.

Nightwish-Wayfarer:

Sayari:

I went into the wilderness with Uncle Walt  
>I discovered the wild<br>Learning to suck all the experience  
>Seeing the world through cradle's bars<p>

Taya:

The wild blessed me with an errant mind  
>Showing the way for the ultimate lore<br>I went around the world, beyond the wild  
>Finding my home from an ocean shore<br>Taya:  
>Wayfarer, heartlander<br>What if I only had  
>One more night to live<p>

Sayari:  
>Home is where the way is<br>My road goes on forever  
>One more voyage to go <p>

Both:  
>Wayfarer, heartlander<br>What if I only had  
>One more night to live<p>

Taya:

Dead to the world

Sayari:

Alive for the journey

Both:

Wayfarer, heartlander  
>what if I only had<br>one more night to, one more night to live

Taya:

Wayfarer, heartlander  
>what if I only had<br>one more night to live

Sayari:

Home is where the way is  
>my road goes on forever<br>One more voyage to, one more voyage,

Both:

One more voyage to go

"And now we´re somewhat finished!" RJ said causing the other to laugh; he stumbled back into Taya´s arms, falling instantly asleep.

"Good night my mastermind!" Taya said, while Yugo and Kiro putting RJ on the couch in the backstage, she kissed his forehead, making him smiling in his sleep, she smiled and giggled.

"Man im so tired I think we should end this party and all gonna go sleeping, tomorrow is also a Day, to own the night, hey you know what, we gonna take you guys home with us tomorrow. , in the town, we have a wonderful house were we also perfectly can rehearse." Sayari said, looking at the Munkettes and Seed of Emotion.

"We would love to do so Sayari!" They all replied tiredly themselves, girls, hanging tired on the boys, almost causing their boyfriends to fall.

"Okay, well will you announce the end or should I do it!" Sayari asked Taya.

"Better you do it, you have a stronger voice, one who accept no talking back!" Taya laughed and hug her sister.

"That´s why I am the oldest of us four!" Sayari shrugged and hug her sister back.

And so she made her way to the stage, to announce the end of the dance.

"Okay my friends as much as I want to celebrate a bit longer, I also not like to have trouble with the hotel management, who was so friendly to reserve the auditorium of the hotel for our party, well I think we have celebrate and partying enough, so I would like you to go now sleeping, also to be prepared , you know guys tomorrow we fly over to Hokkaido , where in 9 days the Battle begins, so it's better for you to be fully awake to make it in time, you know there is only one flight over to the festival place, due to the fact that we will fly in an zeppelin, which is sponsored by our all beloved instrument maker Dream-Dance-Manufacturing , so will you all now leave the auditorium so we can bring it in better state for the hotel, so they won´t yell at us, lol, well, all what left to say is goodnight and we see each other tomorrow, goodnight and sweet dreams everyone!" Sayari said and soon all the guests were gone only two bands were still there, together with the Munkettes and S.o.E.

"Uhmm, Miss Sayari, can I speak to you for a second!" Esmeralda asked while stepping on the backstage.

"Sure how can I help you Miss Cortez?" Sayari asked politely.

"Oh please I would love you to call me simply Esmeralda!" She said to the stunned Chipette.

"I would love to do so, well how can I help you, Esmeralda?" Sayari asked again.

"Well first off I would like to thank you for bringing me together with that wonderful Chipmunk!" She said snuggling into Marc´s chest, while he smiled to her.

"And we would like to ask you if it´s still possible to register a new member for our band?" She asked and Sayari smiled.

"I honestly asked myself how long it would during before you ask me, well you have luck since the battle isn´t already officially opened you still have enough time to register Marc in your group, when you want we already can do this now!" Sayari said taking out her digital notepad which was directly connected to the list of the participants.

"So you said you are the group Moldavia Sonor, so there are currently 5 members, Esmeralda Cortez, Arseni Argora, Aurora Heartalia, Marco Rocchas, and Melina Marques, is that right so wide, good then we now register you in, okay so your name is Marc Callaghan, how old are you?" Sayari asked, while getting straight nods from both Chipmunks.

"Uhmm in human or in Chipmunk years?" Marc asked scratching the back of his head.

"In Chipmunk years please!" Sayari answered.

"Uhmm, *blushing*, I am 15!" Marc said a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Marc we have some participants who are way much older than you. So what are you two favourite Music genres?" Sayari asked.

"Uhmm, to be honest I love Techno and Pop, like Taio Cruz or Scooter and Dubstep as well as Basshunter!" Marc said feeling himself way too old for , but he is not the oldest like Sayari said.

"Well that's good, that are actually also the Genres Moldavia Sonor is registered for!" Sayari said as a matter of fact.

"So only thing that left is the favourite Language?" Sayari asked him.

"Uhmm, I like to speak English but also a bit German!" Marc said.

"Wow, German I wish I could, all I can is English and Spanish!" Esmeralda said sadly, but getting directly comforted by Marc.

"Esme, you know for yourself that this is actually pretty good I wish I could speak Spanish so I could speak to you in your mother language, hey you know what, I would love to learn your language, and maybe we can teach each other in languages!" Marc said excitedly.

"That´s a gorgeous idea Marc!" Esmeralda said looking lovingly to her new boyfriend who kissed her forehead.

"Not as gorgeous as you look, sweety!" He said and you could see Esmeralda literally melting away,` they matches so good together, well I think love doctor Ryoga had stung again´ Sayari thought.

"Well you are now registered, and well I think you should now all go sleep, you also now can sleep together in their Room Marc, due to the fact that we haven't sent any numbers of how many Chipmunks and Chipettes are in one Band!" Sayari said, making both blushing.

"Ah, if we may speak a little to you Miss Sayari!" Suddenly new Voices asked.

Sayari turned around to see two chipmunks standing in front of her, holding up a notepad.

"Would you mind to give us an Auto gram, for our daughters?" The pair said.

"I would love to, so to who can I subscribe it?" Sayari asked warmly.

"To Mina and Mercedes Ferreira, please!" the two said in unison.

"Alright, to Mina and Mercedes Ferreira, with greetings from Sayari Kohaku Wilson. So I never thought that someone from Italy loves our music!"

"Oh I think they love more yourself, for what you are, I mean you are the power woman of Munkstyle and the idol of Our daughters, not even us, their own Parents could make them as proud as having an exclusive Auto gram from you, but I know they love us, and to be honest it was a very good and enjoyable show up there, it would be hard to beat you, I admit but I hope we could made it at least in the final challenge!" The male said making Sayari confused.

"So you two are participants too?" She asked confused, she never had that another group asking her for an Auto Gramm.

"Yep we are one part of the Italian Twin Blade group!" The munk said.

"Marinus Ferreira the name and this is my Wife Sofia, nice to meet you!" Both holding out their hands.

"Well hello, my name is Sayari Wilson and this * grabbing her Fiancé who walked on by* Is my wonderful fiancé Yugo Dawson, nice to meet you too, well I hope we can be friends but im sorry but we still have to clean up here so I think you now go to your room and relax a bit, sleeping good to be fresh awoken tomorrow for the flight, okay?" Sayari asked sweetly with a tone which means to not talk back to her.

"Yeah I guess so , well we will see each other Tomorrow, Goodbye you all!" The pair said waving goodbye to them all, then vanishing in the hotel hallway.

"okay I think we also now will clean here up and..!"

"Flash!" Suddenly the Lights shut down and it was really dark in the auditorium, due to the fact that the roof was been getting closed for the evening.

"Okay, enough of those jokes, who the hell has shut down the Light!" Reika´s voice sounded from somewhere.

"Me not!", " Me neither" it sounded from everywhere.

"I have done it!" a Voice sounded, a Voice which let the blood of the Chipmunks freeze, especially of the J-Munks.

"No way!" Sayari whispered.

"Ahahahahhahahahahaahahahah!" The voice laughed in pure pleasure.

"This will end bad!" Sayari could sense Yugo´s voice shaking from next to her, she knows what he was thinking, he has the most reason of them all, couldn´t he never forget the Scars the last time has left for him, scars which will never heal, scars, the one man which he feared more than everything, has gave him.

"Shinosuke Akasura is in the House and he´s angry with you, very angry!"

**A/N: now the action will start, what will Shinosuke do, well read and keep going on and you will find out what, Read and Review please ^^.**


	16. Munknapped, feelings of love, save me!

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: hello well like I said last time, its Showtime and the action will start, well then my people, Let the party rock!**

**Chapter 13 Last ride of the day, Threat in the breaking dawn, Pain and Sorrow, Love at any Cost, Save me.**

"Shinosuke Akasura is in the House and he´s angry with you, very angry!" The Voice laughed evilly, and it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Where is that guy!" Kiro´s voice came from somewhere very angry, and full of venom.

"No clue but we need to get out of here, really fast!" Yugo´s voice sounded.

"Here will no one go anywhere!" The voice said in a harsh tone.

"You guys had messed up one time too many with me, now it´s my time for revenge, I hope you don´t mind, muhahahaha." The voice laughed evilly making the Chipmunks blood freeze instantly.

"Well I hope you don´t mind if I take me some souvenirs!" He laughed and suddenly you could hear high-pitched screams, coming from everywhere.

"No let go of me, not please, no have mercy, no, Marc, help me, please someone help me, MARC!" Esmeralda screamed when suddenly her Voices fainted.

"Esmeralda, where are you, what are you doing to her you monster, let her go, I get you wherever you are, come out and fight like a man, let her go instantly, ESMERALDA! Marc screamed in both, Horror and Anger.

"What are you, wait, no, please, no, not, Hmpf, mmmpf, wha, RJ, help me please I mmmh , mpf, bang !" And it was silent only the screames of RJ and Marc were to hear as their Girls were kidnapped.

"ESMERALDA/ TAYA; WHERE ARE YOU?" both screamed then suddenly two new high-pitched screams were audible form somewhere.

"Wait, what, no, not, please, not me, no, Alvin, Alvin help, i-I ummm, umpf wha, ALVIN!" Brittany screamed and you could hear someone scurried over the floor.

"Brittany where are , no way, I see nothing, Brittany , Brittany, where are you, BRITTANY!" Alvin screamed in Horror scurrying blindly everywhere to find his Fiancé.

"Shit, where is she, anyone saw her?, oh what a dumb question, Alvin." He yelled on himself, when a new voice screamed.

"Oh no please not, no why me, no, Mason, Maso, MAS…!, hmmmhhmmhhh, hmpf !" And so also Mira was captured.

"Mira, no why her, no get her back , get her back, oh no, guys we need to get them back!" Mason said while also scurried around blindly, and suddenly he crashed in Alvin.

"I got one, I got one, wait you little asshole, I will teach you to mess up with my Fiancée!" Alvin said with full rage in his voice.

"Ah, Ow let go off me, it´s me Mason!" Mason screamed in the darkness. Then the Voice laughed happily as if he could see anything.

"Well thank you for the Souvenirs, I think I recommend myself now, see ya Dudes, Muhahahahhahahaahhaah!" And suddenly the Voices faint and you hear somewhere a door open, and a fainted laugh, then suddenly the light flashes on.

"That son of a …., argh where is he!" RJ yelled up the Ceiling no caring for the Swear or even that they were not alone anymore.

"Fellas I heard scream, what had happened, where is Brittany?" Dave said then he burst through the door seeing all the Chipmunks but only two Chipettes, right behind the other Caretakers followed.

"Dudes what´s going on!" a female in an red evening dress , black silky down falling hair and beautiful green eyes like Taya,asked.

"Mira, she has being kidnapped, by someone we don´t know, you need to call the police, Hayley!" The Chipmunk in the black tux with a blue rose said to the Woman.

"No, no police Kim!" Yugo said holding something in his pawn.

"What is that, Yugo, is that from him, I swear then I get that filthy ratass in my pawn I will beat him up like a Sand bag!" Sayari stated her voice full of rage and hate.

"It´s a letter, from him!" Yugo said with an expression as if he explode soon.

"Show me!" JD says, he took the letter read it and give it to Jennifer which read it , suddenly she let the letter fall and break down on the ground in tears.

"No not my baby, not my little sister, how dare him to take Taya, how dare him!" She cried in JD`s shoulder, while he patted her back with an expression as if he wants to throw something on a wall.

"We get them back, sweetheart all of them, how many has he got?" JD asked curious.

"4 of us, all the leader girls, Mira Sevuro, Brittany Seville, Taya B. Wilson and Esmeralda Cortez!" Marc answered sadly.

"What has he written JD?" Dave asked curiously picking up the letter.

"We should not call the Police or he kill the girls, we should wait until we get a new letter with his requirement!" JD said bitterly, his Voice full of hate , shacking to his very core until he Yelled out throwing his head back yelling to god and no care for all the ears in the room.

"SHINOSUKE AKASURA; HOW DARE YOU TO KIDNAPP MY SISTER; I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU BETTER PRAY THAT GOD HAS MERCY WITH YOU; CAUSE I DON´T KNOW MERCY!" "HE yelled clearly audible for the whole hotel.

"I so bet he wants ransom for the 4, and like I know that asshole we will have much money to pay probably money we don´t have" RJ said getting comforted by Sayari!

"It doesn't matter, and If I have to kill that guy, I will get Brittany back!" Alvin screamed to no one he was full of destructive rage like no one else had saw him in their entire live, his brothers were clearly frightened by him, so the girls.

"Same for Mira!" Mason stated putting a pawn on Alvin's shoulder looking on him with a very sad smile.

"Same for Esmeralda, I only know her one day and I already know I will never be alone anymore, I will find her and then no one will ever part us away again , I will go to the end of the world to find her, I will kill everyone who comes in my way!" The shy Munk from before completely erased, Marc enters the circle of Boyfriends and Fiancés.

"Taya , where ever he had brought you, I will find you , rescued you and bring you back home, for you I will do everything in my might and I will go to the impossible , making it possible only for you, because without you I will never live anymore!" Jd said and toghether they chorused in perfect unison closing the circle with an four hand fist bump.

"For you, for our girlfriend, for our love, and for the sake of our Heart, we will find you and bring you back home, girls!" The boys said closing the silent pact they made with each other in order to bring back the girls.

"I think we should go sleeping, all of us, until the new letter don´t went, we so or so can´t do anything, not!" The caretaker of the Moldavia Sonor group said.

"Uhmm, and by the way my name is Sergio Cortez I am the "father" of Esmeralda and the caretaker of Moldavia Sonor, nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cortez!" The Munks all replied politely shaking a finger with the friendly human.

"So I guess its sleeping time, we will see what tomorrow brings!" Dave said as one of the oldest Caretaker.

"Yeah whatever!" Alvin and the other leader boys said in unison earning warning glares of their guardians which they simply ignored.

**In the Night:**

The night was silent and peaceful, thought there was still the fearful and angry chill in the air.

The girls all have a Bed for themselves, while the boys all sleep under the table like you can do in Japan, all the boys? No, there were four of them which were still fully awake.

"I can´t believe that Brittany is kidnapped!" Alvin said sadly letting his feet hanging over the edge of the table, while sitting between Mason and RJ.

"Me neither, but to be honest, I thought that if we ever see Shinosuke again he will seriously kill us!" RJ said making the other Munks curious.

"You seem to know a lot about that Guy, who is he anyway?"

RJ sighed but began to tell them their Story.

"Shinosuke is an old rival of us, he once was our manager but he went to the false side, dealing with the big bosses of Japans underworld, messing with Yakuza´s and all those dark minded people, one day he went to far, playing with the bosses cards and loosed everything, he has debts to pay by a few other bosses and they weren't that lucky to hear he had no money, so they threat to kill him if he didn´t get the money together, and there is where we took part, due to the fact that he was our first manager we were sightly naive, we do everything legal that he wanted, but then he began to overwork us ,yelling ever so often with us, getting more and more uncomfortable until one day he had a major stress with one of the bosses and he also had drunken too much, he forced us to sing until we couldn´t anymore, Yugo made the mistake to fall asleep while singing causing Shinosuke to grab him and sliced a fork over his back giving him four real bad scars, it was the only time I saw Yugo so frightened and clutching on dear life, when Shinosuke fall asleep we escaped and called JD to bring us to the hospital, they stitched Yugo´s wounds and help him to recover but the Scars never will faint the doctor said, they were to deep, and with time the fur over the scars turned darker than his usual fur colour , making the scars clearly visible. I still remember all the blood, it was the first time in my life I saw Yugo with tears in his eyes." JD tell them and they were shocked, they never heard something like this, something so unbelievable cruel.

"What´s just with all those first managers, why do they all go evil!" Alvin said getting nods from the others, they had heard about Ian Hawke.

"What happened to Ian anyway, I haven't heard from him in a long time?" RJ asked curious.

"Oh he´s okay now, since he found his Girlfriend Zoe, a long history, he went into the Movie business and is now quite famous, he apologized to both , the Girls and us, and well he´s actually cool with us, I mean on good terms!" Alvin said truthfully.

"Hmm I don´t really believe that I ever could forgive Shinosuke, and with the stunt today he didn´t really do anything for us to trust back in him.

"I guess so, so what do you think he will have, money?" Mason asked worriedly, he and his friends as well as their caretaker have not much money, they had participant to gain the price to be able to go to college and to help Hayley getting a Diplome in literature and music management.

"Definitely, he always want´s money, it´s all what he want and all what he takes interest in is something to bring him as much money as he want."

"He probably ask for too much more than we have and more than we can get in a short time; and to make a Concert, we also can checking off from the list, because how will we get the people to spent their last dime for a concert then they had save it for the festival!" JD said, thinking about something downright wrong but also about the only solution he knows.

"if he want´s money then there is only one way to get it , but we will see tomorrow maybe he also want something completely other!" JD said.

"I guess you´re right, well uhmmmmm, sorry guys but im so tired, I just hope the girls are okay!" Marc said, thinking about his smiling new girlfriend, the girl of his dreams, the soul mate he had searched for so long, the girl he had swear to save, rescue and to always watch over, he knows her since a few hours ago but was he directly in love with her, and he never go forget her.

"Wait for me Esmeralda; I will come to take you back for sure!" He said to himself, looking at the ring of a kidchampange cork closure made of thin golden metal wire, sadly knowing that they must succeed or else it will be all over for both of them.

"Mira my sweet little girl, never shall you be apart from me again, hang on, I will come to steal you back!" Mason thought, taking out his wallet looking at a photo of her and him, stroking it with his thumb, letting tears falling.

"Taya, you know my life is nothing without you, forever I will love you, don´t you dare to give up, I know you can carry on , and I hope you know I will always come for you, I will cross this world for you, til there is still life in me , no matter what, remember I´ll always come for you!" RJ says under his breath stroking his medallion he had become from her for their two years together as a couple.

It was a photo from her and from the whole family in there.

"Brittany don´t you dare to give up, our life isn´t over yet it only had begun, together we will take the world in our hand and don´t let her go until we are old and grey, always remember …"

"I Love You!" They all thought in the same moment.

"Hey guys, are you good for a song for our girls!" Alvin asked taking out his Platinum Guitar getting stunned looks from the other.

"Nice thing Alvin!" RJ said then he scans the guitar of.

"Let's sing two songs for our girls; where ever they are, may they hear us!" Mason said and so they began to play two songs they know by heart. They don´t know how but it was as if the girls sing along with them.

**Meanwhile by the Girls: **

**Every Girls Pov:**

We don't know where we are but we know, we are not far away from the boys, we could hear them singing to us or was it just the wind, well it doesn't matter anyway, all we knew is that we don't will give up to believe, they will come to save us, we will guide the way with this two songs for them.

**Splitscreen scene, showing both, Girls and Boys singing to the moon for each other:**

Boys:

Don't give me love, don't give me faith

Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead

Don't give me love, I've had my share

Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead

Girls:

A crow flew to me, kept it's distance

Such a proud creation

I saw it's soul, envied it's pride

But needed nothing it had

Both groups:

An owl came to me, old and wise

Pierced right through my youth

I learned it's ways, envied it's sense

But needed nothing it had

Boys:

Don't give me love, don't give me faith

Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead

Don't give me love, I've had my share

Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead

Girls:

A dove came to me, had no fear

It rested on my arm

I touched it's calm, envied it's love

But needed nothing it had

Both Groups:

A swan of white, she came to me

The lake mirrored her beauty sweet

I kissed her neck, adored her grace

But needed nothing she could give

Boys:

Got to grieve her, got to wreck it

Got to grieve her, got to wreck it

Got to grieve her, got to wreck it

Both Groups:

Don't give me love, don't give me faith

Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead

Don't give me love, I've had my share

Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead

Alvin strummed his Guitar to the rhythm, he simply played not caring at all if he get the right tone, but he made it, every note perfect, while singing to the Moon alongside with the boys while somewhere in the Town also the girls sing the same song causing the scene to create a duet between the two groups.

Alvin began to strum in another rhythm singing an complete other song but he know this one by heart, so the others.

Boys:

I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
>I feel the words unspoken inside<br>And they pull you under  
>And I would give you anything you want, know<br>You were all I wanted  
>And all my dreams are falling down<br>Crawling around 

Girls:  
>Somebody save me<br>Let your warm hands break right through and  
>Somebody save me<br>I don't care how you do it  
>Just stay, stay<br>Oh come on  
>I've been waiting for you <p>

Boys:  
>I see the world has folded in your heart<br>I feel the waves crash down inside  
>And they pulled me under<br>I would give you anything you want, know  
>You were all I wanted<br>And all my dreams have fallen down  
>Crawling around <p>

Girls:  
>Somebody save me<br>Let your warm hands break right through  
>Somebody save me<br>I don't care how you do it  
>Just stay, stay<br>Come on  
>I've been waiting for you <p>

Both Groups:  
>And all my dreams are on the ground<br>crawling around 

Girls:  
>Somebody save me<br>Let your warm hands break right through  
>Somebody save me<br>I don't care how you do it  
>Just save me<br>I made this whole world shine for you  
>Just stay, stay<br>Come on  
>I'm still waiting for you <p>

"Never will I forget you, I will be there to catch you, when you ever will fall, my fall will be for you, my love will be in you, forever will we be together again, never will I let you alone , I love you and ever will, no one else will match to my side like you do, never will I chose another girl over you , you are my world, which I can´t live without, I love you, so be strong, hold on, keep it going and wait for me to steal you away from there Brittany/Mira/Esmeralda/Taya!" The boys are saying confident to find the Girls, showing their fist up to the Moon.

"Always will I be here , waiting for you, I will never want to miss you, I will always love you , please come search me, find me and bring me home, make me smile again, until then, I will stay strong nothing will break me, I am bulletproof, I have nothing to lose because I know you will come, even though you may be far away, far away from here, I will break the chain, for you to take me away from here I will stay strong, cause I am made of Titanium, forged by you. I will forever love you Alvin/Mason/Marc/Ryoga!" The Girls are sinking on their knees, praying to the moon that the Boys will find them.

**A/N will they find them, and how will they save them, well for me to know for you to fing out.**

**Hey please vote for my poll.**


	17. Need for Plan, Instinct, Hatred, Fallen

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: so here we go again this time we have an sad chapter, very Sad, the family will be having a very hurtfull fight , well lets go on with it, here we go.**

**Chapter 14: Threat in the Morning, Crazy ,Stupid or simply ,Impossible? Mission Chippossible, Outlaws for a Reason, Instinct, Hatred, breaking away.**

`It was a Beautiful yet so dark day, Beautiful because the sun goes up in a land which has so much of an Atmosphere which makes you, wanting to explore every corner, dark this day was, because of what had happen yesterday after the Ball, the Leader girls, all Munknapped, but we will find them!´

This and more , goes through Alvin Seville´s mind as he try to recover from the nightmare filled Night of Yesterday, yawning widely, Alvin stepped out of his rest place under the table, but he wasn´t the only one up all the J-munks and even JD and Jennifer as well as the S.o.E family was up.

"What´s the Rush?" Alvin asked Kiro who just run past, without looking he placed an note in Alvin´s hand and make his way over to Reika which tried to get her Money-Pig.

"What´s that?" Alvin asked no one in particular, then he began to read and its was 4 sentences which burned into his head, and Two one which rolled heavy over his Tongue before he could stop it, it was the mightiest Yell he ever let out and it seemed to shake the whole hotel til the ground.

" 4 Million $, Girls back, Or else, Killing?"

" WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!"

"4 MILLIONS $, LIKE WHAT THE F… !"

"ALVIN!" a new voice yelled still groggily, he turned around to see a yawning , still mad glaring David Seville, coming in the Kitchen.

"Read and tell me to stop Yelling!" Alvin said madder than ever before, showing Dave the Letter, how the fuck should they get 4 Million $ in 9 Days, they had spent there last Dime to get down here, okay they still have the Money on the Bank account of the Kids, but they can´t get it until they are Eighteen in Human Years.

"LIKE WHAT THE….!" ( the following are some Swears we never hear in the Movie, because Claire shut Dave´s mouth, saying things like, "Not in front of the Kids!", while Alvin smiled but still is mad at the Threat, well for you we will show it to you. ^.^)

"…. FUCKING SHIT; WHAT HAS THAT ASSHOLE IN HIS DUMB HEAD; HOW THE HELL SHALL WE GET SUCH AN AMOUNT OF MONEY AT THIS SMALL DEADLINE; WE HAVE ONLY LIKE WHAT ) DAYS; AND WE CAN GO TO THE BANK TODAY; THEY ARE CLOSED TILL MONDAY AND WE HAVE SATURDAY; MEANS AT THE END WE HAVE ONLY A WEEK TO GET THE MONEY ; AND I ALREADY HAVE MY LAST FUCKING BUCK TO COME DOWN HERE!; I SO GONNA FUCKING BEAT THIS LITTLE ASSHOLE UP; I GONNA KICK HIS BALLS; WITH ALL MY MIGHT; HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SIT AGAIN; I GONNA MAKE HIM EATING HIS BALLS; AND THEN I WILL STAB HIM; OR BETTER SHOOT; OR LIKE THE FUCK I CARE ABOUT; HE WILL BE DEAD ANYWAY; IF WE DIDN´T GET THE GIRLS BACK; I WILL KILL THAT DICKSUCKER; HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE NORMAL; PSYCHOTERRO IS A SHIT AGAINST WHAT I WILL DO WITH HIM; I WILL TAKE THE WORD HORROR TO AN WHOLE OTHER LEVEL!" Dave yelled, and gasped for Air he really has over-yelled himself.

"Neat, very neat Dave, you really had shown it to him!" Alvin said , then Dave looked down in pure shock seeing all his Kids standing next to Alvin, well one still missed giving him a very strong sting trough his heart, but it shocked him to his core that they heard how he completely loosed his control, here they stand with very big eyes and mouth wide open, expect of Alvin who somehow smiled very evilly, the one most stroked was Theodore, who never saw his Father so angry and out of anything.

"Oh, uhmm hey guys!" `Lame Dave, very lame, you never will find a better excuse to get out of this, and the worst is Alvin saw you, he will give you an all-year-long rub under the nose with it´ Dave thought assuming the worst.

"Whoa!" Was all you could hear from them.

"Guys, War council, in the Living, right now!" RJ said, coming in the Kitchen, to get them, he looked annoyed at the scene.

"Today, if possible!" RJ said getting angrier per second.

"We will come in a second, RJ!" Dave said, but RJ was faster.

"Don't give me that Bull, right now got it!" RJ said louder and with so much hate in his voice, still hate , directed to someone else but it was quite audible, making Dave Flinching, he never had so much fear from a tiny chipmunk before.

"Sorry, we will come!" Dave said a bit scared.

They made their way to the living seeing all the other sitting in the different spots, S.o.E sitting together with Hayley Simons, their Guardian, a young woman from 20+.

While Moldavia Sonor sit in the other Corner, on the right side next to the television, together with Mr Cortez.

"Alright now everyone is here, so well like you probably have heard, thanks to Alvin and Dave, is Shinosuke´s Threat for us, to give him 4 Million Dollars in the next 9 Days, or else he will kill our girls. Well I don´t gonna let that happen, so tell me how would you like to get 4 Millions?" JD asked, the Key Question, how to get 4 Million in 9 Days.

"Making a fake Benefit Concert is out of Question, we will not fool our Fans so badly, we need to do it so that Shinosuke will get Jail while we get the girls back, so any ideas.

"Asking People to spent Money for the Rescue of them "Simon said getting the Maddest four Glare ever in his life.

"Shut up Simon, as if that Helps, then we also already can buy an grave stone for them as soon as the cops come close to the Idea, he will know it, and he will Kill them and Flee and we will never be able to see them again, so now shut up and speak when you have something progressive got it!" Alvin and The other Leaderboys snapped in perfect unison, while Simon was very taken aback.

"Giant Food Contest, every Participant must pay hundred dollars!" Theodore said, getting Mad Glares as well.

"Didn´t we said, nothing Non-progressive, here Theodore!" Alvin Smiled with an Creepy sweet smile, creeping Theodore the whole Shit out.

"Sorry Alvin!" Theodore said.

"Sorry didn´t help us here Theodore!" Alvin snapped, getting mad glares from Simon and Eleanor.

"Leave him Alone Alvin, we can´t anything for Brittany´s Kidnapping, Just because she is kidnapped you can´t suddenly yell around like you´re the King, just because you are not able to get a Good plan for bringing her back from yourself, I see how many you care about Brittany!" Eleanor said before shutting her mouth with both Hands.

"Sorry Alvin I shouldn´t had said this!" Eleanor said but the damage was done, she saw Alvin shacking, his whole body under high-voltage.

"And you call yourself Brittany´s Sister, you may see her just like this, but for me, she is the damn nicest, lovely and Beautifullest Girl I ever saw, she´s the Girl I know I will love forever, I will never leave her side anymore when we get her back, she´s the most precious in my Life!"

"How can Brittany be more important than your Family Alvin, look at Theodore, look what you had done!" Simon said and it was done, as soon as he said this, Alvin released the Whole dark energy he had store in his Heart, he Grabbed Simon and pushed him back hard, he began dangerously to follow Simon, with an Insane Glare, coming ever so nearer .

"Dont you fucking tell me what to do and what not, and don´t you dare to speak so about Brittany, she´s the most important person in this whole fucking world, I will never forgive you if you speak bad over her!" Alvin threated, but who is he talking to.

"Oh c´mon Alvin, it´s just Brittany and…!" Simon wanted to finish then suddenly you could see him flying, literally, his yawn suddenly was been pushed pretty to the side, allowing a bit of spit to fly anywhere, while he sails through the air like a paper plane.

"SLAM!" It makes a pretty bad sound like something´s breaking , and you could see a flash of red and russet and suddenly there were yells and groans of pain.

"You fucking asshole, don´t you dare to speak so over Brittany, I kill you, I kill you!" Alvin said as he sit on top of Simon, strangling him whit both Hands, he wasn´t Alvin anymore, all the Colour was out only black were his eyes anymore.

"Shit, get him of, he need to calm, or else he will kill everyone who said anything against Brittany." Kiro yelled while Yugo dragged Alvin back, realeasing Simons Throat who gasped for Air.

"w-whaa- what is with him!" Simon said, still gasping for Air, even though everything he always goes through with Alvin, he was still his Brother.

"You have chosen a very bad time to be sarcastic Simon, it seemed that Alvin is awoken, wow I never had seen it only heard of, and I mean no one of us is already awoken!"

"What do you mean, Kiro?" Simon asked worriedly, what could have happen to Alvin to completely lose control, sure Brittany was kidnapped but he didn´t mean it like it sounded.

"The Instinct is awoken in Alvin!" Kiro said making the J-Munks as well as the Moldavia Sonor Boys gasping shocked.

"No way, but he´s too young!" Ginro said, but it was True , the Instinct is awoken and from now everything will change.

"What Instinct?" Simon asked louder.

"The Alpha-Male instinct!" Yugo said still keeping a struggling Alvin in check.

"Wait, what is that the Alpha Male instinct!" Theodore asked worriedly.

"Is that a Disease?" Eleanor asked also not knowing what to think of Alvin´s behaviour.

"Not, well that Instinct is simply the caring Instinct every Alpha Chipmunk, means the Leader of a large Group, becomes, it is so, when a Leader boy like Alvin, which is the Leader of your Group, the Munkettes as well as the Leader of his Brothers, gets a Girlfriend, means Brittany, he becomes caring feelings for her, over the years or over the time, this Feeling are getting stronger and stronger, and the Moment the Alpha´s Girl is in danger, the Instinct kick in , means all the feelings for your girl are transform themselves in unbearable power which getting instantly released, the Male then knows only one Thought, protecting his girlfriend, from everything even from bad talking over her, well in Alvin´s case simply the Fear of losing Brittany and to never get to see her Again or Alive is what makes him bottling his feelings up, until only that sentence of Simon, it were only Brittany, makes his barrier breaking, all the love for Brittany and all the hate for Shinosuke, getting transformed in strength which made his Mind numb and creating this State of completely losing his self , so was that too high for you!" Kiro asked getting confused nods of the others expect the J-munks.

"Sigh alright in short, Alvin is so angry because he Love Brittany so much, and the love to her has giving him the instinct to protect her no matter what, and this feelings are getting so strong the moment Brittany was kidnaped, the wish to save her and the Hate for not having been able to do so merged and Created Anger, even Wrath is underrated here, it´s getting over in an Natural Born Killer Instinct!" Kiro said getting strange looks, he sighed and gestured to Ginro who sighed in annoyance.

"Alright in very short, Alvin´s Wish to be with Brittany and to protect her no matter what and the anger and self-hate turns into destructive power he can´t really control, he now wants to kill everything what is against Brittany in the tiniest way!" Ginro said and now even Theodore had understood.

"Oh Man!" They said in perfect unison, looking over to the slowly calming Chipmunk still locked by Yugo.

"Normally only the Alpha- female is able to calm the Alpha-male but its also possible to simply holding him in check until the Anger´s gone!" Ginro added looking to Alvin which sightly become much more tired of fighting against Yugo´s Grip.

"Well whatever we still haven´t a plan yet!" They hear it coming from the Table, were RJ stands, creating an Aura of twilight, good but also bad.

"Well I don´t know, what you are doing but I will not go until I have a solution!" he yelled angrily.

"There is someone also almost ready to get the instinct!" Ginro joked.

"Well a long as we don´t gonna break in a Bank im onto it!" Simon said adjusting glasses,

"Breaking- in a Bank, this is it!" It´s the way RJ said this, what makes Alvin snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah it´s the fastest way to get the money, and well if we make it right we also get Shinosuke in jail and the girls back!" Alvin said agreeing with RJ.

"Yeah but it´s Illegal" Simon said dryly looking with concern on his Brother , he had behave from the trip to the island on til here so good.

"Doesn´t matter as long as it brings me back Esmeralda and you your Girls, I´m on it!" Marc said getting nods from his new Family.

"No it´s still wrong and I don´t gonna take part in criminal Activities like this!" Simon said.

"Listen to your own words Simon, you will rather let Brittany dying than making sometimes something wrong for a good reason, well if you think that way then you are dead for me as a brother, got it?" Alvin said making his Point clear.

"Alvin be reasonable, it also can backfire badly and then our Carrier and our life will be gone!" Simon said and Alvin was on the verge of Smashing his fist again in Simon´s face.

"Simon as much as I love you, one more Word and I will stab you to dead, if you haven´t the will to do as told then you are not my brother anymore nor are yo part of this family, so if you still want to avoid this step to go then please do so but then you can already pack things because in our house I will not let you in anymore, you insensible, no caring, sarcastic, asshole!" Alvin said through gritted teeth's trying to calm enough to not explode again.

"OH get lost Alvin, you know it´s wrong, it will affect everyone's life, especially our Carrier, and you are always afraid of everything that affect our carrier!" Simon said confused, this side he never saw on Alvin and it annoyed the living shit out of him, he honestly think about of having the old, mischievous Alvin back.

"Run, run simon, run as far you can or I will seriously make you running!" Alvin said grabbing his brothers Arms, and dragged him back until he began to shove him.

"Do you think it will affect our Life, then look at it, it already has, you say it will end our carrier, well shall it I don´t care because I will rather be dead than being apart from Brittany that's why I will bring her back as fast as I can, because I love her as I love life, and I will bring her back, for sure the one or the other Way, and when that means to go Outlaw for her I will because you should know, for Brittany I will die!" Alvin said and the Truth behind his words begins to flatten Simon.

"I`m- I`m Sorry but I can´t, it´s just wrong!" Simon try to backed away, until he was trapped in a corner. He suddenly felt something from his right side, he looked up to see the mad, crying and very sad Glare of Jeanette.

"Is that really what you mean, what you are, because I can´t see you Simon, so tell me , where the fuck are you, where do you stand, will you let my sister die because you want to be always correct!" She yelled at him tears running down her face. Simon was trapped, he looked to Dave who looked in great sorrow, he knows how much it will affect him but he is whit Alvin this time.

"Tell me Simon are you for or against us?" Alvin asked.

"I-no I´m i-m not against you but also not for it, I-I don´t know!"

"This is nothing to knowing, it´s about the feeling, you feel where you stand but if you can be for us than im sorry but for me you are dead." Alvin said and he turns around and join the others.

The only one who still stands by Simon is Jeanette.

"Is this your last Word?" Jeanette asked between sobs and crying, she tried to wipe away the Tears but it has no effect.

" I-I-I-I`m sorry Jeanette!" Simon said, and now he knows he had lost her forever.

"I –I-I-I HATE YOU SIMON SEVILLE!" Jeanette said slapping him across his face, running to Eleanor crying bitterly both hands on her face covering her Eyes, she´s getting comforted by Sayari and Eleanor, while Eleanor gives Simon glances of pure Hate.

"I´m sorry!" Simon said as he leaves the room.

"That Asshole, I can´t believe him!" Alvin spited, venom dripping over every letter.

"Alvin it´s enough, it was an grand decision to make for him!" Dave tried to calm his oldest son.

"Decision, Decision, there´s no time for decision, it´s basically and instinct to help your family, if you don´t do then you have no right to call yourself a part of the family ever again!" Alvin said and he was more than right.

**A/N: Please don´t hate me it will be better again but this must to be, I will make an Happy end for both Jeanette and Simon but this is a must have in this story , sorry to all the Simonette fans out there.**


	18. Break in and Break out, that easy ?

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: hello my friends, today we go a bit out law and I hope you like it, well it´s still 2 Chapters before the new appearance of an certain Blue cladded Chipmunk, hope you still like it, if yes please vote into my poll okay.**

**Chapter 15 The plan is set, Guilt,** **lead me to the gravel, make me daft, break in like a ghost and break out with your pockets full of money, Captured.**

It was done, the Plan was set, the only problem, how the hell should they do it, luckily they have three Brainiacs, Six drivers, And a Bunch of Intruders to get the Money, so they simply needs to break in and take the Money, not more but definitely not less than the 4 Million $, the Time-window stand by an Half hour, more they haven't to get in and out, they do it in the night, when only the Night guardians are in there, but alone the whole Security System of the Bank wasn´t easy to hack it or at least to completely stop it, but they still need to do it so, that no one will find out what´s going on before they are done.

"So a little bit of this, and then this one, yep a bit of this one, and wait let me think, yep I think we should also take a bit of Levan Polka singed by you in, I don´t know but some people just can´t stand that track, for me personally I like it, it´s funny!" Kiro said to his Fiancée Reika, while they mixed the Disturbing Virus-Tune , short DVT, for hacking and crashing the Security System of the Bank block and a few other Blocks with them so it wouldn´t be so obvious, they need to make a tune which lasted one Hour even though they have a Time-window from exact an Half hour.

"I don´t know either, I mean, what people can´t stand on that track? Well all I know is that I like it!" Reika pouted, turning her head snobbish to the side while Kiro sneaked from the side and completely all of the sudden kissing her air-filled cheeks, making her giggling and resting her head on his shoulder, while they keep going with the track and the Million over Million Keywords to secure the virus so they wouldn't be able to get rid after an whole Hour even though the Virus self-destruct himself with all the file without completely crashing the Security system, it will only erase all the Inventory Files, so they can´t remember on how many money they actually have in the treasure.

Meanwhile in the lab, they are currently in the old Loft of JD when he had his Practicum in his Dad´s Company, and Yugo and Sayari have built an laboratory in one Corner of the Giant loft , Yugo, Sayari and Jeanette, began to create the Mind control drug, well it was more like a mix of Sleepwalking -circumstantial builder , a drug created to set the people in a kind of Hypnotic trance, it was made out of a special Plant, they gonna mix it with the Night-guardians Coffee, and then they let the DVT play after the Drug takes action, so they do what the track said, that´s why they let Kiro and Reika do the track for once, because they know how to make people´s Mind numb and let them do the most idiotic and the embarrassing things ever.

Well they all help even Alvin he ordered and try to get other Chipmunk´s who were on the Dance with them a few would like to help but they were already in Hokkaido, so he just let the whole plan fall and began to comfort Jeanette and Theodore, after Simon was gone Alvin calmed instantly and already regretted to say all those things, he simply was angry and what he would said to Simon has come out completely wrong, but to be honest it was all the truth, someone who can´t chose his family over the right thing or even like here, the law, has no right to call him or herself a part of the family, sure he also did it once, but for what was it, that time it was never so important than this time, all what he could think was Brittany, again caged in and this time by someone she doesn't even know about.

"I know Jeanette Theodore I know, I miss him too but he had chose this path by himself!" He told them , well it was the truth.

"I know I just wish he hadn´t done it, I hate myself for telling him that I hate him, because it is wrong and false, I still love him more than anyone, even thought maybe more than my sisters, but I will not have them hurt, and I will save them, and if that means that I need to be apart from Simon then I think I have no choice!" Jeanette said, deep hurt and full of sorrow and longing for her blue cladded Counterpart, why was he just so and damn Moral-apostle , to break the law for the sake of your family is something you don´t decide , you just do it, there is no complaining, no thinking, just making.

And he said so much cruel things even though I know he don´t mean it, I think it came just wrong out , worse than he had thought of saying, and we were all heathen up by the letter and we just get it in the wrong way and, oh god I feel myself so mean, I'm a bitch I don´t deserve anyone, I think it´s better to simply go somewhere where no one knows me!" Jeanette said and Alvin shakes his head furiously while holding her and Theodore in her Arms. He kissed both on the head, there was no love, love, emotion but it was simply like a father who comforts his children.

"No Jeanette this is probably the worst idea you can do, I think when this is all done and we have the girls back maybe we can all be a family again even with Simon.

**Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo not far from the hotel:**

`I think there was something wrong by my birth or elese I know I would never be such an ultimate asshole, I mean Alvin is so right Brittany Is family, how can I even just think of letting her dying, but then again what, if we get captured, they will kill us letting us falling asleep with the ultimate sleeping drug, sleeping a sleep we can´t wake up from, it will be our end and then that is help for no one, but then again why couldn´t I say that we could at least try it instead of directly turning the idea down, it was again like on the island when I was too much afraid to help Jeanette the girl I love and which probably hate me now like no other one, I mean I have betrayed my family so badly, there is nothing I can do to ever regain their trust back.´

This ultimate thought was what crushed Simon Seville´s brain for the last few hours today, he sat in an bar made for chipmunk, he found it by chance, well he was in Japan, what had he thought of, here it gives everything you want, so an chipmunkbar wasn´t even the most fascinating.

He sipped on his Banana-Mango drink while keep thinking about the loss he had made and which he need to blame himself for. He was wasted than nothing, the whole day he had spent whit running around and looking for something to take an interest in, at the end he landed here between all those chipmunks who danced or simply already slept on the bar, well after all there was in almost every drink a bit of cherry wine, only a very tiny quantity but enough to get drunken and sleepy after the sixth glass, well he has explored a few interesting things here in Tokyo, as example the different chipmunk school, real school´s like the West Eastman High he visit together with his brothers and the chipettes, and the funniest thing is also here are some Human teachers but also a few Chipmunk teachers, it was like both races Human and Chipmunk as well as every other speaking Animal, and to be honest that was already a handful , seemed to live in an perfect coexistence, there were even a few Chipmunks which drive real chipmunk sized cars or even motorcycles like Alvin did once, he had to find out that there was no real difference in behaviour in both races, human and chipmunk lived in an bright coexistence, the chipmunks learned to live like humans and the human except this fact.

"But we are still Animals after all!" Simon muttered under his breath, while an old chipmunk which sat beside him eyed him suspicious, unseen by him, to be honest the chipmunk took an quite interest in the young one.

"Hey, everything alright, son?" He asked Simon while looking concerned to him, Simon turned to look at him and shrugged before replying.

"No not really, I think everything just goes downhill for me, and I'm so tired of myself, I betray my family, myself, and I will probably never see them again, God, I´m so pathetic!" He said, `why am I speaking with that guy about my problems? ´ Simon asked himself while he cheered to the Old Chipmunk.

"Listen son, it doesn´t matter how wrong a situation looks for you, the one that count is, to know what the situation will bring for you and others, will it help you somehow, or will it help others, the thing is to know how far you will go , if it´s for a certain person how far will you go to save that person or how far will you go to be there for your family!" The chipmunk said, while looking warmly to him, little Simon know he know this chipmunk from somewhere but he can´t remember where he had seen him.

"I think you, wait no I know you are right, how could I be so blind and egoistic, I never thought about Brittany´s feelings in this situation, she´s family and it´s my Duty to help her if she´s in Danger, and she is, so innocent, and I can´t belive of how much of an asshole I am, I must go im sorry, Barkeeper another drink for that man here, I pay!" Simon said while he pay the barkeeper, before he walked out of the pub, but not before saying goodbye and thanks to the old Chipmunk, which only Sipped on his drink after Simon was gone.

"I hope you will do the right thing Simon Seville!" The old munk said.

"Hey Jayme, why didn't you said to him who you are, I mean he is it not?" The barkeeper asked curious looking at him.

"Well Tom, some things need to stay in the dark, for the better, but I hope he makes the right decision.!" Jamey said

"He has grown up, the last time I saw him was seven years ago, how do you knew it was him?" Tom asked curious, while the old chipmunk smiled a cheerful smile.

"It´s all the feeling Tom, all the feeling, I really hope you will made it my son and I wish you and your brother´s all the best!" The last part he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Jamey?" The old munk looked up to see the worried face of his old best friend and band partner.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Turn around!" The Barkeeper said and the Munk does as told, only to see an angry Chipette in the same age with an long ponytail and an old granny-dress in blue and white, wearing glasses on her head, standing with an pasta-wood-roll in her hand, taping her feet impatiently on the ground, with a murderous expression on her face.

"Oh, hello Honey!" The Chipmunk smiled a weak grin.

**Meanwhile with Dave and the other caregivers:**

"I still can´t believe it, how could he do something like this, how could he threat to kill them, most of them he didn´t even know, and then that treat how the heck should our plan work, I mean it could backfire badly, really badly, and this will be the end of us all, I heard Japanese jails are brutal!" Dave said highly worried about the future of all the other´s and of his own, his family and new friends don´t deserve this misery, really why does this first manager always turn to the crime, okay sure Ian is now okay and he never really could hate him but he also never can forgive him what he had done to his sons and now his daughter was in high Danger and his oldest son and mate of this certain Chipette turned to an beat –them-up-machine, ready to kick everyone´s ass who comes nearer then five feet to his family and new friends, he still remember the last hour when the letter boy of the hotel brought a new letter which had the place for the exchange written on it, Alvin almost killed the guy by biting and scratching his throat, as he began to fall in pure rage after reading the letter and the poor boy run away highly afraid.

Well Dave couldn´t blame Alvin for it, because he know how much of control both of them loosed lately since Brittany and the other leader girls were kidnapped, all he hope for was to made it tonight, even when he still doubt the whole plan, but it was created by 2 Masterminds, Yugo and Sayari, and a technical mind and a computer genius, Kiro and Reika , he honestly never thought about being possible but Reika is really a genius in computer-technology , even better than simon to be honest.

"I know but it has happen honey we can´t do anything but pray for the success of our plan, we need to keep on that or else our last hope will be gone!" Claire said while keeping a sad voice and snuggling in her Fiancé´s shoulder, searching comfort.

"We will find them honey, no worry!" Dave said confident, he was very sad, two of his children were gone, another one drives havoc and the rest is an unbearable pile of shadows of themselves anymore, god meant it bad with them.

"We have to be confident!" They all said in unison.

**In this night, in front of the Tokyo central bank at 23:00 pm.**

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman's, today we have a Mission to solve, for the sake of our beloved ones, the plan is like following!" Alvin said and Gestured to RJ which held an Paper billboard, while he turned page for page with simple explanations on it.

"Alright guys, so we do as we had planned, first Charlene and Sakura will break in the bank through the ventilation shaft, then they will wait till Kiro and Reika have hacked the system and turned the ventilation down to the air conditioner they will release the smoking gas so it look like the conditioner is overheated when the air is clean they will purring the drugs in the coffe while Reika release the Virus, but only as soon as you give us the okay, then we will break in the treasure room while hacking the other Security systems im sure they have more than one on different servers, well then done we take the money and then we will break out of it while we rolled the Money over the skateboard to the door, we will waiting in the shadow before Dave give us the okay to come in, remember when a copcar arrives you will duck, never let them see you maybe when they ride around the block you can drive away and return fast, ah and don´t forget to shoot the tracking device on the cop car to make sure where they are, and we still have the frequency of the cop´s radio device, so we can control where they are and if someone new will be ordered down here, so everything okay, as soon as the money is in the car we will drive down to the Exchange place and we will exchange the money for the Girls, okay is everything clear?" RJ asked but they all know the plan the only thing now was to make it.

"Alright, Lets do it!" And so they made their way over, they made an chipmunk ladder for Charlene and Sakura while both climbing together in the Ventilation Shaft armed with smoke bombs and Gas mask´s they climbed carefully to not make any tiny sound which will directly announce them, they crawled until they heard Voices.

"Damn and again I need to be in the nightshift, what the hell is it for anyways, who will be crazy enough to break in here!" One of the Night-guardians said, while the other snorted.

"OH come on it´s not that bad after all we can sit and only need to stare from time to time to the screen while we can play card, after all the security system makes the rest not!" He said sarcastly laying a card on the Table.

"I guess you are right, well whatever what are you saying about this ha!" The man said laying a Street on the Money pile.

"Good job but I got better, welcome my Flash royal!" The man said while the other whined, he laughed brightly, while Sakura rolled her eyes deep in the Shaft looking through a metal wire, that´s with what Human males are spending their free time during Work, playing cards and chatting about how cruel the world is with them.

`God they are so full of themselves´ She thought, shaking her head.

Suddenly she heard the silent voice of Reika in her ear.

"Hey sis I have turned the Ventilation you will now feel a strong backwind try to not fly away okay!" She said concerned while suddenly a strong wind blast shot the two Chipettes back making them gasp. The began to move further, until they arrived near the air conditioner, her house making smoke bomb worked awesome and the human began to swear immeasurable times, they got up from their seats trying to repair the not Working conditioner, while Sakura and Charlene let themselves down on metallic ropes to mix the drugs with the coffee, they began to climb quickly back up , the human turned to see nothing, they walked back in the office and checked the camera, there was nothing but the same picture for hours now, they had success to get the smoke away, they sit back in the chairs and began to sip on their coffee, they became an empty expression making Reika almost smiling , she began to decode the Virus and send it to the Main server of the Cameras and a few other houses around the next 20 kilometer in a circle.

As soon as the Tune took action on the Night Guardians, Reika give's thumb ups to them, the Countdown began.

"Well then guys let the Party rock!" RJ said while JD opens the door, they slipped in, little they know that someone is watching them.

"This will be interesting, what do you think Sanaki!" Shinosuke asked the Chipette next to him, sitting in an old Toyota some Parking lots behind, on the other street side, next to a Toy shop.

"I think they will succeed, but do you think this will help me getting Yugo-san?" The tiny Chipette began to doubting their whole plan but she didn´t backed down, she was determinate to find and making Yugo loving her somehow.

**Meanwhile in the bank**:

"Alright, let´s go, so tell me Reika were should we going?" RJ asked the Blonde Chipette.

"When you go straight ahead, you will come to a Crossroad of Hallways, take the first left and run it down til the end, and then again bend into the right side. Alright tell me when you are there!" Reika ordered, it during another five minutes when they were arrived.

"Uhmm Reika!" RJ said gulping looking to the other which were in the same situation, breathing hard, well not without a reason, right before them was a large field of moving lasers.

"I know, I can´t hack in the system it is connected to the main server somewhere here in Japan, and when I try to hack it they seriously find us already by the start, maybe I can use it later but for the moment you need to shut it off manual but the shutoff button is on the other side of the field so one of you need to go in the field or else it will not work, I'm sorry!" She said disappointed in herself.

"It´s okay Reika you had done your best, so who will we send, I mean we need someone with good cheerleading ability or at least with acrobatic skills?" RJ said and It was Alvin who answered.

"I know someone, who can help, Charlene where are you" Alvin asked in his Headset, while suddenly a Sound startling them, they looked back and breathed in relief.

"You asked for me Alvin?" Charlene said when she and Sakura came out of an opening of the Shaft.

"Yep, we need you Cheerleading ability, I know you can do it okay, would you like to do it for me, even though you hate it!" Alvin asked, he knew about Charlene´s dislike in Cheerleaders, when they were little they always watched the humans train on the soccer field near the forest.

"Actually it has changed I get used to and practiced it now by myself!" Charlene said with a smug grin, and she put a pawn on Alvin´s.

"Alvin sure I will do it, I also want Brittany and the other to come back especially Mira and Brittany they are like sisters to me, and I like Brittany really she´s a good girl and I will see you again happy with her, so yes I am ready! She said hugging Alvin friendly, she gave her Friend Neil a kiss and make her way over to the Laserfield, she take in a large Breath beofre realsing it slowly, she then goes in position and suddenly she sprinted to the field, she began to move her body in incredible ankles, jumping around like a Gummy bear on Speed, she wrench her body to an immeasurable painful twist, which she didn´t even seemed to feel.

"WHOA!" Was all the other could say, even Neil was impressed.

"I never thought something like this were even possible!" He muttered, when he saw his girlfriend stretching and wrenching her body under the lasers, until she made it over the field without touching one single of them. Everyone clapped, and Charlene pushed the button by hanging her on the other side and shooting an suction cup arrow on both sides of the button, she then push the button on the launcher allowing her to fly from one side of the walls to the other, she hit the button with her shoulder gasping in pain, but it was worth , as soon as she hit the button the lasers were deactivated, she grunted in pain when she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Charlene!" Both Alvin and Neil screamed in unison, they run to the Chipette helping her up.

"Everything alright?" Neil asked worriedly while he get a groggily nod from Charlene and she smiled weakly .

"Yeah I´m fine, whoops!" She said as she almost fall back on her butt.

"Nope you are not; get yourself some rest, Neil would you bring her to Dave please!" Alvin asked looking Worriedly at the swollen shoulder.

"Okay I will do so, I will come back a.s.a.p. okay!" Neil said, he pick his girlfriend up bridal style making her blushing giggling and leaning her head on his chest, Neil turned around to vanish but Alvin stopped him.

"Neil wait a moment!" Alvin said and the Chipmunk together with the Chipette turned to face him.

"What is the matter Alvin!" He asked curious.

Alvin walked over to them.

"Here Charlene, I have something that belong to you, I hope you still remember what I had told you the day you had leaved me ?" Alvin took out an red ribbon.

"You told me to give it back to you when we ever meet again, and well I think I should have give it to you earlier but I think better late then never not, well here it is!" Alvin said tying the Ribbon around her wounded shoulder.

"I hope she will heal soon, ah, and Charlene?" Alvin said while Charlene has tears in her eyes.

"Yes Alvin?" She asked curious of what her old ex-friend have to told her more.

"Thank you, Thank you for helping us, thank you for being such a good friend to Brittany, and especially thank you for leaving me that time so we could find our real soul mates, I never told it to you, but you are awesome Charlene!" And with this Words Alvin kissed Charlene´s Cheek, it was only meant friendly and everyone knows that fact even Neil.

"Thank you too Alvin , because of you I have learned what it means to have a passion in music, to see what real unforced love is, and especially for being the Best friend I ever could have, I may haven't see you in a while but I always had you in my heart, you were and never will be away from me, because you will always have a place in my heart!" Charlene said truthfully and something never happened to Alvin happened, he had tears of pure joy in his eyes, he had cried a lot the few last days, but never he had felt so good by crying, but he knows this will nothing to the moment when he held Brittany back in his arms.

"So do you for me, well I think we should go, again thank you!" Alvin said a bit embarrassed that his friends and brothers saw him crying.

"Alright, and Alvin, please save Brittany!" Charlene said having tears herself in her eyes.

"I will so do that!" Alvin said showing his fist, before he smiled a last time to Charlene while Neil runs with her back to the Truck.

"Alright Guys, it´s not far anymore, how long we still have Reika?" Alvin asked through the headset.

"Only a few meters anymore, and then you will be there, come on you haven't any time to play more, you only have 15 more minutes okay, so come on do it fast so that we can go save Sis okay!" She said and everyone agreed with her. They ran down the Hallway until the stand before an giant Metallic door.

"It´s Huge, how are we supposed to crack that thing?" Theodore said with huge Tennis ball eyes so like everyone.

"No Clue!" Was the synchronal answer.

"Guys, fzzz, it´s me, fzzz, ka, you ne, fzzz, to ope, fzzz, with the, fzzz, machine I had, fzzz you, I will, fzzz, to open , fzzz, by computer okay!" Reika said but it seemed that the connection was about to break down.

" Shit this must be the treasure , he seemed to disturb every radio frequency!" Sayari said, while Yugo began to investigate the lock of the giant door.

"Hey didn´t Reika, said something from a machine she had built to open up the lock?" He asked while he searched in his back pack, until he fiend what Reika had built, it was a piece of metallic machine looking like a puzzle piece.

"Hey everyone, look if you have something like this!" He said and they all have a piece of the machine as the had put it together, they stand in front and looking at the now completely machine, it seemed to be a large tablet, as soon as the last piece was connected, the whole thing began to shine and it appeared the logo of Munkstyle the Punk Chipmunk Head with Piercings and Red Hair as well as demon eyes, black holes with a bright red point in, and like a pirate flag it has two bones crossed behind it.. then suddenly Reika´s face appeared.

"Good guys I see you have Connected the satellite screen, well I would like you to put the tablet against the door with the cable patches on each side of the door up and down in the corners okay?" Reika said and asked, while the Munks do as told putting all together the heavy screen righ next to the door, while the rest put the Patches on the door.

"Alright I think I need still five minutes but I will do my best, as soon as it is open you will run In and grab the 4 Million $, take only the big bills okay!" She said while she tipped furiously on the computer they all could see the programs open and closing in the reflection of her eyes, she tipped with an enormous speed on the keyboard of her laptop, and suddenly the lock begins to blink, first red and then orange and in the next instant it shined green, the lock was open.

"Done, now grab the money; load it up and nothing but away from here!" Reika ordered firmly.

"Alright, come on guys, let´s get the money!" Alvin said excited they were only inches away from the help for Brittany and the other girls.

They entered and they were in awe her lay money piles over money piles, It was like Dagobert Ducks Money treasure-room, they began to grab the money only to ran their fingers over the bills, they never saw such an huge amount of money.

"Whooohoooo!" Alvin said, and they began to pack the big bills in the sport bags they had brought with them, four pieces, everyone will be filled with one million.

"Alright come on, let´s get out of here!" Alvin said and together they began to drag the Bags out of the room, they made it in the hall only to see the horror of their lives.

"Well who we have here?" One of the night guardians said.

" I think we are in big, big trouble!" Alvin said.

"What do you think, of course you are!" Another voice said and they turned to the side to see the second night guardian.

"we are so dead!" They muttered under their breath.

**A/N and again a chapter done I hope it has pleased you, again I'm sorry to don´t update so soon, but I was kinda occupied with School, Work and driving lessons, sorry but I hope you like this, and next chapter will be also good and well extremely bad minded so better keep going okay. Don´t forget to Review and vote for my Poll okay.**


	19. Do you like me, hurt unbearable Pain

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: hello my people I hope you had a real fun with the last chapter, I currently had read the second chapter of Life with the Chipettes Radiant redhead and I need to say, good story but like WTF why the heck isCharlene mean again, I mean why is it always Charlene, who must to be mean , I mean look at the last chapter since Like GIS and the Dresshunt, since Charlene is in the Story here, she is always a good friend to Alvin and Brittany, she´s nolt bitchy and bratty and in the last chapter she has her major appearance as an helper for this Piece of the Rescue, look at it, shecan also be different not only the sluty bitch , which is always mean and try to steal Alvin away I mean why , why always her it´s like for most Fans here of AATC she´s the bad one, the one always after Alvin and always against Brittany, like she have somekind of evil Slut-DNA or what, please fellow Authors, think about it when you next time set Charlene in a story, ask yourself, why her, what do you know about her for this two times in the live she actually really is appeared on TV what do we know about her, sure she flirted with Alvin but honestly Alvin flirt with everything what has Two legs and is female not, its only natural that Charlene has flirted back to him, please I want more stories where she could be a BFF of Brittany.( this was probably long, I'm sorry but I had to say that!)**

**So to this Chapter, today we will take grand decisions which will maybe affect his live in a real grand matter, what will happen with her, will she fall again in love with him or will she still stood to him, who will she choose the strong confident Munk or the shy but smart Munk, find out, further we will see, how crazy Dave can suddenly drive a car when the live of one of his Children is the price, and how the Exchange goes, and what will happen to Sayari?**

**Chapter 16: Grand decision, the Money hunt, Tokyo Drift, Exchange, downhill, 3 saved and 1 hurt, Saviour of the Shadow.**

**Simon´s pov:**

`Click´, so I think this is enough, man I felt pathetic and good at the same time, I mean am im really that weak to stand up for myself and to fight for my friends, that I really need to call him, is it really that difficult, that I will do anything to bring him back to rescue her or at least anyone of them if the exchange went downhill, I don´t know where it come from but I´m sure that the Exchange will fail, I cant describe why but it´s simply so.

" I think this will be okay so, well all I need is to take the needle and wait, and then it means for me to say goodbye for a while, ii will not let it end like this, and if I have to change completely then I will do, never shall anyone be hurt again, never by someone else nor by me." I know that he will make fun of me for being such a coward, but he is my last hope to be together with Jeanette ever again.

" I guess I have no choice, so I will do it for love, for friendship and for my Heart!" I said, I sat my self in front of the recorded tape, I rolled up the sleeves of my Hoody, I longed in the tiny box I had made, I open her and took the thing out, I had searched so long ,for hours now, to find it, I know what I do is to kind of illegal but Alvin and Jeanette are right, sometimes you need to do something out of law for the one you love and for your family, so this was the only solution, I took the tiny injection out and scan the liquid in it.

"I know I will do the right decision, because I know you are the only one who can help, I have made this serum strict after the same combination as the original, I hope it will have the same effect!" I somehow felt myself like Dr. Jackal and Hyde or like the Insane Professor.

I took one of the longest breath I ever had made, I took the protection off the injection, and pray to heaven that it will work and I not, really poison myself.

I took another breath and I sting it in my left arm, I winced but I push the liquid down in my arm, after the injection was empty I sat it down, it was all down now I simply need to wait, it was everything done and I need only to wait, this time I took precaution for it, with strict instruction and even a map to where I had seen them for the last time, I need to find them apologize and help them , it´s the least I can do, I probably would be too afraid of getting hurt from both sides again, from Jeanette and Alvin, but I know they didn´t do anything to him.

So this time I need to fight for the life of someone, no plays, and no crazy things, only power, strength and the will to carry on.

**Meanwhile by Dave and the others:**

"I ask myself where the heck they are, I mean the Half hour must be already over not, how does it look, Reika" Dave asked the tiny blonde Chipette, while she tipped on her laptop furiously.

"I don´t know Mr Seville, I can´t get no connection to them!" Reika said politely.

"Cut the Mr Seville and call me simply Dave, what do you mean you can´t get any communication with them?" Dave asked worriedly, `This sound bad´.

"I don´t know but there must be something what disturbs the Connection, wait how many time is gone Kiro?" Reika asked her Fiancée and Soulmate, who sits right next to her.

"It´s already over the time limit, the guardians must be already awoken of their trance and if this is the key then we have a big problem, I will check the cameras and,.., oh shit they are caught, by two of them, I think this is the end!" Kiro said sadly but he hadn´t made the count with Dave, okay Kiro put the security system of the front door and the glass panes lame, and tell me when you are done, all the others put on your masks and then let`s go!" Dave said.

Everyone looked at him suspicious and do as told, when Reika suddenly shouted.

"Dave there is a Cop Car aiming for us, he comes from the next block right of us they are almost there!" She said but Dave already started the Car.

"How long Kiro!" Dave began to move the car in an other position.

"Not long, only a Minute!" Kiro said with a worried Voice. He knows exactly what Dave will do and he pray to heaven that he isn´t crazy enough to do so.

"Dave what are you doing!" Claire asked concerned, but Dave ignores her.

"How long Kiro!"

"20 seconds, don´t do it Dave!" Kiro said, When Dave allows the armored wheels of the armored van to spin trough, making a squeaky sound over the street.

"Everyone, sitting belts on and prepares yourself, Kiro the Countdown please"

"Kiro sighed and count down the remaining seconds"

"10!" More squeaky sound, the Van begins to lurch from side to side.

"9!" , Claire looked worried to Dave, who has an very mad expression so as if he wants to explode every moment.

"8!" "Dave, what will you do, please not the thing I think about!" Claire said afraid, but received no answer instead Dave began to blow up the engine .

"7!" "Dave answer me!"

"6!" "Dave!"

"5!" Dave released the break and with a great pull the van begins to race forward.

"4!" "Dave don´t you dare.

"3!" But Dave was almost over the Street, he drove with gritted teethes and the maddest Glare ever.

"2!" "Masks up, and Duck everyone!" Dave screamed over the noise of the engine

"1!" CRASH! It was an immeasurable noise, as they raced righ through the Front door made of glasses, Dave, wasn´t finished already, as soon as they were in they drive to were Reika direct them to, he raced so fast that he didn´t care to his surroundings at all.

"Where are they, Reika?" He asked the Chipette while she checked the camera.

"Right in front of us!" She said as the munks and the Night-guardians came in sight, they open up the side door.

"Take them in guys!" He said when he stopped sideward beneath the Night-guardians, which jumped out of the way, while they were a hair´s breadth away from getting crushed.

When he stopped the Munks all jumped in while Claire and Hayley took the bags with the money in, as soon as done they closed the side and Dave give nitro and so they raced to the back-exit of the bank, which meant again through a glass door, but in the heat Kiro completely forgot to set also the security system of it out, and so the hell exploded as soon as they were out of the bank, by almost flying through the glass, the knowledge that the bank was located right next to a police office, came relatively late, but at least as soon as a crowd of Police-cars hunt the van, and Dave show his best driving skills he had, racing through the town like fast and the furious, also drifting like in that movie in a crowd of people, that flew apart when the car drifted into a curve around them.

"Hell Dave, I never thought you can drive like fast and the furious!" Alvin yelled as they are getting good shacked through by Dave´s radiant driving- style.

"In my Childhood I was addicted to cart racing, I had win several prices as a Child from ten, my Father was so proud of me, that was before I explored music for me, former, I always had the dream to be a pro racing champion, but with 16 I broke my first leg and I never gonna forget the pain I was in, well it was that time where I began to write songs, while I was in hospital!" Dave said simply while he drifted through the town up to the highway, while bringing the van to an high-speed tempo of 2oo Mph, to his defense he wasn´t the one who had tuned the van, it was JD`s Van.

"One scratch in my car and I will kill you and the police, Dave!" He said while flying hurtfully from one side to the other one, while the munks getting pretty thrown through the whole van.

"ARGH, Not again!" was the answer to a curve Dave took way too fast.

"We almost get rid of them, but they are really stubborn!" Dave said as he looked in the back-mirror.

"Okay, well for the place of the Exchange we still have some miles to drive; shall I call the number in the letter?" She asked while she began to sit straight without cracking her laptop.

"Please do so, Reika Honey!" Dave said, completely out of the blue, he began to have a liking in the smart crazy Chipette, which began to blush very hard while getting strange looks from Kiro.

`She's so much like Eleanor, but also Brittany and Jeanette, headstrong and sporty like Eleanor, Smart and clam when doing technically things, were you need to get really calm, just like Jeanette, and well she has a crazy fashion sense but I think Brittany would love to go shopping with her, she´s a shopaholic it seems, I still remember at all the bags she had to pick up after they were in to buy the dresses, I still ask myself what they had done in there I mean how the hell would Theodore get a black eye in a normal dress and tux shop´. Dave thought when he thanked Reika.

"Alright they have lost track of us, so where do I need to ride Reika?" Dave asked, and so they spent the next half hour with driving and leading until they arrived to the old scrapyard by the docks at the end of the town.

"Okay, when is that Asshole here!" JD asked bitterly, getting a look from Claire.

"JD, please there are still some ids on board!"

"Claire I think they heard in the last few days so much Swears, that one more wouldn´t hurt them right guys?" He asked and the all, even Theodore nodded.

"You see?" JD asked Claire which only roll her eyes.

Suddenly a bright light shine on them.

"Come out of the Van, every one of you!" Shinosuke voice came from the light .

They all climbed out and stand next to their cars.

"Where is the money?" Shinosuke asked.

"In the van but first off where are the Girls!" The "Fathers" said and asked in perfect unison.

"Sanaki!" Shinosuke said and that's when every Chipmunk gasped.

"Speak you little bitches!" Sanaki's voice said and there was a wince a then a fearful sound.

"OUCH, why did you do that!" Brittany´s voice raised but her throat seemed to be very dry.

"Brittany, Brittany honey ,is that you, how are you, nothing broken, did they hurt you?"

"Alvin , Alvin is that you?" Her voice said and it was a very faint sound but it was her voice, there was no doubt.

"Alvin, you mean oh god, Marc/RJ/Mason, are you there?" The other girls asked them and you could see Tears in the leader boys eyes.

"God, had mercy they are alive, Esmeralda/Taya/Mira, we are here, we are come for you , I love you my heart!" They said in unison.

"Enough of that, bring the money in the middle and I will bring you your little brats!" Shinosuke breaks the conversation.

"Yeah whatever just make sure that the girls are alright!" The Fathers said and they each took one of the bag in front in the middle, they waited until Shinosuke stand right in front of them, he grinned evilly which pissed JD of the most.

"Stop grinning like it´s Christmas, you asshole, take your fucking money and give us back our girls!"

"Aww, Johnson, why all the hate all we had was a few little differences of opinion, nothing more!" Shinosuke laughed and it took all of JD´s will power to not break his yaw.

"So let´s see!" He opened one of the bags and looked in, he smiled.

"Seemed to be okay, well here you have your "Daughters", so now I recommend myself then , it was an honor to make business with you, you may excuse me, Gentlemen!" After he touched his hat in an mocking manner, he turned around, and walked to his van, while the fathers released the girls out of the cage, weakly they fall in the Arms of their dream boy, while they carry them bridal style, in the van, but as soon as they were ready to drive away, the hell explode but this time for real, suddenly there were Police-sirens everywhere and the shouts two, suddenly there where gunshots and a Scream, but it lasted like only two seconds but it was enough for Yugo and JD to see the greatest horror, they ever could imagine themselves.

"SAYARI!"

**Meanwhile in the old room over Tom´s Tavern:**

Suddenly the Blue cladded Munks open his eyes, he looked around and took his surroundings in.

"Where am moi!" He asked himself with an French accent.

He then recognized the recorder in front of him, where a note stand on it.

"This est for moi!" he siad and he push the Play button.

"Dear, Simone, it´s me your other Ego Simon, I honestly don't know if it has worked well and you are reawoken, but if yes then I would like to ask you something, since you are the much stronger and confident part of me, I would like to do something which goes out of law but I think for you this is no problem, well we have a big problem due to my stupid Jeanette hates me, the reason I had said something which I shouldn´t have said and I have done things I blame myself for, I had betrayed my family and our new friends and I know you now hate me, but I would like to spoon out the soup I had made, but due to the fact that I am the last one who knows how to fight or whatever, I had chosen to reawake you so you with your personality which matches more to that quest, I want you to find my family and to help them, as good as you can, they hate me but they can´t hate someone they know who can´t anything for it, it´s probably a risk because, and I say this now very open, Jeanette likes you and I honestly don´t know any more who she like´s more, me or you, well due to the shit I had built I think she would rather take your help than mine, but it´s now not because of that I had asked you , but you still remember on the trip on the island , my brother in red and his Girlfriend, well if yes, the Girlfriend of my brother has been kidnapped and they will do the craziest thing ever, they will break in a bank to get enough money for the ransom threat and I want you to help them as good as you can , I know you can do it, you are the strongest of both of us, and I would rather have you to help to save Brittany because I´m sure they all hate me, well under this tape you find a Map and some money for an taxi, I hope you will be save , simon, ps we will see who she loves more, so don´t try to hook on her got it!"

The whole time the tape running, Simone´s mouth stood wide agape, so that was why he can´t remember from where he came and even how old he is.

Suddenly tears form in his eyes.

"So that's why moi never remember from oú I came!" (oú = where in french)

"Wa never mind, bien I think I should do what is told, so Simon, its time to regard (watch) who is the better one for Jeanette!" He smiled and so he took the map and the money, he walked out of the room he had paid , or better said which Simon had paid for shelter for a few days.

"Hey Simon already done with your experiment, what are you now doing?" Tom the barkeeper , asked him.

"I will go out, peut-être (maybe) I can go to a location I had chosen, vous (You) know where I can find un( a) taxi?" Simone asked trying his best to be seen as Simon but failed somehow with the language.

"Uhmm, yes hey what is wrong with you, why are you talking so strange!" Tom asked but he´s been ignored, because Simone already saw something which shacked him to the very core.

"Can you turn the volume up, Monsieur!" Simone asked till looking at the screen.

"Ehh, sure?" Tom turned the Volume up and the room begans to silence himself like from magic.

`News man:Today in the Surrounding from the docks in Tokyo downtown, has happen a gunbattle,currently our correspondnent Mary Shana is at the same Location, Mary what exactly happen?

Reporter: Good evening, Ladys and Gentlemen, today at 2:30 has started a wild gunfire battle in the surrounding of the old ship-docks in downtown Tokyo at the old Scarpyard, it seemed that an Exchange is getting interrupted by the Police, an Hour before intruders broke in the central bank of Tokyo, and stole exactly 4 million US $, by the arresting of the Man with the gun has been found the exact amount of Money so it seems that the man, which is called Shinosuke Akasura has pay professional chipmunks to break in and to get the money, at the docks where also found a group of Chipmunkbands with their caregiver, under them were also the famous Chipmunk team Munkettes and the local top Chipmunkband Munkstyle, reports says that by the gun battle one Member of Munkstyle has been need to drive to hospital while the others only have minor injuries, at the moment we have nothing new but we will tell you if there was new things to report, thank you and now back to you Masamune!`

The rest was completely blocked out by Simone, his family and his friends, Jeanette, he suddenly felt something vibrating in his pocket, he took it out, it was his small Handy, he opened to see that he got a text from Simon´s Brother Alvin.

`Come a.s.a.p. to the Tokyo central Hospital, Jeanette is hurt and we need you.

PS: I`m so sorry for everything, I had done to you, I hope we can be friends again.´

"Jeanette!" Simone brought out before falling on his knees and blacked out.

**A/N: Omg its getting worser argh I could kill Akasura, how dare him, what will happen to Simone, what is with Jeanette and what will happen with Sayari , wath will Yugo do, the answer to all the Questions will coming soon. Keep reading and look outfor the next Chapter, to read and review, if you like you also can vote on my poll.**


	20. The different Ways of Love, Starwarriors

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N, Muhahha be honest do you thought that Simon would bring out Simone again and this time by himself, muhahaha and that Dave is the ultimate racing champion, lol, well today we will see what exactly went wrong on the exchange, and we will see in the psyche of one certain munk and what love and hate can bring out at the end. Today my people, we will see it, because fellow readers: The war has begun. Welcome to the real war of the bands!**

**Chapter 17: Hell on earth, rush to the Hospital, As long as you love me, 1000 Words, Paralyzer, Redemption , hurtful truth, this means war, Scream aim Fire, Recruiting.**

**Yugo´s pov:**

It was the darkest day of my live, the most darkest ever, even hell is a shit against what I saw and what I will go through, as soon as we turn around the hell opens and it´s gripping hands reached out for us, but managed to only take three of us, but that was already enough.

I saw her falling and I heard her scream and it was the only thing I heard but instead of her face or her fear fully expression I saw only that behind her, and it creeps me the holy shit out, after the Police shouted something and Shinosuke tried to escaped, she simply took his gun and fired of in our direction without any care, I saw her smirking as the bullet hit the girl she originally really wanted to hurt, but her luck was only from very short during, because the bullet also scratched my right shoulder and flew further, I heard a scream behind me and I knew it was Jeanette, Sayari's almost sister, she has been friends together for the whole trip so far and the girls as well as we boys grew so close together , and all I could think of was that smile of pure insanity on Sanaki's, face, a face I was determinate to crush, to rip out, to destroy, to wash this triumphing smile out of her face, I will break her neck, I will see her blood, that was all I thought the moment I realized what that bitch has done, but all I could get out was…

"Why?" I fall on my knees next to my friends I only could scream, only her name anymore while the others screamed both ones, but I honestly didn´t really care for Jeanette at the moment, how cruel that will even sound but all I care for was the Chipette lying in front of me clutching her Side , which was full of blood and saying my name ever and ever again, and everything seemed to run in slow-motion, I couldn´t think anymore, my mind was blank, only one word was written in it, one word I let out with all my heart, corpse and soul, a yell which will take over the world, a yell which will be heard on this very place for years after what had happened today.

"SAYARI!"

Silence, pure deafening silence and all I could look at was the Chipette weakly holding my hand, I could feel how much weaker she get, I cried all the time, I looked up to where I thought to find Sanaki, were she supposed to be , but all I saw was nothing, she didn´t stand on the place to be arrested, no she flee, she has run away from her duty to go in jail, to be killed by the sleeping injection, the death injection for every animal, I wanted her dead cold body, I wanted to taste her blood , to be honest , when I remembered back at all this thoughts I really was afraid of myself, I never thought that so much hatred even find place in my heart, but it does and there is nothing that will change that fact.

"I Kill her!" I said sitting in the ambulance , holding Sayari´s hand while she rung with her life, the bullet has gone straight through her side, she has a big blood loss but luckily the ambulance took very short to be there, I drive with the Ambulance holding her hand all the time, I reached in my pocket to reread the phrases Sanaki wrote for me, she told me to meet her and her followers at the old monument grave yard , a graveyard which stood somewhere outside of the town it was giant, and she wanted me to come with a few friends to sort some things out, she still believe I were in love with her, this girl is the most insane girl I ever saw.

`She´s s dead, deader than dead, she will rot in hell when I am done with her, I will do nothing but kill her in the most painful way ever , I think I should build a chamber of torture, so I will be able to hear her sweet pained crying screams every day, I only need to turn a small wheel and soon she will beg me to stop, telling me why I do that, and then I will also not give her an answer, like she done to me.´

"The time has come to welcome the madness with open arms!" I said, silently to me, I currently was in the hospital alone with Sayari, I was allowed to stay while JD and the other already went home.

As soon as Simon came in, Jeanette began to cry and to tell him how sorry she was, but she stopped shocked when he began to speak in a French accent –

I had blocked out, for hours because I currently cry about all the time, I remember to all the shit I had done, all the trouble I get in and all the mishief I had done, and that girl which stand to me for two years form the first day til today, I remember once at a concert i asked her why she had chosen me, instead of an Answer she had sung a song to me, it was her first real love song which was only for me.

I remembered every verse, every lip movement, and every gest she had made.

_**Backstreet Boys- As long as you love me, Sayari version**_

I still remember what exactly have been her words.

"Watch me and I will show you, listen to me and I will tell you, speak to me and I will answer you, offer me your heart and you receive my love forever!" and as soon as she was on stage she announced a little change in the plan, she would like to sing a song for the boy she love, I was so dang happy that time.

_**Sayari:**_

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
>I'm leavin' my life in your hands<br>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
>Risking it all in a glance<br>And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>Don't care what is written in your history  
>As long as you're here with me<br>**_

I was really everday alone before I lived with my brothers, I have only Aisha as my sister but she left the day when I was 3 years old, for discovering the world, I mean what exactly can you explore with only 3,5 years, but no she had needed to leave me, 2 years I had lived alone until I decided to visit my little cousins , when I arrived I had need to know that they were being left by everyone just like me, so I decided to move in with them, it was fun even with my fights with RJ from time to time, it hold the corpse and the heart fresh, but the day I had meet her was the day I knew I will spent my life with her, and only with her, I mean she could have taking everyone she wanted but she had chosen me for eternity.

_**Girls:**_

_**I don't care who you are  
>Where you're from<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me<br>Who you are  
>Where you're from<br>Don't care what you did  
>As long as you love me<strong>_

_**Every little thing that you have said and done  
>Feels like it's deep within me<br>Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
>It seems like we're meant to be<strong>_

I still remember the feeling the moment we had kissed for the first time in our life, it was the day I meet her for the first day, well to be honest It was not only my but the girls and boys day in unison we all had meet our fiancée, and our Soulmate at that very day two years ago, it was on a hot July day, I still remember the feeling of her lips on mine for the first time, like we were magnets giving out an electric bolt, making the time and the world around us freezing in motion, all I could think of was how soft her lips were and how good she taste, I began to imagine scenes in my head and I had only one thought in my head.

"She´s the one, the one and only forever, never will I betray nor leave her!" And her answer to that thought was simple an it didn´t even surprised me to the slightest to read her mind.

"The one forever and eternal never denied and always loved!"_****_

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from (where you're from)<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me (I don't know)<br>Who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from (where you're from)<br>Don't care what you did  
>As long as you love me (yeah)<strong>_

First we had hide it from public but the people always assume us as the best matching pair, the troublemaker and the one to hold me on the earth, which I was so happy for._****_

_**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
>But I guess it shows<br>When you look into my eyes  
>What you did and where you're comin from<br>I don't care, as long as you love me, baby  
><strong>_

"I will forever love you Yugo, never will I be apart of you!" She said and she throw herself in my outstretched arms, while I laughed and spun her around, the crowd cheered wildly, and I loved every moment , I mean hey the fans love my girl and they love both of us and we stand on the spotlight to show them how much we love each other, what can be more romantic.

"And so do I, Sayari, forever and always will I stand to you, I will never leave you nor will I let you fall!" I said that time to her, and I must hate myself even more because the exact thing I prayed and promise her to avoid for her, has happened right before my eyes.

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from (where you're from)<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me (as long as you love me)<br>Who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from (where you're from)<br>Don't care what you did (yeah)  
>As long as you love me (as long as you love me)<br>Who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from<br>What you did  
>As long as you love me<br>Who you are (who you are)  
>Where you're from (where you're from)<br>As long as you love me  
>Who you are<br>As long as you love me  
>What you did (I don't care)<br>As long as you love me  
><strong>_

"As long as you love me you are mine Sayari!" I said crying on her hand, letting sorrow and pain consume my heart, I remembered on the best song she ever sung, it was an duet with Taya and I loved that song so much, it was actual also the song which we had play in the final for the last Yawnbreaker festival, the song which helped us so much and which we never gonna forget, because it's the song we do in our daily life.

_**Yuna (from Final Fantasy)- 1000 Words**_

I love every song Sayari ever had sung but this was the most epic song I ever heard, I cried the whole play long while I played my guitar, I cried like there was no tomorrow, I had the girl I love resting her head singing on my shoulder, and I couldn´t anything but look at her, as soon as the play was over I came to her after she had going with Taya to the stage´s centre to sing the last verse, I walked up scoop her in my arms and kissed her passionately.

_**Taya:**_

_**I know that your hiding things  
>Using gentle words to shelter me<br>Your words were like a dream  
>But dreams could never fool me<br>Not that easily**_

_**Sayari:  
>I acted so distant then<br>Didn't say goodbye before you left  
>But I was listening<br>You fight your battles far from me  
>Far too easily<strong>_

_**Both:**_

_**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
>I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door<br>But still I swore  
>To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages<br>Shouting might have been the answer  
>What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart<br>But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

_**Though a thousand words  
>Have never been spoken<br>They'll fly to you  
>Crossing over the time<br>And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
>And a thousand words<br>One thousand confessions  
>Will cradle you<br>Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
>They'll hold you forever<strong>_

This was the most loveable song I ever heard and I would like to sing it with her one time, I looked to her pale face, I still hold her hand in mine and I pull some hair out of her Face, I kissed her forehead.

_**Sayari:**_

_**The dream isn't over yet  
>Though I often say I can't forget<br>I still relive that day  
>You've been there with me all the way<br>I still hear you say**_

_**Taya and in the middle both of them:**_

_**"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
>I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor<br>But still I swore  
>To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages<br>Anger might have been the answer  
>What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait<br>But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

_**Cause a thousand words  
>Call out through the ages<br>They'll fly to you  
>Even though we can't see<br>I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
>Oh a thousand words<br>One thousand embraces  
>Will cradle you<br>Making all of your weary days seem far away  
>They'll hold you forever<strong>_

_**Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
>Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)<br>They'll fly to you  
>They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms<br>Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
>And a thousand words (ohh)<br>Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
>They'll cradel you (ohh yeah)<br>Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
>They'll hold you forever.<strong>_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words**_

I cried harder then I remember how hard she panted, she laughed and smiled brightly as the fans and the whole crowd took the place to higher levels, everyone cheered and at the end when we won our greatest award and being named the best Chipmunkband from Japan it was a very honour for us, even the sponsors of the Yawnbreaker festival has thanked us so much, and now we are here in the hospital we had a friend which is injured, my Soulmate is injured and I don´t even know when he wakes up, of the coma she´s currently in, I mean we had come so wide with singing, with our passion for music and for love, how far we had come will be now completely irrelevant, is it really the end, no, this can´t be, never will it end here, I had given her once my Promise to keep carrying on no matter what, we will be champions was our motto, to someday reach the stars, was our goal and I will do everything for Sayari and the others, to fulfil their wish. But it seemed that I can´t, not this moment, I am way too paralyzed but one thing is sure to do what I want to do, I must make myself move, because I seem to be struck by fear of what will maybe happening to me but I gonna make my self moving, because standing still is no option.

_**Paralyzer- Fingers Eleven´**_

To cool me down I took a glass water, I began to drink but I couldn´t for long, I noticed that my hand shacked from fear and anger, no not anger but pure white wrath.

_**I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
>I wish it was cooling me<br>But so far has not been good, its been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<strong>_

_**This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
>Since I thought you and me<br>Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<strong>_

Yep I will meet her on a dark lit place but it will be the last time she will meet someone, to be honest, if I am finished with her, there wouldn´t be much what left from her._****_

_**Well I´m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
>I wanna make you move because you´re standing' still<br>If your body matches what your eyes can do  
>You´ll probably move right through me on my way to you<strong>_

Pain, Fear, Rage and hatred is a very bad combination , sure not for me but for her, the women which caused all this misery, Sanaki you little whore, you so gonna pay for what you did to my family and my friends._****_

_**I hold out for one more drink before I think  
>I´m looking too desperately<br>But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>**_

I filled up another drink but as soon as I saw my reflection in the water I just felt rage , good it was probably not the water, but it was rather the reality, here I'm sitting drinking water, while my girlfriend fight for her life and the Culprit runs up and down the town, laughing, smiling and cared for nothing.

I was so angry I didn´t know how hard I clenched my hand around the glass, but instead of simply breaking it, I smashed it across the room on the next wall.

"Please wake up Sayari, I drive insane without you, I need you, now more than everything!" I said and it lasted two minutes silence, before I recognized it, the fact that Sayari´s finger moved, I was happy beyond believe, I was the sign which built up my hope to an infinite point.

_**This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
>That would be cool with me<br>Well, I´m still imagining a dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<strong>_

_**Well I´m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
>I wanna make you move because you´re standing' still<br>If your body matches what your eyes can do  
>You´ll probably move right through me on my way to you<strong>_

_**Well I´m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
>I wanna make you move because you´re standing still<br>If your body matches what your eyes can do  
>You´ll probably move right through me on my way to you<br>**_

"I will be here to give you the right treatment, it´s time for you to live Sayari, while someone else will die in a few days. Prepare yourself Sanaki, you will die, where ever you are, I will find you and hunt you til the end of the world if necessary, Watch out because I make you move!" I said and I began to sing silently to Sayari in Japanese, in our mother language. I now know I will not feel it until I have killed Sanaki, I need it, I want it, Redemption.

_**Redemption- Gackt:**_

_**Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
>what else can I do besides avenge you?<br>Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita**_

It was as if I see how your soul fight with being send to heaven and with staying in your body, you fight for your life Sayari and I know as long as I didn´t find her and make her pay, you will not find any peace, I will give you peace so you can get well soon and wake up.

She had done so much too you, so tell me.

"What else can I do , besides avenge you Sayari my love, I will give you revenge!"

_**Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
>Wasure wa shinai to chikatta<strong>_

It doesn´t matter how much I cry, the scar that left in my life I will never forget.

_**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
>Subete wo keshsite miseyou<br>Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
>Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made<strong>_

I will show you that everything will vanished, all this cruel world, when I will spread my wings of vengeance , I will show it to you, maybe it will be my end but not before the last bell has rung.

_**you told me  
>live as if you were to die tomorrow<br>feel as if you were to be reborn now  
>face as if you were to live forever<strong>_

Your words had reached me, even though than I will die I want you to recover , to stand up , new and fresh, I will face them and I will bring them your revenge.

_**Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta  
>I had nothing to lose, nothing truth<br>Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku**_

_**Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
>Nukumori dake wo nokoshite<strong>_

I never forget the smile you had left for me before all of this, but even then I will forget it, the warmth in my heart which it has caused will stay forever, I follow the trail of your red tears to find them, and to give them what they deserve.

_**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
>Ima no boku wa iyasenai<br>Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
>Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake<strong>_

_**Itsuka wa kono sora ni dare mo ga kaeru kara  
>Wakare no kotoba wa iranai<br>make it up**_

Gentle words can´t save them anymore nor will they stop me, as healthy they would be, it doesn´t matter, I will give everything in this eternal fight, I will take them all down , alone if necessary, they will not go to heaven or hell, no, I will erase them, from the face of the earth as well as their whole fucking existence, I will kill everyone who will follow this whore, every single one of them is an enemy, a foe a villain to be destroyed.

_**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
>Subete wo keshite miseyou<br>Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
>Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made<strong>_

With my wings of revenge I will get them, I make them pay, I will turn whole Tokyo, no people nor stone will stay still, I will make the earth shacking under my feet then I will come to hunt them down.

_**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
>Ima no boku wa iyasenai<br>Hateshinaku tsuduku tatakai ni  
>Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake<strong>_

"Speak how much you want, family and foes, but I will not backing down nor will I give up, better you give it all, Sanaki you little whore, because I crush you down, you blood will flow and will tone the last remaining gravel in deep scarlet with your blood, let´s give it a try, I wonder how long you will hold it out, to wait, before I will make my move, better you build up an army because I will come with a legion of the strongest fighters ever in the history of Chipmunks!"

_**REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION...**_

"Beg as long as you want Sanaki but once I get you, you are dead, because on what you did, it gives only one single answer!"

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!"

**In front of the loft:**

I paid the taxi I had taken from the hospital till here, I wanted to climb up the stairs, when I heard something, a sound like crying.

I looked in the corner, in the shadow to see Simon sitting on a bench, yes actually Simon as soon as Jeanette show him her injury he fainted as Simone and he woke up again as Simon, after a long talk with the three, Alvin, Jeanette and Brittany, they sorted things out, and they are now back together, he and Jeanette, I heard as he asked who she liked more Simone or Simon, she replied that she love both because both of them are still one person, Simone is Simon and Simon is Simone, its just Simon is the smart caring side, while Simone is the risk loving strong side of Simon.

"Hey Simon what's up, what are you doing out here instead of being inside!" I asked him when I sat myself on the bench, next to him.

"Nothing it´s just that I don´t know what to do anymore, tell me Yugo why am I´m such a coward, I mean if I were there I may have could save Jeanette, instead of turning in Simone only to be turned after an half hour back in the coward Simon, why can´t I be such a powerful and strong Chipmunk like you?" He said crying his eyes out, I felt so sorry for him, so I decided to tell him my greatest Secret.

"To be honest Simon, I am a much greater coward, I will tell you something no one but Sayari knows, I still have nightmares about Shinosuke hurting me, but what I have more is the fact that I don't see me being scratched over the back with a fork, no its Sayari I see, and I cant move to help her, I am strucked by fear and horro to injure myself, and I can´t get rid of the feeling of being hurt again, I hate to injure myself, but do you know what more I hate?" I asked him.

"To seeing Sayari being hurt?" He asked but I shacked the head.

"Not really , what I hate is to seeing her being hurt because of me, because I am to chicken to help her, because I can´t move , being paralyzed by fear while seeing her being injured is my greatest fear, and I will see it always again, her sister have been kidnapped, instead of helping to save her from the start I was too chicken when I heard Shinosuke´s voice, she was been shot by Sanaki because instead of looking forward to get her away from a gun, I simply turned to go home with my girl, because of my stupid and my trust in god, I had make this mistake to prevent the shooting from the start!" I said and I saw him being afraid.

"But Yugo you didn´t know it would happen!" He said and I was at the right point.

"And this is exactly the point simon, you are not a coward nor am I, but we still have fear in us because we can´t see the future, because we can´t see what will happen in the future, if I had know what would have happen I could have avoid it, but due to the fact that I can´t seeing in the timeflow, I will never be able to know other people´s next move, and this is my greatest fear ever , to someday overlook the future and then someone I love with all my heart, be it family, friends, Sayari or who ever , will be killed I think I would die at the same place, maybe not outside but definitely inside me, like I almost had done when Sayari today almost was getting killed, something died in me, and I now know what it was, it was that feeling of being a coward, because now I know only one thing, revenge, revenge for Sayari, I will hunt Sanaki down, because she need to be stopped for the future, before she can kill someday someone I love, you now understand why I had held this in, because if my family would know, they would stop me to do it, I know killing is bad but to do it for the future is never noble nor wrong, it is not light nor is it Darkness, its not right but at the same time it is also not wrong, it is simply Twilight, in the middle of right and wrong, no one can blame you but at the same time everyone can!" I said and I hope he had understand me.

"I know what you mean, and I am determinate to help you as much as I can, because I want to get rid of this doubts you just had explain to me, I must get rid of the feeling that it is wrong, because this girl just don't deserve to live anymore or at least to be so happy, running screaming and shouting happily around while almost all our girl laying in the hospital!"

"Yes because as long as Sanaki lives, our Family, both of them even the other families, are in danger forever!"

"Yep I think you are right, god to be honest you and Alvin almost could be brothers, more than I am with him!" He let his head hung.

"Nope dude, I once had ask Alvin if you always were so boring, no offence, well he answerd me that you were almost the same as him that time before you got your Glasses and all the trust from Dave, so you always try to be the perfect son, but he also said that he had seen you and his own other side of their personality, that time on the island, as you were Simone and he tried to be the responsible it was as if you suddenly had changed your bodies, andit was then when he saw how much you both can change when you are simply in love , sure he was somehow a bit offended that you hadn´helped Jeanette right by the start but at the end you had helped, all you had needed was to jump over your shadow, and I mean instead of setting you under drugs to be th strong Simone, you simply need to find simone by yourself, because you have him somewhere deep within yourself, you just need to simply find and unleash the beast!" I said smirking gaining a little smile from him, which turned almost instantly in an sad expression.

"But how shall I do that, how shall I have the power to unleash the beast like you say?" He asked and I had an idea, but before I could say something I heard a screeching sound I turned around, only to almost get a fist right in my face.

"What the fuck!"

I slammed a fist in my attackers stomach ripping every air out of him, I turned around to see Simon getting attacked by both of them, I grabbed one and I punched him my fist right in the face.

Simon managed to slay the other one down an di was impressed.

"Nice move!" I said and he looked at me with a mad expression I looked puzzled and he show me a paper, I read it and my eyes were huge.

"Wanted: Munkstyle, dead or alive, price 1 Million, Yugo-san belongs to me, all Infos at this number!" I let the paper fall and my eyes burned in flames, I grabbed one of the attacker , who tried to get away, back in the car, by the collar and press him up the wall next to me, my arm squeezing his throat.

"Speak you asshole, who gave you this!" I show him the paper but he remained silent pissing me of unbelievable .

"I tell you one more time or I will break your neck and trust me, that would be no loss, so tell me, my fine friend. Who. Gave. You. This. Shit!" I asked and squeezed his throat tighter, he began to speak and I let him slid down the wall.

"There are some guys, in the town, who share these tickets, in the whole town are they, I thought it will be some easy money to made, I have children to feed!" I let him go and I looked with pure disgust to him then suddenly an idea form in my head.

"Alright tell me, how many have you seen who share these tickets!"

"I don´t know, almost hundred I saw many in Akihabara!"

"Shit, we are fucked, the favourite place for every chipmunk who loves electric technology, Akihabara, the Electric City, there are the headquarters of a few radiant Chipmunk gangs ruled by the Yakuza and the new build Chipmunk underworld, the Chipmunk version of the Mafia, the Children of fear!"

"What a lovely holiday, first the leader girls are getting kidnapped, then our girlfriends almost killed and now we must confront us with all the chipmunks, who are at our throats and especially the Chipmunk Mafia, great!" Simon yelled and I can´t say anything against, cause he is right.

"Hey you, get yourself a job, if I ever see you hear again it will be your last time seeing something, got it!" I said and released the chipmunk who scurried away.

"I think we shall talk to the others!" I said and so we made our way in, little we know that someone or better said two ones are watching us.

"Well, well, my beloved Yugo, let the Hunt begin!" It came , silent for our ears and anyway not more than a whisper, out of the shadow of a corner.

While on the other street side on a roof of the house next to our apartment, stand someone which was good to us, but who we don´t know at this moment, but we will meet them sooner than we thought.

"Hey Jayme, I think this will be interesting for you, it´s about our Sons, I think we have some very big problems!"

**In the loft:**

As we stepped in, the first thing I saw was a trail of blood, I was scared to death and we run up the stairs, as I thought or better said feared the trail ended at our door and what I saw was something beyond my and Simon´s believe.

"No, please don´t you, not you, why lord why, tell me, what had happen to you Ginro/Theodore!" We screamed in front of us lay Theodore and Ginro, beaten up but still alive, Ginro began to whisper, it was all he was able to.

"They waited at us, as we were back from the grocery store, I wanted to get some flowers for Taya and Theodore for Brittany, the others went already in, and well suddenly they attacked us, I don't know how many, but we managed to beat them up, but we had almost no strength to climb up the stairs and to open the door was just too much!" He said before he passed out, and I clenched my fist so hard and I saw Simon shacking in pure anger.

"This is it, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" We yelled and as soon as done JD came out.

"Guys what are you…, no oh my god Ginro Theodore what happened to you, Guys what happened to them?"

I said nothing I was way to angry for, I simply show him the Paper, and his eyes became as huge as mine, he clenched teethes.

"Alright you tiny bitch, this means war!" We all said in unison, we entered and I go straight to my room without eating dinner, I couldn´t I need time for me, I jumped on my bed and I put the cdplayer on with the two most brutal songs I have, I now needed them because I had way too much hatred growing in my heart consuming my soul.

_**Nickelback- this means war**_

_**To line up to the ring  
>For a battle that you can't win<br>Swing as hard as you can swing  
>It will still mean nothing<strong>_

"I get you Sanaki, this will be your last dance, you had gone too far and it´s time to pay!"

_**Should've seen it coming  
>It had to happen sometime<br>But you went and brought a knife  
>To an all out gun fight<strong>_

_**And the only thing to save  
>Is the banner that you wave<br>To be wrapped around your grave**_

"Funny place for a war, I hope you already has own you a place there, because I think you will stay down there!"_****_

_**You've gone too far  
>Who do you think you are<br>Is this what you came for  
>Well this means war<strong>_

_**Say anything you want  
>But talk will get you nowhere<br>The only thing you brought is psychological warfare  
>Well there's no getting off<br>And now you got to wonder  
>Who will dig you out when you're six feet under<strong>_

"Six human feet to make it sure, to be honest I think you can forget to get out of such a huge hole and well if I hope you are smart enough to not mess up with us again!"_****_

_**And the only thing to save  
>Is the banner that you wave<br>To be wrapped around your grave**_

_**You've gone too far  
>Who do you think you are<br>Is this what you came for  
>Well this means war<strong>_

_**And the only thing to save  
>Is the banner that you wave<br>To be wrapped around your grave**_

_**You've gone too far  
>Who do you think you are<br>Is this what you came for  
>Well this means war<strong>_

"On a threat like this it´s the only answer I can give you, you still think I would love you after this, well I think I will dig you in and then burn you and if this isn´t enough I will drag you by your hair in a closed psychiatry, back were you belong and where you had escaped from!"

I skipped to an other track on this compilation CD, to one which matched the situation even better.

_**Salvia-Hunt you down:**_

_**I am the master of this game  
>And everybody knows my name<br>And I will gladly make you see  
>That you should not have messed with me <strong>_

"Yep exactly Sanaki you shouldn´t have messed with me and my Family because you will cry that´s for sure!"_****_

_**But you have thrown the gauntlet down  
>Only gauntlet, one who wears the crown<br>So I will gladly hunt you down  
>And I'm gonna stomp you into the ground<br>**_

"Literally, Sanaki, literally!"

_**And you know it's true  
>I'm just better than you<br>See the fear that's in your eyes  
>I'll make you realise<strong>_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
>Looks like we're on the floor again<br>Hell yeah, here we go again  
>Cause I can't get away<strong>_

_**I'll fight forever  
>I won't surrender<br>And I will always  
>Hunt you down<br>Down  
>Down<br>Down  
><strong>_

"I told you if I ever see you in the near of my Family I will kill you well you build up an army so will I!"

_**Next time you open your mouth up  
>You better be ready to back it up<br>You better talk to all your friends  
>I bet you won't do this again<strong>_

_**Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
>That's when a boy messed with a man<br>And I will hunt you down my friend  
>And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb <strong>_

"And lure you, then burn you, give your guts to the pigs, while I will stray your ashes on the landfill!"_****_

_**And you know it's true  
>I'm just better than you<br>See the fear that's in your eyes  
>I'll make you realise<strong>__****_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
>Looks like we're on the floor again<br>Hell yeah, here we go again  
>Cause I can't get away<strong>_

_**I'll fight forever  
>I won't surrender<br>And I will always  
>Hunt you down<strong>_

_**[solo]**_

_**And you know it's true  
>I'm just better than you<br>See the fear that's in your eyes  
>I'll make you realise<strong>_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
>Looks like we're on the floor again<br>Hell yeah, here we go again  
>Cause I can't get away<strong>_

_**I'll fight forever  
>I won't surrender<br>And I will always  
>Hunt you down<br>Down  
>Down<br>Down**_

"And another one please!" I said when I turned to the next track building up my hatred much more and strengthen my ghost and resting my muscles0, I said that I will come and we meet in one week so I got a tone of preparations to do, first of the recruiting of soldiers, hmm, I hope that i will get some real asskickers for these guys, no one loves the mafia who is by a healthy mind.

_**Bullet for my Valentine, Scream Aim Fire:**_

_**Kill your enemies,  
>My brothers dead around me,<br>Wounds are hurting  
>Death is creeping for me,<br>Smoke is blinding  
>Hearts are pounding<br>Chaos soon ignites  
>The call is made<br>It´s one for all  
>WILL I MEET THE MAKER <strong>_

_**Over The Top Over The Top  
>Right Now Its Killing Time X3<br>The Only Way Out Is To Die **_

_**God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
>As I SCREAM AIM AND FIRE<br>The death toll grows higher **_

_**God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
>As I SCREAM AIM AND FIRE<br>The death toll grows higher **_

_**Fuck this battlefield,  
>The bullets shatter round me,<br>Bodies falling,  
>Voices calling for me,<br>Limbs are flying,  
>Men are crying,<br>Such a hurtful sight,  
>The call is made,<br>Its one for all  
>TAKE NO PRISONERS <strong>_

_**Over The Top Over The Top  
>Right Now Its Killing Time X3<br>The Only Way Out Is To Die **_

_**God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
>As I SCREAM AIM AND FIRE<br>The death toll grows higher **_

_**SCREAM!  
>AIM!<br>FIRE! X2**_

_**[Guitar Solo]**_

_**Over The Top Over The Top  
>Right Now Its Killing Time X3<br>The Only Way Out Is To Die **_

_**God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
>As I SCREAM AIM AND FIRE<br>The death toll grows higher **_

_**God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
>As I SCREAM AIM AND FIRE<br>The death toll grows higher**_

_**SCREAM!  
>AIM!<br>FIRE!**_

"So one more to get me in the mood to fight!" I said, god I need to stop speaking with myself.

_**Metallica- Seek and Destroy:**_

_**We are scanning the scene  
>in the city tonight<br>We are looking for you  
>to start up a fight<br>There is an evil feeling  
>in our brains<br>But it is nothing new  
>you know it drives us insane<br>**_

"Oh hatred sweet hatred, like a drug you consume our heart and our mind, making us blind, it´s so easy to fall for you but so hard to get rid of, some of us might get insane but others will be unbearable strong because of you, and I luckily stand on the last one´s side!"

_**Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<strong>_

"So lovely, and all the right riffs which gives this song his sweet run, making the hatred growing and the longing to hunt the one down who had cause it!" Yep I think at this point I was already insane, or how would you describe someone talking to himself so sweetly about hatred and pain while his brother and girlfriend suffer in pain, well crying and screaming has brought me nowhere but deeper in it, now was the time to make something and I think we all know I will kill her and I was insane enough to really have a plan on how doing it!"_****_

_**There is no escape  
>and that is for sure<br>This is the end we won't take any more  
>Say goodbye<br>to the world you live in  
>You have always been taking<br>but now you're giving**_

_**Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<strong>_

"You hopefully will run away when I am done with your friends because seeing you clutching your heart and standing still is no fun, I rather would like a wild hunt through the town , seeing you trying to escape while I will follow you with my bike and my katana and then, my sweet little one, I will slice your head off but before I think I will give you a bit of a lead and then I will blow the horn when the hunt begin!"_****_

_**Our brains are on fire  
>with the feeling to kill<br>And it will not go away  
>until our dreams are fulfilled<br>There is only one thing  
>on our minds<br>Don't try running away  
>'cause you're the one we will find<strong>_

_**Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Running,  
>On our way<br>Hiding,  
>You will pay<br>Dying,  
>One thousand deaths<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<br>Searching,  
>Seek and Destroy<strong>_

"Well that was fun, so now to the recruiting!" I said and I took out my handy, I skipped to the number of the hotel all the other Munks from the battle found shelter, it was still 8 days before the Battle but how can we make a peacefully battle of the bands when an high amount of blood longing Chipmunks run thought the town, I'm sure they will also wait on the Airport,…, hello yes here speaks Yugo Dawson from Munkstyle I have a Request, I want to speak to all the Chipmunks for the Battle as well as all the other chipmunks and I would like to have it private but I am in Tokyo so what can we do there?" I asked the receptionist and he answered me that all he can do is to make a video conference with them in the conference room.

"Great so would you like to tell them all it, please okay then in 20 minutes!" I closed my handy and I took the Ipad JD has buy us from the money of our last concert it was mainly for interviews when we have no real time or for conferences with our Sponsors, I waited exactly 19 Minutes when suddenly a Video call came, I pick up and I saw a hell lot of Chipmunks on the screen looking for me, I breathed and began to speak.

"Hello my friends. Well some of you know me from the Dance others not, so to the ones who have no clue who I am , My name is Yugo Nakahara or simply Yugo Dawson , im the Lead Guitarist from Munkstyle and one of the moderators and Final Boss in the War of the bands on the Yawnbreaker, well first off we have a big problem because we need to blow off the battle!" I heard some yells and a few awes and one who asked me the key question.

"Why so Mr Nakahara?" I sighed and told them the whole story.

"First off how many of you guys were on the dance?" I was buff to see all hands up.

"Well I think than you still know that girl that tried to beat my girlfriend in a battle to get me , not?" Everyone nodded and I sighed.

"Well it´s this case, we have big problems because that exact girl is running havoc hear in Tokyo she had first kidnapped with an man which we assume as our personal enemy #1 and well after we had get back the girls they had kidnapped, which were actually my Brother´s Girlfriend Taya Blaze, Alvin Seville´s Girlfriend Brittany Seville , Mason Turner from Seed of Emotion, his Girlfriend Mira Sevuro, and Marc Callaghan's Girlfriend Esmeralda Cortez, well for the ransom it was a rather unglorious Story to get it which I don´t gonna warm up here, well after we get the girl back in the Exchange nthe police went in and it turn out in a Gun- battle and well my Girlfriend Sayari Kohaku is now badly Hurt and in Coma, but this I sactuallly not the reason why I had Call all of you!" I said and they all had there mouths agape.

"You joking right!" Somone asked, I sighed again.

"Sadly no, it´s all the truth, and well our biggest problem is now that we are wanted the Munkstyle family as well as th Sevilles, that girl has give a reward of 1 Million on all our heads beside mine, she still think I´m in love with her, well as you can think this is so not true but she thinks so, well she had now share the banner for the hunt in the whole Town on every brutal Chipmunk gang and even on the Chipmunk Mafia or also said Chipmunk sect , the Children of Fear, brutal Bully Chipmunks and organised Crime, like the humans have, and well I wouldn´t ask you if I had an other option but that girl has made an meeting for an fight to sort things out once and for all, and we are just too les to fight, six are not able to fight and one is in coma and our cargivers we also can´t sk or else they will thrown in jail because of animal abuse, so it lies to us and I would like to ask if anyone of you would like to fight on our side for the right, for getting rid of such Crimeorganisation in the World of Chipmunks, I will force no one of you but we really could need help down here?" I asked and I pray to haven that at least one of them will come.

"Sure we come or at leas me!" I heard one saying.

"Me too we cant let this be like it is Crime in the own rows should not being allowed to spread!"

"Me too!"

"Me neither !" _**  
><strong>_I looked on the screen and I saw them all raised there fists and I was happy beyond believe for the first time I felt my self really good after all this misery started.

"No offence Mr Nakahara but can you show us the others the one who where kidnapped and the one who were beat up?" One asked and I agreed it took the ipad and scurried to the couch where Theodore and Kiro lay I felt bad to use them as a kind of lever but it must be, I turned the screen to them luckily they slept but the injuries where full to see, I heard gasping coming from them.

"And this are only them my Girlfriend looks much worsen and Simon Seville´s Girlfriend not better, but still alive and able to speak, we have serious problems and again I will not force you to come down, I had shown you what will happen and I will that you fully understand what you are going in, this is not child-play nor a little beat-up-party, this is war, a war we never wanted but which has happen because of the obsession of one fan!" I said and I need to digest what I just said, I honestly never had think of that but it was true Sanaki was an insane fan of my and all she had done because she fall in love with me, way too much in love for my taste.

"And now imagine what hundred of such fans plus criminal gangs and the good paid and organised mafia will do to get us, this is a war which will go in history and we will be also history if we let it happen to go so far!"

"Mr Nakahara, when does the next machine go for Tokyo?" Was all I heard?

"Tomorrow at 8 am, why?" I asked and I was again buff at the answer I get.

"I think I can speak for all of us, we will help you we can´t tolerate such criminal activities, we will participate on your side!" I recognized that I had tears in my eyes.

"I thank you my friends, we will see tomorrow, at noon in an save coffee I know, ask for Tom´s Tavern, the parole is Operation Starwarrior!" I said again I thanked and then I stop the call for calling someone other.

"Beep, Beep, Hello, Tom´s Tavern how can I help you!" The voice said and I was glad to hear his voice for the first time in a very long time.

"Hello dad, I need your help!"

**A/N: wow I ´m finally done, this is probably a very long chapter with almost 9.000 words and I must say im glad that I have finish it I hope you had love or at least like it, well for all who read this , I have a poll on my Profile, where you can vote on how much you like this Story and if you like it don´t forget to review and to recommend this story to your friends. Already a big thank you and also thank you too all my good friends and my fellow readers, Such as Heartless Demo Wolf, Kuro Shimo, Weebettyboo1999, Allison the Arceus, Alvinandbrittany4eva and all those other real good friends a big thank you, well im still not done, and for you to get you a little preview there will be a Sequel or better said a Part 2 of this, so an AATC 4, wich is called `Battles with Obstacles`so it's the second part from the AATC storyline `Welcome to Japan´, it´s more the kids-version of a sequel, while this here is more for the matured teen's as a movie.**

**And there will be also after that an AATC 5 Story from me, which will be Called AATC 5 Trapped in the Triangle.**

**Well till then thank you again and keep reading. ^.^**


	21. CPD , Bodyguards and Assasins

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: hello im back on the track, and today we will see how all the other munks are feeling , we will see how Sanaki tries to kill Sayari even before the actual war, we will see the Decision of the Women's, and we will look in the head of the Girls , and we will have a little coma talk with Sayari.**

**Chapter 18: Feelings of losing myself, driven to obsession, C.P.D. , Decisions, Coma talking, Assasin.**

**Alvin´s pov:**

I sat with my brother Simon, in Tom´s Tavern, looking at all the Munks which had already arrived here, the tavern was almostfull with Chipmunks and Chipettes, but I didn´t care , I was way too occupied with thinking about all the things which had happened, since we are here in Japan, everything is going downhill, I almost loosed the girl I love forever, someone even was on the edge of dying, because of one man and one fanatic fangirl, it was all a mess, but it has happened too fast, I always thought that such things only come in Hollywood blockbusters but I needed to learn that everything is possible, I still can´t believe I have Brittany back, I always wake up asking myself if I hadn´t dreamed but when I hear the silent snoring next to me I know it is real, I feel her, I smell her, I can talk to her, even though it was only one day of being apart of each other it felt to me like a whole lifetime and I had cried so much when I got her back and then I saw her walking weakly to me I just couldn´t seeing everything but her, to me she shines more than the sun and the moon, she is my brightest star in the pop heaven, I can´t see myself with someone else but her, I always will love this awesome girl, I still remember what she had told me, all what had happened when she was kidnapped, she told me that they were in a kind of cell with only a small window, which was closed with metal-bars, they only could pray to the visible heaven that we will save them, I said that I always will come for her, I asked what happened the one day after the kidnapped.

"That Sanaki has beaten us up, I don't know why but she was way too strong for us four to handle, she had fight like a Kung-Fu master, we tried to go against her but were beaten up violently, when she was done she laughed and closed the door behind us, since then we were in so much pain that we almost fall all unconscious , till the evening I couldn´t move one feet without groaning in pain, and then they come to take us they simply throw us in the cage and then set us in the car, while that bitch laughed her fucking ass of always saying that Yugo will love her, so or so.

This girl is so driven to obsession with Yugo that it was so gruesome, like she´s one of those psych stalkers!" She said and if it was at another happier day I will definitely laughed with her but this is what Sanaki actually was, Driven to obsession with Yugo, she only see Yugo and even risk a war she probably not will win to get him and the clou is that Yugo is already taken and no one matched so much to him than Sayari, I looked up to him while he discussed with his father, it was strange for Simon to know that this man was the father of Yugo, he was a friendly guy but as soon as he heard what exactly had happened , he began to get so angry that he broke a glass in his hand as we came to the point of telling him that Sayari was in hospital and in a deep coma, I could tell he was pissed to the extreme.

Well I can´t blame both, I understand them very well, Yugo almost lose the girl he just became engaged to and his father almost his daughter-in-law.

**Nobody´s pov:**

"Allrigth boys and girls today we are here to discuss over our moves for the current situation we are in, further we gonna tell you exactly what happened here and what probably will happen then we gonna make some plans on how to go on for the war, we have still 6 days, it´s time to spent them useful with fight training. Also we will see how to fight while defending your girlfriend?" Yugo said when it was calm in the room.

"First off I will tell you how it came to the current state, well as you know we are quite popular, well it seems that we or better said I was a bit too popular with the girls even though that for me it gives only one, Sayari, well one of these fangirls is actually a psychological damaged girl called Sanaki Chitosei, and well as you had seen the girl already had tried to steal me away on the dance party we had organised in the hotel, and after she was thrown of the stage she must have get herself to know a man which was actually our first Manager, money addicted and cruel as hell, this is what makes the character of Shinosuke Akasura, together they kidnapped our leader-girls, the leader-girls of the four following bands: Miss Brittany Seville from `the Chipettes´ from Los Angles in America , fiancée of Mr Alvin Seville

Miss Esmeralda Cortez from` Moldavia Sonor´ from Toremolinos in Spain, fiancée of Mr Marc Callaghan

Miss Mira Sevuro from` Seed of Emotion´ from Luxembourg in Europe, fiancée of Mr Mason Turner

And last but not least Miss Taya B. Wilkinson from `Munkstyle´ from Hokkaido here in Japan, fiancée of my brother R.J. Dawson.

Further we have a huge amount of hurt Chipmunks and Chipettes:

Miss Jeanette Seville Sister of Miss Brittany. Current State unable to move fast to do all kind of heavy work, she has got a bullet straight through her right shoulder.

Miss Sayari K. Wilkinson sister of Miss Taya B. Wilson and my fiancée, her current state is Coma, after being shot by the same bullet through her lower side right under the shoulder it´s possible that she will be from her hip down being paralyzed the rest of her life, I truly hope that I´ll be mistaken here.

Mr Theodore Seville, fiancé of Miss Eleanor Seville, which has been beaten up by a few followers of Sanaki, maybe it was Children of fear or just some random culprit, but it was definitely a try to injure and kidnap him, his current state is a few broken rips and a broken arm.

Mr Ginro C. Dawson, fiancé of Miss Sakura F. Wilkinson, also beaten up at the same day in the same fight than Mr Theodore, both of them were beaten up pretty much but managed to hunt the attackers away, both managed to get to get till our front door but then passed out for like 15 minutes until Mr Simon Seville and I found them after being also attacked, maybe by the same Chipmunks.

So this was the current state we are in, Ginro and the others are currently on the intensive care unit of the Tokyo general Hospital guarded by the doctors and the subordinates of the police department Tokyo, they know about our situation and we also told them that we gonna solve this by ourselves, we don´t want anyone of them to get in trouble because animal rescue will treat an arresting of those chipmunks as an act of animal abuse.

Further I had found a written announcement for the war at the day of the exchange for getting back our kidnapped girls. It told that we should meet at the old graveyard outside of the town. Well I think this is more thought, probably off Sanaki, for all those who survive the tries of being kidnapped or beaten up or worse. Well this is the current overall situation, that we are in well you had told me your participations in this war but I will again tell you to good think about this because after the meeting today there is no backing down no exit, after today you are in and I will no further complaining got it, it`s your choice and…!" Yugo said but got cut off by a voice.

"I am in but I would like to consider to take out the Women!" A Chipmunk said releasing a wave of outrage by the females.

"Ladies, Ladies, please, I´m not telling you this because I think you are weak, hell no, I know women who are way stronger than me but I would like to give in mind that this Sanaki-girl seems to have a liking to injure females to the cruelest , females who stand by Mr. Dawson, be it family, friends, fiancée or simply someone who got his back, as long as she stand to him this girl is a target of the attackers, I just wanted to tell this, this is nothing about having no trust in your fighting abilities Ladies!" the boy said and in the room a sudden silent rules.

"A justified objection I need to say I really think to take out the girls even though it will definitely got us a huge loss of fighter but I agree with you we can´t get our sisters, girlfriends or wives in such a dangerous situation, it has been already too much of females been injured in this war, way too much for my taste and all because of me, just because this girl is so driven to obsession with me that she even risk such a huge battle but on the other side I think it's a good chance to finally getting rid of all those criminal chipmunks out there, all those drug-dealer chipmunks, even all those criminal groups, and the unscrupulous pimp-chipmunks, sects and whatever for crime-chipmunks lurking around in here so I can greet you all to our new just-build animal police-corps , welcome in the C.P.D. , the Chipmunk Police Department of Japan hopefully soon in all Land where chipmunks lives. So I can give you all with pride this one's!" Yugo said and he held up a necklace-formed Police mark, On closer viewing you recognize a chipmunk-shaped head in a gold star, every of this Marks has a number beginning from 0001, which actually wears Yugo, only the number 0002 wasn´t there, `probably Sayari´s number´ Alvin thought as he took the number 0010 and for Brittany the number 0011 , `lol a double number one, I hope it will please her´.

After all of them took a number Kiro stepped in front of them in a kind of police uniform, it was very strange to look at but it was also funny.

"This will be the uniform for the official workers, for our bands we logical can´t destroy their image, by letting them wearing uniform at a concert, that's why we had made clothes for them, clothes made of this bulletproof material which bullet-proof vests and the newest bullet proof clothes for the Human Stars, are made of, it came in mind that, when we fight against drug dealer chipmunk who work with the humans, the humans probably will try to shoot you so we are at least proof from bullets, logically the clothes can´t take of the impact of a bullet-crash so you still maybe will fly by the impact but luckily the bullet don't get through, so everyone takes now some piece of clothes but quick and without fights got it, our time is short, and we have way better things to do than fighting over clothes got it, well every one of those pieces are marked with the symbol on your mark so they are easier to distinguish from normal clothes, got it any other questions?" Kiro asked as one munk raise his pawn.

"Yes I have a question, do you have any Infos about that Sanaki girl, so when we see her we maybe can arrest her!" he said.

"Yep this was actual the next point to talk, thanks for asking, well first of here we have a photo of Sanaki, ( a photo of the dance-evening was shown and Sanaki was shown in a close-up, on the beamer), well you need to know that me and my fiancée have hacked us in the human police card index, of the registered Chipmunks here in Japan, yes they have something like this after the first Chipmunk-dealer has been arrested years ago, and well we found out that Sanaki Chitosei is the adoptive daughter of a so called Hojo Chitosei, we found out that that guy is a Drug-baron who always gets away with breaking the law by simply lubricate the police, letting evidences and persons erasing which could prove his guilt. A very uncomfortable guy when you ask me. Well and besides his normal drug-dealers, he has also a few Chipmunk-drug-dealers, chosen by Sanaki, so she´s probably Japans number one drug-baroness, and I think it´s time to get her out of the way, don´t you think so too?" Kiro asked after telling them this and it was damn sick, ` a Chipette who was a drug-baroness, what next, a chipmunk-astronaut, Chipmunk-president? Damn get it straight, we may speak and act like humans but we are still animals, we are not human, after all! ´

"Uhmm and what are we doing when we need to get from one place to another or when we have arrested someone, how will we do to get them in jail and where is the jail actually?" Another Munk asked.

"Well how to do we will see in a few minutes, I had asked our caregivers to give us a ride to our next destination where you will get your equipment and accessories, as well where the new build chipmunk jails is, friendly sponsored by the Banks of Tokyo and the Police Department Tokyo, over 6000 Cells and enough place for over 24.000 Chipmunks and Chipettes, and directly next to it stands the Chipmunk Police department, it was build two years ago after the First Chipmunk- dealer has been arrested logically they had nee to let him free, because of a trial which they had with an advocate of the animal rescue, so the police president has agreed to build the Jail and to get some Chipmunks who are willing to work for the law and to make the life in Japan a bit better, like you can see we were the first ones who were officially set in the place to be, we also have already arrested a few but the most of them have really good advocates and to be honest to have some humans ruling over the faith of those chipmunks is really bad, logically there is no death penalty and no euthanize, so they are free after like five months the real cruels chipmunks are arrested for not more than Three years, which is six in chipmunk years, and rapist and, argh fuck that man, we are chipmunks for hells sake so why can´t we act like fucking normal animals wich are actually antromorphic, we are animals not a bunch of rodents who are trying to act as humans doing everything a human would doo, even making wars, fighting, killing, dealing, seriously where the society with humans has brought us, a few of us really has chosen the false humans to live with, I will never tell this my humanfriends or my human family and I will never regret it but I think it really would have been better when we never had been getting to Rockstars, when we all simply would have been the normal animals we raised up as, what are we trying to prove us, that we were better than humans, look at us today it gives Chipmunk-Advocates, Barkeepers, hospitals with nurses and even a handful of Chipmunk medics, chipmunks who had study medical, Chipmunk police, chipmunk-criminals, seriously what has happen to our race, what had happen to all the time that the humans never known about us, what had happen to the time when we all were only Rockstars, when the world only had known Alvin and the Chipmunks, simply Rockstars and nothing more, normal animal-teens with a normal Hanna Montana Life, in the day a normal famous teenagers and in the night the world famous Rock and Popstars but what can I complain about a few months after Alvin and his brother has outed themselves we from Munkforce one had followed here in Japan, playing at school concerts and a few battles of the bands in school, or so before we were suddenly famous techno, house, hard rock and metal-stars, then came the time when the Chipettes has been outed, and a month after we meet our fiancées the girls of Girlish Diamond, now the famous Pop, techno, dance and Symphonic-metal stars. To be very honest we, all of us kinda have a guilt in our current state of situation, if we all had been lived peaceful in our forest, nothing of this today would have been happen, but we can´t turn time back so we simply need to go through this, and to make it clear even though our society is the same as the human´s I for hells sake will not change it even when I would have the possibility to travel back in time!" Kiro said, he was sad that the world of the chipmunks has turn out so but he was at the same time happy that they have all their friends, he was right even though there will always been crime, from that time, two years ago, on, they need to be happy because without the outing they would never have found their human caregivers or each other.

"I just hope that we will make a change in our society after this week!" Simon muttered to himself, but Alvin heard him.

"I Hope so two brother, I really hope so!" Alvin said.

**Reika´s Pov.**

It was damn unfair but I can understand Kiro and the others, after all they care about us, but what then they have to fight against women's will they be able to slay them or will they even be able to win against all of them, I am seriously afraid for Kiro´s safety.

"Why did they always have to play heroes, seriously I want to kick some asses, and all I should do is waiting at home asking me when my love comes back from a war he maybe will never come back from, I don´t want to lose him, I rather would die on the battlefield next to him than being at home crying for him, because then at least the last thing I will see is his face, I will not that I need to stand suddenly before his grave, I can´t handle that!" I said almost breaking down in tears.

"I know how you feel, I don´t can even say if Ginro survive all his injuries they had really beaten both up very hard, Theodore is injured in the back the other Ginro in the stomach, why must it all end up like this , is this really the end of Munkstyle, I don´t want it that way, I want it to be as it was always again laughing Heartfull with all the others but all I can do is going on Sayari bed crying bitterly, asking myself when and if she ever will wake up again!" Sakura said and I comforting hug my baby sister.

It was now three day after Sayari has been shot, and I was determinate to make Sanaki paying for all of this.

Taya´s Pov:

"Okay that's it, if the battle don´t come to us we will go to the battle, they can´t close us in here, and what if the other side wins, did our army even has the slightest chance of winning without us, I guess they haven't even thought about being in the minority without us, we can´t have that and what shll that bull with `we don´t want our wives and girlfriends and friends as well as our family to be injured 'do they even have thought about how we feel, as if we want them to be injured, well I don´t know what you are thinking but I will train and fight no matter what we have these marks not to only sit on our lazy butts, we are the law, so we have a duty to fight for it, to get rid of this crapmunks, these scum. Ladies it´s time to fight also for us, as soon as I am out of this bed we will train and I want no complaining from you got it, we can´t let our men's fight a fight they can´t win without us, so Reika if I should be still tied to the bed tomorrow you will first guide them to the capoeira studio I have a feeling that the boys will go to master Chaon-zu, we gonna train till we collapse I will no one of you making a break or some other shit, this is War ladies and we are the law to fight it for the right side!" I told them over phone after Reika phoned me; I was currently together with Brittany and Eleanor, as well as a few Police officers in front of the door, in the hospital, at visit and for guarding Jeanette and my sister, I don´t know if it was a simple paranoia but I had a dream that someone will kill Sayari or Jeanette I always had those dreams before something happened to us, it was kind of clairvoyance. I told Dave and J.D. and they agree to let us to visit and stay by their side.

"I hope you will wake up soon!" I thought while talking to my phone.

**Inner Sayari´s Pov:**

Why, why is it me, why can´t I answer them I hear their Voices so bright and clear and I cant talk to them why am I meant to rest silent why is this all happening , I don´t want it I always was happy with all of them especially with Yugo but now I didn't even can answer to his pained questions to his joke´s he still tries to make, but I know exactly he simply wants to hold me and cry like there is no tomorrow, like the day it has happened, he hold my hand I could hear it maybe I could also kind of feel it, but I was here in the dark unable to move or to speak I was here but at the same time somewhere far away.

**Taya´s pov.**

It was at midnight as it happened, I suddenly woke up after I heard something rustling id was dark in here only small illuminated by the lights of the machine.

"Rustle, Ow, shit this dumb window!" I could hear it coming from outside, I heard a thud and I know what ever came , was now in here.

"So off to work!" She said and I sensed that this thing has jumped on the bed, it seemed to not see me, because as I turn her around it was a hell of surprise for her.

"Who are you and what do you want here!" I said my voice dark cold and ripping.

"Shit!" I heard it coming.

"Said it twice and louder!" I said before I jumped on that thing I pined her down and screamed on top of my lungs.

"Help there is and intruder!" Two seconds later the two police guardian came in flickering on the lights , I recognize that I had pinned a chipette down and not an ordinary.

"Harper, what the heck are you doing here!" I asked but she simply smirked she push me of and run to Sayari, I aimed to her and cut her way we played a kind of `out of my way 'Game until she fooled me and stepped to the side, I had seen coming wrong so I held myself in the other direction causing her to have an open way to Sayari I saw something shiny in her hand until I recognize it was a silver knife, I gasped, she wants to kill Sayari, but why , Harper was always Sayari´s friend in school.

I shiver as she raised the knife.

"say good bye to the world you live in bitch!" She stabbed, or better said try to stabbed Sayari but before I saw a white flash and suddenly I heard a pained scream.

"Who are you and what do you want from Sayari!" I heard and I was so glad to see and hear him.

"You have save her, thank you Yugo!" I said and he looked at me his foot still resting on Harper´s throat, squeezing the air out of her.

"Isn´t that obvious that I will do that always for her. So now to you Bitch who are you and what would you like to do with that knife?" Yugo asked and Harpers answer makes my blood frozen.

**A/N: yay again a chapter done I hope it has pleased you if yes don´t forget to review and to vote for my poll. I already thank you, also a big thank you to all of my fellow readers and the adds on the favorite and alerts list, thank you my friends, well I hope I will still be able to write pleasant chapters for you, we slowly come close to the end of the first part of Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 Welcome to japan: War of the bands, for all of the ones who don´t know it this Movie-story will be a 2 part story, the first Part was War of the bands while the second will be Named Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 Battles with obstacles , then I will write directly on AATC 5, the story which will directly continue where Part 2 of AATC 4 ends, so much to that fact well if you have any suggestions to the second part feel free to pm me for your ideas, I will see to get your idea in but here is already a small spoiler to it.**

**After they managed to get rid of Sanaki without killing her, the Chipmunks are glad to finally have enough peace, they officially blown off the Battle to start it at an new date until Sayari is complete recovert so ginro theodore Jenatte and all th others who has been injured during the past days, also it´s blown off because the storm which has been raged over Japan during the war, has caused an enormous chaos in Hokkaido and has thrown the whole construction work head over toe on one pile, the whole stage and everything needs to be constructed new, which gives the Munks enough time to discover Japan, after all they have now 6 Months of break before the battle will be opened officially at the last party before the** **inauguration, but a month before suddenly there are news of a chipmunk murderer on tv, the Chipmunks are outraged and after the first of them are getting attacked they call out the newest Mission of the C.P.D., together with the human police they search for the culprit but what when this is much bigger than thought and on top of all this madness is an old foe of the Munkstyle gang who want´s revenge for all that had happen in the past, but it´s getting worse, because she´s back, the insanity in person, Sanaki Chitosei.**


	22. Family and friends, late Night Ride

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: Hello my friends this is a chapter which will be somehow action full, why?**

**Well because for now, THE WAR BEGINS! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to a girl, actually an Author on this site, she has wrote an amazing and awesome story about Jeanette and then I had reviewed to thank for writing, I saw it, the thing which took my breath away, which makes me gasping in the pure pain of my heart, makes me speechless, A flame, and not just a simple like we always get, no this was one of the most hurtful and racist´s flame I ever read in this 6 Months since I am an Author, I was like I throwing something at someone random out of anger, I mean this stories has a potential to be awesomeness in hyper state and then the most hurtful sentences this asshole had wrote her, ´I hope you die, are you Muslim because you sound like one, and if you are under aged don´t write stuff you don't understand`(or so similar) but the point is, the first sentence, is an complete No go on my opinion, no one shall wish someone's Death , and then the thing with the Muslim, Boy/girl (whatever I consider it as an hermaphrodite) first off, when you need to write a flame at least read the bio, it told that she comes from the UK and is an English girl, no Muslim, second she´s fricken 16, if that´s under aged , what shall i say with my 19 years, so Mr/ Miss AW My gawd you so stupid ( she/he really has that name for the review) before you do something like this ever again, better inform you about Racist behaviour and make at least an Account and a half so good story than her´s, than we can talk.**

**So this was really much that I had to say, so only on more phrase.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chipette love 180. (Hope you write more wonderful stories ^. ^)**

**Chapter 19: Monsterman, Our marsh towards the fight, night-riders, familiar faces. **

**Taya´s Pov:**

What had happened before: "say good bye to the world you live in bitch!" She stabbed, or better said try to stabbed Sayari but before she reach her, I saw a white flash and suddenly I heard a pained scream.

"Who are you and what do you want from Sayari!" I heard and I was so glad to see and hear him.

"You have saved her, thank you Yugo!" I said and he looked at me his foot still resting on Harper´s throat, squeezing the air out of her.

"Isn´t that obvious that I will do that always for her. So now to you Bitch who are you and what would you like to do with that knife?" Yugo asked and Harpers answer makes my blood frozen.

"Obviously killing her, for what she had done to me and my family!" Harper yelled struggling for Air, I was stunned, here the girl which actually act as my big sisters BFF, trying to kill the same one, which she has been friends for like five years now.

"Why, what had she done to them, to you, Sayari has never done something wrong!"

"Then say me why my family got kidnapped and held as hostage until I do this job, if I don't come with her blood on my clothes they will kill my family, step by step, first mom, then Dad, then granny and grandpa and as last one my little brother Tommy, so tell me Taya, why would they have Sayari dead that they even kidnapped not participating families." Harper screamed while breaking down in tears, she had let go of the knife and Yugo had set her on a chair, he patted her back, he knows Harper and even though he has been rough before she would forgive him.

"Shssh, calm down Harpy, you know for sure that we will always be there for you, but just don't ever point, or try to stab my Fiancée or else you should know a very good face remodeler. So now calm down and tell us what had happened!" He said in a sudden gentle caring tone, his expression softened too.

"They came last night, I don´t know how they had found out but they said since I was Sayari's friend I shall kill her, giving it a more dramatic effect, they held my family as hostage and they threat to kill them if I don´t do what they said!" Harper told us and I was frozen death, no way they goes that far, okay I admit it was the crime munks, but kidnapping, murder, beat them up parties, and the regular fights , rituals to get into a group and all that shit.

"This is so cruel, how could they, this is so wrong, we need to stop that!" I said, I looked over to Yugo, and what I saw now was way more gruesome than all I ever saw, making me more freezing than before.

"I kill them All!" He said and it was all, he began to sing, not out of Lust, not of pain or to some hollow place, no he prayed and began to sing to his dark side, he never had released this part of himself by purpose, his dark part, Nero, only once he had, it broke out that time when he was injured by Shinosuke, one more reason why he wouldn´t like to see Shinosuke ever again, because the first time Nero came out he almost injure every one of us in pure insanity, Yugo always was Strong for his appearance but as Nero his power seemed to double. .

Even though they look still like Yugo, like one person, Nero has a way much harder personality, unbreakable, uncountable, and extremely merciless, I looked in his eyes where in the normal state Yugo`s ocean blue eyes where, but there was now only a dark blue, deep colour, the colour of Wisdom and Darkness.

**Nero´s pov: **

It has been long time since he let me out the last time, I can see what had happened he told me everything, about their current situation and all the other things, I needed to know, I still was sorry for the last time, it was just the first time ever and my power took control of me, well I don´t even know why but Yugo forgave me.

**Lordi- Would you love a Monsterman:**

**Would you love a monsterman?  
>Could you understand?<br>Beauty of the beast. **

Yeah baby im a monster, I am the dark side, can you understand my feelings, feelings of insanity, if yes then come and follow me.

**Fire at Will, Fire at Will,  
>Fire at Will, Fire at Will,<br>Yeah I would kill,  
>Yeah I would freeze the hell all over,<br>you just to get a chill.**

The hell isn´t enough to give you, I agree there with Yugo, he´s always so kind but when he gets angry like now, I help him to get what he wants.

**Yeah I would slay, Yeah I would maim,  
>Yeah I would vanish in thin air,<br>and reappear again.**

Like a ghost, I come to hunt you all down.

**Be right in the squares,  
>Yeah, I would be sincere.<br>Yeah, I would lie, Yeah, I would lie.**

Yes I definitely lie when I say that I simply will kill you Sanaki, you have been gone way too far and now there is no return, you have woken me up and I will not go back until I have my revenge.

**Yeah, I would be there,  
>waking up the dead to get a thrill,<br>I say 'Yeah', I say 'Yeah'.**

**Would you love a monsterman?  
>Could you understand the<br>Beauty of the beast?  
>I would do it all for you.<br>Would you do it all, do it all for me?**

Or better said, Could you do it, will you be able to kill me when I stand right in front of you, because this is what I gonna do, I will not rest nor calm till I have your head in my paws blood painted, got it.

**Take your time,  
>you'll be fine.<br>Yeah, there is nothing wrong with this,  
>you ain't commiting crime. <strong>

You still goes with the , I love you Yugo, well I tell you this one, Yugo/Nero want´s your Head girl.

**You don't know why,  
>it passed you by.<br>You search for something never found,  
>along these lines.<br>Someday you may turn around and terrify.  
>You can't deny, you crucify. <strong>

**Would you get down in the gutter,  
>swallowing your pride?<br>I say 'Yeah', I say 'Yeah'. **

**Would you love a monsterman?  
>Could you understand the<br>Beauty of the beast?  
>I would do it all for you.<br>Would you do it all, do it all for me?**

I will kill you in the most disturbed way, I will hunt you til the end comes, and if you still manage to escape better be smart and don´t try anything funny, because it could be your last fun.

**All that you get is much less you deserved.  
>Leaving for now, someday I may return. <strong>

What has dad always told me, if you can´t do it today, wait for tomorrow, so if I can't kill you today I will kill you tomorrow simply as that.

**YEAH**

**Would you love a monsterman?**

**Would you love a monsterman?  
>Could you understand the<br>Beauty of the beast?  
>I would do it all for you.<br>Would you do it all, do it all for me?**

**Would you love a monsterman?  
>Could you understand the<br>Beauty of the beast?  
>I would do it all for you.<br>Would you do it all, do it all for me?**

**Yeah**

**HEY!**

"That was good, I feel so really like kicking some butts right now, so lead me the way Harper I will love to kick those Asses!" I said and I saw fear in Harpers eyes and concern in Taya´s.

"Are you sure about killing them, I mean I bet there is also a solution, without violence!" She said but I was already by the door, I stopped and turned for a moment I allowed Yugo to come through again, I walked as him to Sayari, my angle in white, I love her like I love no one, doesn´t matter if I am Yugo or Nero, I love her and see her as my goodness.

**Yugo (and later Nero´s) Pov:**

I walked over to my Fiancée, looking at her sleeping beauty, she was still in Coma but to me she was the most beautiful and precious thing on earth.

"Please wake up soon Sayari, I need you now more than everything, to hold me, to cure me, to be here with me, I miss your voice, I miss your things you do to drive me crazy!" I said and before I could sense my knees go week, I slammed hard on the ground feeling a sharp pain, but I don't care, as long as she exists here laughing and happy, seeing her smiling, I will go through all this pain.

"I just want you to be next to my heart!" I said as I took her hand and I slowly raised to my cheek I caressed the hand with my cheek, wishing she would be able to touch me, speak to me, to simply know my existence, I want to hold her tight and never let her go anymore.

I kissed her lips before I turned, and as soon as I turned me changed back to Nero.

"Let´s kick some Ass!" I said.

**Taya´s pov:**

As we arrived in the head quarter, I know what we are about to do, I smiled to all the others remaining chipmunk, and I know exactly what they would like to say.

"So we are driving now up town and then we will, clean the streets. Okay everyone who will do something instead of waiting can come along!"

I said as I climbed in the Miniature version of an Cop car in front of the Cop bus and the motorcycles, I sat next to RJ and we saw in the mirrors the other Climbing on their motorcycles which have the colour Black with white Stripes, which were actually Nano Led technology, make the stripes seem to race over the vehicle, it was like a Tron legacy bike, next to our group stand the Blue group, Sayari´s group, which was currently leaded by Simon and Jeanette, she had her Arm still in an rest ribbon but she wanted to help we agreed to let her drive the car, the other Chipmunks stayed here and began to train the newest recruits we had received after we had done some publicity for the chipmunk police, you now ask yourself what is with the Colours, well these colours are the signature colours of the Munkstyle Members.

We have as colours:

White and Black, Yugo´s colour as well as his division, so we got colour

Black and Blue, Sayari´s colour and division, colour 2. Blue. (Token by Simon and Jeanette by the moment.)

Black and White, RJ´s colour and division, colour 3. Black

Black and Red, my colour and my division (usually but because of the state I am, I still will be well soon but until then RJ don´t want to leave my side, so I have go to White while Alvin and Brittany take Red), colour 4. Red

Black and Green, Kiro´s colour and division, colour 5. Green

Black and Yellow, Reika´s colour and division, colour 6. Yellow

Last but not least:

Black and Purple, Sakura and Ginro´s colour and division, colour 7. Purple.

And there we have the 7 areas and divisions of the CPDJ (Chipmunk Police Department Japan.)

"Alright guys you know what we are about to do, we go out and clean the street, try to find and help as well as rescue every Chipmunk you find and ask them to join us, if they don´t want to, let them, we can´t force them okay, so we want like to have groups of 5 members in each to search through an area in the town, and remember when you get attacked don´t show any remorse because they will kill you or kidnap you or whatever, knock them out and bring them here, we have train it with you the whole day and it´s time to show what you learn, the best experience is still the real life, so is everyone connected, does everyone hear me?" Nero asked in a Chief like tone his hands behind his back.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Everyone answered through their, in the motorcycle-helmet in-built, microphones, over an earpiece we can hear what the others tell us, hearing when other division or groups need help.

"Alright, everyone on the machines, the hangar will open soon!"

"SIR; YES SIR!" It was so incredible how they looked in perfect unison everyone in long coats with the colour black and stripes on the shoulders in the divisions colour, only the leaders have Tron-like coats, a few days ago they were normal bands like everyone else and look now on them, now we are an army-like Police corps for chipmunks and other animals who going outlaw.

"Crchhc, hey Yugo it´s me Reika, the Hangar will open in : (Daft punk-Derezzed full version)

"10" The Motors are getting started.

"9" the engines roar.

"8", the wheels are screeching over the asphalt.

"7" The first gates opened.

"6" The brakes were released.

"5" the cars and the Motorcycles as well the busses began to drive in motion.

"4" they began to drive faster, constantly increasing Speed, screenshots of the munks how they accelerate.

"3" The last Gate is been shown and Nero drove with full speed towards it.

"2" the Last gate opened and we saw Nero smiling evilly.

"1" Only a few meters anymore.

**Nero´s pov:**

"Zero!" Reika shouted, while in the same instant Nero burst out of the Building together with the others. (Music outburst)

And they were released on the speed way, well you now ask were exactly the Building was, well it was built on the highest skyscraper in Tokyo, it leads only 4 streets out of the building down to the ground and they were built around the Skyscraper in an spiral, and it was possible to unfold the docks like a ship through-traffic bridge (the bridges you can fold then a ship ride through the now open split) , unfolding so everyone needs to be on the building or else you can do a flight-for-free to hell.

While they raced down in an immense speed, getting faster, luckily after ten meters the Street turned ,from that point down, to an tunnel, so they don't need to fear to fly out of the curve, you could see Alvin and Brittany scream in fun, it was like a ride on a Rollercoaster, it was awesome with all the light and the tunnel luckily the day was almost over so it was dark giving the Lights of their clothes as well as the ones of the Vehicles an awesome appearance.

As soon as they were down, the whole speed ride only lasted like 4:50 Minutes but it was awesome anyways, I asked Reika over headset to their locations.

"Reika tell me, you already had thought about the green wave, (a street ride we´re you get all street lamps standing on green.)"

"Who you think you talking too of curse I have already put it in action, for the next five Miles you can ride in an awesome speed!" She shouted excitedly and with a bit of jealousy.

´Sorry Reika, but I need you on front of the screen´ Nero thought.

"Okay, Simon takes a few of your Division with you, you will drive to the market place, look at the screen on the board-pc okay, and Taya you drive together with your division to the harbor. The rest is driving through the Town and Yugo you will lead them, if every one of you needs help tell me okay, everyone got it?" Reika asked while giving instruction.

"Got it!" it came from the different people.

And so they began to part away looking from high above like moving lights.

(Daft punk-The Son of Flynn till the song before derezzed of the album Tron Legacy original Soundtrack.)

Ever so further they came racing to different places looking for something but it seemed as if whole Tokyo was a ghost town on chipmunks, only Humans no chipmunks.

`What´s going on here were the hecks are they´ I asked myself, i suddenly heard a crack in the connection.

"Nero we have a problem, division 10 has found some activities near the docks, we need your help there is something big happening!" Reika said she was afraid, you could tell on her voice which was two Octaves higher than usual and that has something to say.

"Alright me and my crew will check it out, where is RJ?" I asked.

"He already went down there!" Crap I need to get down there fast.

"I will come, tell them I am there in a bit!"

I Turned on the street, well better said on our street since our vehicles are so tiny, the Japanese has built us streets which are maybe over the roof of houses, on high buildings in a glass tunnel, if it goes for me, I can clearly say, welcome to the future, free after the motto, tomorrow comes today.

"Oi guys, trouble on the Docks, let´s fly!" I said and they understood on my word, we speeded down the street it was like no traffic at all, I saw suddenly Reika before my Left eyes, I screamed in shock I hadn´t expected the helmets to be already with the Augmented Reality technology.

"Holy shit, Reika warn me next time, I almost lose hold of the steering bar, what it is!" I said and I saw her eyes flat on her head, I was highly alarmed.

"Reika, what happened?" I asked while driving.

"We found a few munks beaten up pretty well at the docks, they had the same style like we have and one girl could have been Sayari's clone, she almost looked like her, she is in an almost dead state, we only found Two munks, exhausted but they fought very well, they survived the whole attack pretty good.!" She said.

"I am down in one minute; I can already see the blue lights!" I said and I was really in one minute down, I brake and turn off the Motorcycle, I waited till my Group does the same, they put down their helmets, we walked between the docks and looked in the direction, I made sure that the air was pure.

"Alright let´s look what we got here!", I said , but as soon as I saw what we have I got jelly knees, they have been crucified after being pretty beaten up, looking like that time in Yugo´s favorite anime Fairytale.

"Holy Shit, what had happened here, I said while I saluted to the others, yes we were more a little army than a Police corps.

I looked down on the remaining two chipmunks, actually a male and a female; she had blond/auburn hair-colour. i looked in her feared eyes, hmm, purple like Jeanette's, a hair style like Brittany and fur like Eleanor, hm she do seem to be a bit familiar to me even though I saw her for the first time today. She wore a light-green skirt, light-pink t-shirt, light-green open demi jacket and a purple tie, most of the clothes on several places cut ripped or simply complete wasted. She was still under shock holding on the chipmunk firmly who rock both back and forth, I saw that he was two in shock he mumbled something never hear by me, I him, his hair was like Alvin´s but a bit shorter, his fur colour was like Theodor´s, a blond/brown colour, and his eyes are as blue as Simon´s, he wore an ripped white t-shirt with a lime green leather jacket over it, he looked like he was in war, well maybe that is actually really what happened.

"Squreech!" I hear it coming behind us I looked back and saw Simon and Jeanette aiming for us, I walked over to them.!"

"Two of them are still alive the others almost half dead, I can't even say if they make it, man , that sucks, only because they have our style, they were almost killed!" I said running a pawn through my hair.

"It´s not your fault Yugo!" Jeanette said and I felt better, she was so much like Sayari.

"I hope you are right Jeanette, I really do hope!" I said sincere, they looked around after they spotted the two shocked Chipmunks, they gasped and their mouth fall agape.

The Chipmunks saw them and they have tears in there eyes.

OMG,NOT YOU; WHY ; DOES THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU; WHY YOU!" Jeanette and Simon shouted, before running in the arms of both Chipmunk who were stunned and extremely happy to be able to see them being okay.

" WE had missed you so!".

"So we had done much things."

"Umm, guys, just as a question, who are they?" I asked them, as well as Taya has the joined, its like a conventon.

"So who is this now"?

"Guys meet my…!"

**A/N: Muahhaahahha, i´m so bad, a major cliffy, sorry but that must be lol, hope you still like my storie don't forget to rview. **


	23. The way which leads me, Sound of war

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**AN: Finally , that on what you all had waited will come this chapter, welcome with me, The WAR OF THE BANDS. But before I would love to say the one thing you all had waited me to say.**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, as Well as Brittany and the Chipettes, they belong to the Bagdasarian´s and we are all glad for.**

**I also do not own, Chelsea, Jevhen and Kyle, they belong to my Good friend Chipette Love 180.**

**But, I do own Munkstyle, Seed of Emotion, Moldavia Sonor and Italian Twin Blades, as well as the Idea of the Story and the CPDJ and the Songs: Anglesheart, Sailing under your flag, Speedgeek, Tell me you are the one, C.O.W., Mad thing called the World today, and, a World to escape the Routine.**

**If you want to use one of these songs please first ask me okay, also with the Bands.**

**Chapter 20: Brothers and Sisters, Rising colours, Earth-shaking Footsteps, Let´s face it.**

**Back in the Headquarter, Simon´s Pov.**

**Hospital room:**

"So Chelsea and Jevhen are your Siblings?" Taya asked me, and I groaned, I had told this story so often to the other´s that I already know it by heart.

"For the last time today, yes they are, sorry but I'm a bit more concerned about my brothers health then some dumb stories, of the past!" I said bitterly, it was now an Half hour since we brought all the injured Munks plus my Brother Jevhen and his Girlfriend, the Girls Sister, Chelsea, here in the hospital room of our Headquarter.

"God, what take them so long for checking them!" I jelled, yep I was really worried about them, you now probably ask yourself, who is that Jevhen and who is Chelsea, well as we had told you Chelsea is Jeanette´s Sister, she someday ,a few Months before all of this had happened, stood on our front door, Eleanor and Jeanette were very happy to see her, but Brittany was a bit cranky first, she thought Chelsea would steal their spotlight as well as ruining their chance of being more Popstars than they already are , but at the end we had to see that Chelsea just came to fulfil the last wish of their mother and to protect her sister before her dad, Kyle, who that time also lived near us, the whole thing was an very unglamorous Story I don´t gonna warm up, well at least Kyle has been died in that fire, so anyways, my brother Jevhen is an other History, he was also a munk like we were, living in a tree, but other than us he had leaved the Nest earlier making Alvin so angry that he never had spoken to and over him ever again, until that day a year ago, it was 6 months after our adventure on the island, he stand in front of our door to sort things out after he mad it in the town he had struggled to find us and so he had searched almost two years for us, before he actual found us, Alvin of curse wasn´t that happy to see him again, but when a sick fan of us had tried to kidnap Alvin , Jevhen has helped us to save him and Alvin began to gather trust back in him, until that day when we had fight against the Chipettes farther, from that day on Jevhen was for Alvin a brother again.

"Simon please just calm down I´m sure they are alright, I am more concerned about the others, have you ask him who they are?" Taya asked, as a matter of fact both of them were in a bright shock and refused to talk to anyone but me and Alvin.

"They say they were friends they had known them over internet and they had agreed to meet here in Tokyo, they had doing sightseeing tour and went to the harbour to chill a bit before they were attacked!" I said and I was still in awe, I mean they survived 7 attackers and they managed to chase them away. Okay only our siblings but I really hope the others are better as well.

"okay, so, now to the thing at all, we have currently Brittany, Jeanette, Sayari, Esmeralda, Mira Chelsea, Dorothea, Mara, and Jessie, not able to fight, and we also have, Ginro, Theodore, Gorgio, Markus, and Sebastian out of Question, not available to fight either, hmm 15 Munks who are out, and…!"

"Shut up Taya, my brother and his girlfriend has just been attacked and all you care for is a fricken list about what had happened. A list who tells you about who is out for fighting and who not, who has been attacked and who still not, I don´t believe you!" I yelled and I could see that she was very pissed but I don't care, she and her dumb List.

"Just so you know it, Mr know it all, I know the fact that your brother and all the others are being injured and just to your information, this list help us to see who is able to fight, because if we don´t fight them the injured stats will rise more, quicker than we know, got it, Mr Know it all, all of them who are able to fight will fight for their own freedom because as long as it gives crime, we are never free." Taya yelled while all of the others looked with concern and interest at us, I panted and so does Taya, I feel already guilty for what I said, she was right, we have to know how many are already ready to fight for the freedom, for a life without the crime.

"I- I´m sorry, Taya, you are right, i-it´s just it happened too much in the last time, first Brittany then Jeanette then Theodore and now Jevhen, why does we have to fight so much, what have we done to deserve this?" I asked her and her expression turned from angry to soft and motherly in an instant.

"I´m sorry too, I wouldn´t jell to you, I know how you feel, remember I was one of the kidnapped girls, the only difference between me and them is , I am harder in sparing , because I had seen too much of the crime and especially brutal crime like we know from Shinosuke , I do know of the fact that when we fight we will have some injured people, maybe some of us will die the day it started, I just hope no one will but I think we can forget that fact, we are still not big enough but we have the imagination and improvisation as well as the technic on board, so we still may have a chance to arrest a few, hopefully enough of them to throw into the jail!" She said with a dark glimmering in her eyes.

"Crhrhrhc, Attention, Attention, we just displayed huge activities outside the town, all Chipmunks please to the Main Entrance!" Kiro´s Voice sounded as suddenly bright red Lights flickered on and off and the Alarm ringed in a deafening tone.

"Shit, go to the others Simon, I go look in the Control station what´s going on!" Taya shouted while she run in the opposite direction, I made my way over to the main entrance over to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"What´s going on?" I asked.

"Alvin and a few others of the flight division, have sensed new Activities in the 59. area, near the forest on the old Graveyard, he had announced that there are a hell lot of Chipmunks who seemed to be the searched criminals, he and his division has observe them and suddenly the communication has been interrupted!" Jeanette answered she has been taken together with Kiro and Reika the position of the Information central.

"Good job sweetheart!" I said and I saw her blushing, cute.

"I … wait!" She said and listen to what she heard on the earphone.

She gasped, but calmed down quickly.

"Okay I tell him, yes, yes I will come, one minute!" she told the person, probably Kiro or Reika.

"Sorry honey I need to go, but I should tell you that Alvin is okay, but his division has been attacked and enclosed, he and Kazooie has managed to escape, he wait for you and the others near the forest, just give me this and, voilà I have saved the location in your GPS okay, sorry I need to go!" She quickly hug and kissed me on my lips, I chuckled as she run to the CS. I didn´t know how I deserve her, I mean I had done so much of inglorious thing in the past, I´m sure she still haven´t really forgive me but I need to find that out later, now I need to concentrate on our mission. I turned to see Yugo and Kiro stepping in front of us, on a Podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, ten minutes ago we got news from the flight-observer-division, Commander Seville told us that there are activities near the forest on the eastside of the town, on the old grave-yard where originally the displaying of the War has been announced by the enemy, our flight-division has been seen and somehow captured only Commander Seville remains, our Mission is now to Find Commander Seville, freeing the others and defeating the enemies, everyone has already the Location of Commander Seville uploaded in their GPS!" Kiro said as he stepped in front, as soon as he was done he nodded to Yugo, but I saw something new on Yugo like he weren´t really there but something other, could it be..!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we might will fight finally the war we had waited so long for, a war who was never in our intention, a war who decide about the chipmunk-world of Japan, a war which we hopefully win and of what we can set a difference in the wolrd, telling her that there are defenders of the right, Chipmunks who fight for the Law,for the right thing in the world. Tonight maybe a few of us will not come back home, maybe a few will be injured others dead, I hope its nothing from both but I know that there is still a possibility for both. But I also do know that today is a day where we will be able to set a mark in the world, a mark which say, animals, chipmunk or whatever will not coming through with law break anymore, Justicia has chosen us to fight for her, to fight for our freedom, tonight we will try to get rid of the crime, to let happiness and safety rule the time, now Ladies and gentlemen, you know what is to do, we chipmunks has chosen our paths by ourself, and now we have to prove which path will lead us towards the goal, today is a fight between two sides, Good and evil, it will always be so, the good will beat the evil, and the evil will beat the good, it´s not about which side is stronger, which side is richer on members, or on weapons, it´s about for which side people decide. You had decided to fight on the side of the Right thing, the Law, the Freedom and the Peace, tonight a few will die maybe me maybe my brothers maybe my Friends and Family, but tonight we will make a change for sure, and believe me my Friends, when I fall I will take a hell lot of them with me. You have been a wonderful group, a great being, you all have been one these last days, I thank you for this, may our Souls bring light to the ones who knowing innocents, let light lead our way, and let light shine through our doing, let our Wifes girlfriends and Sister and Mother be proud of us, men, it´s time to fight for us, It´s time to fight for what we love, ON WHAT WE FIGHT THE DARKNESS AND GREET THE DAWN OF A NEW DAY!" And with this Words Yugo bowed before us, going on one knee his head down, we all copied the gesture, showing our respect to our leader.

"Boys on the machines, Girls you know what to do, help our injured munks, keep in communication with us, and wait for us to come home again!" Yugo said, this was not an order it was a request.

"SIR; YES; SIR!"

And so we drove to the Battlefield, War we come, Woohohoo.

We arrived like a 45 Minutes later at the forest luckily the Department stand in the centre of the town.

"Alright every one lights out, from here on out we will walk!" Yugo said, suddenly something rustled beneath us, a bush.

"No fear it´s me, Alvin Seville!" Alvin said and I was glad to see him, but how he looked, ripped clothes and a scar on his shoulder.

"This is nothing Simon!" He said when he recognized my worried expression; luckily Theodore not has to see him in that state.

"When you say it, I'm glad to see you Alvin!" I said and I hug him.

"Okay Alvin tell us , what had happened?" Yugo asked.

"I don´t know how but they had recognized us and lighten up floodlights to blind us, well they had success I don´t even know how I escaped, so here is the location-plan, our position is here!" Alvin Draw a circle in the sand and made a point where our group is.

"And here is the enemy, they have scouts here, here and here!" He added 4 new points to the two points he had made for us and the enemy.

"They have floodlight brighten up an area from two miles each the crater has an diameter from 4 miles and on the other side are another time 3 scout towers and one in the Middle, I don´t know how they had done it but they seemed to have pitched their camp down there!" Alvin told us and Yugo and me groaned in annoyance.

"So, sneaking in we can forget, leaves only one option!" I said while all three, Yugo and Alvin and RJ nodded, as well as our new Commander´s, Mark, Mason and Marinus (from the Italian Twin Blades). All three have shown us real good Qualities as a Leader.

" A frontal attack!" They said in unison.

"Alright guys, you know what to do, we leaders first will see how the thing is before you will come., we gonna shoot down the Towers and then our frontal attack begins okay?" I asked and they all sayd okay.

So we Seven Made our ways up the Crater border, until we saw the Towers, we ducked as the light cone passed by we stand up and walked further, we placed the Fireworks so that each one of these Seven bombed one of the Scout towers, the last one we will attack with fire arrows but we need first to get rid of the scouts.

"Okay on 10, you Shoot, got it, then the others will shoot the last tower!" Alvin asked, while we nodded.

" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" And we all fired the Fireworks, it took off and aimed for the towers, it gave an ear-piercing ," BAMM!", the colors' were chosen by us, the colors' of each division, as soon as we had shoot the towers down, we shoot the Fire arrows on the last tower and the sirens were set in action

" Fire, help!" We could hear it coming, we prepared for the marsh to our destiny.

"7 Divisions, ATTACK!" Yugo shouted and we all stomped down in an earthshaking marsh.

**White Stripes: 7 Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix) (from G:I:Joe 2) (Every drum-pad hit is a foot stomp)**

**Nero´s Pov:**

**I'm gonna fight 'em off  
>A seven nation army couldn't hold me back<br>They're gonna rip it off  
>Taking their time right behind my back<br>**

Finally I can take revenge for Sayari and all the other Munks who were hurt or at the verge of death because of Sanaki and her Crapmunks, no one needs to suffer anymore, I will kill them for you.

**And I'm talking to myself at night  
>Because I can't forget<br>Back and forth through my mind  
>Behind a cigarette<br>And the message coming from my eyes  
>Says leave it alone<br>**

Im sorry family but this is something Personal, I will not go nor will I stop until I have Sanaki´s head in my hands and only her head, her skull will be beautiful on our chimney.

**Don't want to hear about it  
>Every single one's got a story to tell<br>Everyone knows about it  
>From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell<br>**

Yep I am definitely not the only one every Chipmunk here has something to tell you, Crapmunks, and especially we Leader Boys. That´s also a part of why I had made Mark, Mason and Marinus the New Leader while Taya, Reika and Kiro stay in the Commando central in the Headquarter, you know why Mark and Mason, but you probably want to know why Marinus, well because his Wife was in Alvin´s Division, she was one of the Captured, but not only that why, but also because he has the will and the competence as a leader, and because he has two daughters who want to have back their Mother.

**And if I catch it coming back my way  
>I'm gonna serve it to you<br>And that ain't what you want to hear  
>But that's what I'll do<br>And a feeling coming from my bones  
>Says find a home<br>**

Not everyone will agree with what we will doing now, I know That our guardians will be damn upset with us when we come back having blood and all on our clothes but that will be worth it, they can´t do something else but help the munks in the Headquarter or to phone with family, I honestly don´t know and I don´t care at all, we had told the humans not to interfere, this is a fight between two parts of our race, not their´s.

**I'm going to Wichita  
>Far from this opera forevermore<br>I'm gonna work this job  
>Make the sweat drip out of every pore<strong>

I will lose my last remaining sweat then I will cross my fist with Sanaki´s face, I never had beaten a Woman, to be honest and I don´t know if I will be able to do so ever, but to be very sincere by Sanaki I could forget plain that she is a girl.

**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
>Right before the lord<br>All the words are gonna bleed from me  
>And I will think no more<br>And the stains coming from my blood  
>tell me "go back home"<strong>

I bleed one word out of me, Called love , Love for my Injured Family, love for my Friends, Love for the Girl I will always be there for, for the Girl I couldn´t protect as I had told her, I had swear to always protect her, but I failed badly, she´s on the verge of dying and it was all my fault.

I bleed a Word, which is called Trust, if I die here I know, I can trust my family and friends with Sayari, I know she will be okay and safe near them, safer she could ever be with me.

I bleed a word called Hatred, hatred towards the one, who had brought us so far, to fight our own race, the one who has created an civil war, the one who has bring up that fight, the one who had made me hating myself for what I did, what I am and what I will do.

I bleed a word called Sayari, the girl I love with all my heart, an angle who has been there for years guiding me , leading my way, which is the light in this world of eternal darkness, only in her arms I feel saved, only her arms are able to hold me, to keep me in check, to help me calm, and only her arms belong to me when I die.

I bleed a word called Death, A word which it ultimate which takes everything and gives nothing back, the word which awaits me on the end of my path, may it soon or may it later, I will face the death at my very end.

I bleed a word called Life, this tiny word with four letters, a word which describe everything, a word which help me to keep on as well as her name, a word which is the tiniest bit of hope, hope to somehow see the dawn of a new day.

"Even when I die, I will take you down with me, Sanaki!" I said confidently, right before I slammed in my first villain.

**A/N: ah first of the War Chapter the war is now in full motion, I hope you still like if yes don´t forget the 3 R`s, Read, Review and Recommend. Thank you again Chipette love 180 for being able to use your OC`s. **


	24. Thoughts in the Night, Valkyries

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: Yep love is awesome but also dangerous, well anyway I ´am like totally in love right now, can´t stand still without thinking about her, first I had meet her here on Fanfiction as I had read her chapter 1 of her Story Jeanette´s new life for now, and I was satisfied , then I wanted to know what others had wrote, well you know the story, I had seeing that very bad Flame and I stood instantly up for her, I was angry on that ANONYMOUS FLAMER, he hadn´t even the fucking balls to get himself an account and write a better story , no he rather wave it of and insulted her to the worst, I had fight for her pride and told her to not belive a thing, we became closer , I had help her with her newest story If I was your vampire and well I think I can tel,l you know the rest, I am like totally fallen for her, you now may say things like its stupid to fall for someone you will never meet but hey love goes strange way´s sometimes, and I am perfectly fine , I admit I would love to see her face to face but this here is also wonderful, so I would like to tell you Chipette Love 180, I love you and you are the best happening to me in a long time, life just don´t roll without you anymore.**

**So now I will start writing lol. ^O^ this again will be a multiple-Songfic chapter!**

**And I just put in my newest song for Seed of Emotion, rejoice, it´s called, DESIRE FOR FIRE, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21: Set the world on fire, knives and Pens, Fallen angles, Desire for Fire, Never give in, Nero´s fight, Operation Start!**

**Black Veil Brides: Set the world on fire.**

**Alvin´s pov:**

**saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
>the streets are where we pray<br>hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
>the feeling in our hearts wont ever fade away<br>**

We fought well but I had my doubts, even though we have much hatred on our side, we never intended to hurt someone on purpose, and that is where the remorse begins for us, we want to make a change but how can we, than we can´t fight seriously.

**we stand tall (united)  
>watch them fall (divided)<br>break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<br>**

Let´s Fight them, we gonna kill them, I gonna kill them, that's what we had said, what I had said , but were we really ready for killing someone, no , not think about something like that, it doesn´t matter cause you will be never ready to kill someone, not on purpose.

**sing out united against the ones you left in hatred  
>our message of today<br>like children crying when all they knew was dying  
>and we will raise our flags up<br>its time for them to pay**

I had saw their children, all of them who had brought them here to Tokyo, I had played with them, and when I now think of a few of us will maybe not coming back, sure we had chose this path by ourselves, but what about the others, what about those who have children, but then again as long as this scum is on the street , our kids are not as save as if they would stand here together with us, fighting with us, I will never be ready for war, so the others but I need to face my fears, because I am currently in the war itself, I run here on that cemetery , slaying my fists every now and than in a mouth , feeling teethes ripping on my hand´s skin but I didn't even feel it because my arm was numb from all the punches.****

**we stand tall (united)  
>watch them fall (divided)<br>break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**

We claimed our thing we made here as necessary and that we are the good ones, but to be honest I don´t even know what good and bad is anymore, all I know is that I am still punching and kicking asses.

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<br>**

We will over run the world with law, with right and Peace, we don't want fights, war and drugs, but still here we are doing all the same that we are fighting against, we fight, we are in war, which we don't wanted but still took a part in creating, and we have hatred consuming our heart , our Mind and our soul like a drug.

**woahh ohhh  
>so sing it loud you hold the key<br>we're the rebels and we're free  
>woahh ohhh<br>it's time to burn all that you see  
>now the world belongs to me<br>**

"After this I will so own the world for me and Brittany" I said I was determinate to set a stamp on our being, my family has been suffering too much this past days, so all the others even when I will die today, I will set a stamp to the world.

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<br>**

"ITS TIME TO END THIS; HERE AND NOW!" I screamed to no one in particular and at the same instant to all of them.

**proud in all you are  
>showing every scar<br>as your badge of honor  
>when you can't take anymore<br>of what they're living for  
>set the world on fire<strong>

**Black Veil Brides: Knives and Pens**

**Simon/Simone´s Pov.**

I slayed , I punched, I ripped and I make them fall, but I wasn't proud of what I did , sure I have a big hatred against them all but all I can think is on how making Dave forgive us , for what we had done tonight.

**Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
>And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,<br>BUT STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT,  
>WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS,<br>DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT.  
><strong>

Was our doing even as right as what the others have done, we fight violence with violence , so will it make a change? Or will we maybe are at the end like the one we fight, I remember on an phrase of the refrain from Indica´s Straight and Arrow, `Little boys, little boys, little boys, who became what they fear´.

Even thought this was what I thought , I still was fighting them, slam and crush them down like a trencher, I asked myself when will it stop, or better said, will it ever stop?

**One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.**

**Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
>Conscience begs for you to do what's right.<br>EVERYDAY ITS THE SAME DULL KNIFE!  
>STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE.<strong>

I wasn´t proud, I will never be, but I must do what has to be done, never shall someone suffer like this again, today we make a change, on that tomorrow we will live free again.

**One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Woah...<br>I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.<br>TURN OUT THE LIGHT.  
><strong>

"We fight for our freedom , and this is what we are, we will bring peace even when I will fall!" I said and I was not alone, but there was someone who had help me a lot, for **my** friends and my family, and especially me, I thank him with everything, today we are not two different characters, but today we are one.

"On what Peace will come!" We shouted in unison.

**One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Woah...<br>And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.<br>TURN OUT THE LIGHT.**

Thank you so much Simone.

**Black Veil Brides- Fallen Angles: **

**Mason´s Pov:**

I am Fallen but I don´t care, I always was the cowardly one who tried to be the brave, now I have to be brave for the sake of all the Baby-chipmunks out there, who are waiting for me and their Parents and all the others, I still remember , Elisa, Manna, Marissa, Mickey, Marko, and little John, all of them are been grown to my heart and as long as the crime exists, they will never be safe, it´s time to make a change, and for that I have to change too.

**Scream, shout, scream, shout  
>We are the fallen angels<strong>

**We are the in between  
>Cast down as sons of war<br>Struck to the earth like lightning  
>On this world we're torn<strong>

I strike them down one by one, for the sake of my own, for the revenge of Mira and all the others, and for the peace in the world, may my doings been forgiven, on this day of unlimited rage.****

**We won't cause the pain  
>Of living out their law<br>Take joy in who you are  
>We know our wings are flawed<strong>

I always thought that everyone must hate us, we were the last grey mousses, even the human grey mousses on the school has looking down on us, and that had nothing to do with our height, just because we love the dark, not the bad one, but the one which is gentle to you, help you, which comfort you and never let you alone, only in the night of the day, we feel free to do what we want.****

**We're bored to death in heaven  
>And down alone in hell<br>We only want to be ourselves**

**We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, woah, woah  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, woah<br>We are the fallen angels  
><strong> 

Fallen is what we are but happy anyways, we will set a change even though we have nothing to lose, we are a bad group and we can like nothing, we had only hold on because we love the music, but I will not end this, I will not stop this because some guys have hurting my love and I will never forgive them, too often we had to back down, now is the time to slay back.

**Follow the morning star  
>A land where darkness failed<br>The passion left unholy  
>Now you found yourself<strong>

Munkstyle is what has help us to love ourselves again, we had coming here to make music and we had found real friends, we had seen how far they will go for the Love and the friendship of the others, we had seen how far we go , Munkstyle and Munkettes, these two groups has shown us a world where the light fights the darkness and were twilight still finds a place, we are not darkness but we are at the same time not light, we are between and we will always be, we had done some things we regret to ever had done, and we have too much things to regret we never had try out, those two groups gave us a reason to life again, they show us the unlimited Love, not begged, not claim over it, not token by violence but simply, natural, pure love.  
><span><strong><br>We have nowhere to go  
>No one to wish us well<br>A cry to find our home  
>Our stories they will tell<strong>

I´m sure even then we fall at least Munkstyle and the Munkettes will remember us, maybe we had finally found real friends, and our Guardian finally a new friend too, I can tell that Hayley is really enchanted by Sergio Cortez.****

**We're bored to death in heaven  
>And down alone in hell<br>We only want to be ourselves**

**We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, whoa, whoa  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, whoa<br>We are the fallen angels**

"Never will we been forgotten again, from now on we are ultimate, it´s time to face our fears, tonight we make a change, so scream out for what we love and protect, our friends, our wives, our fiancées, our family, our kids, scream my people, scream for Peace!" I screamed to myself and my division, while taking two attackers down at once.****

**Scream, shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>Scream, shout, whoa, whoa**

**We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, whoa, whoa  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, whoa<br>We are the fallen angels  
><strong> 

"Call out the peace and fight my men, fight for our freedom, fight for a new dawn of light!"

**We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>We shout, whoa<br>We are the fallen angels**

**Desire for Fire- By Munkstylecreator:**

**Mark´s Pov:**

`My fall will be for you, my love will be in you, if you be the one to cut me, I will bleed forever´ this Refrain is all what had rest in myself, I couldn´t even think of myself being the same I was before the Dance night, before I became someone, before I meet her, the angle I had searched so long, the one to take me out of my daily routine, the one which will show me the world, the very one lies in our hospital station, healing her scars and her wounds, which that bitch of Sanaki has brought her, I will never forgive her, even when I die I will at least get a good hit on her, without one I will not rest in peace.

**Intro + Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

She has woken up my desire , my longing from a kiss from her, alone with her ultimate grace , her hypnotic Glance, alone with raising her hand she take control of me and I was her lovestrucked toy, she had set me under a spell, a lovely one.

**Verse1:**

**We will, never falling, so please, stop to calling, **

**you know I always, be there for you , to your heart, is where I aim.**

**Shoot my love, inside you, so much for me, to show you.**

**We are always the same, you know, where my love will aim.**

**Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

The moment she had raised her hand to sing with me, was the happiest moment in my life, I never forget the feeling when she first hold her hands against mine when I saw that blush and the shy smile on her face, the cutest I ever saw.

**Verse 2:**

**I will do it for you, die today for you, **

**Can you hear me calling, in the moment I will falling.**

**Taking down, with me, the main,**

**the one, who had, brought us that pain.**

**Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

I can feel how my end slowly begins to await me. My days has past and I had made new experiences, if I only could feel Esmeralda´s arms again, her comforting hug, her embrace her smell like flowers so wonderful.

**Verse 3:**

**Flames all over my body, watch me burn in flames.**

**Turn the fate one more time, to you, I will always aim.**

**Give me desire, burning up the fire, **

**give me the powers, I will bring you a bunch of flowers.**

**Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

Never again will I let you alone, this almost two days have been the most terrifying in my life, I had just found someone and suddenly she was kidnapped, I was so worried that time and I still am.

**Verse 4:**

**The one I will live for, the one I had, long waiting for,**

**The one that gives me passion, showing me her own affection.**

**I will catch you the Thunder, let me be your Hunter **

**For today and tomorrow, never get the pain of sorrow **

**Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

You had brought me friendship, I brought you my heart, you offered me your home , I gave you my soul, you spend your love with me , I gave you my whole existence, my life is in your hands, to be hold, to be guided and formed , to learn from you and to bring you as much as pleasure in you life I can give.

**Verse 5:**

**With a big smile I say , hey, cute Girl, please stay.**

**Cause deep down you know , you´re always, my prey,**

**Hey, Girl, just stay, please, and again I say hey.**

**Why don't, you hear me, could it be, you too fear me.**

**Bridge: Never I will harm you, cause too much love, I hold for you.**

**and so I say again, hey Girl just hey, come over to me and…**

**Chorus:**

**Set the World on fire and waking my desire, **

**You will see me burning, deep down in flames,**

**Higher for fire, c´mon, wake my desire,**

**Burning love forever, will bright up, my final days**

"For the love of everyone, fight my people fight for the love, and the peace in the world!" I screamed to my subordinate while I spin around to take a few attackers down with my nunchakus.

**Black Veil Brides: Never give in**

**Marinus`s Pov:**

**A reason, a victim  
>A shining beacon in the sky<br>You yearn for what's missing  
>The Power hidden in the night<strong>

The reason why we are fighting, because one Chipmunk on the world has make one stupid mistake and unleashed a wave of hatred across Tokyo, hatred on both sides, and the first victim were the other´s leader girls, then Miss Seville and Miss Wilkinson, Mr Seville and Mr Dawson, all the other injured , and now my Wife, like totally no way, I will accept that.

**An Angel, a Demon  
>The parts you play on lonesome nights<br>The damage inflicted  
>The pain and lust they leave behind<strong>

An angel has been fallen and a demon has risen from its slumber, and I still can´t see that bitch, nowhere to found, all I see are the faces, of who I punch down.

We hadn´t begun but we will end this war, there is nowhere were I rather would be than somewhere I can be save with my family , but how can I be somewhere nice and warm, then I know that here rules cold hard hatred, it wakes my desire to get rid of it, to erase it from the planet.

_**(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)**_**  
>Never Give In, Never back down<br>Never Give In**

**We're soldiers in season  
>We can bring change before we die<br>The tales of their beatings  
>To fear what lies beneath our eyes...<strong>

"Before I die I take a quarter with me, never will I forgive you, all what you have done to my friends and family, all the pain you had caused, because you simply were an sucker, a bitch and a fucking attention whore!" I shouted in the night.

_**(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)**_**  
>Never Give In, Never back down<br>Never Give In, Never back down  
>When your life feels lost<br>Fight against all odds!  
>Never Give In. Never back down!<strong>

"I will see your Blood, Chitosei!"

**Sick puppies- street fighter War.**

**Let's Do this  
><strong>

**Kim´s Pov:**

Right, left, on the floor, roll right , roll left, jumping on my feet, slamming down, it was like an eternal dance, defending, dodging , attacking.**  
>Faking falls<br>Stop and stall  
>Take it all back<br>'Cause I'm taking mine  
>I'm taking mine<strong>

"C´mon fight us like a man, from face to face you Bitch!" I screamed as I punched an enemy in the ground, I saw our man's falling we were slightly in the minority and from the forest come more reinforcement for our enemy, we sightly gonna get killed today, and for hell´s sake we are sitting badly in the trap, all I can see is that we at least taking a few sucker with us.****

**Time is up  
>Out of luck<br>Should have stood up  
>When you had the time<br>But you're out of time**

**Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)  
>Lock and load<br>Rock and roll  
>Bitch it's all over<br>You're going down  
>You're going down<strong>

"Never will we fall without you diong the same, as long as there is still life and will in us you will going down Chitosei"  
><span><strong><br>Get ready to settle the score  
>And get ready to face the floor<br>Cause it's time to remember it (war)**

**This is war  
>And it's on tonight<br>So get up and fight  
>Get up and fight<br>You had all your life  
>To run and hide<br>Now step up, now step up  
>Let's do this<br>**

"Stand like a man against us and don't hide yourself anymore!"

**Second round  
>Going down<br>How about a little reaction, man?  
>You can barely stand<br>Bitch slap, slow attack  
>Man that was practically suicide<br>Next in line**

**(Go)  
>Fight X8<strong>

**Get ready to settle the score  
>And get ready to face the floor<br>Cause it's time to remember it (war)**

**This is war  
>And it's on tonight<br>So get up and fight  
>Get up and fight<br>You had all your life  
>To run and hide<br>Step up, step up  
>Let's do this<br>**

I saw our man´s running out of power, we were almost done , we will see the victory goes for the others, not only the mans of the Green division but also everyone else, the only with matching willpower towards their mood are the leaders, I never saw Mason so incredible pissed, he slammed his fist with full force into mouths, slam his villains down like a barn trencher.

**Cause we're all about ready to break  
>And we're all about ready to break<br>Yeah we're all about ready to break  
>Yeah we're all about ready to break<strong>

**This is war  
>And it never ends<br>So get up, get up, get up, get up!**

"DON'T BACK DOWN MANS; WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE PEACE; FOR FREEDOM FOR OUR CHILDREN; FOR OUR GIRLS!"****

**You had all your life  
>To run and hide<br>Step up, so step up**

**This is war (and it never ends)  
>This is war (and it never ends)<br>This is war  
>Let's do this<br>Let's do this  
>Fight X 7<br>Let's do this.**

**Yugo´s/Nero`s Pov:**

Will it ever end, my Arm is already numb, I can´t feel my own hands anymore, but all I know is the impac of my fist with some teethes, I see the cuts and bruises all over my body, and I run slowly out of power, but my will is still there, and then I saw her , sitting on something looking like a throne, with a guy on her side, as soon as she see me, with my truncheons panting looking at her with a murderous glare, she smiled, she came to me, and speak to me.

"You can end all of this here, if you simply confess your love to me!" She said and I was like what the fuck, this girl is so insane it should be forbidden.

"Like no hell I gonna say that to you, because you and I will never be anything more than archenemies!" I spit in front of her, she grinned evily.

"Then I need to push you a bit further, Romero, he´s all yours but remember, don't kill him, I want to have my fun with him!"

I saw the gorilla of a chipmunk behind her, stepping in front with an very dirty evil grin, he has big sharp teethes bare them in an seductive manner, remembering me on a shark, was he strong enough for me, or what, but I soon shall feel how strong exactly.

**Brittany´s pov:**

I just came to see how it ends, how the boys are doing but what I saw let me shitting my own pants, I saw them coming from the forest, I couldn´t belive how many it were over hundred chipmunks are fighting against our 80 mans, I couldn´t belive it, but what I could belive was that our boys were very fucked without our help.

"Brittany, how is the situation?" Jeanette asked me as I phoned to the Headquarter.

"Fucked up badly, the boys are as good as dead, there are over two hundred of them, they will never win, we need to help them or else they will not come back home!" I said almost on the verge of crying then I think about all those men, all those wonderful boyfriends, fiancé, husbands, and fathers, we have but especially I thought about Alvin, he was always so annoying, shameless and ignorant even thought he had sightly calmed himself down, then again he also could be so sweet and caring, and wonderful that it shall be forbidden to be , but what if I will never see that side of him again, what when I never see him again at all, I can´t survive that, I can´t live without him, I will not live without him, when he fall I do too.

"Prepare yourself girls, the time has come, let´s go!" I said confidentily with a power and a force, with a passion and a fire in my eyes I never ever had before.

I could here Taya´s voice in the Phone coming throught from somewhere behind my sister.

"Are you sure, is it that bad?" I roll my eyes.

"If not I wouldn´t phone you guys!" I said getting a bit angry.

"Okay how many do you need?" Reika asked me.

"All of them, as many as you can send me, even when you have to fight too, everyone shall come expect the injured and the kids, everyone who can fight shall come!" I said.

"Alright, hey we have bad news, the status of Sayari begins to worsen, the doctor managed to get the bullet out but it seemed to have a very worse effect on her, I don´t know if she comes through!" I could hear her say, she sobbed and suddenly she began to cry, I could understand her , the Munkstyle girls were already like sisters to us so the Seed of Emotion girls, but for Jeanette and Sayari it was really bad, she, Sayari and Aisha were like some kind of soul sisters, loving the peace and the wisdom, being all a bit nerdy but not too much, while Taya, Charlene and me were more closer, and okay I admit , we were kinda like all shopping addicted, same for Reika, Sakura, Eleanor and Mira, the Powerbundel and sport freaks.

"There, There, Jeanette don´t cry im sure she will make it!" I said in a comforting tone, earning an uhuh, from her.

"It´s just I can´t imagine life without her anymore, no offence but she´s like a sister to me!" She said.

"No taken, to be honest am I also almost sisters with Taya and Charlene, so have I thought Eleanor, Reika Sakura and Mira!" I said smiling.

"So now we cut the drama and we need to focus on the rescue of the boys! How will we do it, I need a 45 Minutes to you and we need to go somehow else down there because the boys have the Cars and Cycles?" I asked her but it was Taya who answered me.

"We could use Tomahawk, our Hovercraft, it has place for at least 20 Girls and then we still have also Nacosha, our one rail Train, his rails are all in the street, it have place for 40 girls so we have already 60 girls on the ride, the rest we need to take the last remaining motor cycles, we drive to the hangars for the jets and helicopters. Its only 20 minute's away, but on foot it's almost an hour, to go through all the streets!" Reika said and I was in awe, a train, a Hovercraft, Helicopters and Jets? , like what the fuck is going on here.

"Yeah I know what you think, well in my opinion, Japan had tried to get his own Private chipmunk army, but like no hell I will kill humans for senseless reasons!" Reika said but she said for no senseless, and what´s with the sense full reasons, I thought that but I don´t said it.

"Well anyways, I think the time has come girls let´s go towards the fight and help our Boys!" I heard Reika and saw her over the intercom in my Cycle.

"Yeah, let´s start Operation Valkyrie!"

**A/N, uff finaly done, well I hope you had like it , love it, I don't know but I know I do love it, lol, well like yo can see my newest song Desire for Fire is something heartfelt and I had wrote it to thank a special girl for being there for me, cheering me up and making me love life again, also its to show her how much she means to me, so the song DESIRE FOR FIRE IS DEDICATED TO CHIPETTE LOVE 180.**

**So now a little spoiler for the next Story part of AATC 4, the Two story parts are under the name AATC 4 Welcome to Japan, and the Second part is called Battles with Obstacles, it tells about the time when the Chipmunks need to wait until the Yawnbreaker festival place is build up new, because of an Hurricane which has run over Hokkaido, luckily no one, Human or Animal has been injured but the place is completely destroyed, so they spent the time with rehearsing, training town activities, career jobs , music video making offs and so on, but all the happy stressful time is getting ****suddenly interrupted when the News of an Chipette rapist and murderer makes the round, could it be that there are chipmunks running amok from new?**

**But then the military of Hokkaido announce that new weapon technology has been stolen by Chipmunks and that the Yawnbreaker festival is interrupted as long as the case is open, Our Chipmunks know, it´s Time for an new Case for the CPDJ, together with all the others they make themselves on the solution of the case. Will the Yawnbreaker be saved and finally coming, read it in AATC 4 Part 2 Battles with Obstacles.**

**Thanks again for all the Reviews and don´t forget the 3. R´s**


	25. I saw the Light, Open Question

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: OH my god almost by the end, only one more chapter after this here, lol and I still haven't enough Reviews c´mon my people at least over 40 I want okay lol, the best were 100 Reviews, well no more words , here is it.**

**Chapter 22: Conquest of the others, what´s a Paradise without you? While your lips are still red, setting Heaven and Hell in motion, the Principe of Soulmates, I fight for you, I seen the light, Let the Party rock, No remorse, curse my Name, Give you hell, Dawn of a New world.**

**Sanaki´s Pov:**

**Visions of Atlantis: Conquest of others**

**Despite is what I teach  
>Is what I fear<br>Is what I preach  
>War is what I bring<br>Is what I do  
>I do for you<br>Hate is what I learned  
>Is what I leave when I return<strong>

"Yugo, Yugo, Yugo, my heart why can´t you just confess your love to me, you shouldn´t do this too yourself, against my brother you have no chance, Romero is the strongest out of our family, I told him to not kill you but he always easy lose his control, you know!" I laughed even thought I was a bit concerned.****

**Crush down all you fear  
>Cause you don't understand<br>Eliminate the opposite  
>Make enemies and friends your slaves<strong>

"You will be mine, the one or the other way, so c´mon say the word and I let the others free, maybe, if not, the happy killing time just keep going till no one but you is alive anymore, you have the choice, you can stop this right now!" I told him with a sweet smile, I love to seeing the moral of people break in the simplest situations.****

**A border is just a line on the cards of the weak  
>A crime is just a crime if you get sentenced for it<strong>

**The world is my audience on screens I dictate  
>Its actors my puppets<br>Slaves of the state**

"Everyone must die someday but why should you die now when you could have the chance to sitting right next to me, forget that bitch in the hospital, let her die, what would you do with her, she can´t please you like I can!" I swayed my tail in her face, while he keep glaring with ice-cold eyes but the effect goes when you look at how damaged his body is.****

**Despite is what I teach  
>Is what I fear<br>Is what I preach  
>War is what I bring<br>Is what I do  
>I do for you<br>Hate is what I learned  
>Is what I leave when I return<br>**

"C´mon Yugo you don´t want to die, look at all your men, they are finished no one has more the will to fight, no one will come to help you, so confess your love to me and I will heal you from your pain", I walked over to him again and caressed his cheek with my tail, it give me a chill to touch his body with my tail.

**Crush down all you fear  
>Cause you don't understand<br>Eliminate the opposite  
>Make enemies and friends your slaves<br>**

"Why didn´t you say something, why do you keep sitting there on your knees, show me your face and tell me that you love me!" I began to wonder and to be a bit moody.

**On my own stage I pull the strings  
>I write the tragedy<br>Everybody obeys my will  
>I write the tragedy<br>Nobody wins  
><strong>

"Yugo, c'mon say something, you can still speak, not, you are not dead, please say something, Yugo!" I started to get worried, could it be, that Yugo isn´t anymore, could it be that Romero accidently killed him, no way he can´t be dead!

**Sorrow is my profit  
>Finally death is what I sell<br>Hate is my business and I create your hell  
>Do you know who I am?<br>**

"C´mon Yugo say my Name, you know it, my name is Sanaki, c´mon say something, don´t die Yugo, c´mon!" I began to cry while I hold Yugo in my Arms, this can´t be true, he can´t be dead, all my doing, for nothing, no he can´t be, why didn´t he talk to me, why didn´t he let his sweet voice sounding, which I love so much!

**Crush down all you fear  
>Cause you don't understand<br>Eliminate the opposite  
>Make enemies and friends<br>**

"Say something!" I yelled to him tears streaming down my face, he can´t be dead.

**I am the illusionist  
>Satan and God<br>The world is my playground  
>And freedom is my fraud<strong>

"I didn´t want that, that was never the Plan, only that bitch should have died and now my Love, My heart, the one I love forever is dead!" I cried my head on his forehead.

"WHY!"

**Yugo´s Pov:**

**Nightwish: While your lips are still read**

"I am dead, never again will I have the Chance to laugh with my Friends, my Brothers, my Sweet Sayari!" that´s the major thought which currently run through my brain, never again will I be able to holt my sweet love in my Arms, kissing her sweet lips, her adorable nose.

**Sweet little words made for silence not talk  
>Young heart for love not heartache<br>Dark hair for catching the wind  
>Not to veil the sight of a cold world <strong>

"My greatest fear has finally catch me, to leave Sayari without being able to say goodbye, all those sorry mans and Women's out there who have fight for the right, I thank you for all that you had done!" I was not happy to go, I was fricken angry but if god want me to die than I can´t do anything against.

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
>While he's still silent<br>Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
>Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool<br>Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
>Love while the night still hides the withering dawn <strong>

"One more time, just one more fricken time I wanted to hold you in my arms, only your arms belong to me than I die, but instead the arms of that Bitch are wrapped around my body, I don´t want that I want your arms, your soul touching mine, only you forever, Sayari!" I cried even though I was dead I still could cry, if I could yell on the outside the last time, my words would have been, "Sayari, remember, I love you forever and ever, even in death!"

**First day of love never comes back  
>A passionate hour's never a wasted one<br>The violin, the poet's hand  
>Every thawing heart plays your theme with care <strong>

"Yugo!"

What was that, it sounded like her.

"Yugo my Love, please wake up!" I get touched by gentle hands, I opened my eyes only to close them due of the light, wait light? What´s going on here.

"Yugo my Sweet boy, open your eyes!" I heard her voice but that is impossible she can´t be here.

"Mom! Is that you?"

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
>While he's still silent<br>Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
>Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool<br>Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
>Love while the night still hides the withering dawn <strong>

"Yes it´s me my son, my Sweet little Yugo, I am here to help you!" I stand up looking around me, I saw an Angel in White and I became teary eyes.

"MOM!" I throw myself in her arms and cried , since my dad had told me that she was dead, killed by an Car after traveling in town, I had always longed to see her again, to get lost in her arms and in her eyes, a moment I normally only know with Sayari, which was like a mother to me sometimes when I feel sad.

"Yes it´s me, but I'm not alone!" She said, she stepped to the side.

"I think here is someone who longs to see you!" I looked past her and I saw my personal Angel, My Love, my heart, my soul, my life.

"My Sayari!" I run to her and we met halfway, throwing ourselves in each other's arms.

"I have missed you so much, to hold you, to kiss you, to hear you sweet voice!" I cried in her shoulder and she patted my Back.

"Shssh, my Love, everything will be alright!" She said and just in the moment when I heard her Voice it remembered me on something.

"Where are we exactly!" I asked alarmed.

"We are on the gate, in the Council, which tell us where you will go!" Just in the same moment, I saw them, Angels everywhere I look, and in the middle was a Huge Podium, I saw a Giant man in white and with the longest beard I ever saw in my Life.

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
>While he's still silent<br>Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
>Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool<br>Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
>Love while the night still hides the withering dawnLove while the night still<br>hides the withering dawn**

"Yugo N. Dawson, Sayari K. Wilkinson, today we judge over your Fate, we will see if you are ready for the Heaven or the Hell!" God said, but what would be me without my Butthead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slowly, so you mean that we are dead, that is so not acceptable, first off , if you need to take someone in heaven or hell than it would be me, don´t you dare to let Sayari die that way, she do not deserve this, got it, dying by an Gunshot is no option and I will not accept that faith, if you want to kill someone so badly then it would be me, let Sayari go, don´t you dare to kill her that way!"

And God was Buff, never before he had been yelled on at such a way, normally the humans and other creatures have fear and respect in front of him, but here he got yelled on from a tiny chipmunk, because he had let the two of them being killed and the one will take the death twice only save his fiancée.

"Hahaha, wow, I have never been yelled on that way, and I see you don't back down, well I will be grateful, I will give you a chance!" Suddenly there was a huge glass wall separating Sayari and Me from each other.

"This is the Wall of Truth, I will test you if your love is so strong as you say, will you fight for each other or will you give up. This wall is meant to be unbreakable, but if your love is strong enough I be sure it will have an effect!" God said and suddenly everything was Black the only thing I could see was Sayari on the other side of the Wall, I saw her yelling something but I couldn´t hear her.

**Jason Derulo. I FIGHT FOR YOU:**

**Sayari´s Pov:**

As soon as the Wall was build and everything around us was black, I saw that there was something behind Yugo, something evil, I began to yell.

"Yugo, watch out, Yugo, there´s something behind me!"

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do **

**Just like the rain down in Africa **

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

I saw him, how he shrugged not hearing a thing, I saw how that thing gripped him and how he was dragged in the Dark.

"YUGO!" I began to scream I wanted to help him but the wall was my biggest obstacle, what has God told us, " This Wall is meant to be unbreakable, but if your love for each other is as strong as you say, I am sure it will have an effect!", so that means I need to break that damn wall to help my Yugo, my heart!

**OH**

**I´ll fight for you **

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH **

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

I began to punch the wall, it sure hurts a lot but I keep punching the wall, faster , stronger, harder, I saw the place where I punched, it has some scratched but as soon as I stopped the wall seemed to heal itself, I began to panic.

"No, no, oh please no, don´t close the scratched, no I need to come through, YUGO; YUGO do you hear me, YUGO!"

I was in full horror, I could only hear his screams, I continued to punch the wall, while doing that I began to panic harder," what when I don´t made it, what if I come too late, what if I never be able to break that wall, is he even still alive, no he had screamed too bad, shall I give up, no, never, not until I am sure he´s dead!", I punched the wall as hard as I could, my paw had started to bleed but I didn´t care about, I punched , I don´t stopped, my mind was blank all I could think off is his face, what if I never be able to see his face, his eyes, created so i can get lost in, his adorable nose, created to be so cute , it should have been forbidden, and his lips, so full, so good tasting, created to present the sweetest kisses, the gentlest in the world, his strong paws, created to hold to defend and to touch me, my body and my soul, his voice, created to tell me the sweetest words in the world, to seduce me and to keep me save.

**I´ll fight for you**

**Friends are cool but we both know **

**They don´t want to see us together **

**Don´t wanna lose what I live for **

**I´m willing to do whatever **

**Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry **

**Give our love another try, try **

**I bet we get it right this time, time **

**As long as you´re prepared to fight, fight**

I was prepared to fight, I still punched the wall as hard as I could, the cracks in the wall began to expanded , never again shall something stand in my way, in the way of our love.

"This tiny wall wills never making me giving up!", I punched, and punched, the cracks expanded over the whole surface of the wall, and soon she will break.

**I don't wanna live another day **

**Without your body next to me **

**I´m not gonna let them break us down **

**Cause Baby I know now**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**Just like the rain down in Africa **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

**Yugo´s Pov:**

"Never again she will die, never again she will get injured in front of me, I will not let her die, I fight for her till my last breath has been gone!" I wasn´t myself anymore, nor was I someone else, all I was, was a person in which two souls live, and these two souls are in love with a girl so clear and pure then nothing else, she´s my angel and angel which is worth to fight for.

**Let's go**

**What They say, it don't even matter **

**They don´t really understand **

**Without each other we are barely breathing **

**Let´s get air in these hearts again **

**Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry **

**Give our love another try, try **

**I bet we get it right this time, time **

**As long as you´re prepared to fight, prepared to fight**

I fight for her until I am not anymore, but even then, she will live, that for sure, you can give me every hindrance you know, it will change nothing I always fight for her, every fight , every day, every night every thought , every word and every breath I do I dedicated to her, my whole existence is only walking on this planet for her, I was born to meet her to make her happy, to always look out for her.

**I don't wanna live another day **

**Without your body next to me **

**I´m not gonna let them break us down **

**Cause Baby I know now**

**Know now, Know now**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**Just like the rain down in Africa **

**-I´ll fight for you- **

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

**I´ll fight for you **

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH **

**EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH**

"SAYARI, WAIT FOR ME, I COM,; I WILL STEAL YOU BACK FROM THE ONE WHO HAS STOLE YOU FROM ME! NEVER AGAIN WILL SOMEONE SEPARATE YOU FROM ME NOT GOD NOR THE DEVIL NOR THE DEATH, I WILL ALWAYS BE NEXT TO YOUR SIDE HOLDING YOUR HAND, YOU KNOW FOR SURE…."

"YUGO, MY HEART REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS WE HAD DONE TOGETHER, ALL THE CRAP WE HAD TALKED IN OUR LIVE, ALL THE IDIOTIC FIGHTS FOR NOTHING BUT OUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT, ALL THE LOVE I SHARE FOR YOU, ALL THE WORD WE TOLD EACH OTHER, ALL THIS IS WORTH TO BE FIGHTING FOR, CAUSE FOREVER YOU KNOW….

**Now if you got someone that´s worth fighting for **

**Don´t let nobody hold you down, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA **

**And if you found someone that´s worth dying for **

**The one you can´t live without, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do **

**-I´ll fight for you **

**Just like the rain down in Africa **

**-I´ll fight for you **

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

**WHOW**

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you **

**-I´ll fight for you **

**There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do **

**-I´ll fight for you **

**Just like the rain down in Africa **

**-I´ll fight for you **

**It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!**

**WHOA WOAH WOAH**

" I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU" I yelled and I throw my fist with all my power, passion and love right in the crater of the wall, which my former punches had created. I saw the wall breaking down, and I saw my Angel standing in a same position like me, that's when I recognized that all those screams and that shadow behind her where all illusion.

Suddenly the room again begins to illuminate and to get over flooded with light, I stepped in front and I saw Sayari doing the same , I smile my cocky smile and we run in each other's arms, as soon as I reached her she throw herself in my arms.

"I love you Yugo N. Dawson!" She cried in my chest.

"And I love you Sayari K. Wilkinson!" I patted her back crying on her head kissing her fur.

"Well done my little friends you have succeeded and I had given you my word, and my word is absolute, you will get a second chance, you too, but better don´t come back here until your time finally really has come. And that time I will make sure that you will have a nice death sleeping in in each other's arms sleeping forever, when you are old enough!" God said and I was glad but also concerned a bit.

"How can we ever thank you for this!" I asked curious.

"I had seen what you had to go through to finally land here, I had gave you a second chance make something out of it!" He said and I nodded.

"OH and Yugo when you go back to where you came from, I will give you this advice!" He said and I looked up to him.

"Survive, and don´t you dare to lose that fight!" He laughed and I began to laugh too, so Sayari and Mom and all the others.

"Guess it´s time to go, my sweet little ones!" Mom said and with this word we were send back to earth.

"Thank you Mom!" I smiled up to her while sinking into the light.

"No problem my son, remember I am always there to watch over you two, and Sayari!" She said turning to my Love.

"Yes mam?" Sayari said polite.

"Please watch in my place over Yugo he´s an incredible butthead, just like his father!" She laughed and Sayari too.

"Mom!" I playfully yelled.

"Just saying, well then my sweethearts, goodbye until the time has come!", Mom said and in a bright white flash she vanished.

"Well I guess this means we will separate soon, but no matter what I will return to you Sayari!"

"So will I, I will wait for you, but you better don´t let me wait too long!" She playfully butt shoved me and I got hot-tempered.

"Aww, you love me so much?" I asked smiling.

"No I just have no joy in searching a new toy!" She said sarcastly before kissing me on my Lips.

"Make sure to come and to take me away from there!"

"in a white, one-horse open sleight!" I said smugly and she laughed before she parted away from me.

"Till then my love!" She said sadly.

"Yes till then, My Life!" and suddenly I was getting dragged back in my body, I woke up on the battlefield I could hear pained screams, I could hear the questions.

"Commander Yugo are you still alive!" was the main question, but all I could see and think was that I lay in the arms of that bitch.

"Hey Sanaki!" I said bluntly, oh that will be a fun.

"Yugo are you that, oh god im so glad I thought Romero have killed you!" She screamed and hugged me; I was pissed but I keep my act up.

"I saw the light and then that voice , she said to me to tell you something!" She was curious and I gestured to her to come nearer , as soon as she was near enough I whispered in her ear.

" FUCK!" She looked at me strangely.

"YOU!" And with this one word I punched my head full force right in her face.

"Owww!" she stumbled back and I stood up , I saw all my men's on the ground but I knew they weren't dead, suddenly I heard something what makes my heart jump out of joy.

"Flap, flap, flap, here speaks the CPDJ, the Chipmunk Police Department Japan, you all are under arrest, give up or we will use violence!" I was so glad to see them, there they came , Jets, Helicopters and even Tomahawk our Hovercraft .

"I see, the girls seemed to have call out operation Valkyrie, sadly we still are in Minority, we have 60 men to less!" I said to myself as I saw the girls jumping on steel vines down to the ground before they walked each to their family and friends, I saw the enemy crowding on the other side, I walked next to Simon and Jeanette, and I put my hands on her shoulder.

"I thank you Jeanette and all you other girls, I'm sure Sayari and the entire injured are so proud of you!" I said but what I heard was way more joyful for me.

"And how proud we are at them!" It shouted from our side up on the edge of the crater, I saw all the others, the injured, parents and a hell lot of normal town chipmunks, all united to fight the final war tonight.

"I hope you still have place for us, and a few mouths to beat up!" My father said as he and all the other came down, over hundreds of them, we were now clearly in the majority.

"But How!" I asked but my dad cut me off.

"Sayari has phoned us, or better said Eleanor but it was Sayari who had spoken, well she asked if we can go for helping you and I agreed, I asked a few friends they asked a few and so on well here we are!" He said and I was more than Thankful of my angel.

"Thank you so much my Angel!" I could hear a chuckle in my ear recognizing that it was hear who wanted to told us something over headphone.

"I am glad to help sweetheart, well to all of you I thank you for going so far to protect what you love, you had fought very well and I thought you could use some reinforcement, so here we are, I know it's easy to say for me but if you love your life, your family and your friends, than fight, my people; fight for freedom, for peace and fight for what you think is right, fight for the side You know which is save for your children and family, tonight you are united to rule about the destiny of Japans Chipmunks it's time to stand up again and to fight for all of us, for the dawn of a better day, to get your spirits a bit in mood I will send you a present, because you know every fight is like a dance , It doesn't matter if you can dance or not, you only have to feel the beat in your feet; THIS ISMY PRESENT ; I HOPE EVERYONE ACCEPT IT, so let them talk and tell them, TO GET LOST!"

**GACKT-GHOST.**

**Break me... right now...  
>Whispering that<br>Is a blasphemy against God that comes too late **

„**All the chipmunks of the CPDJ and on their side: Get lost! **

**Cruel happenings will cure boredom  
>Be in anguish from the savage caress that enchants you<br>If you want to drown your eyes open **

**Get lost out of my head  
>Get lost out of my head<br>**_**(You've got to find the help of God)**_

**Until we're allowed be free...  
>In agony from the plugs that pierce my body<br>Stretch out your hand further, heal me violently **

**I said we got no guarantee  
>Embracing the mutilated corpse<br>Open your eyes further, break me violently **

**Until we're allowed be free...  
>In agony from the plugs that pierce my body<br>Stretch out your hand further, heal me violently **

"Ahhh this music, the greatest Power on earth, I can feel my power and my fighting spirit rising again!" I said and I saw all my men's standing up, I was full energy again, I got a second chance from god and now it's time to fight this last fight .

"And now my People, show no remorse anymore"

"NO REMORSE!"

**Metallica- No remorse:**

**No mercy for what we are doing  
>No thought to even what we have done<br>We don't need to feel the sorrow  
>No remorse for the helpless one<br>**

No forgiveness for what we had done, we don´t need it, no remorse to the one who have started, we show them, what we have done and what we will doing is maybe inglorious but it´s the last way to go.

**War without end**

**No remorse No repent  
>We don't care what it meant<br>Another day Another death  
>Another sorrow Another breath<br>No remorse No repent  
>We don't care what it meant<br>Another day Another death  
>Another sorrow Another breath<strong>

**Blood feeds the war machine  
>as it eats its way across the land<br>We don't need the feel the sorrow  
>No remorse is the one command<strong>

"No forgiveness, no remorse no mercy!" Is what we screamed as we again throw ourselves in a fight, we literally crashed right in the pile of crowded crime-munks, like in Asterix and Obelix, all you could see is flying chipmunk bodies.****

**War without end  
>No remorse No repent<br>We don't care what it meant  
>Another day Another death<br>Another sorrow Another breath  
>No remorse No repent<br>We don't care what it meant  
>Another day Another death<br>Another sorrow Another breath**

**Only the strong survive  
>No one to save the weaker race<br>We are ready to kill all comers  
>Like a loaded gun right at your face<strong>

I know a few who wanted to meet Sanaki to give her some piece of mind.****

**War without end  
>No remorse No repent<br>We don't care what it meant  
>Another day Another death<br>Another sorrow Another breath  
>No remorse No regret<br>We don't care what it meant  
>Another day Another death<br>Another sorrow Another breath**

**Attack  
>Bullets are flying<br>People are dying  
>with madness surrounding all hell's breaking loose<br>Soldiers are hounding  
>Bodies are mounting<br>cannons are shouting to take their abuse  
>With war machines going<br>Blood starts to flowing  
>No mercy given to anyone here<br>The furious fighting  
>Swords are like lighting<br>It all becomes frightening to you  
>Know death is near<br>**

**All the Chipmunks of the right side: No remorse!**

Wow, faster than I know it was finish, I saw all the crime munks on the ground and only a minority of us has been injured the only ones who remained on the field were the Chitosei Siblings.

"No way that´s impossible!" Romero shouted, I smirked and as soon as he saw me he was in shock.

"No way, you are dead I , I killed you, you can´t wander around!" I saw how his eyes almost popped out.

"But it is!" I said and I saw a few of us who encircle him and who pinned him down, ready to get in the police cell in the Hovercraft.

"No, not no I ahhh, no, I ahhh, I will an advocate!" He screamed while he gets dragged away, they wanted to drag her away as well but before I have to tell her something.

"Wait before you get her in the jail I have something to tell her!"

And so I began to sang to her a song full of my true feelings for her.

**All American Reject- Give you hell (edit version)**

**I wake up the next evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place  
>And you're still properly in jail<br>For the next five or nine years  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<strong>

**When I see your face  
>I gonna give you Hell<br>I gonna give you Hell When you walk my way  
>I gonna give you hell<br>I gonna give you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence, bitch?  
>And where's that feeling now?<br>And did it ever get you far?  
>And you never seemed so tense, slut<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<strong>

**And truth be told, I´ll miss you (miss you)  
>And truth be told, I'm so lying'<strong>

**When i see your face  
>I gonna give you hell<br>I gonna give you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>I gonna give you hell  
>I gonna give you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn  
>And treats you well<br>Then he's a fool, I just no you too well  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>I hope it gives you hell**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Yeah, "why'd it all gone wrong?"<br>But our life goes on and on**

**But truth be told, I´ll miss you (miss you)  
>And truth be told, I'm so lying'<strong>

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn  
>And treats you well<br>Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
>I hope it gives you hell<strong>

**Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>You can look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<strong>

**All the chipmunks together: **

**(When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you find a man that's worth a damn  
>And treats you well<br>Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
>I hope it gives you hell)<strong>

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell)<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along  
>But you never tell<br>(But you never tell)  
>Then you're a fool, I'm just as well<br>I hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell)<strong>

**When you hear this song  
>I hope that it will give you hell<br>(Hope it gives you hell)  
>You can sing along<br>I hope that it puts you through hell**

Sanaki looked at me with the damn shocks' face I ever saw in my life, and I does so good to see her in cuffs finally, we had need to go through a hell, well now she will experienced it all by herself.

"Through her in the jail, and let her Cursing my Name, muhahahaha!" I laughed and I laughed more and more and the more I laughed the more of the others began to do the same, until we finally break down in laughter, finally we had made it the hell has disappeared again.

**Simon´s Pov:**

"Finally we have peace, man it was really hard wok" I said to Jeanette which nodded in agreement.

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask her so long.

"Um Jeanette there is something I want you to ask, better said two things!"

"What is it sweety!" Jeanette said taking my arm I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Um well I know I was an asshole the whole time, first I had let fall my friends then my family and then I wasn´t there when you had been inured I know this things I never can make up to you and I just wanted to ask if I try to make it up to you, will you forgive me really!" I asked her and she looked at me strangely, she sighed.

" I admit Simon I was very mad at you and I intended to break up with you the moment you had told that it were just Brittany who has been kidnapped and that we all shall relaxed and thinking about a plan, and then that stunt with getting in an Horrible fight with Alvin, I honestly didn´t regret to hit and slapped you across the face, because you do had deserve it!" She said and my heart sunk in my Pants.

"But you made it up to me as you came to apologize to me, and the moment you decided to join the CPD to help to find and to eliminate the Enemy, even though I thought former very worse of you I will tell you that I already had forgave you!" She said and I was in awe.

"BUT, but, but…!" I stammered and she chuckled.

"Nothing but, just accept it and give me a big hug.

And I do as told, while I remembered on an Song we had listen on the invitation game a few months before this all had started.

**Skillet: Forgiven**

I Wrapped my arms around her and I saw in the corner of my eyes that almost a hundred does the same with their Mate than me with Jeanette.

**Forgive me now cause I  
>Have been unfaithful<br>Don't ask me why cause I don't know**

**So many times I've tried  
>But was unable<br>this heart belongs to you alone**

"Forever you and you alone", I said to her and she melted in my arms, I kissed her hair, her nose and finally her lips.

**Chorus  
><strong>**  
>Now I'm in our secret place<br>Alone in your embrace  
>Where all my wrongs have been erased<br>You have forgiven**

**All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times you were denied  
>You have forgiven<strong>

All the things I was guilty for, she had forgiven me for. I don´t know how I have deserved this awesome lady, this angel, but all I know is that I am damn lucky in my Life.

**Forgive me I'm ashamed  
>I've loved another<br>I can't explain cause I don't know  
>No one can take your place<br>And there is no other  
>Forever yours and yours alone<strong>

From now on I will not look for the law anymore but for the right thing and if it means to break law for it then it have to be.

**Chorus  
><strong>**  
>Now I'm in our secret place<br>Alone in your embrace  
>Where all my wrongs have been erased<br>You have forgiven**

**All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times you were denied  
>You have forgiven<strong>

**Bridge  
><strong>**  
>I get down on my knees<br>Feel your love wash over me  
>There will never be another<br>You're the only one forever  
>And you know I'm yours alone<strong>

I traced a pawn across her right cheek; I kneeled in front her and Hold her hands.

"Jeanette, I know I have make much mistakes in the past I always was the coward but I swear to change that, from today on I will be as brave and strong as you deserve to have a boy, but before I will ask you the most important Question, the four words which I feared once but not anymore , it´s time to face my fears and so I ask you today on this most un-matching place."

**Chorus  
><strong>**  
>I'm in our secret place<br>Alone in your embrace  
>Where all my wrongs have been erased<br>You have forgiven**

**All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times you were denied  
>You have forgiven<strong>

**You have forgiven**

"Jeanette Seville, Will you marry me!"

**A/N: owww a bad cliffhanger well I hope it has pleased you if yes don't forget to read and review and to recommend to your friends, thank you already, and have a nice day.**


	26. Final Answer, Partytime forever, The End

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4**

**War of the Bands**

**A/N: Woahha the last chapter for this Chapter before the Credits, whohoo, you will see what Jeanette will do, will Simon sing for her or will she turn him down till the right time is come, read and find out, don´t you dare to not review, ^^.**

**End chapter: am I ready, Songs for the one, One Word, Party all the Time.**

**Jeanette´s Pov:**

"Will You Marry me!" OH MY GOD, did he just asked me to marry him; I Squealed/ thought to myself, this must be a dream, this can´t be true, this seriously must be a very wonderful dream.

"UHM, I –I- I…!" I was a loss of words, what should I replied to that, am i ready for this, sure I always dreamed to know him personally, to be friends with him and now he stand here in front of me asking me to marry him, after exactly two years of knowing him, this was more I ever thought of being possible, he once asked me, a few minutes ago to be honest, if I could forgive him his mistakes, but the problem is, sure I said I already had, but are these Mistakes, he had done this Month, really forgivable, he had chosen law before saving his family , his friends, he had gone in a fight with Alvin because he don´t wanted to break law to save Brittany, I had seen it as an betrayal to his family, but in the same instant I could understand him, but I were just so angry at him, but I had forgave him the Moment he appeared on the front porch of the Hospital, sure it was a shock to see that it was actually Simone but to be honest it doesn't matter which one it was as long as he came to us, he said that Simon where really sorry about all what had happened, and that he had brought him out to help us as good as he can, even though it were Simone at that time, I knew that Simon was also there, deep within him, that's why I said that I Forgive him, because I saw that he was also there that time, more forgiveness I gave him when he and the others found Jevhen, Chelsea and the others, and Simon hold on Jevhen´s hand until he was in the Hospital-room of the Headquarter, he lost tears , tears of pure sorrow, again after he had lost much for me, he had now fire in their eyes, fire for destruction, it was the same glance Yugo had, the glance which told me that Simon and Simone weren't two different characters anymore but like Yugo and Nero, one person, one voice, one glance and one thought, they were finally one, and the fire just burned more as we lead him to the room in which Sayari lied in the Coma, I saw him gripping the sheets so hard that after he released them fine claw-traces left, I saw that murderous glare and he whispered something like, First Brittany, then Jeanette then Sayari then Theodore and now Jevhen and the others, its enough, if I were there, if I only were there, I had could prevent all of this.

But he weren't there, instead he had drunk drink after drink in Tom´s Tavern, speaking with such an old Chipmunk about his problems, and then he sat himself under drugs, to bring out Simone, to be honest that was not just foul of him, it was downright pathetic.

I didn´t recognized that already two minutes without a word of me has passed, I was in some kind of strange Trance, I didn´t recognized the pawn he waved in front of me.

"Jeanette are you still there?" He asked, but I didn´t answered.

**Simon´s Pov:**

"Sigh I think, I need to sing!" Yes singing, the only true language all of us know by heart, the language to express our soul, to tell our deepest feelings, and this time, it was my Part to do so.

**Nickelback- Never gonna be alone.**

**Simon:**

**Time Is going by  
>so much faster than I<br>and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
>now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside<br>so I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
>so if I haven't yet, Ive gotta let you know<strong>

"Two years have been gone since I know you Jeanette, and I am still the coward I was from the start, I regret that I haven´t spent the most darkest days with you, those days which hurt you the most, I should have been at your side, I starting to rgret why I couldn´t tell you why I hung so much on the law instead on my family and friends, I should have tell you why I was so afraid to do the wrong for rescuing Brittany., but I will make it up for you for sure, I gonna let you know…!"

**You're never gonna be alone  
>from this moment on<br>if you ever feel like letting go  
>I won't let you fall<br>you're never gonna be alone  
>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone<strong>

**And now as long as I can  
>I'm holding on with both hands<br>Cause forever I believe  
>that there's nothing I could need but you<br>so if I haven't yet,  
>I've gotta let you know<strong>

"If you give me a second chance I swear to not let it fall away anymore but I will honour this second chance, I want to spent my life with you, never again shall something stand between us again, you all I need to be happy and I will never let you go anymore!"

**You're never gonna be alone  
>from this moment on<br>If you ever feel like letting go  
>I won't let you fall<br>When all hope is gone  
>I know that you can carry on<br>We're gonna take the world on  
>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone<strong>

**You've gotta live every single day  
>like it's the only one<br>what if Tomorrow never comes  
>Don't let it slip away, could be our only one<br>you know it's only just begun  
>every single day, may be our only one<br>what if tomorrow never comes  
>tomorrow never comes<strong>

"If today was our last day I rather want to spent it with you than alone, I will set you the world to your feet, I beg you Jeanette, please you need to forgive me my mistakes, I need you more than everything!"

**Time, is going by  
>so much faster than I<br>I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**

**You're never gonna be alone  
>from this moment on<br>If you ever feel like letting go  
>I won't let you fall<br>When all hope is gone  
>I know that you can carry on<br>We're gonna take the world on  
>I'll hold you till the hurt is gone<strong>

**I'm gonna be there all of the way  
>I won't be missing one more day<br>I'm gonna be there all of the way  
>I won't be missing one more day<strong>

"Not a day apart of you anymore my love, I will always be there for you!"

**Nickelback: I would come for you:**

**Just one more moment  
>That's all that's needed<br>Like wounded soldiers  
>In need of healing<br>Time to be honest  
>This time I'm pleading<br>Please don't dwell on it  
>Cause I didn't mean it<strong>

"Without you I can´t live anymore Jeanette, you are the best what has been happening to me and I never wanna be away of you, I will love you like no one else can, like you deserve it to be loved, please forever and eternal I will love you!"

**I can't believe I said  
>I'd lay our love on the ground<br>But it doesn't matter 'cause  
>I made it up forgive me now<br>every day I spend away,  
>My soul's inside out<br>Gotta be some way  
>That I can make it up<br>To you now, somehow  
>By now you know that<strong>

**I'd come for you  
>No one but you<br>Yes I'd come for you  
>But only if you told me to<br>I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<strong>

**I was blindfolded  
>But now I'm seeing<br>My mind was closing  
>Now I'm believing <strong>_**(Now I'm believing)**_

"I was in love with law, in love with something I shouldn´t have been, instead of the law I should have been there for you, I shouldn´t have said what I have said, but what done is done, I can´t take it back, but I can make it up to you, I know I can, all I need is a second chance of you!"

**I finally know just what it means  
>To let someone in<br>To see the side of me  
>That no one does, or ever will<br>So if you're ever lost and  
>Find yourself all alone<br>I'd search forever  
>Just to bring you home<br>Here and now  
>This I vow<br>By now you know that**

**I'd come for you  
>No one but you<br>Yes I'd come for you  
>But only if you told me to<br>I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you**

**No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember  
>You know I'll always come for you<strong>

**Yes I'd come for you  
>No one but you<br>Yes I'd come for you  
>But only if you told me to<br>And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<strong>

**No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember  
>You know I'll always come for you<strong>

**I'd crawl across this world for you  
>Do anything you want me to<br>No matter what, remember**

**You know I'll always come for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<strong>

"Her I am standing , kneeling in front of you, begging you for your forgiveness, but not only for yours but for all of you, my friends, my family, I beg all of you , can you forgive me what I had done, can we be brothers and friends again, can I be the son of my father and the brother of my brothers again, can I be a person in you life anymore, can you ever forgive my mistakes, I beg all of you but for most you Jeanette, I beg you, please give me a second chance, I swear I will make it better this time, I swear it on my blood, on my life, will be there for you, forever, never will I leave you again for law, please I have just this Question left Jeanette, Will you marry me?" I begged, close my eyes for more luck, for gods mercy, it lasted two more minutes before I feel something on my shoulder is got dragged in front and I suddenly hear the sweet, beating of the heart , the heart of the one and only for me.

"How often I need to tell you Simon, I already have forgiven you, and yes I do, I will be your wife, your one and only, so like you are my one and only forever!" I heard it coming and I broke down in tears, I sobbed tears of pure joy, I looked up to see these gorgeous purple eyes, looking lovingly at me.

"Forever…!" I said to her and I saw a smile on her face before she spoke to me.

"And eternal!" She said and I kissed her, finally I have our first real kiss in front of others, I had feel it once the first time we shared our first kiss but this time it overrun me like a Tsunami, this feeling of pure Love, this feeling which tell me her words in every possible explanation, I always thought that love is cool, sweet but still irrational, oh how wrong I was, she proofed me right, she was love, the love in person and I never will forget this moment of being one, we finally got both what we wanted, me and Simone, the girl we always wanted and never let alone anymore.

**( Playing, Alex Band- I got you where I want you, in Chipmunk version)**

"I love you Jeanette, far over your imagination!" I said to her after we parted away panting.

"Are you serious because I think, I can top that!" She said and we laughed hard still in each other's arms, I could hear the Cheers around us, I looked and saw that they all applauded to us, I saw that there has been a new Helicopter coming and I saw that Yugo stand next to it, the door opens and I was so glad to see her I almost broke out in tears all over again.

"Hey Jeanette I think there is someone who want to Congratulate us!" I told her after I had slipped the ring on her finger, the ring I had spent my last money, my whole money I had here, I think it were enough to show her how much I love her, it has the shape of the ring I had gave her as Simone as a crow, back on the Island but this time there was an Purple Amethyst added and it was in Chipmunk size this time.

"This Ring is so wonderful, uh do you have said something more, and sorry I was distracted!" She said still mesmerized by the ring, Jep this was Jeanette, I gently turn her around to Face the persons which I meant, here they come, he walked to us while holding her in Bridal Style.

"Yugo, Sayari, you are alive!" She yelled , together we run to her and Jeanette hugged her tightly.

"Yes my Sister I am still alive, I don´t dare to let you all alone with Yugo, without someone to hold him on the ground sometimes!" She joked while Yugo laughed.

"I hope you will remember that when we are grey and old, because im sure I will not change soon!" We laughed so hard that I need to bend, seriously he was just like a merge of us Three, Alvin Theodore and me.

"Hey Simon, do you know what I now need!" Yugo asked sheepishly.

"No what, tell me Yugo!"

"I think I might now need a proper party!" He said and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Golden Palace?" I asked.

"Golden Palace!" He nodded and a Smile stretched our Faces to the impossible.

"And what do we say to that Guys!" I asked us four.

"Let the Party Rock!" We screamed in unison.

**( Scene switched while we see us racing through Tokyo, while the intro to Party rock antheme is played)**

We were all in the Auditorium/ Dancehall of our former hotel, we saw the Munkstyle on the instruments, wait Munkstyle, no actual not, we had now the Honor to see the first real big Audition of L.O.L.M.A.B. feat. Friends.

**Yugo: Party rock, rock, rock, rock!**

**Kiro: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Ginro: Woohoo, woohoo!**

**RJ: Let´s go!**

**Alvin :**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight  
>everybody, just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>Everybody, just have a good time<strong>

**Mason:**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody, just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya <strong>

**Girls: **_**(shake that)**_

**Yugo:**

**In the club, Party Rock  
>Lookin' for ya girl, she on my jock<br>Nonstop when we in the spot  
>Booty movin' weight like she own the block<strong>

**Kiro:**

**Where's the drank, I gots to know  
>Tight jeans tattoo, 'cause I'm rock n roll<br>Half black half white domino  
>Gang of money Oprah doe<strong>

**Marc:**

**Yo, I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
>I got that devilish flow rock n' roll no halo<br>We Party Rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On a rise to the top no Led in our Zepplin, hey<strong>

**Boys:**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight **_**(whooh)**_**  
>Everybody, just have a good time <strong>_**(whooh)**_**  
>And we gon' make you lose your mind<br>Everybody, just have a good time **_**(let's go)**_

**Party Rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody, just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya <strong>_**(shake that)**_

**Alvin and RJ: **

**Everyday I'm shufflin'  
>Shufflin', shufflin'<br>Shufflin', shufflin'**

**Alvin:**

**Step up fast and be the first girl  
>To make me throw this cash<br>We gettin money don't be mad  
>Now stop, hatin' is bad<strong>

**Marc:**

**One mo shot for us **_**(another round)**_**  
>Please fill up my cup <strong>_**(don't mess around)**_**  
>We just wanna see <strong>_**(ya shake it now)**_**  
>Now you home with me <strong>_**(ya naked now)**_

**Girls:**

**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up**

**Everyone:**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody, just have a good time<br>And we gon' make you lose your mind  
>Everybody, just have a good, good, good time<strong>

**Oohhh  
>Put your hands up<br>Oohhh, oohhh  
>Put your hands up<br>Oohhh  
>Put your hands up<br>**_**Girls: (Shake that)**_

**Yugo: Everyday I'm shufflin'**

**Girls:**

**Put your, put your  
>Put your, put your <strong>_**(yeah)**_**  
>Put your, put your <strong>_**(whooh)**_**  
>Hands up<br>Put your, put your  
>Your hands up<br>Your hands up  
>Put your hands up<strong>

**Yugo and Alvin: Everyday I'm shufflin'**

**Black eyed Peas: Don´t stop the Party.**

**RJ:**

**Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont Stop The Party.  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
>Dont Stop the Party<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Stop, stop, stop,  
>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.<br>**

**Yugo:**

**This is that original,  
>This has no identical,<br>You cant have my digital,  
>Future Aboriginal,<br>Get up off my genitals,  
>I stay on that pinnacle,<br>Chewin up my lryicals,  
>Call me verbal criminal,<br>**

**Alvin:**

**Send you to that clinical,  
>Subscribe use of Chemicals,<br>I.D.O. and visual, cant see me, invisible.  
>I old school like Biblical,<br>Futuristic next level,  
>Never on that typical<br>Will I stop I never know...  
><strong> 

**Reika:**

**I aint gonna stop until I do **_**(dont stop it)**_**  
>I aint gonna quit should I show<br>**

**Kiro:**

**Now baby dont you stop it, stop it  
>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it<br>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it, stop it  
>You cant stop us now...<br>**

**Brittany:**

**I aint gonna stop until I do **_**(dont stop it)**_**  
>I aint gonna quit should I show<br>**

**Alvin:**

**Now baby dont you stop it, stop it  
>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it<br>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
>Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now...<br>**

**RJ:**

**Dont Stop the Party  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.  
><strong> 

**Yugo:**

**You could cause me crazy man,  
>Everyday Im party in,<br>You could find me at the club,  
>Popn bottles, minglin,<br>Ladies dancin to the jam,  
>Actn all day, man oh man,<br>Got me in the mood again,  
>At the party, partyan,<br>**

**Simon:**

**Yeah I get that happenen,  
>Taken shots, Whatever man<br>Party like a veteran,  
>Music is my medicine,<br>You, and Bobby Settlan,  
>Cant restart Im stepin in,<br>Take control and feel the band  
>Yeah thats right everyone jam.<br>Im that one that lights it up  
>We red hot like fire trucks,<br>Burn that book, that what up,  
>Tell that DJ turn it up.<br>**

**RJ:**

**We droppin, that music, good people all around  
>We Rockin', Head Knockin', Coz they can't shut us down.<br>**

**Alvin:**

**Aint Aint no stoppin'  
>We gonna keep on rockin',<br>Baby aint no stoppin,  
>U cant a stop us now.<br>**

**Brittany:**

**I aint gonna stop until I do **_**(don't stop it)**_**  
>I aint gonna quit should I show<br>**

**Alvin:**

**Now baby dont you stop it, stop it  
>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it<br>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it, stop it  
>You cant stop us now...<br>**

**Reika:**

**I aint gonna stop until I do **_**(dont stop it)**_**  
>I aint gonna quit should I show<br>**

**Kiro:**

**Now baby dont you stop it, stop it  
>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it<br>Now baby dont you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
>Even if wanna to, you cant stop us now...<br>**

**RJ:**

**Dont Stop the Party  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, don't, don't,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.  
>Dont, dont, dont, dont,<br>Dont, dont, dont, dont,  
>Stop, stop, stop,<br>The, the, the, dont Stop The Party.**

**David Guetta- Commander. (With RJ on the DJ desk and the Boys on the Instruments.)**

**Taya:**

**I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
>you see the way he keeps me safe<br>with the treble and that bass  
>I fell free enough to party hard<br>this dress won't go to waste  
>feel like I own the place<br>**

**Sayari:**

**V.I.P to to be the boss  
>you see the way these people stare<br>watching how I flining my hair  
><strong> 

**Sakura:**

**I'm a dancefloor lover  
>baby there's no other<br>who do it like I do it yeah**

**Reika:**

**From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...  
>I-I'll be your Commander<br>I'll provide the answer**

**Sayari:**

**Ain't no reasen to celebrate  
>Cause you know we gonna have it all<br>Champagne spillin from the wall  
>and i'll be Partying til hella late<br>but i ain't worried not at all  
>i just give my driver a call <strong>_**(yeah)**_**  
><strong> 

**Sakura:**

**tell him pick me up at 8am  
>no we ain't stopping right here<br>we'll take the Party to the crib  
>Let's go all night baby<br>you won't find no Lady  
>Who does it like I does it yeah <strong>

**Reika:  
><strong> 

**From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...**

**Taya:**

**It's Jam packed  
><strong> 

**Sayari:**

**so DJ where you at  
><strong> 

**Sakura:**

**I know you got my back  
><strong> 

**Reika:**

**so make that bass attack  
><strong> 

**Girls:**

**Let' make these people move  
>you know i need soom room<br>to do what i do  
>I'm bout to act a fool<br>**

**RJ:**

**turn the lights on **

**Reika:**

**From here on out  
>I'll be your Commander<br>no fear no doubt  
>I'll provide the answer<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to dance  
>I'll be your Commander<br>right now i Command you to ...  
>I-I'll be your Commander<br>I'll provide the answer**

**Black eyed Peas- Rock that Body( Alvin and the others on the Instrument with Reika and Sayari on the DJ station ElectroBeat)**

**Alvin:**

**I wanna rock right now  
>I want I wanna rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right now  
>Now, now, rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right now  
>I want I wanna rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right nooowww**

**Simon:**

**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light  
>I wanna rock, I wanna rock ya body<br>I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
>Up in the music &amp; rock ya body right<strong>

**Jeanette:**

**Rock ya body, come on come on  
>Rock ya body, come on come on <strong>_**(Rock your body)**_**  
>Rock ya body, come on come on<br>Rock ya body**

**Theodore:  
>Let me see ya body rock<br>Shakin from the bottom to the top  
>Freak to what the Dj drop<br>We been the one to make it hot **

**Yugo:**_**(to make it hot)**_**  
><strong> 

**Electric choc, energy like a bill you whaps  
>Space be boom and a speaks a spot<br>Collat and comb, we miss the spot  
>We bumped in your pop collat<strong>

**Eleanor:**

**When you coming up in the spot  
>Don´t bring nothing we call pink dot<br>Cus we burning around the clock  
>Hit the lights and then turn them off<br>If you bring that don´t make you stop  
>Like the jungle we run the block<br>No one rolling the way we rock **_**(way we rock)**_

**Alvin:**

**I wanna rock right now  
>I want I wanna rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right now  
>Now, now, rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right now  
>I want I wanna rock right now<br>I want I wanna rock right nooowww**

**RJ:**

**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light  
>I wanna rock, I wanna rock ya body<br>I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
>Up in the music &amp; rock ya body right<strong>

**Reika:**

**Rock ya body, come on come on  
>Rock ya body, come on come on <strong>_**(Rock your body)**_**  
>Rock ya body, come on come on<br>Rock ya body**

**Boys:**

**Super fly ladies  
>All of my super fly ladies<br>All of my super fly ladies  
>All of my super fl<br>Super fly ladies**

**Yugo:**

**Yeah, you can be big-boned  
>Long as you feel like you own<br>You could be the model type  
>Skinny with no appetite<strong>

**Short stack, black or white  
>Long as you do what you like<br>Body out of sight  
>Body, body out of sight<br>**

**Kiro:**

**She does the two step and the tongue drop  
>She does the cabbage patch and the bus stop<br>She like electro, she love hip hop  
>She like the reggae, she feel punk rock<strong>

**She likes samba and the mambo  
>She like to break dance and calypso<br>Get a lil' crazy, get a lil' stupid  
>Get a lil' crazy, crazy, crazy<strong>

**Alvin:**

**I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light  
>I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body<br>I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
>Hop in the music and rock your body right<br>Rock your body right, rock your body right  
>Come on, yeah<strong>

**Brittany:**

**Rock that body, come on, come on  
>Rock that body, come on, ya<br>Rock that body, come on, come on  
>Rock that body<strong>

**Reika:**

**Go, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>

**RJ:**

**I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
>I wanna, I wanna rock<br>I wanna, I wanna rock  
><strong> 

**Eleanor:**

**Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Alvin:**

**I wanna, I wanna rock  
>I wanna, I wanna rock<br>**

**Brittany:**

**Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Now go oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>

**RJ and Avin:**

**I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
>I wanna, I wanna rock right now<br>I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now  
>Rock right now<strong>

**I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
>I wanna, I wanna rock right now<br>I wanna, I wanna rock right now**

"Thank you my friends , it has been a very awesome time, which we all had been spended togehter and like you know, we will spend more time in the next few 5 day´s before the Battle begins, so I advice you to do the last preparations and rehearsals as long as we could, remember in Five days we fly again over to Hokkaido where we finally can fight the Battle of the Bands, we have changed the Name a bit so we will not need to remember on what had happened these last days, from now on it´s called `Hokkaido Masterquest`, the festival still runs under the name , Yawnbreaker, while we will give an official interview to the reporters about the Capture of so many Chipmunks on one point, we do let the point of the actual war out and we state it off as pure luck that the criminals all have had a meeting that day and we were lucky enough to know through an insider and an undercover agent about that meeting and were able to do an big catch, were we could arest a few of the biggest Fishes in the ocean, I think this will be enough to let the war forgotten soon, for the cleaning of the town we will be responsible so no Human, beside our Caregivers and the Police, will know the truth., I wanted again to thank you for your help in this war, and I wanted to give you all my deep respect, for everyone of you, again deeply, thank you!" And with this words Yugo and the whole Munkstyle Crew Bowed in front of us, so does we in front of them, we were all deeply touched by this Announcement, we had done it, we had succeded, I just needed to get that in my Brain, we had done it, it was over this bad time was finally over.

"We thank you Commander Yugo!" We all said in unison and I could see tears in Yugo´s eyes.

"Well then I think it´s time so let´s get it started in here!" He asaid and I must admit that also Yugo is a master in announcing the next track.

**Black eyed peas-let´s get it started: (sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks feat, L.O.L.M.A.B. and Jeanette Seville) **

**Jeanette:**

**Let's get it started in here**

**Simon:**

**And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and  
>runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and...<strong>

**Alvin:**

**In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
>We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient,<strong>

**Theodore:**

**Follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
>Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.<br>Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south.**

**Boys and Jeanette:**

**[Chorus]****  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid.  
>Get started, get started, get started.<br>Let's get started **_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha)**_**, let's get started in here.  
>Let's get started <strong>_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha)**_**, let's get started in here.  
>Yeah.<strong>

**RJ:**

**Lose control, of body and soul.  
>Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.<br>Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
>Ya'll here a body, two peices to it.<br>Get stutted, get stupid.**

**Yugo:**

**You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
>Step by step, like you're into new kid.<br>Inch by inch with the new solution.  
>Trench men hits, with no delusion.<br>The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.**

**Alvin and his brothers:**

**[Chorus]****  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid.  
>Get started, get started, get started.<br>Let's get started **_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha)**_**, let's get started in here.  
>Let's get started <strong>_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha)**_**, let's get started in here.  
>Yeah.<strong>

**RJ:**

**Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and... Come on ya'll let's get...Oohhoo!  
>Aha, let's get oohhoo... in here <strong>_**(right now yeah.)**_** Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here... Cookoo, aha, let's get,  
>cookoo, in here...ow, ow, ow...<br>ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...**

**Yugo and Alvin:**

**Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
>At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. <strong>_**(Just)**_**  
>Lose your mind this is the time,<br>Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. **_**(Just)**_**  
>Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your bentley.<br>Get messy, loud and sick.  
>Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. <strong>_**(So)**_**  
>Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic.<strong>

**Everybody:**

**[Chorus]****  
>Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.<br>Get stupid. **_**(Come on)**_**  
>Get started <strong>_**(come one) , get started (yeah)**_**, get started.  
>Let's get started <strong>_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha), let's get started in here. (R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)**_**  
>Let's get started <strong>_**(ha), let's get started in here. Let's get started (ha), let's get started (woah, woah, woah)**_** in here.  
>Yeah.<br>Oohhoo! Aha, oohhoo... in here... Cookoo, aha, cookoo, in here **_**(R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)**_**... Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here...ow, ow, ow...  
>ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...<strong>

**Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' **_**(fade)**_

" soshite ima , kanzen ni atarashii kyoku dake de souzou shi , sore ha kabā kyoku ga , futatabi ta no kanzen na nani ka , watashi to issho ni kangei sa re , kyoukai no kanjou , morudabia Sonor to Munkettes no shīdo to , wareware ha koko de okonawa re ta subete no toki ni insupirēshon o uke , watashi tachi ga okonai masu desu , koko ni kimitachi no tame ni haita teki desu ga , koko nippon de ha ONE NIGHT desu ga , sore o tanoshimu koto ga deki masu ." Rj said to us even thought that some don´t understood it, there where only a few, some Choreography Chipmunk-friends of RJ , some Chipmunk models which Sakura know and some DJ companions of Reika and RJ and some friends more as well as a few town Munks.

"And now an complete brand new song just imagined and it's a cover song but again something complete other, welcome with me, in association with Seed of Emotion, Moldavia Sonor and the Munkettes, inspired at all we had done here and what we will do, here is exclusive for you guys, here is ONE NIGHT IN JAPAN, enjoy it." Yugo announced, Translating the just said, from Japanese for us others to English.

**Munkstyle feat. Friends-One night in Japan:**

**Everyone:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And they will never, be apart from here.**

**One night in japan, shows us the devils hunger.**

**He want to be feed, by our extasy.**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

**Alvin:**

**Fighting battles, in every darkned Corner, make me not weaker, but hell much stronger.**

**Checkmate my enemies, makes me crazier, than every good jam, or every frizzler.**

**Ibiza is a shit against and so is Bankok, I gonna show ya it all, that's the way, how we Rock.**

**RJ and Taya:**

**Got me in the mood again,please get out of my way, I will rock y´all body,it´s still not too late.**

**in this ultimate battle, C´mon be my mate, you will see my dear, its never too late.**

**Never again say the word, which cause us pain, never ever again, will we crying in vain,.**

**Girls:**

**Cause you got to know, yes you got to know.**

**Eleanor and Theodore:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And they will never, be apart from here.**

**One night in japan, show us the devils hunger.**

**He want to be feed, by our extasy.**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

**Yugo and Sayari:**

**That girl is nice, that´s what they say, but I luckily, be the only one to stay.**

**That girls is a dime, and she´s so fine, but be careful, cause she is mine.**

**We fighting battles, imagine it, but you never know, no imagination will fit.**

**Cause what we saw, is beyond believe, never shown it, you wouldn´t belive.**

**Simon and Jeanette:**

**Easy to fall, but hard to rise, standing up, back in the sattle, you will rise.**

**For another ride, I got to know, coming back from hell, to rock this show.**

**Gaining back her trust, and her dear forgiveness, for the last ride, this land is the crazyness.**

**One night in this land, and you will see, you ´ll get so much stronger, just like me.**

**Marc and Marinus:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And they will never, be apart from here.**

**One night in japan, shows us the devils hunger.**

**He want to be feed, by our extasy.**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

**Seed of Emotion and Moldavia Sonor:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And they will never, be apart from here.**

**One night in japan, shows us the devils hunger.**

**He want to be feed, by our extasy.**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

**Kiro and Reika:**

**One night, One night, One night, One night, One night, One night, One night, One niiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

_**( Drum Solo)**_

**Alvin and Brittany:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And they will never, be apart from here.**

**One night in japan, shows us the devils hunger.**

**He want to be feed, by our extasy.**

**But I can feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

**Everyone:**

**One night in Japan, makes the weak mans stronger.**

**And you will see things, you never can´t belive.**

**One night in japan, shows us the devils hunger.**

**So much of things, that you had never seen.**

**But I still feel my Angel, walking next to me.**

" Holy Munk, I never got so much applause!" Alvinand Yugo said after we were finish and I must admit, I never had so much of applause either, I litterally fall backwards on my butt, but I think we had done it better than thought.

"**Knock, knock"**

It suddenly knocked on the door, we all looked backwards to the door of the Auditorium, to see an Director with an angered, better said furious expression, and a big tomato-red head.

"Do you tiny freaks have an fricken clue how late it is, what the heck do you thinking of making this noise, HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THAT THE HOTELGUEST WANTS TO HAVE THEIR FRICKEN PEACE; YOU WILL SHUT THAT DAMN LOUD NISE DOWN IMMIDIATLY; BECAUSE MEE TOO; I GOT ENOUGH OF YOUR LOUD NOISE; YOU LOUD VOICES; AND YOU FRICKEN PULSING COLORS; NOW WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU TO SAY TO THAT!" The director yelled, but to be honest no one takes any interest in it, but instead of Answering we all just gestured our index finger in the stage´s direction, were the eight munks of Munkstyle stood on their Instruments for the next song, we see RJ with his head down checking the Machine, he still seemed to have heard the Director cause he raise slowly his head, but what he said just got me the rest before we all broke down in laughter and Partying. His last normal conservation-words for today were…

**RJ: Sorry For Party Rocking****!**

**The End**

Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone  
>I got a drink in my hand and it's just called buffalo<br>Poppin' bottles in the house with the models in the V.I.P.  
>All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see<p>

Let's go  
>People always say that my music's loud<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>Neighbors complain saying turn it down!<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>Haters don't like we got the spotlight<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>When they talk shit, we just be like<br>Sorry for party rocking

Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy  
>Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!<br>We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters  
>Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us.<br>Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch in my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch  
>Getting brain at a redlight with people watching<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>If you show up already tore up this is what you say<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say<br>Sorry for party rocking  
>And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say<br>Sorry for party rocking

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty  
>Gotta have it I'm a grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, with the sick flow<br>Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game too, it's called beerpong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back  
>With ciroc on tap and a little bit of goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money<br>We diligent so here's a sorry in advance no hard feelings bitch  
>Sorry for party rocking<p>

People always say that my music's loud  
>Sorry for party rocking<br>Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
>Sorry for party rocking<br>Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
>Sorry for party rocking<br>When they talk shit, we just be like  
>Sorry for party rocking<p> 


	27. Credits Fictional and Not so Fictional

Credits to Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 Welcome to Japan War of the Bands

Story: Demuth José alias Munk-my-Style / JD SparkZ

Visualising: JD SparkZ

Characters: Voice (Actor) /Singing Voice

**Ross Bagdasarian**

Alvin Seville: Justin Long/ Ross Bagdasarian Jr.

Simon Seville: Matthew Gray Gruber / Steve Vining

Theodore Seville: Jesse McCartney / Janice Karman

Brittany Seville: Christina Applegate/ Janice Karman

Jeanette Seville: Anna Faris/ Janice Karman

Eleanor Seville: Amy Poehler/ Janice Karman

Dave Seville: Jason Lee

Claire Wilson: Cameron Richardson

Ian Hawke: David Cross

Toby Seville: Zachary Levi

Julie Ortega: Anjehla N. Johnson

**José Demuth/Munk-my-Style**

**Munkstyle:**

`JD´Johnson Dawson: Skyler Husten Gordy (Skyblu)

`RJ´ Ryoga Johnson Dawson: Thuomas Holopainen/ Taio Cruz

Yugo Nakahara Dawson: Ice Cube/ Marco Hietala

Kiro Futarari Dawson: David Cross/Will Smith

Ginro Cresent Dawson: Stefan Kendal Gordy (RedFoo)/ Demuth José

Jeniffer Wilkinson: Megan Fox

Taya Blaze Wilkinson: Tarja Turunen/ Simone Simons (Epica)

Sayari Kohaku Wilkinson: Simone Simons/ Tarja Turunen

Reika Shino Wilkinson: Nicki Minaj /Missy Elliott

Sakura Futarari Wilkinson: Anette Olzone (Both Voices)

**Seed of Emotion:**

Hayley Simons: Angelina Jolie

Mason Turner Simons: Jason Lee/ Andrew Biersack (Black Veil Brides)

Mira Sevuro Simons: Janice Karman/ Madonna

Charlene Smith Simons: Lady Gaga (Both Voives)

Kim Manoha Simons: Kellan Lutz/ Usher

Aisha Narachelli Simons: Ashley Greene / Anette Olzone

Neil Cambridge Simons: Shia Saide LaBeouf / Andrew Biersack

**Moldavia Sonor:**

Marc Callaghan Cortez: Tailor Lautner /Dave Joseph Colditz (aka DaveDays)

Esmeralda Cortez: Sabrina ( from Bellini) Both Voices

Sergio Cortez: Johnny Depp

**Big Thanks For Simon Seville and Chipette Lover 189 for their OCs: Hayley Simons, Chelsea and Jevhen.**

**( Beside of the Bagdasarian Characters, these ****all-star cast is only Fictional and just made up and has no Reference to reality!)**


End file.
